Everything Was So Perfect
by eseiprahs
Summary: Megamind was doing great as Metrocity's newest hero. Until now.  has some blood, and mild language. so i might change the rating back to T
1. Chapter 1

Ooooookaaaaay, so this isn't my first fanfic. This is actually my second. I just never uploaded the first one. But this is my first ever fanfic I have ever uploaded on this site soooo, don't be too harsh. Kay? And I'm open for some pointers on how I can make this story better. [:

Everything Was So Perfect

Chapter 1

'_No..this can't be happening..'_

'_Everything was so perfect..now this..'_

There he was, Metro City's newest hero, on the side of a busy, dark street. In handcuffs. "But it wasen't me! I swear sherriff it wasen't!" he cried as they were trying to hand cuff his hands behind his back. But he wouldn't let them, he kept jerking his hands away, they had to believe him. They had to.

I mean honestly, he wasen't even _dressed_ like a villain. Not at the moment anyway. At this time he was wearing white high top shoes with studs, black skinny jeans with a stud belt, and a black shirt with a blue lightening bolt on it with a black button up shirt over top. Sure his clothes were still black and not all white and flowy like Metroman's but I mean come on..

"Sorry Megamind, but we have no choice but to put you under arrest until we have proof of your innocence. And right now, with you refusing to be handcuffed, it's not looking very good on your part." Said the sherriff in a grave voice as he was watching Megamind struggle with the other officer trying to handcuff him.

So many people were on the street watching this scene with expressions of confusion on their faces.

'_Do any of them believe me?'_

"Come on now Megamind, don't make this any harder than it has to be." Said the officer who's tag said James H. _'Does he sound almost..sorry?'_

James Herman was a young, african-american man with whom he'd met before while Roxanne was doing a report on a bank robbery that Megamind had stopped a couple months ago. They weren't necessarily friends, considering that Megamind never really went and 'hung out' with people like a normal civilian. But James was a bit different, him and Megamind had actually hit it off rather well. Perhaps that's why he was so reluctant to handcuff him.

But just then, he felt someone shove him onto the front hood of the police car. His head banging hard on the front.

"Oh, come on Frank! Was that really necessary?" he heard James reprimand the violent officer that was now starting to handcuff him.

"If this little alien, _freak_ is refusing to be handcuffed then, yes. It was necessary. City's hero or not, he's still a suspect." Said the officer named Frank. With one hand handcuffed so far, Frank then leaned low on the car hood so his face was right up close to Megamind's. "We're going to take a little ride down to the jailhouse. It'll be just like home sweet home again huh Megahead?" he whispered. His breath smelt of coffee and his face was twisted in a cruel smile. It made Megamind want to just shoot him in the face with his dehydration gun. But instead..

"Frank! I think I see some reporters coming in! We gotta hurry this up!" another officer called.

Just as Frank turned to answer his fellow officer, Megamind brought his free hand up, grabbed the back of the officer's head and slammed it into the front hood of the police car. Knocking him out cold.

Chapter 1 is ovaa! If you want it to be continued, just revieww and say so. It wouldn't take me long considering it's already done. I just have to make some touch ups on it. Hope you enjoyed my first fic! xD


	2. Chapter 2

Second chaptaaaaa. Sorry it's going a bit slow at first, I'm just not wanting to rush this story too much. Hope you enjoyee! [:

Everything Was So Perfect

Chapter 2

'_Oh no. No, no, no! I can't believe I just did that!' _

"Woah, woah! We need back up over here!" an officer who saw what just happened yelled running over to the scene.

If Megamind had been in panic mode when he lashed out, he deffinetly was now. As he was backing away from the police car, one hand with the handcuffs dangling from it, he realized how much worse he made this look. And to make it even worse, the news reporters had arrived at the scene, their cameras flashing away. Flashing away at the lying scene before them, they didn't even know the story and yet, they probably already had their own story of what happened. He just had to find a way to make them believe him! He was the city's hero! He couldn't go back to jail, that's not how it's supposed to be. But before the officers could get to him, he felt hands swing him around and push him face first against the brick building behind him. But not nearly as hard as Frank had shoved him. He then realized why. It was James, the other officer.

"It's okay guys! I've got it covered over here." He called to the said back up coming toward them. "Why man? Why'd you have to do that? Now it's going to be even harder to plead your case." He heard him say in a low voice.

Megamind could feel the cold, metal cuffs clip on his other hand.

"Alright bud, lets go." But just as he started being lured to the police car..

"Let me through! I'm his girlfriend! Let me through now!"

"Roxanne?" Megamind said as he turned.

Sure enough, there she was. The love of his life rushing toward him.

When she got in front of him and James she stopped in her tracks. "What in the world..?" gesturing to the way his hands were behind his back, she seemed at loss for words. "Megamind, what is going on here?" she said in a panicky sort of way.

"These eed-ee-ots are trying to send me to jail for a crime I didn't comit!" cried Megamind.

"Did he just call us idiots?" an officer with a bit of stubble behind Roxanne asked.

"I believe the word was eed-ee-ots." They heard someone mumble.

"Frank! Are you okay man? You look like you got knocked out pretty bad." Said the stubble officer trying to help him up.

"I'm fine!" Frank shouted angrily, shoving the officer away. As soon as he got up, he almost fell back over. But using the car as support he took a few deep breathes until he got his balance. After a few seconds, he marched over to the 3 of them, pointing his finger furiously at Megamind. "You! You, you, you..!" he was so furious he couldn't even seem to find the words to say. His forehead was red from where it hit the hood of the car. Seeing this, it made Megamind laugh a bit.

"Aww, whats wrong officer?" asked Megamind as if he were talking to a baby. "Did the mean alien hurt your wittle head?"

Frank reached out and grabbed Megamind's shirt cuff, lifting him a bit off the ground. "You listen here blueberry head.."

"Frank! James! We gotta get outta here! I don't know how much longer I can hold back these reporters!" the sherriff said jogging over. "And put him down now!" he demanded. Reluctantly Frank did. But not gently by any means. He shoved Megamind hard against the brick wall behind him so the back of his head hit it.

"If you bang my head against something one more time I'm going to.." he shouted.

Frank started forward, "Oh yeah? You're gonna what you little punk? You can't do anything to hurt me."

"That not what your forehead says.." he replied with a sly grin.

"Why you.." he was about to grab Megamind again until the sherriff got in between them.

"Stop it right now you two! Just stop!" the sherriff scolded them.

They stood there silently for a bit, Megamind looking at the ground and Frank looking at anything but Megamind.

"He started it.." Megamind mumbled almost silently.

"Alright that's it, you wanna fight then brah? Come on lets go!" Frank shouted forming his hands into fists.

"No! We are not fighting! Stop, stop, stop!" the sherriff started pushing Frank away again.

"What's wrong Megabrain, you scared?" he said with one brow up and a cocky grin on his face.

"What? No, not really. Why do you hate me so much?" he said his head slightly cocked with a confused look on his face.

"You wanna know why? Oh I'll tell you why.."

"Enough! We gotta get out of here, now!" the sherriff said going over and grabbing Megamind's arm and starting to walk him toward the police car.

"No! You're not going anywhere until I hear about what happened here!" Roxanne yelled at the sherriff.

They all turned toward her. They had forgotten she was there.

"Roxanne?" Frank said surprised.

"Hello Frank." She said, and none too happily.

"W-when did you get here?" he stuttered.

"I'm _here_ because my _boyfriend_ is in cuffs for a reason I have no clue _why." _She said angrily, her hands in fists at her side.

The sherriff, James, and Megamind had all been watching this scene from between them. Looking from Frank to Roxanne Megamind said,

"Okay, am I missing something here?"

Roxanne looked at Megamind. He had a confused look on his face. But the sherriff and James just looked uncomfortable. Almost as if they knew what the tension between her and Frank was about. But putting this aside she sighed and said,

"I want to know what's going on."

"I'll explain it down at the station." Said the sherriff.

"No! You'll explain it now!"

"Roxanne, this isn't the time or place for this." Said James coming forward and putting a hand on her shoulder.

Roxanne just looked over at Megamind. Their eyes met, and she could see the pleading look in his eyes. Almost as if they were wanting her, no, _begging _her to know that he did nothing wrong. And she knew she believed that. He was a changed man. Or..alien. He couldn't have done anything wrong. Could he?

The sherriff started walking toward the police car again, guiding Megamind by the arm as they went.

"I said get back!"

"Back you crazy reporters! Back!"

They could hear the other officers around them shouting until a whole wave of reporters came rushing toward them, shoving microphones in their faces.

"Megamind! What crime have you done?" a female reporter asked.

"Have you gone back to being a criminal master mind?" a male one asked this time.

"Roxanne Ritchi, are you ashamed of your boyfriend?" another asked.

So many questions. About a story they don't even know about yet. Flashing lights everywhere. This was _so _ going to be on the front page of the paper tomorrow. Megamind couldn't believe this was happening.

Roxanne grabbed hold of Megamind's shirt collar and dove into the back of the car.

"Hey! What are you.." Frank started to say.

"Frank! At least let them go to the station together." James told him. Frank then looked at the sherriff for approval, who nodded. "You've got to be freaking _kidding _me!" He shouted kicking the car. "Ow!" He yelled grabbing his foot and jumping around. But not wanting to seem like a wimp, he regained his cool and started limping off, mumbling something along the lines of being 'too soft on criminals'. James then jumped into the drivers seat, put the keys in the ignition and sped off. Leaving the nosy reporters behind.

"Man am I glad I called off tonight." Roxanne sighed looking at Megamind. "Now tell me what happened." Megamind opened his mouth to start explaining,

"Well.."

"I said at the station Roxanne." James said strictly, not taking his eyes off the road.

And with that, they sat silently. Megamind looked out his window at the night sky. He then felt a cold hand on one of his cuffed ones. He turned his head and looked at Roxanne, who gave him a comforting smile, which he returned. And that's how they were the whole time on the way to the station. Holding each others hands the best they could with his behind his back, wondering..

'_What's going to happen now..'_

Like? Dislike? Any thing that could make this story better? Please share. Thanksss.


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapta? Yesss. Finally figured out this chapter thing thanks to The-Fabulous-Person? Yesss. Thanks again! [: **

**But yeah, I MIGHT make some changes to this. I did this chapter a bit fast. I just didn't want to take too long to put up a new chapter sooooo, if this chapter isnt too good, thenn I think I might be making changes on it later.**

**But aaaaaanywayyys. I don't own megamind dreamworks does.**

Everything Was So Perfect

Chapter 3

They arrived at the station just a little after 9:30 pm. The sky was dark and the air was cold. It would be a perfect winter night for a walk in one of Metro City's parks. That is, if you weren't at the police station.

Megamind and Roxanne were both sitting in chairs in front of the unoccupied front desk in the lobby. Roxanne's hand was gently stroking Megamind's. Which were still cuffed, but James re-cuffed him so his hands were in front of him before he left for the photo taking room.

'_Probably going to get my number ready for my prison picture.'_

Roxanne's hand was cold, but Megamind still found it comforting. Roxanne's touch always seemed to comfort him. It always made him feel at home, no matter where he was. Even though he'd never really known what it was like to be in an actual home other than jail or his lair. The lair was the closest he ever really felt as a home. But being with Roxanne was like being with a walking home. Or as he'd heard human's call it, a mobile home. Even at the police station, where it smelt of cologne and coffee, she still made him relax. The lighting was bright, and the white-tiled floors were speckled with gray dots, and the walls were white. But out the 1 window in the lobby, it was dark.

Megamind looked out the window, wanting to be out there so bad. He didn't like being in the station again. Funny how it never really bothered him when he was a villain. But now, he just wanted out. He looked back at the floor.

Just then, the door behind them opened, letting in the chilly night air and making both Roxanne and Megamind jump. In walked the sherriff, his face red from the cold and a look of frustration and exaustion on his face.

"Those dang reporters are insane." He sighed shaking his head and hanging his coat on the coat hanger by the door. "Now.."

He came over and stood in front of them. Megamind and Roxanne just sat there watching him. Roxanne's hands were now on her lap. The sherriff noticed Megamind's hands were now cuffed in the front but he just brushed it aside.

"I said that I would tell you what happened Roxanne. And that's just what I plan to do." He said looking at the blue eyed reporter.

Her back straightened.

"There was a murder tonight in that brick building we were by."

"The bank?" Roxanne asked.

"Yes. And when we arrived, the glass in the front windows were broken so we just jumped right through. That was when we saw the victim, on the floor, a gunshot wound in his chest. But he was still alive when we got there."

"Who was it?"

The sherriff just sighed and rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Bernard."

Roxanne gasped, and Megamind just looked down at the floor.

"You know of him, yes?"

Roxanne just nodded, her lip quivering. She might be a strong women, but when it came to things like these, no matter who it was, she took it pretty hard.

"Well, we got in there, and James, noticing he was still alive went over to him.."

_2 HOURS AGO, AT THE BANK._

"_Bernard? Bernard, can you hear me?" James whispered gently lifting Bernard's head off the ground._

_He just groaned in response._

"_Help is on the way, don't worry, just tell me. Who did this?" _

"_M-m-eh.." He said in a weak voice, his eyes just barely open._

"_It's alright, just keep talking. Who was it?" James said gently._

"_M-ehh.." he couldn't keep going. It was a sad sight to see. James just looked at him, a look of sorrow on his face._

"_Alright then just tell me, what was the last thing you saw?" he asked in a low voice._

"_B-b-black. B-blue. M-m-m-me.." just then, he stopped moving. He just kept staring at the ceiling._

_PRESENT TIME_

"A couple seconds after that, one of the cops I sent out to search around for anyone who might have done this found Megamind in the alley behind the bank. His hands had blood on them, and so did his shirt. So far, he's the only suspect we've got."

Roxanne was sitting there, her head in her hands. Megamind was trying his best to comfort her with his hands still cuffed, rubbing her knee with his thumb. The sherriff just looked at them with simpathy. Megamind had rubbed the blood off his hands later, but Roxanne had obviously not noticed the blood on his shirt. It must've been too dark. But I could tell she didn't want to look now. They didn't know Bernard too well, but they started talking after apologyzing for the incident with Megamind accidently putting him in the washer when he was still a dehydration cube. And he had become to be more friendly towards them.

"But why Megamind?" Roxanne demanded, her voice quivering. "Why make him a suspect?"

"Roxanne, he had blood on his hands and clothes in the alleyway behind the bank. I'm sorry to say, but that looks pretty bad."

Megamind took his hand off Roxanne's knee and covered his face in his hands,

They heard a door shut and saw James walk into the lobby.

"We're ready for your picture now Megamind." He said.

Roxanne looked up at James, then at Megamind. Megamind looked at her for a moment, then got up and went to go get his picture taken.

The room was just as he'd remembered it. Small, with gray walls and a white screen for the background part of the picture. James threw him an orange jumpsuit, which he put on. And then, shuffling across the floor to the white screen, he lifted up his prison number.

013457 was his number. And he was now a prisoner once again.

Hmmmmm? Positive or critisicive feedback pweeez and shankss.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I didn't update yesterday or today..ya know, harry potter premier! Just HAD to go. xD But anyways..these chapters have been pretty short I know. Im sorta going with it as I going along, sorta knowing what im going to put down sorta not knowing. So just bear with me! I'll try and make these chapters longer.

Everything Was So Perfect

Chapter 4

The moon was beautiful, hanging over the city, full and white. Roxanne was gazing at it, laying on a lawnchair, covered in a blanket on her balcony. She was dressed in her pajamas, gray baggy sweatpants, and a loose fit, black t-shirt. Megamind's t-shirt. He'd accedently left it there when he stayed the night at her house the night before this all happened. It still smelt like him, and it almost felt like he was right there next to her. And even though she was curious to see if the incident that happened at the bank was on the news, but she couldn't bring herself to watch it. Seeing Megamind's face, the fear and sadness in his eyes.

'_He couldn't have done anything. He's changed. And even before, when he was a villain, he'd never actually killed anybody.'_

Sure, he'd tried to kill Metroman, but did he succeed? No. Everyone else thought he did, but her. That must be the problem. They already think he's murdered in his life, so that must make him an even bigger suspect. Roxanne just closed her eyes, thinking.

'_How can we prove his innocence when the situation looked so bad? And why did he have blood on his hands?'_

She never got that answer. She wanted to ask him, but the sherriff had told her to go home and get some rest and to come back tomorrow. She relucantly went, deciding he was right. This whole thing that's happened tonight has stressed her out. She needed her stress reliever, he blue stress reliever. She needed Megamind. Normally when we was stressed or needed comforting, he was always there. Whether she went to his lair or she asked him to come to her apartment, he was always there. And that was just one thing out of many others that she absolutely loved about him.

Then suddenly Roxanne gasped, opening her eyes.

"Minion!" She said aloud sitting up straight.

Jumping off her lawnchair and running into the house, she ran to the phone.

As it rang, she tapped her foot impatiently.

'_How could I forget to tell minion about this? He's probably so worried!'_

"Helloooo?" came minion's cheery voice on the other end.

"Minion! Have you watched the news at all?" she said urgently.

"Umm, no, not today. But miss. Ritchie? Is Megamind over there with you? Because I haven't seen him in like, 3 hours and he won't answer his cellularrrr phone." He said, in his still cheerful voice, though it was slightly dented with concern.

"Well actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." She said.

"Oh, well okay. Then tell me."

"Actually, I think it best if I tell you this in person."

After hanging up the phone, rushing around, she put on slippers and grabbed the keys to her car. She had decided that she should go over there and tell him, still feeling bad about not telling him sooner. Rushing down the steps of the apartment building and to her silver porsche, she stopped just as she was about to open the door. She noticed a window in a shop across the street. It had a few tv's in it, and it was on one of the news stations. There was a small crowd in front of the window watching them. The below tv's she couldn't see because they were blocking the way, but the top two tv's in the window were big screens so she could see them quite well.

She could see a video of Megamind, getting handcuffed while pressed against a brick walls. She just kept staring until the news caster showed up again on the screen, talking unknown words. Roxanne then remembered what she was doing and got in the car.

"Ahh!" Minion did his signature cry as Roxanne told him what happened.

"How could he get arrested? This isn't right, this isnt right." He said, pacing back and forth. "Megamind isn't supposed to get arrested, he's not a villain anymore. Oh this isn't right, this isn't right." He was moving his hands in a frantic motion as he was talking, and pacing.

Roxanne could tell this really upset him. Some of the brain bots were hovering around her, and them and Roxanne just watched him, walk back and forth, back and forth. He just kept repeating,

"This isn't right, this isn't right." In a low, almost whispering voice.

He wasen't even talking to Roxanne anymore. He was more talking to himself now.

After at least 2 minutes of pacing, she decided to stop him. Getting up and putting a hand on his robotic shoulder she said, "Hey, Megamind didn't do anything wrong. And I'm sure it's only a matter of time for the police to see it too." She said giving him a comforting smile.

Roxanne was upset before about her boyfriend getting arrested. But now it was time to comfort Minion. After all, him and Megamind were best friends. They had been forever.

Minion looked at her a moment and then just sighed.

He slumped over to the remote on a table by a giant black couch that was black in front of a giant 65 plasma screen.

When Roxanne had found out that Megamind had bought new furniture, she was thrilled.

_10 months ago_

"_Ready? Aaaaand, look at it!" Megamind said throwing his hands in the direction of the couch after he lured her into the main part of his lair._

"_Wow! You've really outdone yourself. I never thought of you as the shopping type." she said with a smirk._

_Chuckling, he said, "Roxanne. I am the king of shoppin!. I mean come on, what did I buy you for your birthday? Hm?" he said with his hands together, looking at her._

_She sighed, putting a hand on her hip. He just loved getting praised for things. "A white dress and a diamond necklace." _

"_Mhhmm, and how much was that necklace?" he said, edging even closer to her._

"_$350 dollars." She said rolling her eyes like it was no big deal._

"_Exactly! So don't even think about saying that I'm not the, 'shopping type.'" He said. _

_He then grabbed her by the waist and brought her over to the couch and pushed her gently onto the couch._

_She just sat there staring at him, with a smirk on her face, knowing it would annoy him that she wasent complimenting him again on his oh so 'perfect' couch he bought._

_Tapping his fingers together and staring at her he said, "Well?" _

"_Eh, it's sorta comfy."_

_Dropping his arms, and slumping over he glared at her. "Alright then, what do you think of, this?" he said, grabbing a remote from a table beside the couch, aiming it as if it were a sword up at a giant box on the wall. _

_Slowly, the giant box started to move apart, as if they were giant wooden curtains. And behind them was a plasma screen tv. _

_Megamind then pushed a button. The tv blasted on to a rap music video playing "Teach Me How To Dougie" with a volume that sounded as it she were in a movie theatre. And the screen was a perfect picture._

_Megamind then turned the music down lower and turned to Roxanne, smiling, with one eyebrow up._

"_Hm?" he said, crossing his arms._

"_Eh, its alright." She said._

_He then just got a mischievous smile on his face and pounced on her, wrapping her in a big hug. _

"_Just alright huh?" he said smiling. Roxanne was just laughing._

_And that's how they stayed, watching movies and snuggling on his new couch the whole night._

_Present time_

Roxanne was smiling to herself, but then snapped back to the present when she heard a newscaster talking. Minion was beside her, just staring at the tv.

"And now we're back to this jaw-dropping story on channel 2 news." Said a brown haired news man in a blue business suit. He was sitting at a desk, and a picture popped up in the top right corner of the screen. It was of Megamind in handcuffs, getting lured to the car by the sherriff.

"Hero or villain? Who we thought was Metro City's hero was arrested tonight after an incident at the Metro City Main Bank. Citizens viewing in on the sidelines were shocked to see the scene before them. And we asked some police officers what they thought of Megamind's arrest and here's what they had to say."

It then went to a scene with the officer with stubble she had scene at the scene earlier that night.

"Well, I don't quite know what to say about this man. I mean, I always thought Megamind was a good dude since he turned into Metro City's hero. But ya know, we just have to see what happens." It then went back to the newsman sitting at his desk.

"Well he didn't seem to think that Megamind was too guilty. But another officer had a quite different answer."

The screen then went to a scene with a man with black hair, and a five oclock shadow. Frank.

"Well, I never really liked Megamind in the first place. Once a villain, always a villain. That's what I say. Megamind was in jail for the first part of his whole life, I say he just needs to stay there." He said in a gruff voice.

The screen was then back again to the man at the desk.

"We also caught some footage of some shocking violence that had taken place at this scene here tonight. Let's take a look."

The next scene shocked both Roxanne and minion, making their jaws drop.

The scene was of Frank handcuffing Megamind and then, in the next second, Megamind shoving Frank's head down onto the hood of the car.

"Shocking indeed." Said that man, back on the screen again.

The television then turned off, leaving both Roxanne and minion in silence. Roxanne looked over at minion, he'd obviously had had enough with watching.

She had never seen him look so serious before. He was just staring at the black screen, with a grave look on his face.

"I know he didn't do anything. He couldn't have." He said, in a soft voice.

"Of course not." Roxanne said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

He looked down at her, and she tried to give him a comforting smile again, but knew she was failing at it, so she just looked back down.

'_How could he have done that? Slamming Frank's head down on the car was not a smart move, at all.'_

Roxanne decided silently to herself that she'd have to get after him for doing that and making the scene look even worse.

It was late, 12:30. Roxanne figured she'd better get home. But she didn't want to leave minion. He was just standing there staring at the floor. He must've felt her gaze because he then looked at her.

"You might want to get home Roxanne. It's getting late." He said. His voice sounded so depressed.

"O-okay." She said. She wasent sure of how else to comfort minion at the moment. It was difficult when she was feeling so depressed herself.

But she then said in as strong a voice as she could manage, "We'll figure this out minion."

He just looked at her. "Yeah. Me and boss always have our ways of getting out of bad situations." He said with a small smile on his face, remembering the times when he would always bust Megamind out of jail.

But this time was different. But somehow, they were going to find a way to free him. And make everyone see, that he's still a hero.

Somehow..

Sorry! Not much of my favorite character in this chapter. But I just _might _write another chapter tonight. But I hope you enjoyyyyed this newest installment. :3


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I read over my last chapter, and I gotta admit..not my best one. Even if I have only written 4 so far. And this is my first fic. But im going to try and make up for it this chapter. :3

Everything Was So Perfect

Chapter 5

_It was dark and cold. The street was strangely deserted. But Megamind just kept walking._

_POW! The sound of a gunshot was clearly recognizable through the quiet street. As Megamind started running toward the noise, he noticed Metro City Main Bank with the windows broken open. _

_He rushed through the window, and looked around, ready for anything that could come out and attack him._

_But nothing jumped, nothing attacked, just silence. And then he heard it._

_A desperate gasp, as if someone had just breathed air after a long time under water. He looked around for the source of this noise. He heard it again, but with a bit of sniffing too._

'_Is someone crying?'_

_He then, quietly, started walking forward, further into the dark, quiet building. He couldn't see anything around him, except for in random parts on the floor where the light of the street lamps outside and the moon were shining through the high windows near the ceiling. He then heard it again. Except louder this time. It wasen't necessarily a sad cry, more of someone crying of pain._

"_Megamind.." he heard a raspy whisper._

_Whirling around he saw a sight that made him gasp in surprise._

"_Bernard?" Megamind whispered._

_Laying on the floor, blood pooling under him, was Bernard. Just laying in the light coming through one of the high windows. Running over to him, Megamind then kneeled down on the floor next to him, putting his hands on the floor, but then gasping in surprise and lifting up his hands in the window light so he could see them. He noticed his hands were red, red with Bernard's blood. He must've placed his hands in the pool of it. And he just stared as it ran down his wrist and soaked into his shirt sleeve. Megamind looked down again. _

"_B-ber-bernard." Megamind's voice was shaking. "What happened here?" _

_But all Bernard said was, "Run." _

"_What?" he whispered._

"_Y-y-you have t-to get out of here." Bernard whispered._

"_What? Bernard I'm not leaving! I'm going to get you help."_

"_No!" Bernard said louder then expected. Megamind jumped, and stared at his face. With his broken glasses, and a bruise forming under his eye._

"_H-he's a-aft-ter you M-megami-mind." He was having more difficulty talking._

"_Who?" he said desperately. He didn't understand._

"_J-j-just go! Before h-he finds out y-you're here a-a-and comes b-ack." He said. Tears running down his face. "P-please M-megamind. I-i-im asking y-you a-as a friend. J-j-just r-run. L-leave me here, and run."_

Megamind's eyes shot open, and he looked around. Where was he?

'_Oh yeah, jail.'_

He'd gotten there at around 11:30, and he had no clue what time it was now. He had no windows, he was in his old confindment. Oh how he hated this place. Nothing but a chair and a tv to keep him company. That and the guards standing by his door. For a normal 'murderer' they would have just gotten a normal jail cell. But since it was Megamind, and he still had so many life sentences, he went straight to the confindement cells.

'_I wish they'd get a bed in here.' _

Megamind thought as he got off the chair he was sleeping on. That's how it went in solitary confindment, you either sleep on the bed or the floor. Yay. But that didn't bother Megamind nearly as much as how bad he wanted to see Roxanne. And minion. He wondered how that fantastic fish friend of his was doing.

But a pounding on the metal door jerked him from his thoughts.

"Hey freak! Wakey, wakey!" a loud voice said outside the door.

Megamind groaned and rolled his eyes.

'_What a perfect start to my morning.'_

Megamind turned around and strode over to the door, and looking through the small window with a smile on his face, was Frank. His red mark on his forhead from the night before had turned into a big blue bruise.

'_Well as long as I'm here, however long that'll be. I might as well have a little fun with this guy.'_

"Helloooo best frieand! And how are you on this fine morning?" he said brightly.

Frank just glared at him. "Can it smarty. I'm here to take you somewhere."

"Oh goody! Where? I love field trips!" he said clapping his hands in mock excitement.

Frank was going to say something smart back but the guard to the side of him interrupted.

"Oh just get 'im outta there Frank at stop arguing!" he said in a gruff voice.

Frank then dissapeared from view and was replaced by a guard with a bushy dark brown mustache, he was unlocking the door.

When the door opening Frank grabbed Megamind by the shirt collar and dragged him out of the cell. Tripping, and almost falling Megamind stumbled out of the cell. The guard behind him then handcuffed his hands behind his back.

"Alright _inmate_, lets go." Frank said as he grabbed his arm roughly and escorted him down the hallway and through a door. They were now walking down hallways between jail cells, rude inmates calling out to them. There was one guard on each side of the hallway, walking along side the cells to keep an eye on the criminals within.

"So, where exactly are we going anyway poh-leece off-izzer." Megamind said.

"It's police officer you idiot. And why should I tell you? You'll find out soon enough." Frank spat at him.

"Um, I think you should tell me because I'm not going anywhere until you do!" he said suddenly as he stopped walking.

Frank's grip slipped from Megamind's arm, Frank just looked at his now empty hand. "What the..?" He then looked back at Megamind, who was just standing there. Frank shot a glare at him before stomping back to where he was standing.

Frank made a violent move to grab Megamind again but he slipped out of his reach before he could, causing him to stumble. Making the other inmates chuckle a bit. The other guards walking around haden't noticed what was going on yet.

Frank looked back at Megamind, his face getting red from anger. "Why you.." he said as he leaped for him again.

Megamind moved out of the way just in time again but this time causing Frank to fall flat on his face. This made the other inmates burst into laughter. The guards turned toward the embarassing scene just in time to see Frank leap back on his feet. The other guards had started running towards them to help, Megamind looked at them, distracted. Using the distraction Frank leaped at Megamind again, tackling him to the ground.

"Ah ha!" he shouted triumphantely. The side of Megamind's face was on the cold, concrete floor. "You think you're _soooooo_ tricky don't ya? Well, I've got news for you my friend!" he said as he got up, bent down, and grabbed Megamind's cuffed hands and violently jerking him up, making Megamind wince in pain as his shoulders were almost pulled from their sockets. Frank spun him around and grabbed his shoulders in a tight squeeze, brought Megamind's face so close to his that their noses were almost touching. "You're not..as tricky..as you think.." he said smirking.

They just sat there in that position for a couple moments. Megamind looked around awkwardly. "What do you want? A kiss? Well sorry Frank, I'm not interested." This made the inmates behind him laugh. And at that Frank snapped and shoved Megamind back against the cell bars behind him. "Alright, that's it! I am this close to snapping you in half you balloon headed blue freak!"

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" the inmates had started chanting loudly throughout the cell hall.

"What is going on in here?" They heard a loud voice boom through out the hall.

Everyone turned, the sherriff had walked in. When he saw Megamind and Frank he just sighed, and put his face in his hand.

"I should've known." He said exasperated.

He started stomping toward them.

"Sherriff! I'm glad you're here! This.." Frank started to say pointing at Megamind, who was still against the cell bars behind him.

"Oh shut up Frank you great prune." He said angrily.

Frank shut his mouth immediately.

"Seriously, if this is so damn difficult for you to do, I'll _help _you escort Megamind to be interrogated!" he said angrily to Frank.

At that, he grabbed Megamind by the shoulder and led him out to the door leading outside. Frank following along behind them with his head down like a little boy that had just been punished.

In the sherriff's car, Megamind was sitting in the back, the sherriff driving and Frank in the passenger seat. An awkward silence filled the car. Appreciating Frank being quiet for once, Megamind started gazing out the window. They were driving through the city, as Megamind looked longingly at all the citizens walking around, freely.

'_Oh what I'd give to be free again.'_

Megamind sighed.

Frank took this moment as a time to attack. "What's wrong Megahead? Miss being a free man? Or, alien?" he laughed at his own joke. But when he caught the glare that the sherriff shot at him he stopped laughing at once.

Megamind could care less at the moment what he said, he just wanted outside. In the fresh air.

But most of all, he wanted to see Roxanne and minion again.

'_I wonder what they're doing now.'_

He thought as he closed his eye.

Roxanne had just finished doing her makeup. She zipped up her makeup bag and walked out of the bathroom. She was wearing an orange dress with the necklace Megamind had bought her so many months ago. Even though her boyfriend was wrongly accused of something and arrested last night, she couldn't take off work. Even if she wanted to. She had to do the morning report at least, her boss had said. She had it all planned out, she would be at work for 2 hours at the most, then go and visit Megamind.

_He was running. Unsure of where to go, he ran into the alleyway behind the bank._

'_What am I even running from?'_

_He then heard police sirens coming from a little ways away. _

'_Oh good, now they can help Bernard.'_

_He was going to walk back out of the alleyway but caught sight of his hands. What were once his blue hands, were now covered in red. The blood was almost completely dry now. He slid down the wall, and sat on the cold concrete. He kept picturing Bernard on the cold stone floor. Warning him from an unknown danger. Who's after me? Why? Why was Bernard the victim then? _

_The police cars had by then sped past the alleyway, jolting him from his thoughts._

_But he just kept sitting there, in the cold, dark alleyway. _

'_What am I running from? What was Bernard talking about? Was he just talking crazy from loss of blood? I should've stayed there with him.'_

_During his thinking session, he didn't notice the footsteps coming toward the alleway._

"_Hey! You there!" he heard a voice say demandingly. He turned and saw a figure standing at the entrance to the alleyway. _

_The police officer turned on a flashlight and shone it on Megamind, who stood up then nervously._

_The officer was about to ask what he was doing in the alleyway all by himself at night when he noticed the blood on his hands and shirt._

_Eyes growing wide he shouted, "Freeze! Don't you move! Put your hands in the air where I can see them!"_

_Surprised, Megamind hesitantly put his hands in the air._

"_What are you..?" he started to say but what interrupted by the police officer coming forward and grabbing him and pulling him out of the alleyway by the arm. _

Megamind could feel someone was actually grabbing his arm, and shaking him.

"Megamind, wake up. We're here." He heard the sherriff say.

Megamind opened his eyes, but then squinted at the bright light that greeted him from the sun. Too bad his hands were behind his back so he could'nt shade his eyes from the sun, good thing the sherriff was guiding him, because he couldn't see well because of it. "Frank is already up in Mr. Walker's office, so you guys won't start fighting and embarrass me in front of everyone."

They walked through the front door of a large building, into the front lobby with carpet and a front desk with a lady sitting at it, typing away at something on her computer.

The sherriff led Megamind to the front desk with him and cleared his throat to get the lady's attention.

She looked over at him with a look of annoyance on her face. We'd obviously interrupted something she'd been concentrating on.

"We have an interrogation for Mr. Megamind." The sherriff told her.

She then looked over at Megamind and froze, just staring at him.

"Miss?" the sherriff asked.

"Oh, um, yes. Mr.-er-Megamind you said? Yes.." she pushed a little button under the microphone by her computer and started talking into it.

"Ms. Parker, could you come to the downstairs lobby and show this gentleman-er-these _two_ gentlemen to mr. walker's room please? Thank you."

After her announcement, she continued to stare at Megamind, as if he was going to eat her or something. Him and the sherriff went and sat down on some chairs, with their backs to a window. Megamind tried his best to not make eye contact with the staring, desk women. But it was difficult. She wouldn't stop _staring_.

Then finally, about 5 minutes later, a lady with short, red hair wearing a gray business shirt with a gray pencil skirt and black heels came in.

"Sherriff of Metro City, and Mr. Megamind?" she asked when she came in.

"Yes that's us." The sherriff said, stepping forward with Megamind.

"Okay, right this way please." She said gesturing for them to follow her.

They walked a couple steps to an elevator, which they got into. Ms. Parker then pushed the button saying, level 4.

The ride to the 4th level was quiet, aside from the elevator music playing.

"I apologize for Mrs. Walson if she was staring at you." She said, looking at Megamind.

He just looked at her, and nodded.

He never really liked it when people stared at him as if he were some sort of monster. It brought him back to his days as a child when all people would do was tease him, and think he was dangerous with everything he did. Man did he wish Minion were here. He always made him feel better when he felt like an outcast.

Humming and dusting a bookshelf, minion heard the phone ring. Putting down his duster he went and answered the phone.

"Hello?" he said a little less cheerful then usual.

"Yes, mr. minion? You must come to the Lawyer and Interrogation Building today by 2:30. We have a friend of yours here by the name of Mr. Megamind?" he heard a female voice say on the other end.

"Oh, yes! Yes! Of course I'll be there!" he said as he slammed the phone down and rushed off to get the invisible car.

'_I probably should have said bye first.'_

"And this is Roxanne Ritchi saying good morning Metro City! And have a wonderful day." Roxanne said smiling.

"And we..arrrre..clear!" said her cameraman named Duke. He had long, blonde, surfer-type hair and a chilled type attitude about him. He was also really nice and fun to have around at times as well.

"Awesome job Ritch! So how's about we go and get a milkshake or something?" he said, putting his camera away in the back of the van.

She would have normally gone for it, but today she had to see her boyfriend.

"Oh, sorry Duke. I have to go, and, um, visit Megamind." She said a bit timidly.

"Ohhhhhh, yeah, sorry about that Ritch." He said with simpathy. "But hey if you ever need to talk, I'm your man!" he said pointing his thumbs at himself as he said it.

She smiled. "Thanks, I appreciate it."

Just then her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Yes, ms. Ritchi? You must come to the Lawyer and Interrogation Building today by 2:30. We have a friend of yours here by the name of Mr. Megamind?"

'_Interrogation building? Lawyer?'_

"Umm, yes, of course. Bye." She said as she hung up.

And with that, without even going home to change, she got in her car and drove off to the Lawyer and Interrogation Building.

New chapta! Up in the same night as the last one. I'm pretty proud of myself. [: I hope you like itt.

Review pweez. Any pointers you think I need, tell em to mehh.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to the people that have reviewed this story. I have yet to say that, so im saying it now. [: **

Everything Was So Perfect

Chapter 6

"Greetings." The back of a black spinny chair behind a sleek wooden desk greeted Megamind and the sherriff as they walked into the office. On the desk was the name plate, Mr. Walker. And on the left and right walls were each 4 windows, as hig has the ceiling. The left windows had a view of the city, and the right had a view of the room they had just left. Which was a big room with a bunch of desks that other workers were working at. "

"So, Mr. Megamind," the chair said as it spun around to show a man around Megamind's age with short brown hair, wearing a blue button up business shirt and light gray work pants. "You're here for a lawyer. Yes?" he said as he leaned on the desk.

Megamind stood there, staring at him for a moment. "Ohm, I guess. I mean, no one told me anything." He said shrugging.

The sherriff just rolled his eyes.

'_Damn Frank, why didn't you tell him where we were going?'_ the sherriff thought.

"Yes, that's why we're here." The sherriff said.

The man sitting in the spinny chair stood up then and walked around his desk until he was standing in front of Megamind and the sherriff.

"Well, in case you couldnl't tell from my desk, I'm Mr. Ben Walker. And I'm going to be you're lawyer Mr. Megamind." He said with a smile as he stuck out his hand.

Megamind just looked at his hand, then back at him unsure of what to do or say. "Ohm, ohkay. Thanks. I guess."

Mr. Walker, put his hand back at his side and looked at the sherriff and said calmly, "Could you please uncuff him sherriff?"

"Um, actually, I'd rather not.."

"Just do it please." He said.

The sherriff then unlocked Megamind's cuffed hands and clipped the handcuffs onto his belt. Megamind put his hands in front of him and started flexing them, and rubbing his wrists enjoying being able to move them freely again.

"There we go. Now.." he said and stuck out his hand again.

Megamind reached out a bit slowly and took his hand. Megamind's hand was more of shaking all around then upward and downward. He could never get the hang of the human custom of 'shaking hands.'

Once Mr. Walker let go, Megamind took his hand back rather quickly.

"It's nice to meet you Megamind." He said smiling. He then turned to the sherriff and stuck out his hand again, and they shook hands. "Nice you meet you too sherriff. But now, if you don't mind, could you leave my office?"

Surprised by the request the sherriff said, "Oh, um, well, sure. Come along Megamind.." he said pulling the handcuffs off his belt and turning to Megamind.

"Actually, just you sherriff. I'd like to speak to my client alone." He stated.

"Well then, where am I supposed to go?" the sherriff said, still a bit surprised by what the lawyer was asking.

"Oh you can go on to the cafeteria. Join your officer, Frank I believe his name is." He said, his putting his hands behind his back.

Hesitantly, the sherriff turned and put his hand on the doorknob and opened the door. But before he walked out he turned back around. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

Still calmly, Mr. Walker responded, "Oh yes it's quite alright. I don't think Megamind will hurt me."

"Well, alright then. See you in a bit then." The sherriff said, giving one last look at the blue prisoner in orange, he turned and walked out the door.

Mr. Walker then turned back to Megamind. "Would you like something to drink? Or eat?" he asked politely.

A bit surprised by the random question he said, "Oh..no." He had only just realized then that he had had nothing to eat that day, and he was quite hungry. But he didn't feel comfortable eating in front of this stranger.

"Alright. Please, sit down." The lawyer said as he walked over and pulled a chair from the side over behind Megamind.

Megamind, slowly sat in the chair. Feeling a bit awkward, he started chewing on his thumb nail. He'd always had the habit of chewing on his thumb and forefinger nails whenever he was nervous. He wasent sure why. But Roxanne had once told him that she thought it was cute the way he did that. She had also said it reminded her of something a little boy would do. He had been a bit put off by that comment at the time.

Mr. Walker walked over to a mini fridge over in the corner by the window facing out to Metrocity. He opened it and grabbed a soda out of it. "So..I watched the news last night. Pretty lousy huh?" he said looking out the window and cracking the soda open.

Unsure of what to say, he just sat there, switching to his forefinger and chewing on that nail.

Still looking out the window, Mr. Walker said, "I had Mrs. Walson call your friends for them to come to the interrogation today at 2:30. They should be on their way soon."

Megamind still haden't said anything.

"You know, Roxanne and, I believe the other name was, minion?"

Still not getting a response, Mr. Walker took a sip of his soda and turned his head toward Megamind. "Roxanne's your girlfriend though right?"

Hearing the question and noticing the man was now looking at him, Megamind put his hands down quickly on his knees. But instead of talking, he answered the question by nodding.

Even Megamind wasen't sure why he was being so anti-social. Sure, he was a bit socially-challenged because he purnounced many things wrong, and he had a strange accent, and he could be just plain awkward but still.

Perhaps it was because he kept noticing the people outside the office looking over their computers and staring at him through the window. When he turned and made eye contact with a curly, blonde lady she quickly looked back at her computer.

Noticing this, Mr. Walker set his drink down on his desk, walked over the windows facing out to the staring room and pulled down all the blinds.

After doing this, he turned back to Megamind. "Better?"

"Yes, thanks." He replied.

"Alright, now.." the man walked over in front of his desk and partially sat on it. "Since I am now your lawyer, and you are now my client.." he picked his drink up again and took another sip. "We're going to have to get to know each other."

The sherriff had arrived at the cafeteria and noticed Frank sitting at one of the tables by a window facing out to the city, drinking a coffee and eating what looked like a pastry. Deciding that coffee sounded good, he went to go get some out of one of the many coffee makers on one of the counters against a wall.

Once he'd gotten his coffee in a white mug, he walked over to the table his officer was sitting at. He pulled a chair back, causing it to make a small screeching sound, and he sat down.

"Hey. Where's the freak?" Frank asked his arms crossed on the table.

The sherriff put his elbows on the table, holding his coffee mug in one hand and shrugged. "Mr. Walker wanted to be alone with him."

"And you agreed?" Frank said, astounded.

"Yeah, I mean, he's _his _client." The sherriff said, taking a drink of his coffee.

"But he's _our_ prisoner." Frank said smugly.

"Oh come on Frank, you don't honestly think he murdered Bernard do you?"

The smug officer looked down at his coffee sitting in front of him. "Honestly, don't really know. But I just don't like him. He terrorized our city for years, and then, just because he defeated some red-haired tighten dude, everyone thinks he's a hero."

The sherriff rolled his eyes. "Come on Frank, that's not the reason. You and I both know that it's because of Roxanne."

Frank shot a glare up at the sherriff. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Laughing a bit, the sherriff said, "Oh please Frank! Me and James both see the way you look at her. Like you wish you and her were still dating."

"Enough. We're over and done with. That's that." Frank said staring out the window.

The sherriff looked at him. He actually felt pretty bad for the guy. He missed Roxanne. He knew it and James knew it.

_5 months ago_

"_Oh come on Roxy!" _

"_No Frank."_

_Frank had gone to Roxanne's apartment and was standing in her doorway._

"_Come on Rox, I miss you! Don't you remember how happy we used to be?" Frank said._

_But Roxanne just glared at him. "Yes, until you cheated on me with little miss curly hair and pink lipstick on channel 4 news."_

_Throwing his arms at his sides he said, "Come on, I said I was sorry!"_

"_And I accepted you're apology and I forgave you. But that doesn't change anything. I'm with Megamind now."_

_Laughing Frank leaned against the doorframe with his shoulder. "Roxanne, I can't believe you're with some blue alien. And especially one that used to kidnap you all the time!"_

"_Well at least he's loving and cares about me." And she put her hands on her hips. "And I love him too. Very much. Now will you please leave? I have to get ready for a date with him right now actually." She walked closer to the door and was about to shut it when Frank put his foot in the door right before it shut. She opened the door a little more._

"_Roxanne, I'm begging you. Take me back."_

_She looked at him, and her face softened a bit. "I'm sorry Frank. But I'm with Megamind now. And we love each other. I have to go now."_

_And with that, she shut the door. Leaving Frank standing outside, looking at the apartment door wishing he could just go in like he used to and have her welcome him with open arms. He was wanting her to open the door again and say she was kidding and act like her relationship with Megamind was a big joke, and they'd just laugh about it._

_But it wasen't a joke. He knew it wasen't._

_Present time_

Frank was staring out the window. He had a slight look of sorrow on his face. The sherriff was watching him.

"Ya know.." he started to say.

"I know what you're going to say." Frank interrupted, still looking out the window. "You're going to say something along the lines of me moving on." He said turning his head and taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yes, that. And that you should'nt take it out on Megamind. I mean, you could get another girlfriend. Megamind is, different."

Frank just shrugged, looking out the window again and said, "Yeah well, not my girl."

"She's not your girl anymore Frank." At that Frank turned and glared at the sherriff again. But the sherriff didn't back down. "It's time to move on." He said.

Frank didn't respond. Even if he was going to, he wouldn't have had time to, because he heard a familiar voice talking.

"Speaking of.." the sherriff said as Roxanne came over.

She borrowed a chair from another table and pulled it over beside the one they were sitting at. "Hey sherriff." She said. "Frank." She nodded at him.

Frank nodded back.

Catching the awkwardness the sherriff tried to start a conversation.

"So Roxanne, how was the morning news?"

She shrugged and then placed the side of her face in her hand as her elbow rested on the table. "Eh, alright I guess. Nothing really that important happened. I'm glad I didn't have to say anything about the incident last night."

The sherriff just nodded.

"And speaking of.." Roxanne said and turned to Frank. "Why did you say what you said last night?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Frank responded.

"On the news, you said that he.."

"Was once a villain and still was one?" he said.

"That, and that he stayed the first part of his life in prison and that he should for the next part of it!" she said slamming her hands on the table in front of her. "How could you say that? And on television!"

"Just expressing my opinion." He said quietly.

"Well you're opinion sucks." She spat at him.

The sherriff was watching them shoot their words back and forth, sipping his coffee.

"Well no offense _dear_ but your boyfriend choice sucks." He spat back.

Roxanne just gave a small laugh. "Oh, I knew that when you came along!"

"I'm a better boyfriend then that Megabrain will ever be!" he said slamming his hands down on the table.

"Yeah, right. No, Megamind would never cheat on me. He's loving, and sensitive, and caring, and.."

"Blue? And a criminal?" he said smirking at her.

She glared at him, her hands forming into fists. "How..dare..you.."

The sherriff just sighed.

'_Well this is going well..'_

**Thanks again to my reviewers. **

**And again, don't be shy to tell me anything that I need to work on to make this story better!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So..I've got a question..do you have to say you 'don't own something' for every chapter? Because im pretty sure ive only said, 'I don't own megamind' once or twice. Just curious..And also, I pretty much guessed and Bernard's last name. I don't think they said it in the movie sooo, I just made one up.**

**But aaaanyyywaayyys, I've had my coffee, and im listening to some icp, so im ready to write another chapter! Hope you enjoy this one. [:**

Everything Was So Perfect

Chapter 7

Mrs. Walson was still sitting at her desk, typing away at her computer. Now that the blue, alien in the orange prison suit had left the lobby, she didn't feel threatened anymore. She had only just moved to Metro City a week ago, and was busy with her job, so she haden't really had time to watch the news or know who Megamind was. Just wait until she told her husband when she got home.

'_There was nothing in the job description about blue aliens.' _ She had thought, shaking her head.

She had thought that that would be the the last strange thing she'd see that day. Boy, was she wrong.

The door to the lobby opened and closed. Mrs. Walson was still typing away at her computer.

"Hello!" she heard a joyful voice say.

She looked up and her mouth fell open.

There, standing in front of her desk, was a green, alien fish in a bowl. And attached to a robot gorilla body.

Minion was standing there, just smiling at her, waiting for a greeting back. But Mrs. Walson wouldn't reply. She just kept gaping at him.

"Do you know where the room is that Megamind is at?" he asked, still cheerfully.

Mrs. Walson still didn't reply.

The smile on minion's face was replaced with a look of confusion. Looking a around a little bit he said, "Um..miss?"

She wouldn't have had time to answer, even though she probably wouldn't have, because a familiar voice came into the room.

"Auntie Tirrell, I have a favor to ask you.." James started to say as he walked into the office. He was wearing a white button up business shirt, with a black tie, and black dress pants. But when he saw minion, he stopped. "Minion?"

"Hi James!" minion said, smile back on his face and waving at the man not 5 feet away from him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm here for Megamind." He replied.

"Ohhhh, that's right. You're here for his interrogation then?"

Minion just shrugged. "I dunno, this place just called and told me to come here sooo…here I am! Now where's Megamind?"

Finding her voice Tirrell said, "Woah, woah, woah. Wait.. you know this..this, thing?" she said turning to James.

"Yeah, he's Megamind's friend. Ya know, the guy that I told you was coming in today."

Mrs. Walson just stared at him.

"I told you about him on the phone. I said he's a friend of mine who was accused of.." he started to explain, but Mrs. Walson interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah, I remember that. What I don't remember is you telling me that he was a blue alien!" she said frantically at him.

James just rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah..I guess I forgot to mention that."

Tirrell threw her arms in the air. "How in the _world_ could you forget to mention that?"

"Um, I.."

"No, no James. When I moved here, I expected to be told if there were aliens running rampid through the streets here!" she exclaimed.

"Auntie Tirrell.."

"But you know, I guess it just..'slipped your mind'" she said and put her hands on her desk and shook her head. "Honestly child.."

Minion had been standing there, watching this argument between the aunt and nephew. "Sooooooo….where's Megamind?" he asked again.

James sighed and said, "I'll take you to him, come on."

Minion was smiling, overjoyed that he'd be able to see his boss and best friend again. So with a skip in his step, and a bit of a slump in James's step, they left the room. Leaving Tirrell shaking her head and facing her computer again. "This is going to be one interesting place to live." She mumbled. And then began typing on her computer again.

…

"..so since I graduated from Harvard and got this job. I'd say I'm pretty good." Ben Walker said, smiling. He was sitting on his desk, facing Megamind.

But not knowing anything about any colleges, Megamind didn't say anything.

"Alright, I've told you some stuff about myself. Now it's your turn."

So far, from what the lawyer had told him, he had learned that Ben's dad was also lawyer, and his mom was a cop. His younger sister, 7 years younger than him, who was a ballet dancer, and his younger brother, also 7 years younger than him was a cop, who had only just finished his training. His younger sister and brother were twins. He also had an older sister, only a year older than him, who was a basketball coach. He also had a stay at home wife and 2 children. A boy and a girl.

But Megamind was hesitant about telling him anything about himself. He didn't like sharing his life story that much. He looked at his hands and started twiddling his fingers around.

Mr. Walker raised his eyebrows. "You know, it's only fair that you share at least a little something. I like to know my clients."

Megamind sighed, and looked up at the man. "What would you like to know?"

Smiling, he said, "Oh, I don't know. Like, whered you come from?"

"Not from this planet."

The lawyer laughed. "Obviously." That made Megamind laugh a bit.

"Anything else?" Mr. Walker asked, wanting to know more.

"Well, I mean, what do you already know about me?"

Ben looked at the ceiling and thought a bit. "Well..I know that you got here when you were a baby. Landed in prison, lived in prison your whole life until you were, oh what was it, 18?" he said looking at the alien he was talking about.

Megamind nodded.

"Right, and you had a rivalry with Metroman. When and how did that start anyway?" he asked.

"When we were babies, we were both traveling at the same time away from our planets, which were being sucked into black holes. When we got to earth I was heading toward a lugz-or-us mansion.."

"Luxurious?" the lawyer corrected.

Megamind just narrowed his eyes and stared at him. A bit put off by the interruption.

"Sorry..continue." the lawyer apologized quickly.

"Anyways, his pod knocked mine completely off course, which landed me in prison. And then when I was old enough, the prison guards sent me to shool where mr. goody-two-shoes was.."

At that comment, the lawyer laughed a bit.

"..where all the other little children thought he was just increed-eyeball." Megamind said with exaggeration. "I was the black sheep of the place, and of everywhere I went. Minion was my only friend. Until me and Roxanne started our relationship..last year."

By the time he had finished talking, he was staring down at the floor. Ben was looking at him, sympathy covering his face.

'_Only one friend? For the first 25 years of his life? Poor guy. He wasen't even given a chance..'_

Breaking the silence, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Ben said.

James opened the door. "Hey, it's time to go to the interrogation room now." He said.

Megamind looked up and James, and the officer, noticing the sad look on his alien friend's face, gave him a comforting smile.

"Alright, let's go then." He said getting off his desk, as Megamind stood up. "After you.." he said gesturing with his hand for Megamind to go first.

When Megamind walked out, the staring had begun again. But this time, to make it even more awkward, there was whispering as well. Whispers about him, the black sheep. He felt like he was back in his old shool house again. Back with all the rude kids that would pick on him and tease him. Back with the teacher that would get mad at him and smack his hands with the ruler everytime he did something wrong, or if she just felt like getting mad at him.

_18 years ago_

"_Mrs. Daywalt! Megamind has the red crayon and he won't give it to me!" an obnoxious little boy with blonde hair said pulling on the teacher's skirt and pointing at him. The teacher, with her short brown hair looked over at where the 7 year old Megamind was sitting with his fish friend, minion, who was the same age. He was innocently coloring a blueprint of an invention he wanted to create, while minion watched with interest, throwing in compliments like 'you're a good drawer' and 'this idea is genius' in at times._

_The teacher scowled at him, and started walking over. Her red heels making clacking noises on the floor, and her knee-length yellow dress swishing around. When she got to the table, with the little blonde boy at her side, she stood over Megamind and glared down at him through her black pointed glasses. Her red lipsticked mouth pulled down in a frown. Megamind looked up at her, confusion on his face. Minion looked up at her also, but with worry._

_She jammed her hand in his face, her palm out. "Give it to me." She demanded._

"_What?" Megamind asked._

"_The crayon. Give it to me. Jeffrey asked if he could use it, you refused, so I'm taking it now."_

_Megamind was confused, he looked at Jeffrey, who had a smirk on his face. "He never asked if he could use it though." Megamind argued._

_Mrs. Daywalt crossed her arms, and started tapping her foot._

"_Mrs. Daywalt! I want it!" Jeffrey cried throwing his arms at his side._

_Megamind gave him a dirty look, which Jeffrey returned. _

"_Fine then, I guess I'll take it by force." She said and she got her wooden ruler out of her dress pocket. _

_Quickly, and sharply, she smacked his hands with it, making Megamind make small noise of pain as he dropped the crayon. The crayon rolled all the way across the room.  
"Now it's all the way over there! Go get it!" Jeffrey demanded pointing his finger at Megamind, who was rubbing his sore hand._

_The teacher just smirked and said, "You heard him, go get it."_

_But then, a 7 year old Metroman flew over and handed Jeffrey the crayon. _

"_Thanks!" he said happily. _

"_Yes, thank you my perfect little student!" the teacher said smiling, getting some gold star stickers out of her pocket and putting on on Metroman's shirt. She then turned back to Megamind._

"_And take this little trouble maker to the time out corner would you?" she said, staring at the little blue alien as if he were dirt at the bottom of her shoe._

"_No problem Mrs. D." Metroman said, giving her a wink. He then grabbed Megamind by the collar of his orange prison suit. Megamind barely had time to grab minion before he was swooped over to the punishment corner, and placed there for the rest of the school day._

_Present time_

Megamind felt someone's hand on his shoulder. "Time to go bud." James said, as he started walking down the hallway. Megamind followed.

The three of them walked down the hallway, not speaking for a couple minutes until James, who was walking beside his blue friend turned his head toward him.

"You okay man?" he asked.

Megamind looked at him. "Yeah, ohm, is Roxanne and minion here yet?"

"Yeah, they got here about 30 minutes ago." At that answer, Megamind perked up.  
"When can I.." he started to ask.

"Not until after your interrogation." He answered.

They had by then arrived at a whole new door, that seemed to be away from everything. Ben opened the door and they stepped inside. It was a small room with only a table, 2 chairs, and the top part of the walls were mirrors, all the way around the room. No windows. Just mirrors. And a single slightly dimmed light on the ceiling. Overall, the room was pretty dark.

"And this is where we leave you my friend." Ben said as he turned.

Not expecting this Megamind turned away from the room and looked at Ben and James. "Wait, what?" he asked.

"Just wait in here until the investigator comes in. He's going to ask you a few questions and then that will be the end of it for today. Possibly." Ben said turning to him.

Megamind just stared at them. James said, "Just answer truthfully and everything should be okay."

"But, you're my lawyer.." Megamind said, looking at Ben. "Aren't you supposed to..you know..stay in here with me and help me?"

"Not right now, now you have to answer these on your own." He said as he opened the door.

They were about to walk out when James turned back around. "Oh yeah, and you have to be handcuffed. Sorry man." He said coming over to him and taking handcuffs off his belt loops.

Sighing and rolling his eyes, Megamind said exasperately, "Of course." And he stuck out his hands, wrists together.

James laughed and clipped the handcuffs on. Megamind brought his hands down in front of him as James started backing away. "Have fun!" he said giving him thumbs up on both his hands.

"Yayyyy….." Megamind said waving his hands around in front of him.

Laughing again, James turned around, grabbed the doorknob and walked out. Closing the door behind him. Hearing the door knob lock, Megamind sighed and looked around.

'_Well this is great. What am I supposed to do now?'_ he thought.

He turned around, walked around the table and sat down in the chair.

…

Roxanne, minion, Frank and the sherriff were all standing in a dark room. Watching Megamind through one-way mirrors sit in the room all by himself. Roxanne wished that Megamind knew she was there watching him. But he didn't, all he saw was his own reflection. They heard the door to the right of them open and they turned. It was James and Mr. Walker.

"Hey there." The lawyer said as he went and stood next to the sherriff as James went over beside Roxanne.

"Did he behave?" the sherriff said quizically.

"Oh yeah, we got to know each other pretty well." Ben turned. He then turned toward Roxanne and minion.

"Hello there, I'm Mr. Ben Walker. You must be Roxanne and you must be minion." He said pointing at them individually.

"Yes, hello." Roxanne said giving him a polite a smile.

"Hi!" minion said.

Ben would have said more but then they had heard a door opening. But it wasen't the door to their room. It was the door in Megamind's room. They saw him sit up straight, as the investigator walked in. He had a bushy mustache, dark brown but graying hair, and glasses. He was wearing a black sweater with a gray dress jacket over top, with light brown dress pants on. His name tag read, Mr. H. George, he a type of bored and tired act about him. He also was carrying a clip board with a pad of yellow notebook paper.

"Hello Mr. Megamind, my name is Mr. Henry George and I will be asking you some questions this afternoon." He said as he sat down. "and if you don't cooperate then I can easily call officers in here to have you removed and go straight back to prison without any good notes about you on my little notepad here." He said as he clicked his pen a couple times as if to prove his point.

"Ohm..ollo?" He said awkwardly. He started chewing on his thumb nail again.

'_He's nervous.'_ Roxanne thought watching her boyfriend.

"You were accused of murdering a Mr. Bernard Reily, correct?" he said.

Megamind took his thumb nail out of his mouth and replied. "Correct. But I didn't."

Henry looked up at him. "Well that's what we're here to figure out, now isn't it." He then looked back down at his clipboard and started scribbling down notes, his pen making a small scratching noise on the paper.

Megamind leaned a little out of his seat and tried to look over the clip board to see what he was writing. Henry, noticing this, looked up at the blue alien in orange.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Megamind sat back down quickly. "What are you writing?" he said cocking his head a bit.

"I can't share that information with you I'm afraid." He said, as he went to scribble a bit more.

Megamind frowned and slumped a bit.

"Now.." the investigator said when he was done writing. "What was your relationship with Bernard? Were you friends? Enemies?"

Megamind opened his mouth to say that they weren't really 'friends'. But then thought back to Bernard at the bank. How he had called Megamind his friend. So instead, Megamind replied, "Friends. We were friends." He said.

Henry nodded. "I see." As he began to scribble down some more notes.

"How did you two meet?"

"Well.." Megamind said, tapping his two forefingers together. "It's sort of a long story.."

"Well I have time." Henry said glancing up at Megamind and resting his chin on the back of his hands.

…

As Roxanne was listening to the story of when Megamind had disguised himself as Bernard. It began to bring back a lot of memories to her.

The others were listening as well though, they haden't quite heard the whole story.

"So, what I'm getting from this is that this dude pretty much tricked you into loving him." They heard Frank say, he was sitting in the back of the narrow room at a table, his feet crossed on the table.

Roxanne turned to him and said, "And you know what I'm getting at? You needed to shut up." She snapped at him.

'_Here we go.."_ the sherriff thought as he rolled his eyes.

Minion looked at them, feeling an argument coming on, his face was a bit nervous.

"Well, I'm only saying.."

"Enough Frank." James said, giving him a stare that meant 'not now'.

Frank went silent again.

Ben turned his head toward the sherriff. "Is something going on between them?"

"Don't even bring it up." He replied.

Ben went silent and turned back to the room in front of them.

…

Once Megamind had finished his story, they sat in silence for a bit. Waiting for Henry to stop writing more notes.

"Another question.." he said as he looked up again. "If you two were friends, then why were you in the alleyway behind the bank with Bernard's blood on your hands? And we know it was his blood because we took a sample of it and the test proved that it was in fact, Bernard Reily's blood."

Megamind sat up straight.

'_Good, now they can hear my side of the story..'_

…

When Megamind dove into yet another story, the people on the other side of the room listened. Hearing the story of how Megamind had found Bernard the way he did almost broke Roxanne's heart. And she wasen't the only one in the room moved by the story. Minion was listening, his bottom lip quivering, the sherriff had a look of saddness on his face, Ben was listening while looking down at the floor, and Frank..well Frank actually looked like he was listening hard to the story.

…

Megamind's story had ended again. Once again, leaving the room in silence except for the scribbling noises the pen was making on the yellow note pad.

"So..you just ran. Left you're friend there, on the floor, bloody. Because he told you to run." Henry said quizically. Megamind could hear the doubt in his voice. "And run from, what exactly?"

Megamind shrugged. "I don't know. I never found out."

At this response, the investigator smiled and chuckled a bit. "You don't know..that's a pretty sorry answer."

Glaring at the man, Megamind said, "Ohm, excuse me?"

"Well, I mean come on. He told you to run and yet he didn't tell you what you were supposed to be running from?"

Megamind opened his mouth and said hesitantly. "W-well, he said to run before _he _finds out I was there. So, that's something."

"Yeah, but not much." The reporter said in a smart alic tone.

The way this man was acting was starting to make Megamind mad. "Okay, well excuse Bernard for not being able to talk well with a bullet in his chest!" he shouted angrily.

At this the man looked up, not too phased by this outburst. "There were actually 3 bullets, 2 in his chest and 1 in his leg."

Megamind glared. "Well _excuse me_, I wasen't _a-wire_ of this."

Henry narrowed his eyes and Megamind and started scribbling annoyingly on his notepad again.

…

'_Great, he's starting to get mad.' _Roxanne thought with concern.

"He better cool down or there's going to be some bad notes on that note pad of his." James said from beside Roxanne. He didn't like where this was going either.

They heard the question room door open again. A lady stepped through holding a yellow notepad with a clipboard and 2 mugs of coffee. It was the red haired lady that had brought the sherriff and Megamind up to Mr. Walker's office.

"Hello, Mr. Megamind. I trust you remember me?" she said as she walked over to the desk.

'_Great, she has a yellow notepad too.' _Megamind thought with dread.

"It's my turn now Henry." She said putting her clipboard and 2 mugs of coffee on the table.

Grumbling, he stood up, leaving his notes on the table and walked out the door.

Ms. Parker smiled. "Hello again." She said brightly as she sat down.

"Ollo." He said, ready for her to shoot questions at him like the last investigator.

But instead, she just placed one of the mugs in front of him. He looked at it with question on his face.

"It's for you." She said noticing his confusion.

"Oh, thanks." He said and he took it with his cuffed hands and took a drink of it, then set it back down.

"No problem. So I have some questions to ask you.." She said as she clicked her pen so the point came out. But it wasen't in the way that Henry did it, it was just a way of her getting ready to right down any notes that needed to be taken.

"Whoop dee doo." Megamind said unenthusiastically.

She just looked at him.

Megamind tried again. "Ask away.." he said, in a defeated tone.

"Thank you, now, Mr. George left quite a few notes here." She said as she picked them up and began scanning them over. "And the subject that seems to have the most written for is the subject on why you were found with Bernard Reily's blood on your hands." She put the clip board back down on the table.

"Mind telling me why?"

Megamind sighed and looked down at the table, a sad look coming over his face. He really didn't want to repeat the story. It was starting to really hit him what he actually saw in the bank that night.

Sensing him not wanting to repeat the story over again, she said in a gentle voice. "I can't help you prove your innocence if you don't tell me you know."

He looked back up at her. Sighing again, he started back into the tragic story.

And as the story was going, more notes were scratching onto the notepad.

…

The interrogation door opened, out walking Ms. Parker and lastly, Megamind. They started walking silently to Ben's office. Ms. Parker knocked on the door. When they heard the cue to come in, she opened the door. When they walked in, they noticed that Roxanne, the sherriff, Frank, minion, James, and Ben were already there. Having left when the investigation was over and Ms. Parker was finishing up her notes.

"Megamind sir!" they heard an excited fish yell.

"Minion! You fantastic fish you!" Megamind cried.

Minion hurried over to him and grabbed him in a big hug. With his hands still being handcuffed together, he couldn't hug back. But he just loved seeing his fish friend again.

Then it was Roxanne's turn, she went over, took his hands and placed them over her head so he could hug her back. She then placed a peck on his lips.

Seeing this made Frank flex his knuckles, causing them to crack. He was sitting over by the window in a chair.

"You did great." She said smiling at him as he put his hands back down in front of him.

He then got a confused look on his face. "Wait, how do you know?"

"We were watching the whole time." James said smiling at the look that came over Megamind's face.

"Wha..? How..?"

"The mirrors." Ben said casually.

Megamind's mouth fell open. "You were spying on me the whole time?"

"Well, guys I have to go." Ms. Parker said. But before she left, she went over to Megamind, put her hand on his shoulder and said, "You did a good job." And with that, she left.

"It's about time we get back to the prison too." The sherriff said, causing minion, Roxanne, and Megamind to slump over a bit. But causing Frank to perk up a bit, standing up.

"Woah, way to completely ruin the mood sherriff." Megamind said.

The sherriff narrowed his eyes at him.

They then all heard a strange, growling noise.

Roxanne turned to the Megamind.

"Hungry are you?" se said smirking at him.

Megamind just shrugged. "I haven't eaten anything today." He said simply.

"But sir! It's 4:30!" minion cried.

The sherriff sighed. "Alright, we'll go to the cafeteria and get food. But then we shoud get back to the prison."

Frank slumped back over. Not looking forward to having to watch Megamind and Roxanne together still.

…

In the cafeteria, they were all sitting at the same table. Minio and James on the end, Roxanne and Megamind next to each other, and Frank and the sherriff next to each other.

James had uncuffed Megamind's hands after seeing Frank's expression when Roxanne started to feed her boyfriend with her own fork. The sherriff haden't had a problem with it, he deffinetly did not want another argument between Frank and Roxanne or Frank and Megamind. He wanted the two to enjoy their meal together.

Which they did. They talked and laughed the whole time. And during Megamind's time with Roxanne and minion, he forgot about the situation he was in. He forgot that he was going to have to return to his solitary confindement room later. He forgot he could possibly have to spend the rest of his life in jail. He didn't want to go back, but he was having fun while he could.

…

'_Yeah, have fun while you can.' _

Someone in a black cloak, with the hood up over his head, was watching Megamind from the top of a building through binoculars. He could see him talking and laughing.

"Pretty soon, you won't be having any fun." The stranger said. "Yes, pretty soon, you'll either be in jail, or dead." And with that last comment, he laughed a quiet, yet evil laugh.

And then silently, he gliding away from the side of the building, tucking his binoculars into his cloak.

**hope you likedededed this chapter. xD**


	8. Chapter 8

I'm not sure what to put here right now. So I'll just say, enjoy the story! [:

And I own…..nothing!

Everything Was So Perfect

Chapter 8

It had been a week now since Megamind had gone to prison again. Every morning, waking up on the chair with a stiff back or waking up with Frank's rude remarks as he came to get him and bring him to either yet another interview, or to eat a meal. And then everytime after, he would go straight back to the confindement cell. Having nothing to do, but either watch tv or sit. He was getting tired of it and he just wanted out.

On the second Monday of his imprisonment, he woke up to a sore back and neck. He slowly got off his chair and cracked his neck and back. His eyes had pretty dark circles under them. He haden't gotten hardly any sleep that night, 4 hours at the most. And he haden't been getting much sleep over the past week, and he needed his sleep or he wasen't the most pleasant person to have around.

Before becoming a hero, he had only had a couch to sleep on or this confindement chair, so he had gotten used to it. But now that he had been sleeping on a bed for a year, it was different.

There came some loud bangs on the door.

"Time to get up now punk! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" he heard Frank shout through the metal door.

Giving an angry-type growl he walked over to the door.

"What?" he snapped at Frank's face in the small window on the door.

"Woah, testy are we?" he smirked.

He stood there glaring angrily at him. That damn snarky attitude of his was really starting to get on Megamind's nerves.

"What? No smart come back today?" Frank asked.

Megamind continued to glare at him.

"Fine.." Frank said unlocking the door and opening it. "have it your way then."

Megamind walked out and put his hands out in front of him.

"Well?" he snapped again. "Aren't you going to handcuff me?"

Losing his smart alic attitude, Frank stuttered, "O-oh, yeah.." as he handcuffed his hands, and took his arm, guiding him out the door and to the hallway where all the minor confinedment rooms were.

Seeming to find his smart attitude, Frank said, "We're going to visit a little friend of yours."

"What are you talking about?" Megamind spat at him.

"Oh, you'll see." He said smiling to himself.

Megamind stared at him with curiosity, one eyebrow cocked up.

They walked past a few rooms before stopping at one. Frank took Megamind's hands and unlocked the cuffs. "What are you..?" Megamind questioned. Frank then started unlocking the door to the confindment room, and opening it, it revealing a seemingly unocupied room. It looked just like Megamind's room except for one difference..there was a bed. Megamind noticed this with jealousy. But another thing different, was that there was a circle on the ceiling, almost as if there had been a piece removed there before. But he was then shoved hard, causing him to stumble into the room. Door locking behind him, Megamind was left in the room. The tv was playing what looked like an old tv show. Megamind looked around the room, unsure of what he was doing in there.

"Helloooo..old nemises.." he heard a drawling voice say.

Megamind's eyes looked side to side with confusion before replying, "Ohm..ollo..empty room.."

He then saw the tv shut off, and the chair in the middle of the room swivel around revealing a familiar face that Megamind haden't seen in a year. He was waearing an orange prison suit that matched his hair. And his brown eyes matched the freckles on this face. He was sipping from a cup through a bendy straw, staring at him.

"..Hal?" he said slumping a bit. He had expected to get jumped or something. But no, it was Hal. Just Hal. But Megamind also noticed that Hal had a blue and black bruise on his head and a black eye.

"Yes.." Hal said getting off his chair and putting his drink in the cupholder on the chair's armrest. "Hal. The one that you gave superpowers to, trained me, and then took them away cruelly by shoving a gun up my nose."

"Oh..yeah..about that.." Megamind started to say but Hal interrupted.

"But that's not what we're here to talk about. We're here to talk about the stranger that visited me in the middle of the night. The stranger in black, that creeped into my room as silent at the night itself." He said in a dramatically low voice.

Megamind stood there silently for a moment. "Well seeing as I know nothing of this black figure, I'll just..go then.." he said as he turned and started walking for the door. But Hal spoke up again.

"I think you'll want to hear this story. It could help with this murder you were accused of."

Megamind stopped, in mid step, and turned around. Hal was now sitting in his chair, sipping his drink again, and staring at him with an expression on his face as if saying 'oh yeah, now I've got your attention.'

"What does this..black figure, have to do with me?" Megamind said stepping forward.

Hal then smiled a mischievous smile.

_6 hours ago_

_The tv had been left on at a low volume, playing a classic, old comedy show. It's screen causing different colors to glash on the walls. There was also afaint snoring coming from the red-headed 24 year old in the chair in front of the television, having fallen asleep watching an episode of Full House. And little to Hal's knowing, a red light was slowly forming a circle on the ceiling behind him. Suddenly a big circular piece of ceiling was gently lifted away, and a black figure jumped in. Landing silently on the floor. It turned toward the chair, and started sneaking up behind it. He looked at Hal as he slept, and realizing that he had found the right place._

_He then leaned low from behind the chair, mouth so close to his ear that it was almost touching it. _

"_Hal.." he whispered. _

_Hal awoke with a start, jumping so high that he fell off the chair, flipping over the arm rest and landing on the floor on his back. Groaning and opening his eyes, he noticed a figure standing over him. A figure in a black cloak. The hood was over his face so low that Hal could'nt see any of his face._

"_Ah!" Hal screamed in fright. But the figure covered his mouth with a black, gloved hand, and putting a finger on his unseen mouth. _

_The man in black then moved his hand off of Hal's mouth."Wh-wh-who are you?" Hal asked in a low voice._

"_A man with a favor to ask of you.." The man said mysteriously._

"_A-are you a ghost?" he asked uncertaintly._

_If the figures face could be seen it would probably have a look of confusion. "What? No, I'm not a ghost."_

"_Are you sure?" _

"_Yes, I'm sure.." the cloak said, slumping a little, wishing he was still having the same frightening effect on the red-headed villain that he had before. "But as I was saying, I have a favor ask of you." He said again._

"_Um, okay." Hal said standing up and backing up a couple steps away from the cloaked figure._

"_Do you know of where Megamind's lair is?" _

"_W-well yeah. But.." _

"_Take me there." The figure interupted._

_Hal looked at him like he was stupid. "Yeah okay, how do you suggest I get there?"_

"_I'll help you. Just take my hand." He said, holding out his hand to Hal._

_Hal looked at his hand and started lifting his slowly up. But then hesitated. "What's in it for me?" _

"_What?" _

"_What's in it for me to take you there?" Hal questioned again._

"_Oh, I don't know. I'll think of something. Now come on!" the figure said hurriedly._

_Hal looked at the figure's gloved hand again. "No." he said._

"_What?" the figure's hand tightened in a grip and threw it down at his side._

"_I said no. Why should I bring you to Megamind's lair?"_

"_Enough questions! Are you going to help me or did I just waste my time coming here to talk to a useless fool?" the cloaked man demanded._

_Hal crossed his arms. "I guess you came to talk to a useless fool."_

_The man then grabbed Hal's shoulders and shoved him hard against the wall behind him. "Well then you are of no use to me.." he said, lifting his hand in a punch._

"_D-don't kill me!" Hal said, lifting his hands up to protect his face._

_The figure's fist lowered. "I'm not going to kill you."_

"_Y-y-you're not?" Hall stammered looking over his hands._

"_No." the man said as he let go of Hal, where he then slid onto the ground, his knees seeming to have gone weak with fright._

"_But I do have one more question left to ask of you.."_

_Hal looked at him expectantly._

"_Are Roxanne and Megamind still dating?" _

_A bit surprised by the random question, Hal answered. "Um, yes, I guess so."_

_The figure had a smile in his voice. "Excellent." The figure then punched Hal in the face, knocking him out._

_Present time_

Once Hal had finished his story, he took another sip of his drink.

"Who in the world..? I don't..I don't know any mysterious, cloaked figures that walk silently through the night!" Megamind cried, his hands on his head.

"Creeps.." Hal corrected.

"Whatever!" he said throwing his arms down. He then put a pondering finger on his goateed chin, thinking.

'_Who could that have possibly been? And what does he want? And what is up with wondering if him and Roxanne were still dating?'_

"Just throwing this in as a little input, I think he must've known something about Bernard's murder and how you were convicted." Hal said. Megamind looked at him.

Hal shrugged. "Only saying.." he said as he took yet another sip of his drink. "I mean, this cloaked figure dude obviously has a grudge against you."

Megamind pondered Hal's words. _'Could he have been the one that murdered Bernard?'_

Just then, a loud voice came form the other side of the door. "Ladies! You done in there yet?" it was Frank. Again.

"Well, I guess that's your cue." Hal said.

Megamind nodded and turned, and started walking for the door, he heard Frank unlock it. But then he stopped right before he reached the door knob, and he turned. "Wait..why did you refuse to take him to my lair?" he questioned.

Hal just shrugged. "Eh, partly because there was most likely nothing in it for me. And partly because I figured you and I didn't really have a problem with each other anymore." He took another sip of his drink. "Ya know, just..bury the hatchet."

Megamind stared at him for a moment. "Thank you." He said giving him a small smile.  
Hal smiled back. "No problema comprende."

Megamind then turned, opening the door and walked out.

…

"You have a visitor." Frank said smugly, as Megamind closed the door to the room.

"Who?" Megamind asked.

"You're _lovely _little goody two shoes girlfriend." He spat.

Megamind perked up a bit, not being able to hide the smile that appeared on his lips.

…

They arrived at the visiting area a couple minutes later where other prisoners were talking to friends and family member through the little holees in the glass windows. The room was a rectangular room, with cement ceilings, and navy carpet. There were 2 windows in the back facing out to the courtyard where other prisoners were doing things such as breaking rocks, and lifting weights. Megamind walked to the one where Roxanne was sitting at. Even though she was on the other side of the glass window, he still enjoyed how close she was.

She smiled at him. "Hello." She said brightly.

"Hey." He said, smiling also. But it must've not had the right effect because Roxanne's smile dissapeared from her face.

"You look tired. Have you been getting enough sleep?" she questioned. She must've also noted the dark circles under his eyes.

"No, not really.." he sighed.

"Aw, I'm sorry. You'll be out of here soon enough." She said, giving him a comforting smile.

He smiled back. "Yeah, I hope so."

"Hey, um, I have something to ask you.." she said in a way almost as if she was unsure if she should.

"What?"

Roxanne bit her lip. "Um..I saw..on the news the other night.." she couldn't seem to find the right way to phrase her question. Then she sighed. "Why'd you slam Frank's head into the front of the car?" she asked in a stern voice that matched the look on her face.

Megamind didn't see that question coming. "Ohm, because he was being a jerk off. That's why."

"But that didn't give you any reason to slam his head into a car! You could have just ignored him."

Megamind was starting to get a bit angry at the way she was getting after him. "So, what? You think I'm some sort of, violent criminal?" he spat at her.

"No! of course not.." she said desperately.

"But you just said.."

"I said nothing like that!" she fought back angrily. "I was only saying that you should've just ignored whatever he was saying to you.."

Megamind snorted. "Well _actually _miss. Ritchi, _he_ slammed _me _into the car first."

At him calling her 'miss. Ritchi' she fumed. "Well you were _obviously_ refusing to be handcuffed mr. megamind!" she shouted at him.

He gaped at her. "Are you seriously taking his side on this?" he argued back angrily.

"I'm only saying..!"

"What is with you and Frank?" he questioned her ferociously.

She was dreading this question. "W-we.." she didn't want to answer this question. "we used to date."

Megamind's brows furrowed. "When?"

Roxanne sighed. "About 5 months before we started dating. But it was only for like, 2 months." But she could tell by the look on Megamind's face that he still wasen't pleased with what she had just told him. "H-he cheated on me with another girl and, and I dumped him."

Megamind then, hearing that he had cheated on her, and possibly broken her heart made anger fume inside him even more. But even though he was mad at Frank cheating on her, he continued getting mad at Roxanne.

"So, you are taking Frank's side, you cheating ex-boyfriend's side over mine?" he snapped at her.

Her mouth fell open. How could he be accusing her of this? What was wrong with him? He had never acted like this toward her before.

"Um, no I'm not! Quit putting words in my mouth!" she shouted at him. "I'm saying is that if you haden't violently slammed Frank's head on the car hood then your case wouldn't be as bad!"

"Well excuse me for not wanting to come back here!" he said with venom. "And I'm sorry for hurting your ex-boyfriend's little head! I didn't know you still cared so much about him!"

She couldn't believe he was acting like this. "Well at least, he haden't been a villain, constantly terrorizing the city for 7 years! And at least he haden't spent 18 years of his life in prison!" She shouted, but immediately regreted it. The look on Megamind's face was a mix of rage and sadness.

And from lack of sleep, stress from being interviewed, and Frank being a constant nuisance was getting to him.

"You think it's easy for me being here?" he shouted at her angrily. "You think that just because I spent my first 18 freaking years of my life here, then that means it doesn't matter to me that I came back? Well I've got news for you Roxanne Ritchi.." he snapped her name at her. "I don't want to be here! I want to be out of my solitary confindement room! I want to sleep in an actual bed again! I want to be able to see minion again! And I want to be able to spend time with you again!"

She was gaping at him, surprised at this outburst of emotion.

"Megamind..I.." she started to say.

"No Roxanne, just leave." He said. He didn't want to get mad at her anymore. He felt ashamed at his sudden outburst, he just wanted her to leave so he wouldn't yell at her anymore.

But Roxanne just kept sitting there, she didn't want to leave. She didn't want to leave on a bad note like this.

Roxanne opened her mouth to say something else, but Megamind then stood up, and walked away. Leaving Roxanne sitting alone.

…

Another chapter over! Reviews would be nice. I enjoy them. :3


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I didn't upload yesterday. I was busy and shtuff. And I kindove have a feeling, that as I've been writing this story, that some of the characters arent necessarily..IN character like in the movie. But as you can tell..this is a bit of a different version of Megamind. So sorry if any of you were looking for something like, exactly in character. I'm still trying to keep some of the character in Megamind. Just sayinn..its something ive noticed.. BUT ANYWAYZZZZ..**

**Thank for the reviews. [: love to you all!**

Everything Was So Perfect

Chapter 9

Outside the prison was quiet. Cars were passing by, but only few. Everyone was probably inside, snuggling up in their warm houses. It was a cloudy, winter day. And it was making the guard in the guardshack outside the prison sleepy, even though he was watching a christmas movie on a small tv in his little hut. So yawning, he leaned over to drag his mini coffee maker in the corner over to him so he could make some. There haden't really been any action all day, no break outs, no fights. Nope, it had been a quiet, cold, wintery day. When he was done preparing his coffee, he pushed the button to turn it on, causing a small beeping sound. He then looked over at the thermometer set on the window ledge outside the shack. It read 21 degrees faherenheit. Looking at the temperature just made him shiver, he was happy he had a heater in his little building. He turned back to his movie on the tv.

But a moment later, he heard a car door slam shut, and hurried footsteps walking up the sidewalk. He turned in his chair and looked out the window just as a women with short, red hair and jeans with boots and a big, puffy, black wintery jacket came into view.

The guard slid the window open. "Hello maam. What can I do ya for?" he said politely.

"Hello." She said, shivering. "I'm here to visit a prisoner."

"Which prisoner?" the guard questioned.

"Megamind." She answered hurriedly. She really wanted to get inside into the warmth.

"Uh, I think he might already have a visitor." He said.

Shaking her head she replied. "That doesn't matter. I can wait."

"Alright, hold on, I'll have someone come out and guide you to the visiting room." He said as he unclipped his walkie talkie from his belt. "James? Could you please come out to the guard shack and escort miss.." he looked back at her. "What's your name?"

"Oh, Lilia Parker." She replied.

"..Lilia Parker to the visiting room?"

James's reply was a bit muffled, just like normal walkie talkies are. But he said yes.

They waiting for about 2 minutes and James came walking out of the building.

"Ready Ms. Parker?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm freezing!" she said, as she hurriedly started walking up the concrete pathway into the prison.

…

Frank had been leaning against the wall next to the entrance to the visiting area. He was smiling to himself with glee. He just _loved _listening to the lover's spat that was going on in there. But he then heard a voice come from the side of him.  
"Frank?"

He turned his head to James and Ms. Parker, walking toward him, carrying a big winter coat, which she was now wearing a long-sleeved brown shirt.

"Oh, hello Ms. Parker, James." He said nodding at him. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

They stopped in front of him. "I'm here to visit Megamind, who's he with now?"

But they then all heard yelling again, but couldn't quite understand what they were saying. But she knew who's voices the shouting belonged to. Frank smiled again at another outburst of anger between the couple.

Ms. Parker stared at the door, bewildered. And James's brows furrowed, also looking at the door.

"I-is that..Megamind and Roxanne?" Ms. Parker questioned.

Frank chuckled a bit, and replied, "Yeah.."

"How long has this been going on?" James asked pointing at the door.

Frank thought about it. "Oh..only about a minute." He smiled again. "I'm quite enjoying it actually."

James sighed. "Frank.." but his walkie interrupted him.

"Officer James, someone else needs escorting." Came the guard out front's voice from the walkie talkie.

"Alright, be right there." He said. He then looked at Frank, pointing at his face. "Don't. test. Megamind. Got it? He doesn't need anything else on his criminal record." he said seriously.

"Yeah, yeah.." he said rolling his eyes.

James gave him one last serious look before turning and walking off.

Then it was just Frank and Ms. Parker.

"So.." Frank said.

Ms. Parker looked at him.

"What's you're first name? I don't think you ever really told me." He asked.

"Lilia." She replied.

Frank repeated it in a low voice, almost as if memorizing it. "That's a pretty name." he said.

She smiled at him. "Thanks."

He smiled back. "No problem."

They then heard more shouting coming from inside the room.

"That's just awful." Lilia said, looking at the door.

Frank just stared at her. "Yeah, I guess it is." He had the strangest urge to just, agree with her on everything she said. But why agree with her on that comment? Wasen't he just enjoying the argument going on in the other room?

"I hope it doesn't ruin their relationship. They're so cute together." She said, still looking at the door, with an almost sad look on her face.

"Yeah, I guess they are." He agreed again.

'_What's wrong with me?' _he thought, as his eyes grew wide at what he just said.

"But..you know what I've heard?" he said.

"Hm?" she mumbled, still looking at the door.

"I-I've heard that..that arguments..sometimes make relationships even stronger." He said.

Lilia then looked at him, making her short, straight, red hair swish around.

"_She has beautiful hair.' _He thought as he saw it shine in the lights on the ceiling.

"Are you an imposter?" she asked.

"W-what?" he asked, confused at what she was talking about.

"Um, just the other day, weren't you like, extremely jealous of Roxanne and Megamind's relationship?" she asked.

"You have gorgeous eyes too." He said, almost dreamily. Then, realizing what he just said, started rushing around for a way to cover it up. "U-um, I-I mean..what I meant to say..it's just that..the lights.." he said, pointing to the ceiling. "they make them look pretty." He then said sheepishly look down and rubbing the back of his neck.

She smiled at his sudden awkwardness.

"What?" he said, putting his hand down.

She just shook her head and continued smiling at him. "Oh, nothing. You're just cute when you blush, that's all." She replied.

He haden't realized he was blushing. That just made him more embaressed, causing him to blush more.

"Man, it's chilly in here." He said trying to change the subject.

"Well then, how about we go out for coffee?" Lilia asked.

This caught Frank completely off guard. "Um, what? Like, when? Like, now? Or-or tomorrow?" he stuttered.

"How about whenever you get off work tonight." She replied.

"Alright.." he said.

They sat there in an awkward silence for a moment. "I can, call you?" he said questioningly.

"Sure, give me your phone." She said, holding her hand out.

Frank took his phone out of his pocket and handed it to her. She started typing away on his phone, adding her number in.

"So..is this a date then?" he asked cautiously.

She handed him back his phone. And replied, "If you want it to be."

Frank was going to reply, but the door opening interrupted him.

They looked over and saw Megamind walking furiously over to them.

"Ah, Megamind.." Lilia said, turning to him. "I just came here to talk to you about.."

"Can it wait?" he snapped at her.

"Well, actually, it'll only take a second.." she said.

"I'm really, not in the mood." He interrupted again.

Frank was getting aggravated at his rude remarks. "Hey, she needs to talk to you. So you need to obey. Prisoner." He spat out the last word.

Megamind glared dangerously at Frank. "You know, I'm getting really tired of you're trash talking mouth." He said through gritted teeth.

Lilia, sensing danger between the two, went to separate them. "Okay, okay boys. Let's not get testy with each other." She said getting between them. But they pushed her out by getting closer to each other.

"I got _testy_ when he came into my life!" Frank shouted.

Megamind fake-laughed. "Well! Back at you!"

"Alright, alright! That's enough!" Lilia shouted, getting between them again. "Megamind..I need to talk to you.." she then, took his arm gently, and starteed guiding him toward the visiting room. Lilia opened the door to the prisoner side of the room, letting Megamind go in. She then went to the visitor's door for her side and opened the door, Frank started to follow, but was stopped.  
"Alone." She said as she closed the door.

…

Roxanne was on her way home, having left out the other exit from the room. She was still furious with what had happened. She was furious with Megamind, but also with herself.

'_How could I have lost control the way I did? And said what I said? I could tell my words had hurt him. But no, he started losing his cool first. She was just simply saying..but wait, he was already tired and stressed, she should've waiting for later to say something. But he still should'nt have jumped to the wrong conclusion.' _Roxanne thought, arguing with herself.

She just hated leaving on a bad note. She wanted to kiss and make up while she was there. But he obviously wanted to leave, and wanted her to leave.

She was so distracted with her thoughts, that she wasen't paying attention to her driving and almost hit two pedestrians crossing the street at a cross walk. She slammed on her breaks, about 5 feet from them.

The couple started shouting angrily at her, the man waving his fist around.

"Sorry!" she yelled.

'_Get a grip.'_ She reprimanded herself as she started driving forward again.

'_Tomorrow, I can just go back to the prison, once we're both cooled off, we can apologize to each other, then everything will be fine again.'_ She thought this positive thought, and it made her feel a bit better.

As she pulled into her parking spot, she saw a sight that also cheered her up a bit more.

There were white flakes lightly falling from above. She gazed at them. Roxanne loved snow, she always had, ever since she was a little girl. And she could tell from others that she wasen't the only one enjoyed this gift from God. There were others talking excitedly about the first snowfall of the season, and there were a couple little kids trying to catch the snowflakes in their mouths.

Roxanne opened the car door, and stepped out. She felt the cold automatically hit her, but she didn't mind much as she felt the cold flakes land on her skin in a seemingly loving way.

And as she stood there, she couldn't hide the smile forming on her lips.

…

Megamind was gaping at Lilia.

"But, but, how?" he asked from the other side of the glass window.

She shook her head. "I'm not sure, but I do know, that it was _your _gun."

"B-but I couldn't have shot him with a mem-or-ee er-eye-zer gun! I was here! The whole time!" he said pointing down at the floor as if proving his point.

"First of all, don't you mean memory eraser gun, and second of all, I know. But detective Henry said that you could have had minion do it." She said in a grave voice.

'_Does she seriously suspect me now too?'_

"Ohm, and how do you suggest I could have gotten ahold of him? And besides, I don't even have a memory eraser gun." he said like she was stupid.

"Well apparently, from what I've heard, you were always breaking out of jail in sneaky ways so I'm sure you could find a way to give your fish friend a message." She replied, crossing her arms.

Megamind stared at her in disbelief. "Come on, you don't honestly think that I murdered Bernard, _and_ ordered minion to shoot the mayer with my mem-or-ee er-eye-zer gun do you?"

Lilia shook her head. "I'm not sure what to believe anymore. This is quite a confusing case."

"I'll say.." Megamind said, slumping over.

They then heard the visiting room door open on Megamind's side.

Megamind turned to the noise and saw Ben walking towards him.

"Hello there Megamind." He said brightly. "Ms. Parker." He nodded at her.

He then pulled up a spare chair from the side and sat down. "And I'm just going to take a wild guess here and say that you" he pointed at Lilia. "are here to blame Megamind for the mayor incident." He then put his finger down. "That's a bit foolish isn't it? I mean, he's clearly been here this whole time."

Lilia looked at Ben with annoyance. "Yes, but he_ clearly _got a friend of his to do it for him somehow."

Ben smiled at her. "And how do you suggest he did that? He gets checked before he walks back into the building, every time."

"I don't know, I'm sure he could find a way." She said.

Megamind had been watching them quarrel back and forth.

"Look," Ben said. "Just go ask minion and let him tell you himself that he did nothing of the sort."

Lilia then got up, sliding her chair back with a screech. "Fine, I guess I will!"

"Alrighty then, buh bye!" he said waving at her.

She then walked away.

Megamind and Ben just sat there for a moment.

"Wait.." Megamind said. "she doesn't know where my lair is."

"Not a clue." Ben replied, with a smile on his face.

…

Lilia was driving through town, still aggravated by Ben's interruption. The snow on the ground was piling up a little bit on the sides of the roads. But she then realized how much of a fool she was when she stopped at a stop light.

'_I don't even know where his lair is!' _she thought furiously as she banged her head on her steering wheel.

She then looked up and saw, with her luck, a certain robotic-gorilla fish walking down the sidewalk carrying 2 brown paper bags.

The light then turned green, and she saw a parking spot, right close to where he was. She hurriedly started pulling into it. She then turned off the car, and opened the door so fast that she hit a parking meter, scratching and denting her door.

"Ah! No!" she said as she jumped out and closed her door, and started examining her handi-work. The cold snow flakes were making her shiver.

"That's a shame." She heard a voice behind her say.

She turned and saw the alien fish looking at her car.

"Hey!" he said excitedly, recognizing her. "You're the lady that interviewed Megamind!"

"Yes.." she said. Now that he was right there, she couldn't even think of how to start the conversation she was needing to have with him.

"I bet I can fix your car. If you want me to at least." He said, smiling at her.

She smiled back at him. "Yeah alright."

Minion then put his bags down on the pavement and opened the car door, and leaned on the pavement. He reached into one of his paper bags and took out a case of different types of tools. "Good thing I just bought new tools from this new tool shop down the street. It's a pretty nice place, you should try going there. Of course, I don't know if you'd like it there, since you're a girl. Not being rude, just saying. Do girls like those kinds of.."

"Minion!" she said, stopping his mile-a-minute talking.

He looked at her. "Yes?" he asked sweetely.

"Um.." she wasen't sure how to start her questioning. "did you hear about the mayor?" she might as well just start right into the conversation.

"Oh, about the thing where he can't remember anything from the day before? Yeah I watched that on the news." He said getting back to his work.

"Well, Megamind's memory eraser gun was found in the alleyway by the building." She said.

"What?" Minion said turning back around. "Megamind doesn't have a memory eraser gun."

"Well, it looked like something he'd make. So it had to be his." She pressed on. "Could he have invented something without your knowing?"

"Oh no.." minion said turning back around to his work. "he always tells me everything he's inventing."

'_He's acting like everything's normal. He's acting so..innocent.'_

"And I'm all done!" he said getting up and picking up his bags again.

Lilia looked down at her car, and her mouth fell open. It looked at good at new!

"How..how did you..?" she seemed at loss for words.

"Well, I don't like to brag..but I'm pretty good with tools." He said.

She smiled at him. She couldn't help it. For an alien fish attached to a robot gorilla body, he was pretty cute.

"Well, thanks so much for fixing my car door. I owe you one." She said as she opened her car door and got inside.

"Actually..you can owe me something now." Minion said.

Lilia looked up at him. "What?"

He looked at her for a moment, the smile was no longer on his face. "You can not blame Megamind for the memory eraser gun."

She looked at him. "I-I.."

"I know that that's why you were questioning me. You think that he somehow got in contact with me while he was in prison, telling me to go and shoot the mayor with a memory eraser gun."

"Well, yeah. That is actually what I thought." She said.

"But I have a question." He said.

She looked at him expectantly.

"What reason would me or Megamind have for making the mayor forget his memory?" he asked.

Ms. Parker was speechless. She haden't really thought about that. Why would they need to erase his memory?

Minion noticed by her silentness that she haden't really thought about it. "So, do we have a deal? You'll agree to not blame Megamind for this?"

Realizing that she had lost the battle. She agreed. "Yes, yes we have a deal."

Smiling once again, minion said, "Nice doing business with you ms. Parker!"

…

**Whoop de whoop! Another chapter ova!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Soooooo, sorry about the 2 day wait. I now can update though! I wrote some of this at like..2:00 in the morning. But ****writing this story is getting pretty addicting I must say. And another addiction I have is a totally epic video that I watched on youtube the other day. Just type in, Megamind Extraterrestrial, in the youtube search bar and it's the first one on the list. Its by Atarashila. Watch it! I did, and now I like, cant stop. :0 im also addicted to the song as well.**

**Just throwing in that little bit of entertainment for you. :3 **

**And btw I don't own megamind, dreamworks does. And I don't own the song, the way you look tonight by frank sinatra.**

**And if there is a place called, Coffeehouse, then I don't own that either..**

**Now on with the story!**

**And I hope everyone had a good thanksgiving! :D**

Everything Was So Perfect

Chapter 10

From outside the Coffeehouse coffee shop, passersby could see it was busy. The lights were on, showing an almost amber glow onto the sidewalk outside. And there were customers sitting in the booths right next to the front two windows, and there were people in the line inside, almost going out the door. And if you went inside, it was buzzing with the sound of laughter and conversations taking place, the sound of coffee makers bubbling, the crackle of the 2 fireplaces, and faint piano music. This was many people's favorite coffee place to go to, saying they had some of the best coffee in all of Metro City. And it was especially busy tonight because it was freezing, and snowing outside. The snow had started piling on the window sills, and on the sidewalk. The snowplows had already started scraping ice and snow off the roads.

Which was why tonight was the perfect night for Frank and Lilia to get coffee together. They were sitting in a booth in a corner, pretty close to one of the fireplaces. They had been laughing and conversing the whole time. They had gotten to know each other pretty well.

Frank had learned that Lilia had been a detective for about a year. And she was 23, and her parents also lived in Metro City, as did her older brother. He also learned that she loved playing the piano. And because of this, she loved listening to Billie Holiday, whom her songs has piano music in them most of the time.

Lilia had learned from Frank that he has been a cop for 2 years. And he was 24, his parents lived about 30 minutes away from Metro City, and so did his younger sister.

They had also learned other small things about each other. Like how they've noticed different things about their personalities.

Frank noticed how kind Lilia was, yet harsh when she had to be. Lilia noticed how bitter Frank was, but still really sweet.

"I'm really glad we've gotten to know each other." Lilia said smiling at Frank from across their table. She was leaning on the table with her arms crossed, and a steaming mug of coffee in front of her. She was wearing her same long sleeved brown shirt, with dark blue jeans and brown boots, along with a gold necklace with a cross dangling from it with little silver diamonds on it.

"I am too." Frank said also smiling, and holding his mug of coffee.

"I do have another question though.." she said.

"Hm?" Frank asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"What happened between you and Roxanne?" she asked.

Frank haden't really expected this question. He put his mug down on the table. "It just didn't really..work out.." he said in a low voice.

"How? What happened?" she pressed on, yet gently so as not to possibly upset him.

He hesitated, not wanting to tell her that it was his fault that their relationship haden't worked out. "Well, we had been dating for about 2 months, and then..i sorta..cheated on her." He finished.

"You _cheated_ on her?" Lilia asked, bewildered.

"Well, yeah. But it was only a kiss." He explained.

"But you still kissed another girl while dating Roxanne." She said flatly.

"Well, yeah. But still not cheating. More of a..cheatlet." he said, trying to get her to know that he regretted it.

At this, she giggled. "Cheatlet?"

He grinned, glad to have her laughing. "Yeah, cheatlet. But I really would never even dream of doing it again. Especially if I met a totally awesome, amazing, beautiful girl. With whom, I could never cheat or cheatlet on."

"Yeah well.." she shrugged, picking her mug of coffee off the table. "nobody's perfect are they?" she said as she took a drink from her mug.

Frank nodded. "So, what about your last relationship?" he questioned.

At this, Lilia looked down at the table. Her face had fallen some, showing that it most likely did not end well.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to talk about it. I understand.."

"No." she said looking up at him. "I think I should." She hesitated before continuing. "He wasen't exactly..the best boyfriend. In fact, he was probably one of the worst." She said laughing a bit. "He would always threaten me whenever we got in a fight. And not threaten as in, break up with me. I mean threaten as in, threatening to kill me."

At this Frank's eyes widened. _'What kind of monster could say such things?'_

"We had been dating for about 3 months when he got arrested. He had gotten arrested for beating someone, almost to death. It was one of my friends, he had seen him sort of flirting with me earlier that day, and that just made him totally lose it."

She finished with a saddened look on her face. And Frank was just looking at her. He couldn't believe how anyone could possibly be like that.

"Well.." Frank said, leaning on the table, arms crossed. "you can do so much better." He gave her a comforting smile.

She looked at him, and smiled back. "I know that now." She said in a low voice.

After their coffee, they left the Coffeehouse. Frank had walked Lilia down the street to her car.

"I had a really good time tonight." Lilia said, facing Frank. Snow was lightly falling around them, adding on to the already 2 inches on the sidewalk.

"I did too."

She started to grab her keys out of her jacket pocket. She unlocked her car door and started to go over to the driver's side.

"Lilia, wait!" Frank said, causing her to stop and turn around.

"I'd like for this to be our first date. That is..if you're okay with that." He said bashfully.

She smiled. "I'm very okay with that."

And with that, Frank stepped forward a little bit, took her cold hand in his, and lightly pecked her on the lips.

As he backed away, he looked in her eyes for what emotion was in them. She smiled even wider at him. "Goodnight." She said as she walked over to her door and got in the car.

As she drove off, Frank was left there on the sidewalk.

"Yes!" he shouted excitedly, jumping up and punching the air.

People around him looked at him curiously. He regained his composure and strode off in the direction of his car.

…

_Some day when I'm awfully low._

_When the world is cold, I will feel a glow,_

_Just thinking of you._

_And the way you look, tonight._

The musical words started ringing through Roxanne Ritchi's apartment and out the open glass door to her balcony. She was in her gray sweatpants and white hoodie and slippers, out on her balcony. She was busy swishing snow off her balcony with a broom and onto the street below. Hoping that her snow didn't hit anyone in the head. She was eager to go and sort everything out with Megamind the next day, so she was in a slightlly more cheery mood. And then, hearing the words to the jazz song, a strange sort of sad yet happy feeling came over her. This was a song her and Megamind had danced to a few months ago, about 3 months into their dating. They had gone to a fancy, ball-type party. They had each been given invitations. Roxanne being excited, Megamind being rather nervous. He had never actually seriously danced before. At least not until she had taught him.

_5 weeks ago_

_Roxanne walked out of the girls dance locker room. They were at one of Metro City's biggest gyms, which Roxanne had a membership to. They were in a giant dance room with light wooden floors and mirrors all around. And to Megamind's relief, no one was in there today but them. _

"_Okay, which song do you want to listen to?" she asked Megamind, who was looking at himself in one of the many mirrors and 'flexing' his arms. He was wearing black adidas shorts under baggy gray sweatpants and a black loose-fit tshirt with black socks._

_He turned to her. She looked so, what was the word he was looking for? 'See-xee' as the humans called it. She was wearing tight, black spandex shorts,with short hot pink leggings underneath, and a white low-cut cami, and white socks._

_He raised one eye brow and slid over to her in his black socks, and put his arm around her shoulders._

"_Aren't you looking rather," he looked her up and down. "seex-ee." he said in a low seductive voice._

_She giggled at him. "It's sexy."_

_He took his arm off her shoulder. "Really? Well I totally messed that up."_

_She laughed again and walked over to the boombox in the corner. "So what song do you want to listen to?"_

_He went over to her and crouched on the floor, and looked at the many cds she had brought._

"_How about this one?" he said picking one up labeled, Frank Sinatra._

_She took it from his hand and put it in the boombox, while Megamind slid back across the floor to the middle of the dance room._

_She watched him with amusement on her face._

'_He sure does love sliding around on these floors doesn't he?' she thought._

_She walked over to him and took his hands. "Now you bring this one up like this.." she positioned his right hand so that it was up in the air with hers still in it. She then positioned his left so it was on her lower back. When she did this, he blushed a bit. She then put her hand on his upper back, right on the back of his shoulder._

_The music then started playing the jazz music._

"_Now, just move your feet along the floor like this.." she explained moving her feet slowly on the floor so he could see. _

_He tried moving along with her feet. He was doing it a bit awkwardly but Roxanne was still managing to work with it._

_**Someday, when I'm awfully low.**_

_**When the world is cold, **_

_**I will feel a glow just thinking of you.**_

_**And the way you look, tonight.**_

"_Good." She said as his feet began to get more fluent with her steps._

"_Now, to learn how to spin." She said as she let go of his left hand and she took his left hand off her waist. _

"_You just let me spin like this.." she said as she started to spin on her one toe, but she stopped in mid-spin. _

_She giggled a little, "You have to loosen up your right fingers a bit." She said looking at his right hand holding hers a bit too tight._

"_Oh, right.." he said a bit awkwardly._

_She tried spinning again, and it worked. She spun the full way around, then put her hand on his upper back again and he put his left hand on her lower back again. They then started dancing normally again._

_**Yes you're lovely.**_

_**With your smile so long.**_

_**And your cheeks so soft.**_

_**There is nothing for me but to love you.**_

_**And the way you look tonight.**_

"_Now, you ready for the dip?" she asked him._

"_Yeah, I'm actually kindove hungry. Is it that really good cheese dip you made the other day for.."_

"_No! I mean are you ready to do the dance move." She said rolling her eyes._

"_Oh, sounds complicated." He replied._

"_It's not really. You just have to hold my left hand.." she took her hand off his back and took his hand off her lower back. "And you put your right arm under me like this.." she said as she moved his right arm onto her lower back. "And now we dip.." _

_As she leaned back, he supported her weight. "Good! Now bring me up." _

_He brought her back up. Their faces so close that their noses were almost touching._

_**With each word,**_

_**Your tenderness grows**_

_**Tearing my fear apart**_

_He just looked at her beautiful, blue eyes. Megamind felt so lucky to have someone like her. She was very beautiful. The way her short, brown hair was a messy, yet cute bed head when she woke up every morning. The way she pouted when she didn't get her way. The way her eyes were as blue as the sky. Megamind loved everything about her. He absolutely adored her._

_**And that laugh,**_

_**Wrinkles your nose**_

_**Touches my foolish heart**_

"_What?" she asked. "Why are you staring at me like that? It's kindove creeping me out.." she giggled._

_And her laugh was precious, oh how he loved making her laugh._

_**Lovely, never, never change**_

_**Keep that breathless charm**_

_**Wont you please arrange it**_

'_**cause I love you**_

"_I love you." He said, in almost a whisper, still staring into her eyes._

_Roxanne's smile dissapeared slowly off her face. She was surprised by what he just said that she was almost speechless. _

"_I-I love you too." She breathed._

_And with that, he brought her face into his. Giving her a loving, passionate kiss. _

_**Just the way you look tonight**_

_Present time_

That was how they had found their song. She had never really thought of Megamind as much of the jazz music type. But he had actually became interested in Frank Sinatra and he began listening to it. But that deffinetly didn't take away his love for heavy rock, and rap songs. And with the memory of the dance studio still in her head, and a smile on her face, she walked back into her apartment and slid the screen door shut. She picked her laptop up off of the side table by her couch and opened it. She had to finish up on a report that she had to do the next day. She wasen't overly concerned about Megamind staying in jail now. He had done pretty good on his interviews, he'd told his side of the story. There was still a chance that he could spend the rest of his life in prison, but she started pushing those thoughts away. Replacing them with happy ones.

As she was typing away on her laptop, and listening to the soothing sound of jazz on her radio, she was unknowing to the threat in the street below her. The man in the black cloak.

…

The cloaked figure was in the alleyway beside Roxanne's apartment building. He faced upward, looking up at the sky. He could just faintly hear the sound of jazz music as it was playing. He knew who's apartment that music was coming from. When the jazz music was cut off, he decided that now was the time to take action.

"Here I come Roxanne.." he whispering maniaclly.

…

9:30 the next morning, there was about 5 inches of snow on the ground, and it was in the low 20s. The road was a little icy, but the snow plows driving through the street were doing the best they could to shave the ice from the roads.

James was in the Coffeehouse, eating a pastry and drinking coffee, while reading the newspaper when his cell phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and answered. "Hello?" his mouth partly full with pastry.

"James, we need you at the apartments on Metro street." The sherriff's voice said on the other end.

"Why? What happened?" he said getting up and heading to the counter to pay.

"I'll explain when you get here. It's apartment number 426." The teenager at the counter took his money and gave him his change.

"Miss. Ritchi's apartment?" he said as he was walking out the door, now holding his coffee in a styrofoam to-go cup.

"Yes, get here soon."

"Alright, I'm on my way." He said as he hopped in his car and sped off.

…

Walking through the hall on the 4th level of the apartment building to Roxanne's room, he began to see the sherriff standing outside the door. When James got to the room, he saw that the whole half of the hallway was taped off with bright yellow warning tape. He ducked under it and walked over to the sherriff.

"Sir, what's going on here?" he said, concern filling his voice.

The sherriff sighed. "I'm unsure. Other than knowing that Roxanne is no longer in her apartment."

"What are you talking about? I'm confused." The James said, his brows furrowing.

His boss gestured his officer inside the room. When they got in there, James noticed that the room was a complete mess. The lamp beside the couch had been knocked to the floor, the screen door was open, pillows scattered the floor, and her laptop was left open on the floor in front of the couch. He noticed also a hole in the wall, about the size of a bowling ball to the left of the couch.

"What's happened here? It looks like a tornado came through!" James exclaimed.

But then, detective Henry and detective Lilia came up to them.

"Hello." Henry said in his dull voice.

"What's happened here?" the James repeated.

"Well, we think whats happened is a kidnapping." Lilia said in a soft tone.

"Kidnapping?" James gasped. "Someone's kidnapped Roxanne?"

"Yes, it would appear so." Henry droned.

He couldn't believe it. Who could have kidnapped Roxanne?

"How do you know she was kidnapped?" James asked.

"Well, there was a call to the police station early this morning from a women across the hall. Around 2:30 in the morning, calling that she could hear someone screaming and loud banging coming from the room across from her." Lilia said gravely.

"And from what it sounds like, there must've been struggling if there was banging around." Henry explained. "And from this hole right here.." he said pointing over at the hole in the wall. "and from the nail marks we see on the floor, there must've been struggle."

"Yes." Lilia said. "From the looks of it, someone must have shoved someone against the wall right here with enough force to break through." She said going over and touching around the hole lightly with a gloved hand. "And from the nail marks on the floor, it looks as though someone dragged her across the room, and her clawing at the floor trying to get away." She finished.

James and the sherriff stood there, shock on their faces.

"But why Roxanne?" the sherriff asked.

Lilia shook her head. "I don't know.."

"But we did also find this." Henry said, going over the the side table by the couch and picking up a crumpled piece of paper. He came back over and started to read it. "She should'nt have fought. She will pay just like this whole city. This whole city will some day, some day soon, pay. Pay for your stupidity. I always knew I was too smart for all of you, you can't even control me. No matter how hard you try, you just can't look even farther to see how these crimes have been taking place. Bernard, the mayor, now Roxanne. If you can figure it out, I'll be pretty impressed. But I'm pretty positive you won't figure it out before it's too late. You all trust too much, never focus on the bad in people. You only focus on the good. Just like little Roxanne Ritchi. Better figure this out soon, or she as someone else you know and love, will perish." He finished reading the note, leaving bewildered looks on the police officer's faces.

"Megamind. No denying it now." Henry said, putting the note down on the kitchen counter.

"What?" James snapped. _'How could he blame Megamind for this? He was crazy about Roxanne.'_

Lilia sighed. "Just look at the facts." She said. "The note said, 'she shouldn't have fought.' Roxanne and Megamind were fighting pretty bad yesterday. Shouting at each other. And the note also says, "the city will pay for it's stupidity, and that he always knew he was too smart for us, and that we can't control him.' Well, Megamind is very smart, and this city hasen't exactly been his friend for his whole life. And it says that 'we only focus on the good in people.' That's what we've been doing with Megamind! Only looking at the good in him because we desperately want him to not be guilty. And another thing, who used to kidnap Roxanne all the time?" she said, her hands on her hips.

James couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I can't-I cant believe it. Megamind couldn't have.." he drifted off.

'_No, how could he be saying this? Megamind would never..but then, it all fits. Have we really been this nieve this whole time?'_

"Someone call Mr. Walker. Tell him to meet us at the interrogation building at noon. We have to figure this out right now." The sherriff said.

He couldn't have anything else happen to Roxanne, or anyone else for that matter. This whole thing had gotten out of control. From starting with murdering a museum employee, to erasing the mayor's memory, to kidnapping a reporter. They needed to regain control of this, and fast.

"On it." Lilia said, flipping her phone out of her pocket and dialing.

"James, you call Frank. Tell him that we'll be by later to pick Megamind up."

At this James nodded, and also flipped out his phone.

"And once we get to the interrogation building.." the sherriff looked down for a moment, but then looked back up at the three others he had been talking to. "I'll tell Megamind what has happened."

The sherriff turned around and started walking out the door. But then stopped and turned his head toward them again. "Unless he's the one that's put this whole thing together. So therefore, he'd already know about all this." He said in a grave voice, a dark look coming over his face.

…

**Reviews are nice. I like them. Just a little hint.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't really have much to say here.**

**So enjoy the chapter!**

Everything Was So Perfect

Chapter 11

Around noon, the sherriff, Frank, and Megamind were on their way to the Lawyer and Interrogation building. There was a lot of tension in the car. And it wasen't because Megamind and Frank had gotten into another fight. No, this time it was something different. Megamind just wanted to know _what._

It had been a strange day so far. Frank had woken him up about 15 minutes ago. But not rudely. He had just simply walked in and gently nudged him awake. There were no rude remarks, no name calling, no shoving. And adding to the strangeness, the sherriff kept glaring at him through his rearview mirror.

'_What's going on? Could someone else have been attacked? Murdered?' _

Oh he hoped not. He still dreamed about Bernard sometimes. Seeing him lying on the cold, stone floor, in his own blood. Crying with pain yet still trying to protect Megamind from something. Because he had said they were friends. Megamind had also been thinking about what Hal had told him. About the cloaked figure that visited him a couple nights ago. And aside from those, he had yet another main thought.

Roxanne.

Yesterday had been their first fight. Ever. Aside from the fight that they had had when she found out he was disguised as Bernard and she had left him alone in the rain. It was strange, being mad at her. And after he had left the room, left her in the room, he had automatically felt bad. He should'nt have reacted the way he had. She was just trying to tell him what was best for him. But since Roxanne was always at these,in-tear-oh-gate-eon, things, he figured he would apologize and everything would be back to normal. Or, as normal as they had been.

And thinking about that, he smiled to himself and looked out the window.

Yesterday had been a down day for him. But today, he was feeling strangely happier for the first time since he'd gone back to jail.

Why would'nt he? Things were looking pretty up. Mr. Walker was wonderful at helping him prove that he was innocent, he was going to apologize to Roxanne today, he'd be able to see minion as well, and also, Frank haden't insulted him once today.

Even the sherriff's glares couldn't get him down. So he just kept staring, happily out the window.

…

Minion was standing at the interrogation window, slumped over in a depressed stance. Roxanne had been kidnapped. By a stranger. And they blamed Megamind!

'_How dare they! Rude, meany people!' _

James, Henry, and Lilia were in the room as well, watching Ben Walker pace in the room in front of them. James had been the one that had told minion everything that had happened. James wasen't sure what to believe. So much evidence was pointing to Megamind. And yet, there was something missing, something just wasen't right with him doing all this. He felt as if the real culprit was right under all their noses. But whenever he tried to look, it would just run away again. Which would lead him back to Megamind being the guilty one.

Then there was a strange, sniffing type bubbling sound coming from the corner of the room.

Everyone turned toward the noise, minion was looking down at the floor. James walked over to him.

"You alright?" he asked gently.

"Yeah, its just.." he said, as he looked at James. "How could you guys blame him for this? Do you honestly think that Megamind would ask me to kidnap Roxanne?"

James opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a dull voice coming from the other side of the room. "Well isn't that what you used to do?" Henry questioned in a smart way.

"W-well, yeah. But _used _to!" minion said.

Henry shrugged. "Well I think it's still him. So much evidence is proving it to be so."

Minion then, having a dark look come over his face, snapped, "Well your _evidence _is wrong."

"Is that so?" the dull investigator shot a look of 'don't try to outsmart me' at the alien fish.

"Y-yeah! That is so!" he said, throwing his robotic gorilla arms down.

"Oh yeah?" Henry tested again.

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Then, Henry just stood there, glaring at minion.

"Alright, alright you guys." Lilia chimed in. "We don't know as a fact that Megamind has done all this yet. Let's just wait for the interrogation, okay?"

Minion then turned to glare at her. "I can't believe you. We had a deal!"

"Deal?" Henry asked, looking at Lilia with a questioning look on his face.

"That was about the memory eraser gun. This is something different." She said strictly.

A hurt look came over minion's face. "Are you just doing this so you can prove how smart you are?"

Surprised by this accusation, Lilia stammered. "I-I..what-what are you.."

"You _want _Megamind to be guilty so you can prove your some super _intelligent_ investigator!" minion shot at her.

Finding her voice, Lilia fought back. "I am not! I want to find out who is really behind this! And I'll have you know that I have been in 4 different cases!" the said proudly. "This one is just the most difficult."

Then, the sound of a door slamming shut broke up their argument. They all looked to the room on their left to see Megamind in the interrogation room, looking to be in a strangely good mood.

…

"Hello again Megamind!" Ben Walker said brightly. "Come and sit!" he said, as he pulled back two chairs and sat in one of them.

"Helloooooooo Benjamin!" Megamind greeted happily, as he went to go sit down as well.

A bit surprised at him being in such a good mood today, Ben asked. "Why so happy?"

"Many reasons law-ear!" he said.

"Lawyer." Ben corrected.

"Whatever." Megamind said, smiling brightly. Even this dark, gray room couldn't get him down.

Then suddenly remembering the situation at hand, Ben asked, "Has anyone told you anything about why you're here?"

Megamind thought a moment. "Hm, nope." He replied.

The sound of the door in front of them shutting brought their attention forward.

"Hello Mr. Walker." Lilia Parker said, none too happily. "Megamind." She nodded at him. She then sat down, putting a clipboard on the table in front of her.

Megamind was used to the clipboard by now, but today's clipboard was different.

"Ohm, why is there a picture of Roxanne on your clipboard?" Megamind questioned curiously.

Lilia looked up at him, almost smirking. "You mean you don't know?"

"Know? Know what?" he asked, getting a bit uncomfortable now.

Now, full on smirking at his 'playing dumb', Lilia picked up her clipboard and read, "Roxanne Ritchi, 24 years of age, news reporter for channel 3 news, was kidnapped this morning at 2:30."

No sugar coating it. Not even saying it gently.

She then put her clipboard back on the table in front of her, and looked up at Megamind.

Megamind was sitting there, his back had gone ridged. His hands which were on the table in front of him, were shaking. His eyes had a glassy type look to them, and his face just looked..lost. Almost like he couldn't believe what he had just heard. His Ben was looking down at the floor uncomfortably, not even wanting to look at his client.

It was silent, compeletly silent.

"Roxanne.." Megamind breathed, breaking the silence, but only barely. "My Roxanne..kidnapped."

Then silence was then welcomed back. Filling the room again until Ben broke it a moment later.

"So, do you have any suspects?" he asked, looking up at the investigator across the table.

She nodded. "One."

At this, Megamind's attention snapped to Lilia.

Lilia then looked Megamind in the eyes.

"No.." Megamind gasped. "No, no, you can't be serious!" he said loudly.

"Yes, actually I am." She said, looking at him hard. "I have so much evidence pointing to you its not even funny."

Megamind had leaped out of his seat. "Damn right it's not funny! How could this be hum-or-us in any way?" he shouted.

The door then opened again, to reveal Henry and minion walking into the room.

"Minion!" Megamind cried.

"Sir!" he replied, giving him a smile and walking fastly over to him and was about to give him a hug but was interrupted.

"There was a note left by your fish in Roxanne's apartment this morning." Henry said, looking at his clipboard as he began to read, "She should'nt have fought. She will pay just like this whole city. This whole city will some day, some day soon, pay. Pay for your stupidity. I always knew I was too smart for all of you, you can't even control me. No matter how hard you try, you just can't look even farther to see how these crimes have been taking place. Bernard, the mayor, now Roxanne. If you can figure it out, I'll be pretty impressed. But I'm pretty positive you won't figure it out before it's too late. You all trust too much, never focus on the bad in people. You only focus on the good. Just like little Roxanne Ritchi. Better figure this out soon, or she as someone else you know and love, will perish."

When he finished, Megamind and minion were left speechless. But then, Megamind found his voice again.

"Wait..you think I," he said gesturing to himself. "told him," he then gestured at minion. "to write that?" he then gestured to the note.

"Indeed." Henry replied.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!" Megamind said throwing his arms down.

"I agree sir!" minon chanted.

"Okay, let me say this again..I.." he said gesturing to himself again. "have been in jail.." he gestured to his cuffed hands. "this entire time!" he shouted.

"But you and your fish friend are good at plotting things." Lilia said, now getting up out of her seat.

Megamind then pinched between his eyebrows with his fingers. "Okay.." he said exasperated. He then looked up at them. "Let me say this again.." he then took a deep breath and gestured at himself again. "I.." he then gestured to his hands. "have been in jail..this entire time!"

"Yeah, you dumby dumb dumber heads!" minion chanted some more.

"I would have to agree. Megamind gets checked whenever he goes back to jail." Ben said.

Lilia was getting aggravated. "But haven't you all figured out from the last bajillion times he was jailed in the past that he has ways of getting out?"

Sighing dramatically, Megamind said. "Okay, _seriously _one more time!" he then pointed at himself again. "I.."

"Yes, yes we know! You've been in jail this whole time!" Lilia shouted.

"Well obviously you don't understand.." Megamind said.

"Yeah, obviously!" they heard minion cheer some more.

At this, Henry said in a superior type voice, "There he goes! He thinks we're too dumb to know who the culprit behind these crimes is!"

Megamind gaped at them. "What are you talking about?" he yelled exasperated.

"You think we can't figure it out. Well I got news for you Megamind! We just did!" Lilia said, pointing at him. "So, ha!"

"What is going on?" he said looking over at minion, who just shrugged.

"I think I know what's going on." Ben said. "You both are just panicking. Trying to rush through this case because you really have no idea who could be causing these crimes."

Lilia snorted. "Oh please, we have so much evidence.."

"Evidence as in fingerprints?" Ben cut in.

At this, Lilia's face fell a bit. "Um, well, no, not really.."

"Exactly." Ben said smirking at her.

"Robots don't have fingerprints!" Henry chimed in smartly.

"Ah hah! That's right!" Lilia said, perking up.

"But you would find gorilla hairs." Ben smirked at them some more.

At this, both of their faces fell. They went silent.

Megamind had been watching Ben Walker shoot his skills at them. He was good at his job, no doubt about that. The oh so amazing investigators had been flawed again.

Megamind was happy about this but then, remembered the big reason that he was there. "So, there's really no suspects as to who kidnapped Roxanne?" he asked quietly.

The investigators looked up at him. "I-I guess not.." Lilia said, looking crestfallen.

Megamind's face fell, as his shoulders did. _'Roxanne..'_

"Sir?" he heard a quiet, sympathetic voice beside him say.

Minion was staring at him, sympathy in his eyes.

"Are we done here?" Megamind asked, his voice strict.

The interviewers looked at each other, then went over to the door and opened it.

Megamind and minion started walking forward, with Ben following them. Henry and Lilia were the last ones out of the room, Henry locked the door and turned to everyone in front of him.

The sherriff, James, minion, Ben, Frank and Megamind were all in front of him and Lilia.

"I'll set up another interview for you tomorrow Megamind. We have more to discuss." Henry stated.

"About what?" Ben asked.

"Miss. Ritchi of course." He replied as if he was stupid for asking.

Megamind started to say something but was interrupted.

"You don't seriously think he still did it do you?"

They all turned to the voice that had just spoken. It belonged to Frank. "I mean, come on."

Henry was speechless. "Frank.." Lilia started to say as she walked forward.

"No." he snapped at her, causing her to stop in her tracks. "You're just doing this so you can seem all smart and superior with your job."

"Told you.." they heard minion say softly.

"I-I cant believe you would say that! I'm just doing my job!"

"No, you're doing what you want to do to make yourself look better." Frank said calmly.

Megamind was looking at this scene with surprise on his face. _'If Frank..defending me?'_

"What happened to you hating Megamind huh?" he spat, putting her hands on her hips.

"After what you told me last night, about your old boyfriend..it made me realized something." He said.

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" she snapped.

Frank then looked down at Megamind and said. "I've been hating Megamind for the wrong reasons. Sure I hated him for dating my old girlfriend. But that was only part of it. It was mostly because he was doing such an _awesome _job at it." He then looked back at Lilia. "I could see the way she looked at him and the way he looked at her. And I realized how jealous I was for me not being able to make her look at me in the same way. I never was able to. I was treated Megamind like a monster, when he really wasen't. Or..isn't" he corrected himself. "Your old boyfriend _was _a monster. He was someone that would actually kill a friend, or erase a mayor's memory, or kidnap their girlfriend."

Lilia's angry expression had been replaced with a soft one now. Frank sighed. "You can't blame Megamind for this. I know that you know that he's innocent. If you keep trying to prove him guilty, you're just putting someone who's innocent in jail for his whole life." Once he had finished, the hallway was silent.

"But you're forgetting the fact that Megamind also terrorized the city multiple times in the past." Henry cut in moodily.

Frank turned his head toward the investigator, glaring at him. "Oh yeah? Well he's changed." He said as he took the clipboard out of Henry's hands and through it down the hall, causing it to make a rattly bang on the floor as it bounced on its side, then slid across the floor. "So write that on your clipboard and shove it where the sun don't shine." Frank growled into his face.

"Frank!" the sherriff reprimanded him.

Minion was smiling brightly at what had just taken place, and James and Ben were trying to suppress their laughter. But Lilia just stood there, gaping at Frank.

"Come on.." he said going over to Megamind and grabbing his arm. "Let's go."

They then started walking down the hallway.

The sherriff turned to Lilia and Henry. "I am so sorry. I don't know what's gotten into him." He apologized.

"It's alright, don't worry about it." Lilia said.

Henry turned his head toward her. "Alright? Alright? My clipboard..!" he said pointing down the hallway. "is now all the way over there!" he said in a huffy way.

"Well then walk over there and get it." She replied.

…

Megamind, Frank, and minion were walking down the hallway in silence. Frank had let go of Megamind's arm. No longer feeling the need to hang on to him everywhere they went.

"Soooooo.." Megamind said, pondering over what words to say.

"That was awesome!" minion cried happily to Frank.

Megamind smiled. "Indeed minion. I couldn't agree more."

Frank shrugged. "Yeah well, I guess I owe you for..you know..being a complete jerk to you for the past couple weeks."

"Yes, yes you do." Megamind agreed.

"So you and Roxanne huh? How many months has it been?"

At the mention of Roxanne, Megamind stopped walking. A look of saddness coming over his face. "Roxanne.." he said in a low voice. Almost as if, if he said it, then she'd just appear out of thin air.

"Sir?" Minion asked sweetly.

"Hey.." Frank said, putting his hand on Megamind's shoulder. "It'll be okay. Alright?" he said awkwardly, trying to comfort him.

Megamind looked up at him.

Frank continued comforting. "It may not seem like it now, but believe me. It'll be okay." He said, giving him what hoped to be a reassuring a smile.

Megamind gave a small smile back.

"Yeah well.." Megamind shrugged. "Roxanne's a fighter. I know that from my days of kidnapping her." He said as they started walking again.

Frank did a small laugh. "You got that right."

But even with that thought in his head, Megamind still couldn't suppress his worries.

…

Roxanne woke up with a bag over her head, she was tied to a wooden chair. "Okay..seriously? I'm still tired of having bags put over my head everytime I'm kidnapped." She said.

"Ah.." a voice came from behind her. "You're awake."

"Yeah, now will you take this thing off my head now? I'd like to see my _kidnapper._"

The bag was then lifted off her head. "Well, I gotta admit, it smells better than the last bag I had put over my head. This one smelt of strawberries." She said smirking.

"Glad you enjoyed it." The voice purred.

Roxanne looked around. It looked like she was in a room that was in the process of being built, but had been deserted a while ago. There were a few windows on just one side. It looked like this place was being built to be a big office.

The cloaked figure moved in front of her, and looked out the window.

"Ohh, mysterious cape." She said to the stranger.

The cloaked figure didn't respond. He just continued to look out the window.

"So, are you like, the town's new villain or something?" she asked.

Still not answering, the stranger continued to stare out the window.

'_Is he looking for something?'_

"Alrighty then..can you answer this, where are we?"

"Way up high." Was all the figure said.

Roxanne got an annoyed look on her face. "Well, that doesn't really help me much. Can I at least look out the window?"

She then heard a small noise coming from the villain. Was he..laughing?

Yes, sure enough, he was laughing. A small, menacing laugh. "You want to look out the window where we are? You think that will make you feel better?"

Roxanne just sat there. _'What kind of game is he playing at?'_

"I don't know, it's just sort of..you know..boring sitting here with nothing to do or really look at." She answered in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh.." the figure said. "it won't be boring for long."

Roxanne raised a quizical eyebrow. This was getting a bit weird.

Then, suddenly, the villain dragged her chair across the floor with ease to the window. He then slid the window open, and untied Roxanne from the chair.

"What are you..?" she started to say but was interrupted by the figure swinging her over his shoulder and jumping out the window.

Roxanne started to scream but was stopped by a thunk. She slowly opened her eyes to see that the figure had landed on an abandoned painter's platform. He put her down, none too gently on the metal. She hit her head on it, and she closed her eyes in pain. "How dare you..!" she started to say.

But when she opened her eyes, he was gone. She then, cautiously, stood up and looked down. She screamed, and fell back down onto the metal, caged platform. She was higher up then she thought. She was probably up a good 20 stories in the air.

…

Frank, minion, and Megamind had gone to the cafeteria to get some lunch. James, the sherriff, and Ben were over getting food for themselves. And Frank and Megamind had surprisingly hit it off rather well considering they had hated each other for a couple weeks. Frank had even uncuffed Megamind's hand without being asked to. But when Frank had gone off to the restroom, Megamind turned in his chair to face minion.

"Minion!" he whispered. "I need to go find Roxanne."

"B-but sir, you can't! You're in jail remember?" minion whispered back.

A look of annoyance came over Megamind's features. "Yes minion, I _know _that. But I need to find her!"

Minion, was looking uncertain. "Well then what do you suggest we do?"

"I have a plan..." Megamind said as he started whispering his plan to his fish friend.

The sherriff turned around to face the table. He could see at the table, in the short walking distance, Megamind and minion talking. But was it just him or did it look rather, sneaky? The sherriff, with a raised eyebrow started walking over there with his food.

Minion was smiling. "Brilliant sir brilliant!" he whispered excitedly.

"Why thank you minion you fantastic fish you!" he whispered back.

"It'll be just like old times." Minion said, still whispering and smiling.

"Yes, it will minion, yes it will." He said happily.

Oh what a rush it felt to him, making these plans with minion again.

"Code?" minion asked.

"Um, oh yes!" megamind said his finger in the air. "Code: Just Like Old Times." He whispered maniaclly.

"What are you guys talking about over here?" James said, causing them to jump a bit.

"Oh, um..just..uh.." Megamind said, trying to find some way to answer.

"Friendship stuff!" minion asnwered happily.

"Yes! Yes, friendship stuff!" Megamind agreed equally happy.

That wasen't necessarily a lie. This was a friendship thing that Megamind and minion did.

James sat down in the window seat, and the sherriff sat down next to him. And automatically, James dug into his food. But the sherriff eyed Megamind suspiciously. Megamind noticed this and gave the sherriff and innocent type smile as he tapped his fingers together.

'_Something fishy is going on here..and I don't mean the alien fish across from me..' _the sherriff thought as he watched minion smile happily out the window.

'_That fish is always happy..but not like this..'_

Then minion looked over at Megamind, who winked back at his fish friend. And they started giggling madly like little boys who had just played a prank on someone.

'_Oh yeah, something's deffinetly fishy..'_

...

**.. .. .. .. .. ..**

**Thanks. :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**I have found another video that I am in love with. Go to youtube and type in Megamind Shove and it should be the first one. Not only do I love the video..but I now love the song! **

**More extra entertainment for you all. :D**

**And I don't own the movie Home Alone…or Megamind.**

**Now on with the chapter..**

Everything Was So Perfect

Chapter 12

The sherriff was walking up to the solitary confinement room belonging to Megamind. His watch had ticked to 9 oclock at night around that time. When he got to the door, the guard looked at him with question. "Um..back again sir?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm back again. I haven't been here that many times." The sherriff said, looking through the small circular window at the tv switching between stations.

"You've been here 12 times since you got back." The guard corrected him. "Twice every hour since 4 oclock."

The sherriff looked at him with annoyance. "Your job isn't to question me." He growled. He then looked back at the window and noticed that the television had stopped on a channel, playing what looked to be a christmas movie by the name of, Home Alone.

"The television has stopped switching channels.." the sherriff mumbled to himself.

The guard looked at him, confused. "Say what?"

"That's strange.." the sherriff mumbled some more, rubbing his chin.

The guard looked around uncomfortably, unsure of whether to say something. "Um, not really. He just must have found something he felt like watching."

The sherriff suddenly stopped, his eyes widening. "Or that's what he wants us to think!" he said loudly, as the guard jumped, startled by the sudden outburst.

The sherriff then took a ring of keys off his belt loop. Except it wasen't an ordinary ring of keys, no this ring had so many keys on it the guard couldn't even count.

The sherriff started searching through them quickly, and then seemed to find the one he was looking for. It was blue with the letters MM on it.

"Aha!" the sherriff cried excitedly. He then jammed the key in the door. "Lets see you try and trick me!" he said as he twisted the key and swung the door open. Causing the door to hit the wall with a loud clang.

The chair in the middle of the room spun around. "Well hello sherriff!" Megamind said pleasantly. "Nice to see you again, for the…4th time today…"

The sherriff slumped in a defeated stance when he saw that Megamind was still right where he left him the last 12 times he'd been there.

The guard peered around the doorframe. "You've also done _that_ 4 times. And what a surprise, he's still here. Right where you left him." He said sarcastically.

Grumbling, the sherriff backed out of the room once again and closed the door, and locked it.

"Seriously though, why do you keep coming back?" the guard asked.

Shaking his head, the sherriff answered. "Just a feeling like he's going to try something. Something..sneaky.."

And with that, he left the guard sitting in there. Wondering what in the world had gotten into that man.

But after hearing the guard leave once again, Megamind smiled a mischievious smile. "Oh, you're right sherriff. I _am _up to something. And that something is quite very _sneaky."_ He said to himself quietly. And with that, started laughing to himself.

…

Night had fallen, and the air was very cold. Roxanne had been on the painters platform for about 2 hours now. She was sitting with her knees up, and hugging them. Still only having her pajamas from the night before on, she was shivering.

She looked down at the street below her. The cars looked so small, and the people, even smaller. She could faintly hear the sound of car horns beeping. She made a small, whimpering sound and closed her eyes again. A cold wind came, causing her to shiver even more.

'_I said I had wanted to look out the window, not on a big metal thing outside the window.' _She thought to herself.

"Anytime now.." she heard a voice purring from above her. She looked up and the man in the black cloak was looking out at the city through the window. _'How in the world did he get back up there?'_

"Hey!" she called up to him.

The figure continued to look out at the city. "I think I'm ready to come back to the room now!" she yelled.

He didn't respond to her request. He instead just continued to search for something unknown in the city.

Annoyed, Roxanne called out again. "Um, okay..well then can I at least have a blanket or something?"

Still not getting a response, she sighed and put her chin on her knees and stared out at the city as well. But a shadow started forming around her. Confused, she looked up just in time to see a big, black thing come down on her. She grabbed onto it and yanked it off. It was a black cloak.

Roxanne looked back up at the window and noticed the figure was gone once again. She looked back at the cloak in her hands. "Well, it's better than nothing." She said to herself as she put it around her shoulders and bundled up in it.

…

Drumming his fingers together, Megamind looked at the television. The movie he had been watching had ended, so he had looked at the clock on the tv.

10:50 p.m.

The sherriff had come in again earlier, but seeing as Megamind was still here, he had slumped off grumbling yet again.

Megamind looked at the time on the television again.

10:55 p.m.

'_Only a little longer..' _he thought to himself, smirking.

Megamind then switched it to channel 3 news. He knew that Roxanne wouldn't be on there, but he switched it there anyway.

"And the countdown for christmas continues!" A female reporter said happily. She was outside in the middle of a busy sidewalk, snow flurries swirling around her. "So christmas shoppers are still bustling around finding presents for their loved ones!" She then stopped a woman who was racing along the sidewalk with her husband, whom was carrying 4 big shopping bags. "Excuse me.." the reporter said stopping them. "How much shopping do you still have left to do considering there's only a week and a half left until christmas?" she asked, putting the microphone in the busy couple's face.

"Oh well.." the woman said, brushing hair out of her face. "this year, we waited until the last minute because we heard there was going to be huge sales on so many streets..!"

'_Less than 2 weeks until christmas?' _Megamind thought.

He haden't realized that christmas was so soon. Or how humans said it, right around the corner.

Megamind thought of Roxanne, and how he would love to spend his christmas with her. That would be wonderful if he could. He haden't really much clue where she could be. But he had an idea..

The man in the black cloak. Hal had told him about him and how he had asked if Roxanne and him were still dating. Now he knew why.

Then, a staticy sound came from seemingly out of nowhere, interrupting Megamind's thoughts.

Megamind quickly looked at the time on the clock.

11:00

Smiling his signature grin that showed he was up to something, Megamind clasped his wrist with one hand, and almost like magic, his old watch appeared on his wrist.

Minion had told Megamind at the cafeteria a few hours ago while they were planning, that he had made some changes to the watch. And one of those changes just happened to be, allowing it to become invisible. Minion, having still had the watch in his car along with the forget-me-stick, had slipped it on Megamind's wrist outside when no one was looking. The guards didn't check his arms, which was good because if they'd have touched it they would have noticed it and that would have ruined the plans. But there was also another little change he had made..

The door swinging open and banging against the wall loudly, caused him to put his wrist behind his back quickly, hiding it.

Megamind then swirled his chair around and said innocently, yet nervously to the sherriff, "Ohm, ollo sherriff! What brings you here? Yet again.."

The sherriff then slumped again, in his defeated way. "I told you!" came the guard's voice from around the door frame. "He's still there!"

The sherriff then turned sharply to the guard that Megamind could'nt see and shouted like an upset child. "Okay! If you were in my position, you'd be doing the same thing..!"

As he continued shouting, Megamind took this chance and brought his wrist to his mouth. "Minion! Code: Just Like Old Times!" he whispered. He then stuck out his wrist over the arm of his chair, and pressed a small, purple button on the watch. And at once, a dozen, tiny, purple balls fell out onto the floor. Small, bouncing sounds, similar to the sound of bouncy balls bouncing on a hard floor caught the sherriff's attention.

He turned around sharply and saw Megamind. His wrist out, with the watch still visible as plain as day.

Megamind's eyes shifted around uncomfortably. "Ohm..this isn't what it looks like.."

'_Minion, I am going to kill you!'_

"What in the world do you think youre…" the sherriff started to say, walking toward the prisoner. But he was then interrupted by a dozen loud popping noises. And following the popping, came thick, purple fog that filled the room.

"Ah! What is this? Guard!" the sherriff called.

The guard looked in the room, and a shocked look came on his face. "What the..?"

"I can't see a thing! Get in here and help me!" he heard the sherriff call out again.

"I-I'm coming sherriff!" he shouted, and ran into the room.

All they could see was purple fog.

"Sherriff? Sherriff where are you?" the guard asked loudly, as he searched around blindly with is arms out in front of him.

"_I _don't even know where I am!" the sherriff shouted back annoyed.

Then, two shouts of surprise were heard, along with the sounds of people falling on the floor.

The guard and the sherriff had ran into each other.

Finally, the fog started clearing out. And coughing, the sherriff stood, and looked in front of him.

"No.." he said in disbelief.

Megamind was standing outside the door, looking through the circular window in at them with with a smirk on his face.

"Megamind!" the sherriff shouted angrily.

"Sherriff?" he said innocently.

"You let us out right now!" the sherriff demanded stomping up to the door and looking through the window.

Megamind just continued to stare at the sherriff, success written all over his face.

"Fine then! I'll just unlock the door and.." the sherriff said, looking down. "Hey! My keys!" he said, noticing they were'nt there anymore. He looked back up at the window.

Megamind was holding the keys and swinging them from side to side in a gloating way for the sherriff to see. One eyebrow was cocked up, and he was grinning mischieviously.

The sherriff slammed his hands and face on the window. "Megamind! Unlock this door, right now!"

Megamind didn't respond, he just stared at the sherriff with amusement.

The sherriff backed up and face palmed. But then perked up as he thought of something. "Wait! The guard has keys as well!" he then turned to the guard who was sitting in the spinny chair now, just watching the scene before him. "Guard! Unlock this door!"

But the guard merely shrugged. "I can't, I left them outside."

"Ah ha!" the sherriff said, turning. "You thought you were tricky hm? Well..wait, what?" he said, turning back to the guard.

"I..left my keys outside the door.." he replied sheepishly.

"Outside the door? How could you leave your keys..?" but the sherriff's reprimand was interrupted.

"Ahem.."

The sherriff turned back to the door.

Megamind now had 2 rings of keys in his hand.

The sherriff narrowed his eyes. _'Of course..'_

"Well, this was all good fun. But I really must be going!" Megamind said as he turned around and walked quickly to the door behind him.

"Megamind!" the sherriff shouted, his face and hands up against the window again.

Megamind turned toward the sherriff and brought his wrist up and twisted the little dial. When he did this, the sherriff noticed he was staring at a copy of himself.

"Just like old times eh sherriff?" Megamind said through the sherriff mouth. And he then opened the door and swiftly left. Leaving the sherriff banging on the door and shouting Megamind's name.

…

Megamind was walking through the halls cautiously. It had been a while since he'd done this. But oh what a rush it was. Sure he was the city's hero now. But it didn't change the rush he felt when he broke out of jail.

He walked past a police officer, who nodded at him. "Have a good night sherriff."

"Oh, ohm, yes you too.." he said nervously.

Megamind walked even more quickly through the hall until he got to the door that led to the front of the jailhouse.

'_Yes! Almost there..' _he walked even faster until he was about a foot away.

But then, the door swung open. Causing Megamind to stumble backward.

"Woah! Sorry there sherriff!" Frank said, rushing inside. "It's freezing out there! The snow is falling down harder!"

Megamind looked around awkwardly. Unsure of what to say.

"Ohm, yes, hard snow falling is quite cold.." he said as he started walking forward again.

"Is something wrong?" Frank asked, grabbing his shoulder, causing him to stop.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no!" Megamind replied, shaking his head. "What makes you think that? I really must be going bye!" He opened the door and slammed it shut. Leaving Frank standing there in confusion.

Once he was outside, he walked fast down the sidewalk to where the guardshack was.

"Hello there sherriff!" the guard said from inside the guard shack.

Megamind didn't respond as he stopped right in front of the road. Before him, his invisible car became visible and the passenger door opened, just as Megamind was turning his watch to turn back into his old self.

"Hello sir, aren't you looking incredibly handsome today!" his fish friend said happily.

Megamind hopped in and gave his fish friend a cheerful smile. "Ollo there minion!"

Minion put some clothes on Megamind's lap. At this, Megamind grinned some more. "Oh minion, you intelligent little fish you.."

And with that, they sped away blaring, highway to hell, and leaving the guard shouting at them behind.

"Now minion..lets go and get our Roxy back." Megamind said rubbing his hands together.

"But sir..we have no idea where Roxanne is." Minion said.

Slumping, Megamind responded. "Oh.."

"But we can always go to the lair and try and find a way to find her?" Minion tried.

Megamind perked up at this. "Yes! To the lair!" he said pointing onward.

But just then, their song died down to a low level due to static, killing the mood terribly.

"That's strange.." Megamind said looking at it with confusion.

"Meh-gghhh-mnd…." The radio hissed out.

Megamind and minion started at it with shock.

"Did it just say..?" minion said.

"I think it did.." Megamind answered.

"Megg-a-minnnnd." It came in clearer that time.

"What do you want..rage-e-oh..device?" Megamind asked awkwardly.

'"Roxa-nnnnzz..ap-rrrrrt-mnt.." it hissed lastly as the static went away and the music blared back on.

Megamind and minion looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Did you just hear what I just..?" Megamind questioned pointing at the radio.

"Uh huh." Minion answered.

They sat there for a moment, until Megamind spoke again.

"Ohm, alright. I guess now..to..Roxanne's apartment!" he said pointing onward again, but more cautiously as if the radio might speak again.

"Um, right sir."

…

Frank walked up to the door to get into the guard room for Megamind's solitary confinement room. He took out his key to the door and unlocked it. Walking inside, he noticed that no one was in there.

'_That's strange.' _He thought, looking around the room. And while he was looking around, he noticed 2 rings of keys on the chair beside the door. He picked up the sherriff's ring, noticing it was his because he has the most keys. It made a jingling sound as the keys knocked against each other.

"Hello? Who's out there?" he heard someone say loudly.

Frank looked up to see the sherriff in the window, in Megamind's solitary confinement room.

"Frank!" he said, relieved.

"Sherriff?" Frank said with confusion. "What in the world are you doing in there?"

"No time to explain! Just get us out of here!" he said.

"Us?"

Then, the guard appeared in the window as well. "Yeah..I'm in here too." He said rather glumly.

Frank looked at them both with confusion. Then, as if seeing the sherriff for the first time, "Sherriff?"

"Yes, Frank. It's me, the sherriff. Now get us out!" he demanded again.

"Wait, but I just saw you walking outside! I talked to you!" Frank said.

"That was Megamind, Frank. He's escaped. That's why we need you to get us out of here now!"

'_Megamind? Escaped? But..why?'_

Hurriedly, Frank found the right key, and unlocked the door.

The sherriff tumbled out, the guard walking behind him.

"Now.." the sherriff said in a rushed way. "we need to find Megamind and get him back here pronto!"

Just as the sherriff started marching out the door, Frank held out his arm, stopping him. "Wait."

The sherriff turned toward the officer. "What?" he said with aggravation.

"Shouldn't we find out _why_ he's escaped first?" Frank questioned.

With frustration, the sherriff replied, "Who cares _why _he's escaped! We just need to.."

"I think he's gone to find Roxanne." Frank interrupted.

At this statement, the sherriff's face smoothed out.

"But.." the sherriff said, calmed down a bit. "he couldn't have any idea where to look for her! I mean..we don't even know..the investigators don't know.."

Frank thought about it. "Well, he must have some idea. I don't think he would have just..made this plan blindly."

The sherriff and Frank just stood there in silence for a moment, thinking. But then, realization hit Frank. "Wait..Hal!" he said loudly.

"Hal?" the sherriff said, with a brow raised.

"Yeah! Hal had told him about the cloaked figure that came and wanted Hal's help to bring him to Megamind's lair but Hal refused. And then the cloaked guy asked if Megamind and Roxanne were still dating and he said yes." Frank explained quickly.

The sherriff stared at him like he'd gone mad. "What are you talking about? How come I wasen't aware of this?"

"I don't know..I just..didn't tell you because I thought they were just like..you know..crazy.." Frank said sheepishly.

"Crazy?"

"Yeah, you know, one crazy inmate talking crazy to another crazy inmate. Soooooo..I didn't tell you anything about it." Frank said, shrugging.

At this, the sherriff pinched between his eyebrows in frustration, and sighed. "Frank.."

The sherriff then, looked back at Frank when he didn't feel like punching him any longer. "Alright then, let's go and talk to Hal."

…

****

**REVIEWS PWEEZE! [:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the wait!**

Everything Was So Perfect

Chapter 13

The snow outside was building up to be fluffy, white piles all over the city. And while everyone was enjoying this wonderful holiday treat cozy inside their homes, a certain, villain turned hero turned jailed suspect's car, was parked in the alleyway beside Roxanne Ritchi's apartment. The citizens of Metro City recognized this car by now, that is..whenever it was visible. But tonight, at 11:45 at night, it was invisible.

"Okay minion..do you have the dehydrating gun?" Megamind asked his partner in crime, whom was in the driver's seat.

Minion replied by reaching into the backseat and handing him the gun.

"Alright, lets go.." Megamind said.

The walked out of the alleyway. Minion, coming out first and looking around to make sure there was nobody around. Once he motioned that the coast was clear, Megamind now wearing skinny, black jeans and a loose fit black tshirt, and his custom baby seal leather boots, emerged out of the dark alleyway. It was nice not wearing that same, orange jumpsuit he'd been wearing for the past few weeks.

Taking a deep breath of air, and letting it out he looked around. Megamind haden't really had the chance to breath the fresh night air when he'd escaped. He had in fact realized that it had been at least 3 or 4 weeks since he'd been outside at night time.

'_Man, does it feel great to be outside again!' _

But just as he thought this, he immediately crossed his arms over his chest, shivering. "It's freezing out here! Did you bring me a jacket or something?" he asked turning to minion.

"Oh.." minion said a bit sheepishly. "No, I guess I forgot."

Megamind gave him a condescending look as he shivered somemore as even more snow flakes fell on him. Causing a light dusting of white to appear on his shirt. He sighed and turned his head, looking at the apartment building behind him. "Alright.." he said, getting his gun out of his pocket. "Let's go."

Opening the door caused a small dinging noise to come from the tiny christmas bells hanging on the top of the door.

Hearing this, the doorman behind the desk looked up from the book he had been reading. "Hello there..!"

But with a zap, the where the doorman once was, a tiny cube appeared in his place.

Going over and picked it up off of the chair, Megamind looked at it, with minion peaking over his shoulder.

"Sorry!" minion whispered, as if the little cube could hear him.

Putting the cube in his pocket, Megamind said. "We can apologize later when we turn him back to normal." He thought for a moment, then turned to his friend. "Remind me."

"Right." Minion replied, nodding.

"Right! Let's hurry before anyone sees us."

Rushing to the elevator, and pushing the button, the door opened right away, much to their relief.

"Phew!" Megamind said exaggerately once they were in the elevator, and the doors closed slowly.

"You think anyone saw us?" minion asked worriedly.

But with a wave of his hand, and rolling his eyes, his blue friend replied, "Psh! Not a chance minion!" He then paused. "That was quite a rush doing that again." He said smiling down at his gun in his hand.

Minion gave him a scolding look.

Catching his friend's look, his smile dissapeared. "What? You have to admit it was pretty fun doing that again."

"Sir, though I must agree, I must say that that is not the right thing for a…" minion scolded him, with his arms crossed.

"I know, I know! It's not the right thing for a hero to do." Megamind said, exasperated, and putting his gun back in his pocket. "Good gr-eye-f minion..dont get your fins in a wad."

The elevator door opened to Roxanne's level, and they stepped out.

"The word is, grief. And the phrase is, don't get your panties in a wad." The alien fish corrected, while him and Megamind were walking down the hallway.

At this, Megamind smirked. "Do you _wear_ panties minion?"

If a fish could blush, minion would be. "N-no! Just saying…"

"I now know what to get you for Christmas." Megamind laughed.

Becoming even more bashful yet, minion said, "Oh come on! I do not wear.."

But he was interrupted by a hand covering his mouth. Minion stopped walking and talking at once. His friend's hand was removed from his mouth as they stood there. Megamind had turned sideways to look at a door, and minion copied.

Roxanne's apartment. The yellow tape had been removed and it was now just like a normal door.

"Minion.." at the sound of his name, the fish turned his head. "Hand me my key." Megamind said, holding out his hand.

Minion reached in his bowl and took out a single, key with an R carved in it, and handed it to Megamind.

Grasping it in his hand, he took a step forward and placed the dripping key in the lock and turned it. Once unlocked, he removed his key from the door and placed it in his pocket. He reached for the doorknob, and grasped it.

"Wait!" minion cried.

"What?" Megamind said sharply, letting go of the doorknob and turning to his friend.

"What if it's a trap." Minion said, with worry.

Catching his friend's concern, Megamind replied quietly, "Do we really have a choice? If this is the only way we have of getting closer to finding where Roxanne is..then I'm willing to take that risk."

And with that, he turned back to the door, and was about to reach for the doorknob again until he was interrupted again.

"No, no! Not yet!" minion cried again.

Megamind turned sharply to minion again. "What is it now minion?" he said loudly in frustration.

Timidly, minion replied. "What if the cloaked man is in there and he…like…jumps us?"

Megamind glared at the fish in annoyance. "Like I said, I'm willing to take that risk."

And with that, he turned back around and reached for the doorknob again but was once again interrupted. But it wasen't minion, it was the sound of someone's voice beside them.

"Hey!"

Jumping in surprise, they turned and they looked at the little 5 year old boy in a blue onesie. He was jumping up and down excitedly and pointing at the 2 aliens.

"You're Megamind! I'm like, your biggest fan ever!" he squealed.

Megamind and minion looked at each other with confusion.

"S-stay there! I'll be back!" and with that he hurried back into his open apartment door and came right back out with a crayon and a piece of paper. He ran right up to Megamind and held them up to him. "Can you sign this? Pretty, pretty please? I drew it myself!" he said rather proudly. "It's a picture of you and me!"

Megamind took the 2 objects rather cautiously and looked at them. The piece of paper did in fact have the 2 of them on it. Or, in a child's way of drawing them. "Ohm…"

The child looked at him expectantly. He couldn't help it, he had to sign it. The kid just looked so...thrilled.

Megamind put the paper on the door as a surface to write on, and scribbled his MM signature on it with the blue crayon, then handed it back.

The child snatched it grinned at the signature on it. "Thanks!"

Seeing the happiness on the child's face, Megamind couldn't help but grin a little. "You're welcome."

"Jimmy! What are you doing out there?" a woman's voice came from inside the apartment.

Snapping out of it, Megamind quickly turned to Roxanne's door and swung the door open. Him and minion rushed in, and slammed the door shut.

"What are you doing out here sweetie?" a women with short, blonde hair asked as she went out and crouched down beside her son.

"Megamind mommy! A-and his fish!" he said excitedly, pointing at the spot where the 2 aliens just were.

"Don't be silly sweetheart, there's no one there." She said as she stood up and grabbed her son's hand. "Come on now, come inside."

When they walked into the apartment, she guided her son straight to his bedroom. "Come on, back into bed." She said.

He put his picture on his little bedside table and then jumped into his bed.

The mom tucked him in. "Now go back to sleep, and no wandering around the halls." she said, she then kissed him on the forehead.

She was about to turn off his bedside lamp until his picture he'd placed on his bedside table caught her eye.

She had thought that it was adorable. When he had showed her earlier, he was quite proud of the picture he had drawn of him and Metro City's hero. But there was something else that attracted her to it.

The MM letters on it couldn't be anything her son had put on there. It was too neat for kindergarten handwriting.

"Honey? Who wrote this on here?" she asked touching the picture.

"Megamind." He said simply.

…

"I don't understand it." Megamind said, as he paced around Roxanne's apartment. "No trap, no stranger in a black hood..nothing."

The apartment had been put back together the best that it could be, the hole in the wall was still there, but everything else had been put back in its rightful place.

Minion was pacing around as well. "I don't understand either sir. Why would the…um…radio tell you to come here?"

Megamind sighed and sat down on the couch that was behind him. "I don't know minion."

"You've got mail." Came a voice from beside him.

He looked over on the couch beside him and noticed that Roxanne's laptop was partially open and lit up, showing that it was on.

Megamind reached over and grabbed it and put it on his lap. Opening it, he saw that it was on Roxanne's email. With a questioning look, he saw that the new message was from someone called, stranger.

Megamind clicked on it. Minion was now looking over Megamind's shoulder as he read the new message.

"Hello Megamind. I'm guessing that you're looking for Roxanne? Well I have her. She's in the channel 3 news building. Why? Because she works here. And I figured that she'd want her channel to get the big scoop first. Come to the very top floor. And don't worry, we should'nt be disturbed. From: the hooded stranger."

The sat there in silence for a moment after they were finished reading.

"Original name." minion said. "Whoever this guy is, he's not very good at picking out villainy names.

Putting the laptop aside and standing up, Megamind turned to the fish. "To the news 3 building now minion!" he announced, pointing onward.

…

"Seriously guys?" the red-haired prisoner asked sleepily.

Frank and the sherriff nodded, standing over Hal as he sat up his bed.

Hal yawned. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"That doesn't matter right now, what matters is that you tell us more about what you know on this black coaked figure." The sherriff replied.

"I already told you, him bursting in through the ceiling and all that stuff after it is all I know about him." Hal said.

"But what could he have against Megamind?" Frank asked. "Do you know of any enemies that he has?"

Hal merely shrugged. "I don't know. I don't really know Megamind that well."

"Unless you and this cloaked figure are buddies and you've been plotting against Megamind this whole time." A voice from behind them said.

Frank and the sherriff turned around to see Lilia Parker stride into the confinement cell.

"What are you doing here? How'd you know we were in here?" Frank asked.

Lilia stopped beside them by Hal's bed. "I came by to visit Megamind, and the guard at the front shack said that he had escaped." She then turned to Hal, who was about to fall over from sleepiness. "Now, have you and this cloaked figure been plotting against Megamind?"

Hal looked at her with confusion and slight annoyance. "Who are you?"

"Lilia Parker. But you didn't answer my question."

"Um, no. I don't know who this cloaked figure guy is." He answered. "He just crashed into my cell, wanted me to do something for him, I refused, so he was about like…totally pulverise me, but instead he asked a question and I answered, then he punched me in the face."

"Quite the story…" another voice said from behind them.

Turning toward the voice, they saw Ben Walker stride into the confinement cell.

"What is this like a party or something? Who the heck are you?" Hal asked with annoyance.

"Hello Hal. I'm Mr. Ben Walker." He stuck out his hand toward Hal, who shook it.

"What are you doing here?" Lilia asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Ben said with a smirk.

"I texted him." The sherriff said. "He's Megamind's lawyer, so he has the right to know that he's escaped. But now, he might not even need a lawyer because I don't even think we'll a trial anymore." The sherriff slumped, still put out that his prisoner had escaped from his clutches for the millionth time.

Frank then turned to Ben. "We think he's gone to find Roxanne."

Ben Walker nodded. "I wouldn't be surprised."

"How would he have any idea where to find her though?" Lilia asked.

"I'm not sure." Frank shook his head. "The only lead we have is this cloaked figure dude that visited Hal the other night."

"Now, do you know anything else about this hooded character?" Ben asked.

Hal scoffed. "How many times do I have to say this, no! I don't know anything about this guy. He's just a..a..ceiling and face breaker!"

Hearing this, Ben did notice the black eye and bruise on Hal's forehead. But he didn't say anything about it.

"But did you recognize anything about him? Were his facial features similar to anybodys?" Ben questioned somemore.

"Um, I don't know, I couldn't even see his face." But then Hal thought a moment. "Actually..something about him _did_ sort of remind me of someone.."

"Who?" Lilia asked eagerly.

"But..no it cant be.."

"Who?" the sherriff asked extra eagerly.

…

The wind had picked up outside. It looked to be the start of a snow storm. But none of that phased Megamind as he got out of the invisible car that was parked in the alleyway beside the Christmas decorated building. He peered up at the 20 story building with the giant Channel 3 news light up sign on the top.

He whistled. "That is really high up."

Minion came over beside him, and looked up as well. "Very."

Sighing, Megamind started walking out of the alley. "Well, I'm cold."

He went up the stairs to the partially lit building, and to the front doors with wreaths on them, minion following behind him. "Let's give this hooded figure man a taste of the incredible Megamind!" He slammed the door open.

Now, they had expected to possibly see a few workers, finishing up some of their work at the late hour. But what they didn't expect to see was a group of 6 blindfolded people on the floor with their hands and feet tied together, and ducttape over their mouths. They were back to back with each other.

Megamind and minion strode into the building, and the door closed behind them.

Right away, the people started talking. But neither of them could understand what they were saying because of the ducttape over their mouths, muffling their words.

Megamind strode over, and crouched down in front of one of the people. He gripped the tape, and ripped it off the man's mouth.

"YOW!" he cried loudly in pain.

Megamind looked at the tape he had just removed, it had some of the man's facial hair on it from being on their so tightly. He then looked back at the man. "Who's tied you up here?"

"W-who are you?" the man said in fright.

Megamind then reached up and untied the blindfold from the man's eyes.

The man blinked his eyes a bit and then looked at Megamind in awe. "M-megamind."

At the sound of the hero's name, the other people started muttering wildly.

"Wh-what are you doing here? I thought you were…" the man asked.

"Who tied you up here?" Megamind interrupted. He had to find Roxanne.

"Um, I don't know. Some hooded guy just came in and…"

"Did he have someone with him?" Megamind interrupted again.

At this, the man looked up at the blue alien, but didn't say a word.

"Who did he have with him?" Megamind questioned some more.

"Roxanne." The man replied. "She was slung over his shoulder, she had a bag over her head. She must've been knocked out."

A dark look coming over his face, Megamind stood up and started walking toward the elevator door on the other side of the room.

"W-wait! What about us?" the man cried. This caused the others to mumble stuff as well.

"Minion! Untie all these people. I'm going to the top floor." Megamind ordered.

Minion looked hesitant. "But sir…should I…"

"Just meet me up there later then minion!" Megamind said.

Reluctantly, minion responded to the request by untieing the man's feet.

Megamind turned back around and walked toward the elevator again. He pushed the elevator and the doors opened slowly. He stepped in, and got a last look at minion waving at him before the doors slowly closed shut. He pushed the button that said 20.

And then, all Megamind heard was the sound of faint elevator music, as the elevator slowly started moving up to the top floor.

…


	14. Chapter 14

**New chapta? Yes! New chapta!**

Everything Was So Perfect

Chapter 14

'_Where is he? He should be here by now. Or is he not as smart as I thought?'_

The cloaked man was staring out into the city. Waiting for a certain blue alien to arrive.

'_Did he chicken out?'_

"Hey!"

A voice interrupted him from his thoughts. He looked down to see the slightly shivering reporter he had kidnapped, wrapped in his cloak.

"Was there even a point in kidnapping me?" she demanded.

When she didn't hear a response, she tried again. "And did you have like…an extra cloak or something?"

"I had on 2." He answered simply.

"Seriously?" Roxanne asked. "Why?"

"It's cold out, so I need 2 cloaks." He answered simply again.

Roxanne looked at him curiously for a moment and then looked back out at the city. A strong wind caused the platform she was on to sway from side to side a bit. She shut her eyes tightly, not liking the feeling of swaying back and forth 20 stories high.

'_Hope this thing doesn't collapse before help arrives.'_ She thought to herself as yet another strong wind came whipping past her.

…

There was a ding as the elevator doors opened to the top floor, and Megamind stepped out. Looking around, he could tell that no one had been up there for a while. He was in a big, dark room, he could just faintly make out empty, unfinished cubbies for workers to work at. Boxes and papers littered the floor, and tools and nails were scattered as well.

Once the elevator door closed, he looked around first, so as to make sure it was safe to walk forward. And then, Megamind took a step forward.

When nothing happened, he continued walking. Each step he made seemed extra loud.

'_It's so quiet in here.' _He thought, looking around as he strode along. _'Too quiet…'_

Then, he stopped as he looked forward again. _'What is that?'_

Megamind squinted a bit, his eyes not quite adjusted to the darkness yet.

An open door, at the end of the big room. He looked around, some other doors were open as well. But he had a strange feeling, that it was this door he was supposed to go to.

So with bravery in his step, he started walking forward again. Each step seeming to echo through the level.

…

James was sleeping when the phone rang loudly by his head.

Groaning, he slapped his hand on the phone and pulled it over to his ear. "Hello?" he answered sleepily.

"James!" the sherriff said urgently.

Catching the urgency in his voice, James sat up, alert. "What? What is it?"

"Megamind's escaped!"

"What?" James cried. "How? Why?"

"Long story, but we think he's trying to find Roxanne."

"Alright, so, why are you calling me?"

"I need you to go over to Roxanne's apartment and see if Megamind is there." The sherriff answered.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, James went over to his closet to grab some clothes. "Alright, lemme just change..."

"No time James! Go there now!" the sherriff said hurriedly.

"B-but…" James protested as he looked down at his checkered green and black pajama pants and white tshirt he had on. Then, sighing, he said. "Alright. I'll go now. But where are you?"

"With another prisoner, Hal. He's just told me an interesting story about…"

"Ohhhhh, the cloaked dude?" James asked.

The other end was silent for a moment, then, "You knew about that too?" the sherriff cried.

"Well…yeah…did you not?" James asked innocently.

He could hear the sherriff shouting at Frank.

"Well, look sherriff, I'm about to walk out the door. I'll be to Roxanne's apartment shortly." James said as he hung up the phone with a beep.

"Sweetie?" his wife's voice from the bed made him turn around. "What's going on?" she asked sleepily, sitting up in bed.

"I got called by the sherriff to do something. I'll try and be back as soon as possible." James whispered.

But James had a feeling that tonight was going to be one crazy night. But looking over at his bedside clock, it read 1:30 am.

Nevermind…make that one crazy morning.

…

Megamind was almost to the door. His eyes well adjusted to the darkness now. When he got to the door, he stopped for a moment.

He wasen't sure who could be in there. Roxanne? The cloaked figure? A trap? But figuring that he wouldn't find out by just standing there, he walked in.

It was a room that looked to be an unfinished office. There were 2 chairs in there, and some papers and tools on the floor, but that's it. It smelt of mustiness and…strawberries.

Megamind walked further into the room cautiously. It felt colder in this room, which was explained by a whistle of wind coming from the open window across the room. Walking over to it and looking out, he could see a beautiful view of the city. Enchanted by the view, Megamind stared out in wonder. The city was a mix of many different colored lights. Even more than usual since it was Christmas time.

"Megamind!"

A loud shout from below him made him look down. And his eyes widened with shock as he saw Roxanne…his Roxanne hanging over the city on a painters platform. She was wrapped in what looked to be a black blanket.

"Roxanne!" he yelled down at her. "Hold on! I'm coming!" But just as he lifted his leg onto the window sill, ready to crawl out, a drawling voice from behind him caused him to jump, startled.

"Megamind…for a while I thought you weren't going to come."

Megamind turned his head, still leaning out the window.

The black cloaked man emerged from the dark corner behind Megamind. His face unseen, and his arms tucked into his cloak so they weren't visible either.

The figure chuckled darkly and walked forward a couple steps. "You might want to get off of there…you might fall."

At this, Megamind frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry. Is this _your_ girlfriend hanging over the city? No, didn't think so." He then turned his head back around, and was reaching for the rope that was holding the platform, but was shoved forward, causing him to fall out the window.

Roxanne, seeing this, gave a cry of fright as she watched her boyfriend fall out the window.

Megamind caught the window sill, his legs attempting to climb back up the wall but failing as the bricks were icy.

"Megamind! Hold on!" Roxanne called to her boyfriend, fright in her voice.

Megamind looked down, and immediately regretted it. "Ah!" he cried out in fright. He was higher up than he'd thought.

"Pretty high huh?" the cloak figure said, leaning out the window and watching him casually as if he were watching a tv show.

Megamind glared at the man. "I've seen higher."

"Is that so? Bet you've never fallen from this high though, have you?" he mocked as he continued to watch Megamind's attempts to climb back up through the window. But every attempt he tried, his feet just kept slipping and sliding on the wall. "Slippery isn't it?"

"Would you shut up?" Megamind growled at the stranger.

The man then reached out his hand for Megamind to grasp. "Take my hand."

"Now why on earth would I do that?" Megamind cried. He was so confused. _'First he pushes me out the window, now he's trying to save me?'_

Megamind was trying to climb back up the wall again, and almost succeeded. His elbows were up on the window sill, but his foot then slipped, causing him to fall back down again But only one of his hands managed to catch the window sill. He gave a cry of surprise as he was now dangling by only one hand over the city.

"No! Megamind grab his hand!" Roxanne cried as she watched her boyfriend dangle over the city.

"Listen to your girlfriend." The figure said, hand still reached out.

Megamind looked up at the stranger. But he wasen't accepting his help.

"Megamind! Do it! Please!" Roxanne pleaded desperately.

Megamind just continued to stare at the outstretched hand. He could feel his hand on the window sill slipping slowly. And the cloaked man noticed this as well. "Better hurry, or you'll slip."

"Megamind! Please!" Roxanne cried up to him. "You can't help me if your dead! Just take his hand already and quit being so proud!"

Deciding that she was right, he brought up his free hand and grasped the black, gloved one above him.

The man brought him up through the window rather easily.

Megamind stumbled back inside, but regained his composure soon after and turned to the cloaked man, glaring at him. "Now just who the heck are you?" he demanded.

"That's no way to thank someone who just saved your life." The cloaked man said.

"Yeah, but you've also murdered Bernard, erased the mayor's memory, and kidnapped Roxanne who is dangling over the city! And to top it all off, you pushed me out the window!" he shouted at him, counting off the crimes on his fingers.

"Yes, I did do all those things." The cloaked man agreed. "But for good reasons."

Megamind looked at the stranger with a look of, 'are you serious?' on his face. "How could you possibly have a good reason to do all those things?" he asked.

But the man didn't answer, instead, he turned to the window and peered out over the city.

"It is a beautiful city isn't it? Too bad it's full of stupid people." The figure said.

"What?" Megamind said, exasperated.

But the man didn't answer, he just continued looking out the window.

"Alright, whatever." Megamind said shaking his head. "I'm going out to save Roxanne, you just keep talking to yourself…" he said as he started walking forward.

But he was then knocked back hard against the wall behind him, causing his head to bang against the wall loudly. Megamind closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the pain in his head to pass. He then opened his eyes and looked up at the man that was now leaning on him, his knee digging into his chest. "I don't think so…"

"Fine then…" Megamind said. "What is it you want me to do?" he said angrily.

"Apologize."

Megamind was surprised by this request. "Wh-what?"

"Apologize." He said again simply.

"Apologize? Apologize for what?" Megamind asked. He was so confused.

The cloaked man then stood up and walked across the room. "Apologize for what?" he then laughed darkly.

Megamind stood up slowly and looked at the stranger.

Then, suddenly, the man whirled around. "Apologize for stealing my spot!"

Megamind was full on confused now. "Say wha...?"

But the man didn't say anything more. Instead, he grabbed Megamind by the arm, marched over to the window, and stood on the sill, leaning out the window and looking out at the city, with his arm holding Megamind out the window.

"Wha-what in the world are you doing?" Megamind cried, who was now dangling over the city once again.

But instead of answering, the man turned to the side, and jumped down onto the painter's platform where Roxanne was. He flung Megamind down beside her, and he landed hard on his side.

"Megamind!" Roxanne cried, helping Megamind up in a sitting position.

Megamind looked over at her. "Are you okay?" he asked with concern in his voice, forgetting his own aching shoulder.

"Well would you look at that…the city's beloved couple." The man said looking down at them. "Too bad one of you is about to die."

At this, Megamind stood up and faced the man. "You won't lay a single finger on Roxanne." He said angrily.

"Oh...I'm not talking about Roxanne."

Megamind refused to let this comment frighten him. Instead, he just kept glaring at the stranger in front of him.

"Why don't you just let her leave then?" he snapped. "If this is between you and me, let her leave."

The man stared at him for a moment. "Very well."

Megamind then leaned down and grabbed Roxanne's hands lightly. He brought her up to a standing position, and she looked at him.

"Roxanne..."

"No…" she said. "No, I can't leave you with this…this…whoever this is!"

"You have to." Megamind said, as he brushed some strands of her short hair out of her face. "Please. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Well…well what about you? I don't want you getting hurt either!" she cried.

"I'll be fine. Trust me. It'll be okay." He comforted her.

Roxanne looked at him, her lip quivering slightly.

"Please Roxanne. For me." He said lightly.

Roxanne trusted him. He was the city's hero after all. She was sure he could handle it.

She then pulled him into a tight, loving hug. Megamind hugged her back, extra tightly.

"Please be careful." She said in his ear.

"Same to you my Roxy." He said back. "I love you, and I'll see you soon, after I take care of this am-a-tee-youer villain."

Roxanne smiled at this comment. Normally, she would have corrected his mispronunciation of 'amateur'. But this wasen't the kind of situation for that. "I love you too." she said. Roxanne didn't want to let go of him. She didn't want to think of what this man could possibly do to him.

"Alright, you lovers have had your time. Now it's time for you to go." The cloaked man said as he grabbed Roxanne in his arms and literally threw her through the window above them.

They heard a slight thud and a small cry as she hit the floor.

"Roxanne!" Megamind called. "Are you okay?"

"She's fine." the cloaked man said. "Now…I suppose you'd like to know why I hate you so much?"

"Oh no! The thought never crossed my mind!" Megamind replied sarcastically. "But I also want to know who the heck you are!"

At this comment, the stranger chuckled darkly again. "Oh, you know who I am."

"Ohm, no not really." Megamind snapped back.

The black, cloaked figure slowly lifted his gloved hands up to his hood, and removed it.

Megamind's eyes widened as he gasped in surprise.

The man removed the cloak completely now, holding the cloak over the side of the platform and releasing it, causing it to float away into the night.

What was where the black flowy cloak once was on the man, was now white and gold fit tight on his body with a white cape flowing behind him.

"M-M-M…" Megamind stuttered.

"Yes, that's right…Metroman." The retired hero said in his usual cocky tone.

…

**Thanks to gecko-samedi i uploaded this chapter tonight because i didnt want anyone else to realize that it really was metroman from her review! but thats okay, i forgive you. xD**

** you actually made me panic a bit because i didnt want anyone to realize who it was before the chapter came out! thanks for the review though gecko-samedi! :D**

**And thanks to others who have reviewed. [:  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews guys! And sorry for not updating for a little while. I've been somewhat busy.**

Everything Was So Perfect

Chapter 15

'_Strange…'_ James thought as he was looking at Roxanne's email while sitting on her couch.

Hooded figure sending Megamind an email was strange indeed. And now he knew where to go to find him at least. And another thing that was strange that he'd noticed when he'd walked into the apartment building, was that there was no doorman guarding the door. Wasen't there always supposed to be a doorman? Getting up off the couch and walking out the door, he turned back around and locked it with his own personal key. Then turning around, he started rushing down the hallway and calling the sherriff at the same time.

"Hello sherriff?" James said as the sherriff answered. "Yeah, I know where Megamind is…"

…

"Come on! Why won't you work?" minion said angrily. Or…as angrily as he could sound. He had been pushing the button to the elevator door for about 5 minutes now. But for some reason, the doors weren't opening.

Pushing it one final time, minion gave a cry of frustration and slumped over. _'Whoever this hooded guy is, he must've somehow managed to lock everything...'_

He turned to the people on the other side of the room.

"Get us out!"

"Why won't these doors open?"

"I have to get home to my family!"

They were all crying different comments to themselves, or anyone that could possibly walk by and notice them.

Minion had untied them a little while ago, and when they went to leave the building, and minion went to go upstairs, they realized that there was no leaving the room they were in. The doors had mysteriously locked, and the elevator wasen't working. But then, looking around the lobby and noticing a couple of chairs, he got an idea.

"Guys!" minion cried, causing the panic-stricken workers to stop pounding on the doors and shouting. They turned to the alien fish. "There's no use doing that. Let's try and break the doors." He reasoned.

Realizing what a good idea this was, some spoke with excitement.

"Yes! Yes! Brilliant idea!" a women cried.

"Let's do it!" a man said with ferocisity in his voice.

Minion, happy to have thought of a good idea, went over to pick up a small arm chair. He lifted it up over his head and walked over to the glass doors, the people moving out of his way.

'_If I can't get the elevator to work, I might as well get these people out of here.'_

But just as he was going to throw the chair into the glass doors, there was the sound of tires screeching to a halt, and a bright, white light shined through from outside, blinding him. But he just closed his eyes tightly instead of letting go of the chair.

"This is the police! Come out with your hands up Megamind!" a police officer said through a megaphone.

Hearing this made minion angry. Megamind was upstairs with the _real _villain at that moment. Being the hero that this city wanted him to be. And yet, they were still after him. Minion was tired of the blaming and accusing that was being aimed at his best friend. And for a crime that he didn't commit. No, minion had had enough. This ridiculousness was going to end _today._

So lifting the chair even higher, and rearing back slightly, he threw the chair into the glass door, hard. The glass shattering and showering the concrete steps with glass.

…

"Megamind! We know you're in there!" the police called faintly from down below.

But Megamind wasen't listening. He was gaping at the retired hero in front of him.

Metroman smirked. "Sounds like you're being called."

Putting that comment aside, Megamind stuttered, "M-M-Metro…"

"_Music_man." Metroman frowned at him.

"Why?" Megamind asked. "Why would you do this? I-I thought we were…"

"Friends?" Metroman scoffed. "Well we were. But not anymore."

"But…but why?"

At this, Metroman smiled a cruel smile. "Don't worry, I'll tell you before you die."

'_Oh minion, where are you?' _

…

Roxanne was running down the stairwell, panting.

'_Stupid elevator…not working…'_ she thought angrily.

Then, finally, she burst out through the doors on the bottom floor. She jimmed the door handle, but it was locked. She switched the lock over and rushed out. Looking around, she saw nobody. She was at the end of a long hallway. But, knowing the building considering that she worked there, she knew just where to go to get to the lobby.

She started running down the hallway. She was panting from running down 20 sets of steps. Finally reaching the lobby, she slid to a stop and ran to the glass doors. But she noticed that what were once smooth, sheek glass doors, were now the shattered remains of it.

"W-what…?" she said to herself, stepping carefully over the glass in safe spots.

"Roxanne!" she heard a familiar voice say.

Looking up, she said minion waving out in the crowd of police officers and other citizens that were nosy enough to wake up at 3:30 in the morning and look to see what the fuss was about. "Minion!" she cried, stepping carefully out of the door and dancing around the broken pieces of glass on the steps until she got to the concrete sidewalk. Walking over to minion, he said to her, "The sherriff hasen't sent in the officers to check things out yet, but what happened? How did you get down here"

"Stairs…" she said tiredly. "Megamind is…"

"What in the…sherriff! You gotta see this!" they heard a police officer say holding binoculars.

The sherriff walked over and took the binoculars from the officer and looked through them. "What? I don't see any…" he said gruffly at first, but then his mouth fell open. "What in the name of…" he breathed out.

Then, he brought the binoculars down. "Megamind is up on the painters platform!" he declared loudly.

This caused the crowd to gasp and mutter wildly.

"He must be up there with the hooded figure!" one of the workers that had been tied up earlier said.

The sherriff then looked through the binoculars again. But this time, even more shocked. Roxanne thought his jaw would fall off completely from how much he was gaping. "M-M-M…." he stuttered, slowly lowering the binoculars from his face.

"What? What is it sir?" James said, coming up beside him.

"M-M-M…" was all he could say.

This time, Frank spoke. "Megamind? Music? Mango?"

The sherriff shook his head, still gaping.

"Malorie? Mime? Monkeys?" James asked, trying to figure out what the sherriff was trying to say.

But instead of saying anything, the sherriff just handed James the binoculars. Lifting the binoculars to his eyes, James said, "Okay…I see Megamind…and…and…" he then lowered the binoculars fast from his eyes. "Metroman!" he shouted loudly.

And with this statement, the crowd around them went wild with excitement and confusion. Questions flying around like loose bullets.

"Metroman? Did he just say Metroman?"

"How?"

"I thought he was dead!"

"Ghost!"

"Is he a ghost?"

"Or a zombie?"

So many questions about how he had somehow come back to life. But only Roxanne and minion knew the truth. He haden't really come back to life, in fact, he'd never even died in the first place.

"Metroman?" Roxanne said, turning to minion.

"Great! He can help us catch the hooded figure!" minion said excitedly.

"Unless…" Roxanne thought." Unless they already caught him and their coming down any second to show their victory!" She said excitedly.

"Then Megamind will be free!" minion joined in happily.

But what was once joy turned into confusion. "Wait…what's Metroman doing?" the sherriff said, looking through the binoculars again. "Wh-why does he have Megamind in a hold like that?"

At this, everyone started muttering.

'_No way…'_ Roxanne thought, wide eyed. "Metroman's the cloaked villain…" she breathed out.

"What?" minion asked.

"Metroman is the cloaked villain, minion! He's the one behind these crimes! He's been behind them all along!"

At this, minion gasped, and put two hands to his mouth in shock. "What are we going to do?" he whispered.

Roxanne looked around frantically, trying to think of something to help the city's hero. "Sherriff!"

The sherriff turned towards her. "We have to get a helicopter up there now!" Roxanne said urgently.

"But, Miss. Ritchi…why? I'm sure Megamind and Metro-"

"Metroman _is _the criminal sherriff." She said.

At this comment, the sherriff scoffed. "Oh please! Not only am I freaked out by his sudden coming back to life, but now youre trying to tell me that he's a bad guy? Get real…" he said, looking back through the binoculars.

Roxanne Ritchi frowned at him. "Sir…" Frank said, from beside him. "Don't you think we should listen to Roxanne? I mean…after all, she was the one most targeted with the battles between Metroman and Megamind. She should know that…"

"Don't question my authority Frank!" the sherrriff snapped at him, lifting down the binoculars.

"But sir…"

"No! You've been screwing up an awful lot these past few weeks! So you have no room to talk!" he shouted at him.

This made Frank angry, so snapping back he said, "Just because Megamind is too smart for you that he slipped out of your grip _yet again_ doesn't mean you have to take it out of everyone else! _Sir."_ He finished the, 'sir', with a mocking tone.

At this outburst from his officer, he shouted, "That's it! You're fired!"

Frank stared at his boss, bewildered. And James looked around awkwardly at this last sentence.

"What?" Frank asked in a low voice.

"Fired! F-I-R-E-D!" he spelled it out for him. "Fired!"

Frank could'nt believe it. _'Have I seriously been fired?'_

"Aw, come on sherriff, isn't that going a bit…overboard?" James reasoned.

"Shut up or I'll fire you too!" the sherriff snapped.

The officer with the megaphone interrupted this little spat. "Sir, should we go in now?"

"No, no. I'm sure Metroman and Megamind have this all taken care of."

Roxanne then turned to minion. As they looked at each other, Roxanne nudged her head at the helicopter. Minion turned and looked at it as well, then back at Roxanne with a bewildered look. But she just nodded, minion shook his head in disbelief at what she was motioning for them to do.

Frank was watching them motion at each other. "What are you doing?" he asked, coming over beside her.

"Frank!" she said, jumping. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"You wanna steal the helicopter don't you?" he asked quizically.

Sighing in defeat, Roxanne replied, "Yes. We have to help Megamind, Frank."

Frank nodded and looked over at the helicopter, which was about to take off up to the top floor. The wings were starting to spin slowly. He thought a moment, then looking back at his past lover, he grabbed her hand. "Come on." And he started dragging her toward the helicopter, minion following.

"W-wait…what are you doing?" she asked.

They got over to the helicopter, whose wings were spinning faster, causing a light breeze on all the people.

Frank hopped up into the flying mobile, and pushed the guy in the passenger seat out, falling out with a yelp of surprise. "What the…?" the driver said, looking over. But Frank grabbed his headphones and pushed him out as well. "Roxanne! Minion! Come on!" he yelled at them.

People were starting to notice this scene and point. Roxanne hopped up into the helicopter, as did minion. But not before looking around nervously and hesitantly.

"Frank! You get out of there this instant!" the sherriff shouted coming over with James.

But sneering over at the sherriff, he said, "I'm sorry, but you're not my boss anymore. Remember?"

The sherriff gaped at him in anger as James smiled at the comment he just made. Then thinking first, he started walking toward the helicopter.

"James? What are you doing?" the sherriff asked.

James climbed into the helicopter. "Going to save a friend sir."

"James! If you do this, you're fired!"

But he wasen't listening, he instead sat down in one of the back seats with minion, who smiled at him. "Welcome aboard James!" he said happily.

"Frank!" a female voice cried from the right of him. He looked over and saw Lilia rushing toward him and stopping beside the helicopter. "What do you think you're doing!"

He looked down at her, but didn't answer. Lilia walked closer to the helicopter and hopped up on the step so she could speak to him better."Frank…I just want to say…I'm sorry." She said.

A bit surprised by her apology, he asked, "For what?"

"Everything." She admitted. "Trying to make Megamind seem guilty for my own benefit, for getting mad at you for _pointing out _my selfishness."

He smiled down at her. "Apology excepted."

Happy with him forgiving her, she said, "You know…maybe when this is all over, we can go out on another date?"

"I'd like that." He said. Then he leaned down as she leaned up and they gave eachother a small peck on the lips before Roxanne interrupted them.

"Um, sorry to interrupt your romance session, but we kind of have to go. Now." She said.

Lilia then hopped off of the helicopter and backed away. The helicopter started hovering off the ground, the propellers spinning fast.

And the last thing they heard before the propellers muffled the sound completely was a mix of, "Be careful!" from Lilia and a, "You're fired!" from the sherriff.

…

With Megamind's shirt collar in a tight grip, Metroman said darkly, "I think it's time for you to know the real reason of these crimes. And pay, along with the whole city."

Metroman walked over to the edge, about to jump off. Megamind was struggling to get out of his grip until he remembered something. "Nuh uh Musicalman!" he said wagging his finger.

"Its _Musicman_!" he said angrily.

"Whotever…" he said waving it aside."…lets see you get a taste of…" he snatched the dehydrator gun out of his pocket. "this!" And he aimed it at him, and pulled the trigger. But nothing happened. He clicked the trigger a few more times, Metroman was still holding him and staring at him, waiting for something to happen.

Megamind gave an aggravated sigh and looked at the side of his gun to see that it was warming up.

"What! It didn't do this earlier!" he cried in frustration, almost oblivious to the situation he was in. "Oh minion, I'm going to kill you…" he muttered.

And just then, a strong breeze blew by them, rocking the platform hard from side to side. And when the wind calmed down, there was a metallic groan that could be heard.

"That cant be good…" Megamind stated. And just then, the rope on one side of the platform snapped, causing one side to fall. But, luckily…or not so luckily…Metroman was holding onto Megamind and he flew him up into the window to the room they were at before.

Megamind was thrown into the room, while Metroman landed gently on his feet. Megamind stood up fast and glared at the newest hero turned villain.

"Why do you keep saving me if you want me dead?" he demanded.

But Metroman just stepped toward the hero, glaring at him right back.

"Alright, fine. You don't want to answer? Then I'm just going to…" as he turned toward the door, Metroman stopped him.

"You haven't heard my reason." At this, Megamind turned back around. "You replaced me. You replaced my spot as hero." He said bitterly.

"I thought that that's what you wanted me to do!" Megamind argued. "You said you were done with being a hero!"

"Yeah, but I didn't actually think you'd succeed at it!" Metroman said loudly. "I didn't realize that the whole city would think you were some, amazing super hero! Especially when you'd been a loser your whole life!"

This comment hurt Megamind deep, but he didn't let it show.

"At first, I'd been happy for you. Seeing you on the news, seeing how everyone thought you were incredible. And how the city just loved you! But then it dawned on me...the city thought you murdered me, yet they still thought of you as a hero." he said angrily. "So that's when I thought, what if you murdered again."

Megamind's mind was filled once again with the painful images of Bernard lying on the floor, dying. Swallowing, he said, "You killed Bernard."

"Yes. Yes I did. I killed Bernard. I had broken into the bank and called him, telling him that something was wrong with his bank account and he had to get to the bank right away." Metroman then laughed. "And the idiot fell for it! Not realizing that it was obviously too late for a bank to be open!"

Megamind could feel anger building up inside him. But he held it in and continued listening to the story.

"So after attacking Bernard, you came along. And everything happened just as I'd planned, but better. The way you freaked out at being arrested, lashing out at police officers and what not...you made the crime look even more believable! So then I thought, well with you in jail and the city without a hero, now was my chance to swoop in and take back what was rightfully mine."

Metroman's smile then dissapeared, and was replaced with anger again. "So I went to the mayor. And you can imagine how surprised he was to see me. After all, him, along with the whole city, knew me to be dead. And when I told him that I was back and ready to be the city's hero again. He told me that you were now the city's hero. And that it was my fault that I had left the city with no hero to lean back on. He still thought you were a hero, even though you were convicted of murder!" he shouted. "So you know what I did then?"

Megamind just stared at him, waiting for the answer.

"I erased his memory of that whole day. I just knew that he would go running his mouth about how I wasen't really dead and that I had faked my death."

"But...how'd you get a memory eraser gun?" Megamind questioned.

"It's yours. Duh!" Metroman said smartly and childishly.

"Mine? What do you mean mine? I don't have a..." then Megamind remembered. He did have a memory eraser gun. But he had thought it was a fail, so he'd thrown it away. Megamind punished himself mentally for it. _'Why did I throw away an invention?'_

"So by then, I was even more furious with you. I no longer wanted you just in jail. I wanted you dead." Metroman continued his story. "So I went to Hal, asking him for directions to your lair. I was going to kidnap your fish friend at first, but since Hal wasen't helping me. I decided to kidnap little Roxanne instead." he then smirked. "I just knew you'd find someway to break out of jail and come find me."

And just then, the sound of a helicopter came from outside the window.

"Megamind!" the sound of minion's voice was a surprise to both Megamind and Metroman. They turned to the window to see a helicopter hovering right outside. They could also see Roxanne and Frank. Still surprised by the sudden showing up of his friends, he almost didn't notice the way minion was motioning at him. Minion was looking at Megamind and pointing at his own wrist.

"Time?" Megamind mouthed to him.

But shaking his head, minion continued to point at his wrist while Megamind continued to stare at him, lost.

Metroman was watching them motion at each other. "Hey…wait a minute…what are you two up to?" he demanded.

'_Time? Wrist? Arm?' _Megamind thought, confused. What was he trying to say to him? But then it dawned on him as he saw minion point to his wrist again, and wave his arms around in a way as if something was blowing up.

"Get out of here!" Metroman yelled out the window before slamming it shut, just as Megamind lifted up his watch.

The sound of popping filled the room suddenly. Metroman turned around to his victim to see a wave of purple fog expanding throughout the room. "What the…?" but was stopped by a bout of coughing as the purple smoke filled his lungs.

…

Running down the dark hallway, he got to the elevator and pushed the button wildly. But nothing happened.

"Come on, come on…" he muttered pushing the button over and over again. "Why isn't this working?" he exclaimed. Giving up, he looked around for another way out. Seeing a door on the other side of the deserted, dusty room, he saw a faint, red light reading the words, 'EXIT'.

He ran over to it as fast as he could and tried opening it, but it wouldn't budge. "Why can't I get out of here?" he shouted, banging his head on the cold metal door. But he then opened his eyes, remembering something.

Looking down, Megamind took the dehydrater gun out of his pocket, which was now fully warmed up. And he aimed it at the door, causing it to dissapear into a cube. "Ah ha!" he exclaimed victoriously. But his victorious smile soon dissapeared as he heard a loud bang as Metroman punched through the wall.

"Megamind!" he shouted, loudly and angrily. His voice echoing throughout the level.

But the blue hero was already taking off down the steps of the dark stairwell.

…

"You think he understood what you were trying to say?" Roxanne asked, concern in her voice.

Minion shrugged, as the helicopter was going around the top of the building, trying to find another open window so they could possibly see their friend.

"Wait, I see an open window!" James said, pointing.

"Huh? Where?" Frank asked, looking around and sterring the flying mobile.

James leaned over the back of the driver seat and pointed out Frank's side window. "Right there!"

Frank swooped down to the 10th floor where an open window was. Looking inside, they saw an empty news room where a telecast would be filmed.

"I'm going in." Roxanne said, standing up.

"No, Roxanne." James said, putting his hand on her shoulder and make her sit down. "It's too dangerous. I'll go in."

"Me too!" Minion chimed in, standing up.

"James! I can't just sit here and…"

"Megamind wouldn't want us to let you go in with so much danger." James said gently to her.

Roxanne then rememberd Megamind's words to her about how he didn't want her getting hurt. He had had Metroman let her go so that nothing would happen to her.

Sighing, Roxanne said, "Fine."

"Frank, swing in as close as you can so I can get through this window." James said.

The pilot did as he was told and swooped as close as possible. But not close enough for James's comfort. The window was still at least 5 feet away. Stepping onto the edge of the open space of the helicopter, James looked down and gulped. "Uh, hey man, there's no way you can get closer is there?" he asked Frank nervously.

"Not unless you want our propellers to get so dented they wont work."

Nodding, James turned back to the window he was to go through.

"How about I go first, and I'll help you through." Minion reasoned from behind him.

"Probably a good idea…" James said backing up and giving the fish room.

Minion then pushed a button on his chest and his hand stretched out to the window ledge and grabbed it. Minion then reached out his other hand to James.

He looked at the alien like he was crazy. "You can't be serious."

"Serious." Minion said. "Now come on, I won't drop you."

Nervously, James grabbed minion's hand. "Actually, I think it would be better if I fling you over my shoulder, okay?" This caused Frank to snicker.

"Say what?" James yelped. "I think I can handle hanging onto your hand. I don't need to be carried around like some…"

"Oh man, if only I had a camera so I could take a picture of you being carried around by minion in your PJ's" Frank snickered.

James looked down at himself, remembering he was still in his pajamas. "Aw man! That makes it even worse!"

"Would you rather be embarassed or drop 10 stories down to the ground?" minion questioned.

Smacking his lips in defeat James stepped closer to minion where he swooped James over his shoulder like a rag doll. "Okay, you ready?" minion asked.

"I guess so." He said glumly.

Minion jumped out of the helicopter, and James couldn't help it…he screamed a high pitched scream as they fell some more feet down. Minion's metal arm stretching a few more feet down before it halted.

Minion then pushed another button on his chest and the hand started pulling them up, James gasping for breath that he lost from screaming.

The alien climbed through the open window, and set James down on the floor. "Phew!" minion exclaimed. "That was a rush wasen't it?"

James wasen't as enthusiatic though, he instead seemed slightly weak kneed. "Y-yeah…lets just not do that again…"

Then, turning he looked around the dark room. It was quiet in there, and slightly creepy in a way. A faint whistle from the wind outside was the only noise that could be heard. And faint car horns from the street below.

James took his gun out of his pajama pants pocket. "Alright, lets go…" he whispered.

…

'_How many steps are there?' _Megamind thought as he was gasping down the steps. He'd felt like he'd been down at least a hundred steps by now. He probably had. _'What story am I even on?' _ he thought desperately as he got to the beginning of another flight of steps.

Skidding to a halt, Megamind gasped for air. He was leaning on the stairway railing, breathing heavily and holding a stitch in his side. After a few seconds, he walked over to the other railing and looked down. It was hard to see because the lights weren't on in the stairwell, but his eyes had become more adjusted to it. There were still about 12 more stories he had to go down.

He groaned in aggravation and exaustion. But no matter how tired he was of running, he had to keep going. So reluctantly, he started running down the steps again.

…

James and minion were walking silently around the level. Jumping at any sound they heard, or anything they thought they saw. They both only knew Metroman as a hero, they didn't know what he'd be like as a villain.

Then, making James almost jump out of his own skin, minion tripped over a chair, causing a loud noise to fill the room as the chair and minion fell to the floor with a bang.

"People need to push their chairs in!" minion whispered as he got up and set to chair at his rightful position. He then moved it under an empty desk. "You'd think they'd know to push that in, someone could have easily…"

"Sh!" James said, making minion shut up abruptly. "What's that?"

Minion listened, his head cocked to the side a bit. He then shrugged and whispered, "I don't hear anything."

"No, listen!" James whispered back. "Don't you hear that?"

It was then that minion did hear it, a fast banging sound. Almost like shoes running fastly on a floor. "What is that?"

James was going to answer that he didn't know, but he then noticed it was coming from a door 10 feet away from them. "It's coming from the stairwell…" he whispered to minion.

The sound was getting louder. "Okay, be ready for anything Metroman might throw at us, alright?" he whispered to minion, who nodded.

The sound got even louder yet. It was probably just a few steps away. Beads of sweat was dripping down James's face, his gun was in front of him in the aiming position. His finger was on the trigger.

The sound was closer, it sounded like it was almost at the door. James edged the hammed back with his thumb, causing it to make a small clicking sound as it locked into place.

His heart was beating faster, and faster, and faster until…

The sound stopped right at the door. James looked at the door curiously, yet cautiously. An uneasy silence filled the room.

Then the door banged open. James shot at the spot with a loud bang. There was a cry of fright.

James looked at where he shot and saw Megamind looking at a hole in the wall behind him with wide eyes. He then gaped back at the fired police officer, his mouth and eyes wide open.

"You almost shot me!" he cried.

"Sorry man! I thought you were Metroman or somethin!" he apologized.

Megamind scoffed. "Well I'm not!" he cried. "Thank for almost blowing my head up!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" James said.

Megamind rolled his eyes, and closed the stairwell door quietly. He then turned to them. "What are you guys doing in here?" he asked queitly.

"Here to help you sit!" minion said in a hushed tone, yet happily.

"B-but, how did you know that Metroman…"

"We could see him through the binoculars." James answered.

"Wait…people saw Metroman? So they know he's alive?" Megamind asked.

James nodded. "I don't know how…you blew him up!"

But he then noticed the way minion and Megamind started shuffling their feet and looking around the room nervously. "Wait…you guys know something I don't know…don't you?" James asked.

Megamind looked back at the man and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ohm, well…" he was trying to find the words to say while waving his other hand around. "He sorta kinda…didn't die in the first place…"

"What?" James asked as if he was crazy.

This time, minion chimed in. "Yeah, you see, we thought Megamind blew him up as well. But then later, Megamind and Miss. Ritchi went to Metroman's secret hiding place for help to find something to defeat Tighten. And then it turned out that Metroman had been there all along, he'd only faked his death."

James looked at the fish with an open mouth, then turned back to Megamind. "Wait…he faked his death?"

Megamind nodded.

"So he just…abandoned the city? Abandoned us at the mercy of…you? The city's supervillain!" James said in disbelief.

Megamind nodded again, sheepishly.

"I can't believe this…" James said.

"Yeah well…we couldn't either." Megamind said. "But now, he apparetnly wants me dead."

James then looked over at the city's hero. "But I don't know where he went." Megamind then admitted.

But as soon as he said that, there was a loud crash from above them. They all looked up at the ceiling. "That cant be good…" James muttered.

There was another crash, but louder and closer this time. "Or that…" minion said, as they still looked up at the ceiling.

And yet another crash was heard, even louder. "Oh no…" Megamind muttered. "This isn't good at all…"

When another crash was heard, Megamind shouted at them, "Get out of here!"

"What?" James asked, surprised at this sudden request.

"He's going to break in here, we have to go!" Megamind said, as he ran over to the stairwell door and opened it. The other two ran over and through the door, Megamind following them.

"Wait, my gun!" James said, turning, realizing he'd dropped it.

"No time, keep going!" Megamind said, pushing him forward.

And just as the stairwell door shut, Metroman crashed through the ceiling. He looked around the dark room. Nothing so far that he could see. But then, a scent came to his nose. He sniffed the air, then narrowed his eyes.

'_He was just here… I'd recognize his cologne anywhere…' _

He took a step forward but his foot hit something on the floor, he looked down and picked up the object.

A handgun.

There was faint banging coming from a door to his right. Smirking, he looked at the door.

"Oh, I've got you now." Metroman muttered darkly.

…

Roxanne and Frank landed on the ground in the helicopter. The wind from the propellers was causing some snow on the ground to fly around and blow cold wind through the crowd. They covered their faces until the propellers slowed down to a slow speed. And once they stopped completely, and the engine shut off, a mutter went through the crowd as the two people left hopped out.

"Frank! You're okay!" Lilia cried, running over and hugging him. He hugged her back. Once they separated, Lilia asked, "Where are the others?"

"James and minion went inside." Frank answered.

The sherriff, fuming, stomped over to them. "Frank! Are you aware that you just did a grand theft auto on this helicopter?" he shouted, getting in his face. Lilia backed up to where Roxanne was. They watched the two men argue loudly.

"I hope he's okay…" Roxanne said, turning toward her work building and staring up at it with worry.

Lilia looked at her. She could see the love and concern on her face. She couldn't imagine how much worry she must have for him. She saw the way they acted together. They were a perfect couple. She knew it, Frank knew it, minion knew it, the whole city knew it.

"Hey…" Lilia said softly. "He's the city's hero, of course he'll be okay." She comforted her.

…

Megamind, James, and minion's footsteps were clanging loudly down the stairwell. They were on level 4.

'_Almost there…' _Megamind thought.

They were all gasping in tiredness. They no longer heard the crashing sound coming from Metroman, but as long as he wasen't there with them, they were fine.

They finally arrived at the first floor door. They all three dove at it, Megamind getting to it first. He turned the door knob and opened the door, only to come face to face with a gun barrel.

"Gotcha." Metroman said, smirking.

Gasping in surprise, Megamind stumbled back.

Metroman strode forward, looking at the gun in his hand with interest. "I just found this little thing on floor 10." He said smartly. "Now what sort of idiot could have dropped his gun?" He then looked at James.

"You look familiar, do I know you from somewhere?" Metroman asked.

"You look familiar too. Oh wait! You must be the city's hero that ditched us!" James said angrily.

"Oh! You must be one of the city's cops! I'm sorry…I didn't recognize you with PJ's on." He mock-apologized.

The three glared at him with hatred. "What do you need a gun for anyway?" Megamind said, stepping forward. "If you're so awesome and powerful, why do you need a weapon?"

At this, Metroman chuckled. "Oh old friend…to do this…" he then aimed the gun, clicked back the hammer and pulled the trigger.

Megamind felt a strong force knock him hard to the floor.

But there wasen't any pain. Wasen't there supposed to be pain when you get shot? Megamind felt a weight roll off of him. He opened his eyes and looked to his side.

_'No...'_

James was on the floor, bleeding from a gun wound in his side. Megamind shot up and crawled over to him. "James!" he shouted, lifting his head up.

James opened his eyes warily and looked up at the blue alien. "Why did you do that? Why did you knock me out of the way, now your hurt and I'm...no, you can die because of me...Bernard already..." Megamind stuttered, upset because his friend was on the floor and this seemed all too familiar.

"M-Megamind..." he said in a low voice. "I'm gonna be okay, don't worry about me...just get out of here..."

Megamind shook his head, he could feel himself starting to break down. "No! I already left Bernard and I regret it now. I can't..."

"Megamind, bud listen to me...you have to get out of here...you're no help to me or the city by staying here with me."

Realizing he was right, Megamind stuttered."I-I-Its going to be okay James...j-just hold on..." As he set his head down back down on the floor gently and stood up, he could hear Metroman behind him clucking his tongue in mock pity.

"Too bad. You finally get friend and now their all dying."

Megamind turned to him with fury.

"Hey..." James said quietly. "Kick his ass for me."

And that, was just what Megamind planned to do.

…

**Reviews make me SMiLE! :D  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Whoop dee whoop whoop! New chapta yalllzz. :D**

Everything Was So Perfect

Chapter 16

That smirk. That smirk that showed how full of himself he really was. How he thought he was just the most awesome person ever. And how he thought that no one could defeat him.

Megamind was staring down Metroman with fury in his eyes. He had so much hatred for this past hero now. The evil villain before him was smirking at him, almost as if daring him to make a move. It was strange how the villain was dressed in a super hero outfit and yet…he wasen't super or heroic at all.

Metroman dropped the gun and kicked it, so it slid all the was across the floor in front of minion, who was crouching by James on the floor.

The retired super hero crossed his arms. "Well, what are you waiting for Megamind?" he asked with one brow up. "Do something. Make a move."

But Megamind continued to glare at him furiously. If looks could kill, Metroman would probably be dead right now. But he wasen't, instead he just closed his eyes, shook his head and chuckled. "I knew it. I just knew you wouldn't have the guts to do anything. You're nothing without your inventions, nothing without some kind of barrier around you. Because you're just too fragile." He then took a step forward and leaned over Megamind. The caped figure was only a few inches taller, but that didn't make him any less threatening.

Minion looked up from James and watched the scene before him with concern. James, whos eyes had been closed trying to concentrate on breathing and subsiding the pain in his side, opened his eyes and looked over at the scene as well.

But Megamind didn't back down, he stood his ground and continued glaring daggers at the figure looming over him. "Still a loser, just as you always have been. I've always been the winner when it came to you and me. I always won, no matter what you did, no matter how hard you tried, I always won." Metroman said in a cocky tone. He then leaned his face so close to Megamind's that their noses were almost touching. "And you have a chance now. Do something. Do something that you think might hurt me. I'm giving you a chance now before I kill you. I'll let you go out with a little bang." He said in a low voice.

The stairwell was silent as minion and James watched with anticipation. They were all waiting for their blue hero to make a move. To do something, _anything._

Metroman backed away a step slowly. "Ha!" he gave a single victorious laugh. "Just as I thought…you're just too weak for…"

He was intterupted by a painful blow to the face. Wait…painful?

Metroman turned his head in shock, his head had even been knocked so far to the side that it had hurt his neck. His eyes were wide as he stared at the retired villain, yet new hero. How could his punch have hurt? Metroman never got hurt, especially by Megamind.

The punch Megamind had thrown at Metroman was like a rush he'd never felt before. It was like a drug, it felt great to do it over and over and over again.

And that's just what he did.

Metroman had opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted yet again by another blow to the face. And another, and another.

Megamind was punching him so violently and fast that Metroman couldn't even react to any of it. He just kept feeling blow after blow to his face, chest, stomach, shoulder and other places he was sure. But the blows were coming so fast and hard, he could hardly tell them apart.

The blue alien had a fire raging in him that he didn't even know he had. As he continued striking Metroman, he started remembering nearly every person that had ever hurt him, every memory that hurt to look back on.

The way his parent had been sucked into a black hole while he was launched out into space.

The way he landed in prison, while Metroman landed at a mansion. The way Megamind had never gotten a chance to prove to everyone that he could be good too.

His old shool house, the rude kids that would pick on him and treat him differently. The teacher that punished him for nothing, slapping his hands with her ruler at least 15 times a week. Metroman getting all the glory for everything he did there.

The way he spent nearly his whole life in jail.

The way people never understood him, never even gave him a chance. And yet Metroman was fantastic in their eyes.

But then, finally breaking away from the fire, he drew back. He had hardly realized that he had brought Metroman down to the floor in the back corner of the stairwell. The retired hero was gazing around stupidly, and groaning at whatever pain he felt.

Megamind, breathing heavily, stood up and looked at his bloodies knuckles. He then caught a white glint on the floor, looking over he noticed a tooth laying on the floor.

"I'd say you kicked something brah." He heard James's voice behind him say. "And if it wasen't ass then I don't know what it was."

He then heard minion give a small, 'mhm', in agreement.

…

The crowd was outside, even more wound up. Hearing the gun shot had frightened them. But none of them were nearly as frightened as Roxanne. She was standing in front of the building, staring at the front doors. She was waiting for her boyfriend to emerge, and tell everyone that everything was alright, and that he'd taken care of everything.

But no one was coming outside. It had been 5 minutes since the gun shot and no one was outside yet.

"Alright guys." The sherriff announced to his officers. "If no one comes out in the next 3 minutes, I'm sending you in." they all nodded at the sherriff's orders.

But the 3 minutes had barely even started when she saw 3 figures appear in the lobby.

Megamind was helping support James as minion watched them with worry. He was concerned about James's wound in his side, he had bled quite a bit already. But if he was okay enough to walk some, that was a good sign.

"Megamind!" Roxanne cried, running forward.

"James!" they heard a women cry from behind.

The wounded officer looked up to see his wife running toward the entrance of the building. But the officers stopped her and Roxanne, telling them to get back.

"I knew she'd be too worried to stay in bed." Megamind heard James murmer from beside him.

At this Megamind smiled a little. "At least you know she cares about you."

His smile soon faded though as he heard a noise coming from behind him. "Minion…" he said, the fish turned toward him.

"Yes?" he asked.

He removed James's arm from around his shoulder. "Bring James down."

Minion was a bit surprised at his friend's sudden change in character. "But sir…"

"Wait…" Roxanne said. "What is he doing? Why isn't he coming down here?"

Minion was warily helping James down the steps. But he kept looking back at his friend with slight confusion on his face.

"Minion…" Roxanne said as minion got down on the road. Some police officers crowded around them, one flipping out a phone to call an ambulance. James's wife was crying, fussing over her husband. But he comforted her with, 'I'm okay' and 'It doesn't hurt that bad.'

"Why did Megamind not come down here? What is going on?" she asked, confused.

Minion looked back at his friend, and then back at Roxanne. "Basically…he beat the crap out of Metroman." He smiled.

Roxanne looked and minion was surprise on her face. She knew her boyfriend was now the towns hero. But…beat the crap out of Metroman?

They then heard a loud shout of anger as a flash of cape and tights came at the blue alien. Megamind was knocked hard to the ground, Metroman was on top of him, gripping his neck in a strangling hold.

"How…dare you…"

The crowd outside gasped in fright at the sudden appearance. Metroman's nose was bleeding freely down his face, and his mouth had a trickle of blood dripping from it, caused by a split lip, and along with it was a blue bruise forming under his eye.

"You…you…" he couldn't seem to find words to express his anger.

Megamind was trying to gasp for air as the grip on his throat tightened. He was lifted up into the air by his neck, Metroman glaring at him dangerously. "First, you steal my spot as hero!" he shouted as he threw him at the wall behind him. The force that Megamind slammed into it at, caused the wall to crack, he slid down the wall once he hit it, wincing in pain. But was lifted up again by the crazed villain.

"Then you get the city to love you! You steal _my _fame!" he then threw Megamind into the front desk, his side hitting the sharp corner of it. The force from the impact was so strong that it knocked the desk onto it's side. Megamind gritted his teeth in the pain in his ribs. But Metroman wasen't finished yet.

"Then you do _this _to my _face?_" he cried. "My beautiful face!" he grabbed Megamind up again, but this time, threw him into the glass door that wasen't broken. He crashed through the glass, the little shards flying everywhere.

Megamind landed with a hard, thud onto the gravel. Making people wince as he slid across the pavement.

Metroman flew out, and landing over him, grabbing the collar of his shirt.

Megamind's shirt was slightly ripped in the front, and on the sleeve. He had bruises in a couple spots on his face. His lip was split in 2 places and they were bleeding slightly down his chin. And there was a cut under his eye that was bleeding a red river down his face.

"Me killing Bernard might have done nothing to getting you in jail for a lifetime." He said with anger. "But I did cause you pain by doing it. Who would have thought that a cold-hearted villain like you could have feelings?" he took a breath and started up again. "And who would've thought that you, oh so brilliant you, would throw away an invention. When anyone, like me, could have picked it up and erased someones memory with it!" he shouted at him.

These comments were perfect for everyone to hear. And no matter what injuries had been done to Megamind, he couldn't bite back a comment. "Thank you for announcing this to the whole city Metro-eediot." He smirked at him.

"Huh?" Metroman grunted in confusion. He looked up and his eyes widened at the large crowd in front of them. And the flashing coming from the news people in the crowd. The news people that just happened to get up at 5:00 in the morning just for a good story. They were eagerly getting into their reports about what had just occurred before them.

"Well, well, well…" Frank said from the crowd. "we made a little oopsie. Didn't we Metroman?"

"What? Wha…no!" he shouted in anger, releasing his hold on Megamind's shirt and standing up.

"Oh yes, Metroman." The sherriff said. "You have confessed to your crimes. You are now to be taken into custody." He said stepping forward along with other officers.

Megamind stood up and walked over to the crowd where Roxanne was standing. She ran out a few steps before he got there though and wrapped him in a big hug.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're alright!" she sighed. Her relief showing visibly in her voice. She then kissed him on the lips but he winced once she did that, and she pulled back immediately.

"Ow?" Megamind said, touching his bottom lip.

"Sorry!" she apologized.

He shrugged. "No problem, doesn't hurt."

She smiled at him. "Yeah, whatever you say." But the couple both turned their heads at what they heard going on behind them.

"Metroman, if you don't follow our orders, then we will not refrain from using violence to arrest you!" the sherriff said to the villain as he was backing away from the police officers coming toward him.

Then, Metroman stopped backing up. "You think you officers can take me? Fine, bring it on then!"

Megamind rolled his eyes. "He's desperate for a fight isn't he?" he murmered to Roxanne from the corner of his mouth. She giggled at that as they turned to start walking toward the ambulance that had just arrived for James.

But this comment haden't gone unnoticed by Metroman, being very good at hearing, he turned his head sharply toward the couple. "So, you got the girl huh?"

They stopped walking at once and turned. Metroman was walking toward them, despite the shouts of protest coming from the officers. But he just simply shoved them away as they tried to stop him, until eventually they stopped. "You've gotten the girl, the fans, and everyone on your side again huh superstar?" his face and voice was equally dangerous.

He stopped walking about 4 feet away from the blue hero. "It's you're fault you left Metroman, nobody elses." Megamind said calmly. "You told me to take over as hero, and that's just what I did."

"It's not that easy. You think I'm just going to back down while you remove my hold from this city?" he demanded.

"Sorry to be a downer, but I don't think the city wants a murdering, memory erasing, kidnapping, crazed maniac as their hero." Megamind said calmly again.

"Oh…I'm over the hero part. Once you're out of the picture, I'm just going to take over the whole city, and all the citizens are going to be under my control." He replied darkly.

But not showing any emotion from this threat, Megamind replied calmy still, "I'm not that easy to get rid of Metroman." He then smirked and turned around as him and Roxanne started walking away again.

But there was an interruption. The interruption was a loud roar of anger coming from behind them. Megamind had barely any time to react before he was tackled to the ground, the crowd running away as they rolled on the ground.

With Megamind underneath him, Metroman shouted into his face. "Didn't you hear me?" he then punched him so hard in the face that his head snapped sideways. "I said that I'm getting rid of you. Don't act like you aren't threatened by me!" he then punched him hard again the other way.

There was then a shot from behind them as the sherriff shot at the retired super hero. The shot missed just barely, whizzing by Metroman's head. He then turned sharply and glared at the sherriff with such furocity that he backed up a couple steps, realizing he'd made a mistake.

Metroman stood and and started walking dangerously toward him.

Noticing this, Megamind stood up from where he had been tackled to the ground and ran up behind Metroman.

"How dare you…" Metroman said, towering over the sherriff. But he was interrupted by a hard punch to the back of the head.

He gave a loud grunt of pain as he stumbled over and turned sharply toward the punch thrower.

But just before Metroman tackled him again, Megamind shouted at the sherriff. "Get everyone out of here now! It's too dangerous for them to be…" but he was stopped by Metroman tackling him. But this time, it wasen't just a tackle, instead the newly villain grabbed Megamind by the foot and soared high up into the air.

The sherriff watched what had just happened with fright. He was almost speechless but then remembered what the blue hero said and realized that he was right.

"You heard him!" he shouted at the police officer with the megaphone. "Get everyone out of here now!"

Jumping at the sudden orders, the police officer with the device shouted the orders to the crowd.

As they all scattered to safe places, Roxanne was running through the crowd trying to find minion. "Minion!" she called over all the noise.

"Minion!" she called again.

"I'm here miss. Ritchi!" came the fish's sweet little voice. "Come on, we've got to get out of here!"

"B-but…" she protested, searching the sky for the pair that had just shot into the air.

"We can find someway to help him later if he needs it, now come on!" he said, pushing her onward. "I've got to keep you safe, Megamind would want me to."

…

The wind was blowing so loudly and strongly in Megamind's ears and eyes that he had to squint or close his eyes completely. He tried not looking down at the city below but it was difficult. They were so high up. Higher than the buildings, but only just.

"What's wrong Megamind? Scared of heights?" Metroman taunted.

Not hearing a smart come back coming from the hero's mouth, he swung him up and grabbed his wrists instead so that they were now face to face.

"Come on old friend. Let me hear you beg for your life." He said.

"No." Megamind refused. He would _never _want to beg anything from this guy. Not anymore. It was strange that just a little over a year ago, him and Roxanne were begging him to take his spot back as hero.

"Come on!" he shouted angrily, and shaking him violently.

But still Megamind persisted. "No."

Then, the flyer smiled a cruel smile. "Fine. Have it your way then." he let loose of his hold on Megamind's wrists and let him drop.

…

Minion and Roxanne were sitting in an empty car garage that had been left open accidently. It was cold, but they wanted a clear view of the sky so if Megamind needed help they'd be there. But it was difficult to see because of the snow flying around.

Minion had started a small little bonfire in front of them with some spare paper and other loose things lying around.

"I wonder what's going on up there." Roxanne muttered, staring at the sky with worry.

Minion shrugged, staring up at the sky as well. "I don't know…wait…what's that?"

They could just barely, see something in the sky. Almost like a speck, getting bigger and bigger.

Continuing to look at his with curiosity, they stared at it for a few moments before they realized what it was.

They then jumped up from where they sat and cried at the same time, "Megamind!"

…

"Ahhhhh!" Megamind was screaming as he was falling down. The streets below were coming closer and closer, and he was falling faster and faster.

'_Is this the way it ends?' _he thought to himself, closing his eyes tight as more snow shot into them. _'Are these my final moments? I know I thought it was last time I was plummeting to my death.'_

His eyes then shot open as he thought of an idea. He shot his watch up to his face, pressed a button and shouted into it. "Brainbots! Daddy needs help!"

…

The lair was quiet. No one had been there for a while. And the brainbots haden't seen their daddy in a while, they wondered where he could be.

But then, he heard a familiar voice that brought joy to their hearing sensors.

"Brainbot! Daddy needs help!"

Daddy needs help? They all thought in panic as they all rushed out making metallic barking noises, beeping, and snapping their jaws. They all split up throughout the city.

They were going out to save their daddy, and nothing would get in their way.

…

Only a couple hundred feet from the ground, Megamind wondering if his message had somehow not gotten to the brain bots. Maybe this really was the end. As the thought was slowly setting in, Megamind closed his eyes. He was going to miss this city, his lair, this life. Roxanne…minion…

Every one of these things meant so much to him. And what made his death even worse is that he's leaving the city in the hands of a madman.

'_How could I have let the city?' _he thought in despair. _'Everyone was counting on me, and I've failed them.'_

Then, the picture of the little boy he'd met in Roxanne's apartment building just a few hours ago popped up in his mind.

How his face was just glowing with the very sight of him and minion.

And he thought of James taking the bullet that was aimed for himself.

And Bernard…whom had protected Megamind by telling him to run from the flying villain above him. But not having any time left in his life to tell him who it was.

Minion…he'd been his best friend since the day he was born. They've always done everything together, and he was always there for him when he needed his fish. Even when Megamind could be stubborn, selfish, and rude to the alien fish, minion stayed with him. Only once did he walk away, and yet he was there when Megamind needed help being the hero.

Roxanne…lovely Roxanne. She was his first and last love. Over the years of kidnapping her, he never would have suspected that they would end up so madly in love in the future. And even though the relationship only lasted a year because he was free falling thousands of feet to his death…he hoped that she would forgive him for leaving her. He wanted her to be happy and keep going with her succesful career.

Megamind wanted them all to know that he'd be with them, throughout every path they took in life. Even though they wouldn't be able to see him, he wished that they will be able to feel him in their hearts and minds.

Opening his eyes again, he looked up at the sky which was still large but getting so far away. Only about 30 seconds and he'd land on the ground not too gently. He wasen't quite ready for it, but he waited anyway. Waited for the impact. If his brainbots come, then theyd come. If they didn't, they they didn't.

20 seconds away from the ground, falling past even more buildings, he closed his eyes again.

'_Goodbye Metrocity!'_

But then he heard a faint whirring noise. His eyes snapped open as more whirring came. His heart then gave a happy leap as he heard the metallic barking of his brainbots, but unable to see them.

He didn't need to see them though, because rght when he was 10 seconds from the ground, 2 of them swooped him up from under his arms.

Megamind could not even begin to explain the relief he felt when the 2 loyal brainbots flew him into the air, and then down again. They set him in the middle of one of the many now, deserted streets.

He then turned to them and petted them gratefully. "Oh daddy is very, very proud of you!" he told them lovingly.

And as you could imagine, they quite enjoyed how happy they had made him. They purred robotically, enjoying the way he was stroking their metal helms and saying, "Whos my good little brain bots?" in a way that a person would talk to their pets.

But his compliments were suddenly stopped by a crackling type sound. He perked his head up, listening to the noise. It seemed familiar, but it seemed to be in the distance. He looked behind him, down the long, dark street and saw a red beam shooting from what seemed like the sky. But he knew what it was.

Turning to his 2 brainbots in a hurry, he said to them, "Hurry! Take me to the lair!"

Doing as they were told, the flew him to the lair and through the secret entrance quickly. Setting him down, he ran off right away to another room. The brainbots hovered there, confused one what he could possibly be doing. But then, their master spoke loudly to them.

"Brainbots!" they hovered quickly over to the room he was now in. When they entered, they saw him staring at something that haden't been used for a while. "I do believe it's time to break out the black mumba again…" he said in a low voice as he smiled mischieviously.

"Curtains!" he said as he clapped his hands. And almost immediately, a small ring of curtains came down around him, one of the brainbots holding it and the other dropped the black mumba in there with him.

In record time, considering that he was putting on leather, the curtain was then lifted away and there stood Megamind.

He strode over to a row of 3 full body mirrors and viewed himself. And despite the dried blood on his face, and the bruises that he now had, he was still impressed with his reflection. "Oh yes…that's what I'm talking about…" he said, smiling. "Bad, blue, and brilliant."

The 2 robots made sounds of approval for their boss's clothing. And Megamind took a big sniff of the air and let it out. "Oh how I love the smell of leather in the morning!" he said joyfully.

And taking one last look at himself in the mirrors, he turned to the giant robot that had again, not been used in quite a while.

Once he got to the control part, way at the top. He moved the arms and legs around a bit, making sure that they still worked properly out of a long time of unuse. And finding out happily that it still worked just as in the old days, he said to his brainbots hurriedly.

"Make sure all the citizens in the city are safe. Tell all of the other brainbots that alright?" they made noises showing that they understood. "Good! Daddy will give you a treat if he doesn't die, okay?"

Then, pushing a button in their control room of the giant robot, a large garage-type door opened behind him. He turned and stepped out into a large room. Looking up, he pushed another button, and a large door on the high ceiling above him slid open showing a clear shot to the outside. Megamind then shot off into the air and landed outside of his lair onto the street outside.

…

"Metro City! So lame and full of shame!" Metroman sang as he lasered the city with his eyes. "I used to love it, but now I…" he stopped lasering and thought for a moment on what would go good with this lyric. "despise it!" he finished. He then lasered a gas station and it exploded. Seeing the swirling flames licking the pavement, he smiled to himself in satisfaction. "Marvelous…"

"Enjoying yourself Metromon?" he heard a familiar accent say from down below.

"What?" he breathed as he looked down and his eyes narrowed in anger at the giant robot in the street below him. _'How did he survive?'_

Swooping down and rearing back his fist for a punch, the robot stopped him by simply grabbing him. He held him to his 'face' and Megamind looked at him with a smirk on his face.

"Well hello again Metroman!" Megamind said mockingly. "You know, I've been saving this for a speceeal oh-cage-on."

…

Roxanne and minion watched the robot, who had just so happened to be right in front of them. They were thrilled at how well this was going afterall, and hearing the sound of Megamind's mispronounced words of, 'special occasion.' He didn't fall all the way down after all! No, instead he was standing there in a giant robot, holding a very powerful villain in his grasp.

"He's using the black mumba!" minion cried happily clapping his hands. "Very brilliant indeed sir! Very brilliant indeed!"

Megamind turned, looking around for the voice, the robot following his movements. "Minion?"

He then spotted him and Roxanne in the car garage, just a few feet away from the firey gas station. "Hi!" minion waved happily and Roxanne was looking at him happily as well.

But because of the distraction, Metroman had shot out of his grasp and punched the robot hard, causing him to fall onto the street.

"Ha-ha!" metroman laughed triumphantely. But he was then swatted from the air like a fly by the robot hand.

Metroman landed hard on the street, the gravel around him cracked. But he wasen't giving up yet, he shot back up and tried punching him again, but the robot flicked him and he flew into a brick building like a bullet. He had put a metroman-shaped hole in the wall.

"Not as tough as you once were, eh metroman?" Megamind taunted.

Metroman shot out of the building and aimed at Megamind again, but failed again when the robot moved and made the flying alien go straight on into another wall.

Megamind clicked his tongue. "Tsk, tsk…you aren't putting up much of a fight. Here I thought this would be difficult…"

"Shut up!" Metroman shouted angrily as he finally succeeded at punching Megamind, hard.

So hard in fact that the whole robot suit slid fast down the street, and ran head on into a building. The wall broke and Megamind slid to a stop inside the building, with appeared to be a large shop. Megamind opened his eyes, and looked around, he saw large, metal barrels of gasoline and oil for sale. As well as various tools, isles and shelves filled with different tools. As well as cash registers.

"Hm…" Megamind pondered. "I should come back here later and look around."

But putting his shopping thought to a stop, Metroman swooped in and landed hard on the chest of the robot. He punched the glass hard, shattering it and showering it on Megamind, who closed his eyes. _'I have to make that glass stronger.'_

Once the raining glass stopped, he opened them again just as Metroman took Megamind by the throat and lifted him in the air.

"Am I too weak for you now Megamind?" he said dangerously.

But the blue hero wasen't able to reply from the tight hold on his neck. Instead he made small gasping noises as he tried to get more air.

"What's wrong? Metroman got your tongue?" as he smiled at his own joke. But he then got serious again. "I'm going to destroy you now Megamind. Once and for all…"

He threw Megamind into a large rows of stacked tires. He ran into them and fell to the floor, face first. At first, the tires wobbled dangerously, then they started tipping slowly. Megamind turned his head and looked up, his eyes grew wide. "Uh oh…" he mumbled as the tires fells around and on him.

'_Ow! Who knew tires could hurt so much?' _Megamind thought as they hard on him. And they kept coming down for a few seconds then stopped.

Metroman was watching with satisfaction as the last of the tires fell onto the blue hero, and some of them rolled off across the store.

From underneath the pile, Megamind stirred a little. _'Just because the tires fell on me, doesn't mean I'm dead Metroman…'_ But just as he attempted to stand up, he hissed in pain. _'What the…?' _He thought in confusion as he tried his arm again and tried to grab something to pull him out, but felt a sharp pain again.

Metroman was sitting on top on the pile,waiting for the blue alien to emerge from the pile. He knew that this haden't killed him, he didn't aim for it to.

When Megamind crawled out of the pile, he slumped down onto the floor and breathed heavily as he stood up slowly, using the pile of tires for support. He put weight on both his feet, even though of of them hurt. His arm knocked against the pile as he stood up. And he hissed in pain again. Why was it moving around like this in such a strange way? It was hanging limply from his side, and his shoulder hurt like crazy.

"Something wrong?" Metroman asked from on top of the pile.

Megamind looked up at him. "Obviously somethings wrong with your little plan Metroman. Because that deffinetly did not destroy me."

Metroman glided gently down to the floor beside Megamind. "I knew that wouldn't kill you. I don't think you're _that _weak." He replied.

Grabbing him by the arm, he tossed him across the store again. Megamind landed on one of the payment counters and slid off head first into the small area. Sitting up, and wincing at more pain he had, he kept low. Hearing Metroman's slow steps as he walked closer toward him.

And sure enough, Metroman reached in and grabbed Megamind's cape and flung him across the store again, but this time, he ran into one of the large rows of gasoline tanks of all different sizes.

Groaning lightly, he stood up. He didn't want to show any weakness to his rival. But he had to think of a plan, and fast.

Metroman was gliding toward him again. Megamind looked around and found something of use to him. He started running toward it, but not as fast because he was limping as well.

"Hey! Get back here!" he heard the crazed alien shout. But noticing that the blue alien wasen't going to listen to his request, Metroman shot a laser at him, but missed as it hit one of the stack of gasoline and it exploded with a loud bang. The explosion knocked Megamind off his feet and he slid into a new room. He stood up fast, and looked around.

He had in fact, landed right in the room he wanted to be in. It was a room decorated to represent a woodsy type look, and there was camoflauge clothing hanging from racks, and things such as fake dear and birds to help you hunt. But all this was not was Megamind was interested in. No, instead he turned to the long and wide glass boxes on the walls. He went over and kicked them hard with his custom, baby seal, leather boots. The glass broke and he reached in to grab a gun from one of the racks.

Megamind looked at the tag under it labeling it a, M77 Hawkeye Standard. "Em…seventy seven…How-key…standard?" Megamind read, accent heavy. He looked below it as the directions on how to work it. They seemed simple enough but they were deffinetly not his taste in weapons considering he's always made his own unique ones. But he shrugged, and then regretted it as he winced again at the pain in his shoulder. He closed his eyes and waited for it to pass for a few seconds. Then opening them again, he walked out of the room and went out to where the smoke was coming from.

"Megamind!"

The said alien was standing by the flames, watching the retired hero high up at the ceiling. He was looking all around trying to find him. "Where are you?" he demanded loudly and angrily. "You can't hide forever!"

Megamind clicked the gun with his good hand and aimed it awkwardly at the hovering alien.

Metroman turned toward him at the noise. But he had no time to do anything as a shot rang through the air.

Metroman fell straight down like a rock.

Hearing him land with a thud onto the smooth, concrete floor. Megamind moved over to the side a bit, gun still awkwardly aimed, ready to shoot again.

He saw Metroman stand up from where he landed. Megamind noticed blood trail from his thigh to the floor. _'Now we're even.'_

They made eye contact, Metroman started limping toward him with anger in each step. Then, almost as if remembering that he could fly, he flew toward him fast and punched him square in the face. Rocketing Megamind backward onto the floor, his gun sliding across the floor into a gasoline and oil isle to the left of him.

Megamind stood up fast, ignoring the black eye that was developing fast on his face, and leaped at Metroman, punching him in the face as well. But before he could recover from the hit, Megamind grabbed the back of his head and slammed him hard, face first into the floor.

"Argh!" he heard Metroman shout in pain as he grabbed Megamind bruised ankle, causing the blue alien to shout in pain as he was pulled to the floor.

Metroman leaped up, blood was gushing like a waterfall from his nose, which appeared to have broken from impact with the floor. But not dwelling on it too much, he kicked Megamind hard in the stomach.

Having the wind knocked out of him with the force, Megamind grunted and tried getting his breath back. But the kicks just kept coming.

"You think you can beat me!" Metroman shouted, kicking him again. "I'm…going…to…take…over…this…whole…city!" he shouted, kicking him in the stomach at each word. "And theres nothing to can do about it!" he shouted as one last final kick was done to Megamind's stomach.

Coughing and trying to get the lost breath back. Megamind's eyes were wide in pain as he lay on the floor, his mouth open as he sputtered, some blood leaking from his mouth and onto the floor.

No…he couldn't win…he had to protect the city no matter what cost.

And then, through his pain drenched mind, he got an idea.

Metroman had been watching him, enjoying the scene before him of his enemy on the floor in front of him. He was proud of his work.

Getting rid of that satisfaction though, was Megamind as he stood up slowly from the floor, slightly hunched over as he was breathing heavily, glaring as Metroman.

The new villain narrowed his eyes at him. _'Why does he keep fighting? Why is he so determined to fight for this city?'_

Snapping Metroman from his thoughts though was Megamind punching him hard in the jaw. Having caught off guard, he fell to the floor.

Megamind then kicked him a couple time, extra hard in the stomach then. But unlike Metroman's shoes…Megamind's were _boots._

And not just any boots…but heavy, leather boots.

Metroman gasped once the few kicks ended. "Even again…" he said.

And not waiting for him to stand up, Megamind ran as fast as he could to his gun and picked it up again. Aiming it once again, he saw Metroman stand up and turn toward him. He leaped angrily and clumsily toward the blue alien.

Another shot rang through the air as the trigger was pulling again. Metroman stopped a few feet from him as the bullet skimmed right past his head. It was so close that it brushed his hair, and just barely missed his skin. Instead it struck the wall far behind him.

It was silent in the large store, aside from the crackling flames of the still on-fire shelf, and the heavy breathing of the 2 rivals.

Megamind broke the silence. "I missed on purpose you know…"

Metroman didn't respond to this, why would he not shoot him when he had the chance?

"I don't want to kill you Metroman." Megamind admitted. "We can end this now. Your choice."

At first, the said new villain didn't say anything. And they continued standing there for a few more moments until a smile curved onto Metroman's face.

He chuckled, though it was slightly pained. "What's happened to you Megamind?" he questioned. "You used to try and kill me at every chance you had. You used to care less about this city. All you cared about yourself. Have the citizens made you soft?"

Megamind continued staring at his rival, still aiming as well. "Maybe they have." He said. "Or maybe I realized that being good is my destiny."

Metroman turned serious then. "What seems so long ago…I remember a Megamind that believed that being evil was his destiny."

"And I remember a Metroman that believed that being good was his destiny. But then realized that he wanted to make music instead. Not destroy the whole city that he used to live." Megamind said back.

At these words, Metroman's face softened a bit and stared into the bloodied face of his rival. Megamind stared right back at him.

"It's over." Metroman said softly.

Unsure of what he was referring to, Megamind still had the gun held up, ready to shoot.

"It's over…" he repeated again. "I'm done."

'_Did he just…surrender?' _Megamind thought as he slowly lowered the gun, but still held onto it in case he needed it.

There was then a huge explosion coming from the front of the store as another shelf of gasoline and oil caught fire.

They jumped in surprise at the sudden noise. Megamind looked away from Metroman's face and leaned over a bit to see that the wall had caught fire, and was starting to burn everything.

"We have to get out of here…now!" Megamind said as he started limping quickly forward. His good hand was then jerked as Metroman grabbed the gun from his hand and threw it across the store.

Megamind turned dangerously toward Metroman, ready to strike but the alien in white held his hands up. "Hey! Hey!" he said. "You can walk up to a fire and be holding a gun at the same time. The gun will explode wont it?"

That wiped the glare off his face as he replied, "Oh…right…"

Metroman stayed standing in the isle, watching his rival walk toward the robot sized hole in the wall. But just as he got there, the flames quickly grabbed that as well. Megamind stepped forward, attempting to get out, but the flames licked him dangerously.

He jumped back as the very end of his shirt caught fire. Stamping it on one of the counters and putting it out, it sizzled. "We can't get out that way. We have to find another way…"

Another explosion shook the building. But it was from the other side of the store. At first there was just a small bang, then a much much bigger bang as more metal barrels exploded.

Metroman turned slowly and Megamind leaned over, they both looked to the back of the store.

More flames were eating away at the store. "Oops…" Metroman said sheepishly. "I guess I should have thrown that gun at more gasoline and oil barrels…"

Megamind narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Great!" he said, throwing his arms in the air, but then cried loudly, "Ow!" as he hurt his shoulder again and he leaned against one of the payment counters with his good hand gripping his bad shoulder. It was getting worse, he didn't know what was wrong with it but it hurt bad.

While Megamind was breathing sharply, teeth gritted in pain, Metroman looked around for another exit. His searching was interrupted as multiple explosions were heard from the front again.

The fire was going all around the store, expanding and finding more things to explode.

The last explosions knocked Metroman and Megamind backwards onto the floor.

At first they just lay there for moment. Then Metroman said, "The firemen should come and put out the fire. How long could it take to notice a huge store on fire?"

But that didn't comfort them for long as a noise was heard coming from the roof. The flames had stretched all the way up to the ceiling and was stretching all across.

Some pieces of ceiling, about the size of a small tv were falling around them.

"Well that's a problem…" Megamind muttered.

…

Roxanne and minion were sitting silently in the car garage, the crackling flames from the gas station fire and the fire in front of them were the only noises that they heard.

But another noise was then added on as 2 firetrucks drove past them, blaring their sirens. The spinning lights were shining on the buildings around them and shining on Roxanne and minion's faces. The trucks stopped right outside the gas station and the firefighters leaped out and unwound their hoses.

"We gotta hurry this up man! I don't want the Metroman and Megamind battle to come down here and flatten us!" one of the frefighters shouted at his comrades.

Agreeing, they helped with the hose and turned it on.

One of them, watching the spraying on the gas station, noticed Roxanne and minion.

He looked at them curiously. "What are you two doing out here? Should'nt you guys be in…"

"Hey Fred! I see another fire!" one of his fellow firefighters shouted.

Turning away from Roxanne and minion he said, "What?"

"Another fire! A big one!" he said, pointing down the street.

"Woah, alright guys! We gotta get down there! Let's move, move, move!" he said. Then, speaking into his walkie talkie, he said, "We need back up on 47 Wheeping Willow Drive at the, Giant Tool and Hunting Store."

Roxanne and minion jumped up and walked out into the street. Sure enough there was a fire down there, right where Megamind and Metroman were.

"We've got to come with you!" Roxanne shouted as the men put the hose away and jumped into the truck.

"No way miss. Ritchi. You gotta get somewhere safe." The firefighter named Fred replied. But then, looking at minion he said, "you can come though."

"What? Why can he go and I can't?" Roxanne demanded.

"Because he's Megamind's friend, whom is also a hero. So we might need him for back up." He replied.

Roxanne gaped at him and then turned to minion. "Minion! Talk some sense into him! Let him let me go!"

But minion denied her request. "I'm sorry Roxanne. But Megamind wants you safe." He then turned from Roxanne and got into the truck somewhat clumsily.

They then started the engine. But Roxanne wasen't going to give up that easy, she went over behind the last truck and hopped up on it, and climbed to the top. Once she was up there, she lay down and held on to something so she wouldn't fly off. "Fine then, I'll just ride over with you anyway." She muttered as the truck sped off down the street.

…

The 2 aliens had been searching around for a way out but failed to find any that weren't being eaten by flames. They had split up, but both were having no success. Coughing, Megamind walked through an isle of paint. The store was filling with smoke fast, and parts of the ceiling kept falling. The whole store was also becoming more confined from the growing fire.

"Find anything?" Metroman asked as he spotted the blue alien through the thick smoke.

He shook his head. "You?" Megamind asked hopefully.

But to his dismay, Metroman also shook his head.

More crumbling was heard and bigger pieces started falling from the ceiling. They looked up in time to see large pieces falling toward them.

Leaping out of the way just in time, the flaming pieces of ceiling landed right where they had been.

"Oh man…oh man, oh man…" Metroman said as he lay on the floor. He looked so defeated.

Megamind, who crawled over to one of the counter that wasen't on fire yet, sat and leaned against it.

"All my fault…this is all my fault…" Metroman said to himself.

Megamind stared at him. It was in fact all his fault, he couldn't deny that.

"Why did I do this…why…" Metroman started coughing violently as smoke entered his lungs, he then lay there weakly.

"The firemen should be here soon…" Megamind said lazily, but he wasen't sure what he was saying anymore. The smoke from the store had made him somewhat groggy. And the pain in his shoulder didn't help either.

Metroman then stood up and looked at the blue alien sitting on the floor. "Megamind…" he spoke softly.

The said alien looked at him, his eyelids slightly drooped. "I'm sorry…" he apologized. "for everything. I'm sorry for killing Bernard, I'm sorry for kidnapping Roxanne, I'm sorry for putting you in jail, and I'm sorry for…this." He said gesturing to the burning building around them.

Megamind said nothing, but continued staring weakly at the retired hero standing in front of him.

Metroman then started apologizing again, his voice like gravel from the smoke. "And I'm sorry for my pod knocking your pod into the prison when we traveled to earth so long ago. And I'm sorry for not sticking up for you in school when we were kids. And I'm sorry for being most of the cause of your villainy."

He stood there then, staring at Megamind who was still slumped on the floor. Metroman almost expected him to not answer, that he was too groggy to really understand what he'd just said. Metroman looked at the floor in sadness as he waited for Megamind to speak.

"It's okay." Megamind said then.

Metroman looked up at the face of his once rival. "I forgive you." Megamind said in a raspy voice.

And then, the ceiling gave one last final groan as it all collapsed.

…

Roxanne watched in horror as the whole building collapsed in front of her. "No!" she cried running forward.

"What are you doing here?" Fred asked with surprise as he stepped out of the truck. The building collapsed as soon as the trucks had arrived there. And just then, more trucks arrived, about 3 more.

The firefighters hopped out and immediately grabbed their hoses and started hosing down the crumbled, smoking building.

Minion and Roxanne watched in disbelief as they hosed down the remains of the giant store.

Roxanne stumbled back, her back hitting the firetruck behind her. She slid down it and sat on the cold, wet road as she continued staring at the scene before her.

"No…" minion said quietly in despair as he continued watching. The flames reflecting on his bowl.

…

'_I remember hearing a song once about dying young…and it was beautiful…'_

'_And knowing me…I never called things beautiful…'_

**_If I die young_**

**_Bury me in satin_**

'_But this song touched me deep. Made me sad and the first time I listened to it…still does actually…'_

**_Lay me down on a bed of roses_**

**_Sink me in the river at dawn_**

**_Send me away with the words of a love song_**

**_Oh, oh…oh, oh…_**

'_It reminded me of my parents, the way they'd died young. Being so loving and brave as to send me off into space, leaving them to be swallowed by a black hole…'_

'_It now reminds me of Bernard as well.'_

**_Lord make me a rainbow_**

**_I'll shine down on my mother_**

**_She'll know I'm safe with you _**

**_And she stands under my colors _**

'_And now, it reminds me of myself in a way.'_

'_Oh minion...how I'll miss that little fish…at least until we meet again one day.'_

'_And Roxanne…I will miss her as well…though if only I could have apologized…'_

**_Oh and life ain't always what you think it oughta be no_**

**_The sharp knife of a short life_**

'_You're destined for…'_

'_What? I never found out what I was destined for. Maybe I'll see my parents again and they can finally tell me what they said.'_

**_Well I've had just enough time_**

**_If I die young_**

**_Bury me in satin_**

Then, so softly, a single word was heard. From a familiar voice that he haden't heard in such a long, long time.

'_Greatness…'_

**_Lay me down on a bed of roses_**

**_Sink me in the river at dawn _**

**_Send me away with the words of a love song_**

'_Greatness?'_

'_I'm destined for greatness?'_

No more words came, instead the sound of faint shouting could be heard from somewhere.

**The sharp knife of a short life**

**Well I've had just enough time**

'_You're destined for greatness…'_

'_Wonder if I did do greatness. Some were evil, but great. But I've also done many good great things…'_

**_And I'll be wearing white_**

**_When I come into your kingdom_**

'_Hopefully, that's how everyone will remember me as mostly. Good and great.'_

**_Well I've had just enough time_**

'_I guess this is farewell Metrocity…'_

…

"So much rubble…' a firefighter muttered as he searched through the now wet remains of the building.

There were firefighters and police officers all over, searching for the 2 aliens and anyone else that could have been involved in the wet, but still somewhat sizzling rubble.

Roxanne and minion were looked as well. They were searching desperately through the destroyed building. They had been searching for around 30 minutes, and it took about 30 minutes to get the fire out. So if Megamind and Metroman were still here, they'd been under the rubble for an hour or so.

"Hey!"

**_So put on your best boys _**

**_And I'll wear my pearls_**

**_What I never did is done_**

Roxanne and minion looked up at the firefighter that had shouted. "I've found someone!"

Roxanne and minion ran over to him, as did 2 other firefighters. As the firefighter moved away the last bits of rubble, he looked back down.

**_A penny for my thoughts, oh no_**

**_I'll sell them for a dollar_**

**_There worth so much more_**

**_After I'm a gonner_**

Roxanne gasped as she stared at the still body. But minion, he stood there silently and stared.

"Someone get a stretcher out here now!" one of the firefighters shouted out to the crowd of flashing lights and people.

The people at the ambulance did so immediately, and they started running out. A path had been cleared enough for them to roll out the stretcher.

**_And maybe then you'll hear_**

**_The words I've been singing_**

One of the doctors kneeled down and felt for a pulse. He then, looked up at them.

**_Funny when your dead how people start listening_**

"It's too late…" the doctor said. "He's dead…"

**_If I die young_**

**_Bury me in satin_**

**_Lay me down on a bed of roses_**

**_Sink me in the river at dawn_**

**_Send me away with the words of a love song_**

The sunrise was just starting to come up over the city. Showing an amber beautiful glow in the sky to match with the flames that still stood, but dying down. The faint glow seemed warm compared to the cold wind, air, and snow everywhere. The colors shone on the stone face of Megamind's monument.

**_The sharp knife of a short life_**

**_Well, I've had just enough time_**

**_So put on your best boys_**

**_And I'll wear my pearls_**

…

I know I didn't use the whole song. The song is, If I Die Young by The Band Perry.


	17. Chapter 17

**So many awesome reviews! Thanks guys. [: This is a bit of a short chapter, sorry. **

**and also, since i got a review telling me about the technical words and facts behind medical things: i'm not a doctor, i just write what i write and hope it makes sense to others. and even if i did know medical talk, i dont know if i'd say them because not everyone knows what those things are. but thanks to the reviewer who told me these things.  
**

**And also I would like to ask all of you to please pray for a girl that goes to my school and her 4 other friends. They were in a car crash on Sunday, her 4 friends died, but she survived. She's in bad shape, I don't want to go into it because i'm sure its somewhat personal. But if I could ask for your prayers for her, her friends and family, and the friends and family of the 4 people that died. Thank you.**

Everything Was So Perfect

Chapter 17

"Some…here?"

'…_What? Who's that?'_

"Fred!"

'_Whos Fred?'_

There were strange voices coming from somewhere, Megamind wasen't sure where. All he saw was black. But wherever the voices were, it sounded muffled. Almost as if he were underwater.

'_I thought I was dead…I even said my farewells! Silently of course…but still!'_

There was then a strange crumbly sound. Almost the way that loose gravel sounded when driven on.

"Hey…hey! I found him!"

'_Who?'_

…

Roxanne and minion were staring in disbelief at Metroman. He looked so…still, there was no more life to him. He was just laying there, his face bloodier than before, his clothing torn.

It was almost like looking at a different person.

"Metroman…" Roxanne breathed out. Even though he had become a villain, she still felt sorry for the poor man looking alien.

The firefighter that had dug him up shook his head in sadness. "It's too bad he went out this way…who knows? He could have made a comeback as a good guy." Then he sighed. "Thanks for protecting us when you _were _the superhero Metroman…"

Then, standing up, he turned to the 2 people still standing with the stretcher. They were standing there watching there old hero with shock. But the firefighter snapped them out of it.

"Get him out of here before the news channels show up."

They nodded as they began digging the rest of him out.

"Fred!"

There was a voice calling out from about a hundred feet away. "Fred!" they called again.

The firefighter turned to the voice and squinted trying to see who it was. It was a fellow firefighter in his highlight yellow uniform.

"What is it Brennan?" he called out.

"I've ...nd him!" the words were barely heard from the distance they were from each other. But hearing this muffled response, Roxanne and minion thought they understood what he said, but they weren't sure.

They stepped forward an gazed over at him, the sunrise shining bright behind him against the still slightly dark sky.

"What?" Fred shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth for extra loudness.

Brennan then cupped his hands around his mouth as well and shouted, "I've found him! Megamind!"

Almost at once, the 3 started sprinting forward toward the man.

Taking them hardly any time with the speed they were going, they got to him and stood beside him looking down.

Minion gave a whimpering sound at the sight of his best friend, and Roxanne gasped and backed away a step.

The city's super hero was laying in the rubble, covered in blood and soot. His once blue skin was paler than usual, and he just looked so lifeless. It almost hurt to look at him.

Breaking his eyes away from the sight, Fred called out, "We need a stretcher out here now!"

The other ambulance drivers got out the rolling bed immediately and rolled it over quickly, along with other equipment if it was needed.

Roxanne, lip quivering bent down beside her boyfriend, along with minion. She took his hand up from the ground and held it to her face. It was so cold, despite the fire that had just happened. There was some blood on his knuckles and on the back of his hand, but she didn't care.

She buried her face in it and cried softly. The tears leaking out and dribbling on Megamind's blue, yet blood stained hand.

Minion reached out cautiously to touch his best friend, almost as if to see if it were really him. But he refrained, not wanting to move him anymore than he had to.

Once the doctors got over, the bent down and got to work checking for a pulse.

Everyone waited in anticipation as the doctor searched for one.

"Still alive, but we have to get him out of here now. His pulse is weak." He said as he then reached up and grabbed some equipment from the stretcher. "I'm going to have to ask you to step back." He said as he gently pushed back Roxanne.

The other doctor bent down and they got to work. They placed a breathing mask over his face and stuck a needle in his arm while minon and Roxanne watched helplessly.

Once Megamind was on the stretcher, they rolled him quickly over and into the ambulance, Roxanne and minion following.

Once inside, they started hooking him up to even more things. They hooked the heartbeat moniter up to him, causing the steady, yet faint, beeping of his heart. Then stuck more needles in his arms as a bag full of clear liquid, and a bag full of blood was going into him.

"Alright, we ready to go?" one of the doctors asked.

"Yeah, let me tell the drivers…" he said as he jumped out and ran to the front.

"I'm coming too." Roxanne said as she started to climb up.

But the doctor stopped her. "No, no, no. We have no room for…"

But there was a noise. An oh so dreaded noise that made Roxanne and minion's blood run cold.

What was once a steady, faint, but still there, heartbeat, was now a flatline.

"No…no!" the doctor shouted as he jumped back to the hero's side.

"What's happening?" the other doctor showed up again, peaking around the corner from the outside.

"We're losing him! We need to get his heart rate going again!"

…

'_Well, the voices were clearer for a little bit. But now I'm back under…'_

All that was heard was a very muffled shouting as there was then a surge that was felt. But a surge of what, Megamind wasen't sure.

'_What was that?'_

He then felt it again, but stronger this time. It almost felt like a shock youd get from static.

'_Ohm, okay…what is that? What's this little shocky feeling I'm…'_

But then it came again, so much stronger this time.

'_Ow! What the…who's shocking me?'_

"He's coming back! We've got him back!" A very clear voice was then eminent.

'_Who's back? What?'_

But then, a feeling almost like emerging from being underwater for a long time was felt all around him.

…

There was a loud gasp as Megamind's eyes shot wide open. And he looked frantically at the scene around him. He didn't recognize anyone around him, making him panic slightly. He was confused as to why he could hardly move. His eyes were swiveling all over, trying to understand what was happening.

"He's awake, we gotta get him some pain medication now…" he heard an urgent voice say from the side of him.

'_Pain medication? For wha…?'_

But then he felt it. Pain. All over him.

His breathing was coming in fast gasps as he tried to soothe himself.

"Megamind!" He heard a familiar voice. "I'm here!" Roxanne soothed him, bending down and grabbing his bloodied hand.

"We got to get to the hospital now!" he heard someone say. Then, the back doors closed just as the news channels got there in their usual swarm.

The way the doctors were poking him with needles and sticking various braces on him, Megamind was panicked. And Roxanne could tell, as could the doctors.

"It's okay! We'll get you help soon, just shh…" Roxanne soothed him, still crouched down beside him.

And with the mix of Roxanne's comforting words, beeping, and sirens, Megamind's world faded into black again.

…

9:30 A.M. And Ben Walker walked into the hospital lobby, the walls and ceiling were all white, as was the tiled floor but speckled with gray dots. The smell was a mix of soap, medicine, and floor cleaner. And it was strangely quiet, like as soon as the door to the outside closed behind him, it shut out almost all the noise.

He'd gotten a call at around 8:00 in the morning saying that Megamind was brought in around 7:30. But that was all the information he had at the moment. He would have gotten there sooner if the traffic haden't been so backed up. It was backed up due to a clean up that had to be done on some streets from the fight between Metroman and Megamind.

He walked to the front desk, each step seeming strangely loud, but no one else seemed to notice. When he got there, a friendly, yet tired looking women was sitting in scrubs behind the desk, typing at a computer. But when he stopped in front of her, she looked up at him and smiled. "Hello." She said brightly.

"Hi, I'm here to see a patient." Ben said.

"And what patient is that?" she asked as she reached for a large binder with paper in it.

"Megamind." He answered.

At this, she looked up at him. _'Is that…pity?' _Ben thought as he saw the smile go away from her face. But almost as soon as she looked up at him, she looked back down and searched for his name in the many papers she had.

"Megamind…room C33 third floor." She said as she closed her binder and put it beside her again.

"Thank you." Ben said as he turned and started walking.

"No problem." She said as she watched him walk off and turn the corner to go down the hall.

…

The waiting room was just as white as the other parts of the hospital. The flurescent lighting shining down on everyone in there. There was also a large window to one wall that showed the morning sky, partly cloudly, yet still bright. The usual winter mornings in Metro City. Except this morning was far different then Roxanne could ever remember.

She sat there, staring at the floor, her head resting on her hands. She would appear to be in thought with anyone passing by or watching her, but really, there wasen't anything going through her mind at all. She was just in a state of shock more like, a state of how she couldn't believe she was here. And how she desperately wanted to know the extent of her boyfriend's injuries.

She wasen't the only one there however, minion, the sherriff, Frank, and Lilia were there. Minion came in scaring everybody. Running in and demanding where his best friend was and that he had to go see him. But they had finally managed to calm him down enough, one of Megamind's doctor's, Dr. Philips, coming in and telling him that he'd be able to see him as soon as they were done operating and getting him ready enough for visiters.

But that had been an hour ago. What was taking so long, they had no idea. But with each passing minute, Roxanne worried even more.

'_What if something had gone wrong? What if he's been dead for minutes and no one's told them yet?'_

Roxanne and the others tried pushing these thoughts away, but they kept drifting back.

"Hey." A familiar voice spoke.

Everyone looked up to see Ben Walker walk into the waiting area.

"Hey." The sherriff said, but no one else spoke.

"Where's James?" he asked after he sat down and looked around.

"In another room with his wife. He was shot in his side, but he's alright." The sherriff answered.

Ben nodded. "That's good." He then looked out the window and spoke again. "Anyone heard anything about our blue buddy?"

Everyone shook their heads and gave their quiet, no's.

But a few moments later, Dr. Phillips came into the waiting room. Dressed in sea foam green scrubs, with a mask pulled down under his chin so he could speak. His glasses reflecting some from the light of the morning sun and lights on the ceiling.

Everyone perked up seeing him. He sighed and then started giving them the information they'd been waiting to hear for over an hour.

"Megamind has suffered quite a few injuries, but he's stable now. It was a little iffy at first, his heart had given out while we were at the scene picking him up." At this, he glanced at Roxanne. "But we got it going again. He had some internal bleeding that we had to fix, but considering his alien system, it wasen't as serious as it would be for a human. 2 of his ribs are bruised pretty bad, but thankfully not broken. His spine is bruised pretty badly as well, but nothing too serious will come from that. Nothing like paralysis or anything of that sort. His left humerus was broken, the upper arm bone at the shoulder. And along with his left arm were 2 broken fingers. His lower right leg was broken as well. But other than those, he's just got bruises and cuts." He concluded.

Everyone was looking at him, not speaking. They weren't sure what to say to this information that had just been given.

But breaking the silence was minion. "A-are you sure he'll be okay?" he asked timidly.

"Yes." He said nodding. "His parts are similar to a humans, except it heals a bit faster. He even has a blood type like a human's. Which is good because he needed blood donated to him."

"Can we see him?" Roxanne asked.

"Yes you may, just come this way." He said as he turned and started walking down the hallway behind him.

Slightly hesitant, they stood up and followed him down the hallway.

They stopped at room C33, but Dr. Phillips didn't open the door. Instead, he turned to them all again. "I do advise though that only 2 should go in at a time."

Everyone looked to Roxanne and minion, who nodded and stepped forward while Lilia and the sherriff sat down in 2 chairs that were out, and Frank and Ben leaned against the wall. They all watched Roxanne and minion enter after Dr. Phillips opened the door.

Walking in, the room still had the white walls, floors, and ceiling, but the lights seemed dimmer. Probably for the patients benefit so that when they woke up, they wouldn't be blinded by a bright light. There was a large window on the left side of the room, showing that snow had begun flurrying around again. But that wasen't what Roxanne and minion payed attention to. Their attention was to their blue hero in the hospital bed.

His blue skin was paler than usual, and he had a needle in his left arm, which allowed a clear liquid to flow into him. And a needle in his right arm, allowing blood to flow into him. He was dressed in hospital clothes, white with small, gray polka dots. His top part of his arm was covered in a white plaster and was wresting on pillows. His right leg was carefully placed outside the covers, also on a pillow, and covered in a white plaster.

Cautiously, with the door now shut behind them, they walked over quietly to the bed. They pulled over the small, plushy armchairs and sat down in them. It was quiet, no noise except for the beeping of the heart moniter, and the faint whirring of the machines.

Looking at his face, he had a purplish black eye. A cut under another with stitches, and 2 oxygen tubes in his nose.

The sight of him nearly broke Roxanne and minion's hearts. Roxanne slowly lifted up a hand and grasped Megamind's, the metal plating from his 2 broken fingers slightly getting in the way. She raised it to her lips and kissed it a couple times, then just let it rest there as she breathed onto it.

Hearing a loud sniff from beside her, she realized that minion must be crying. How a fish cried, she wasen't sure. But however he was doing it, she was sure he was. And then, she couldn't help herself, she cried too as she held his hand to her lips. Her salty tears dripping onto his blue hand like raindrops.

And that's all that was heard for a while. The sound of soft crying, and the beeping of Megamind's heart monitor. But his heart was beating, and Roxanne and minion were exremely grateful for that.

…

**I might make changes to this later! liieekk...make it longer.  
**

**And I ask you all to please, DRIVE SAFELY.**

**(another thing, theres a video that I think you all should watch. Go to youtube and type in TAC campaign. It's the first one. I think everyone could really learn from this. But I must warn you…if you don't want to cry, then I wouldn't watch it. Because I can say…that I deffinetly cried watching it.)**

**Please be safe everyone! 3**


	18. Chapter 18

**It's been a little while, I know! But I've been busy. Christmas was amazing of course and I didn't want to spend the time to write this because then it'd probably either be rushed and no good, or I would spend more than an hour on it or something and those were the times I wanted to spend with my family. **

**And another thing, I don't know much about doctor-talk, so if some of this stuff isn't REAL, or REALISTIC. Thennnnn, sorry! Because I'm not doctor obviously.**

**Hoping that all of your holidays were awesome like mine. (:**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

…

Everything Was So Perfect

Chapter 18

It had been 5 days since Megamind was submitted into the hospital, and he still haden't woken up. This concerned Roxanne, minion, and the others extremely. And the doctors as well.

They had thought that he'd have woken up by now. But they haden't thought that his head trauma was as bad as it was. But going into the night that he was put into the hospital, his head trauma got gradually worse. Resulting in a coma.

They had no clue when he'd wake up, or if he would. All they could do now it wait.

Wait for something to change.

But so far, not much had. He still lay there unmoving.

Roxanne had tried working on a story for her news channel, because people were probably wondering her insight on the story. She tried because she wanted to keep her mind off of the situation they were in. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. Her mind would drift back to the unmoving form of her boyfriend in the hospital bed.

So instead she sat there, by his side. She only left when the nurses told her to, and to eat. But she didn't eat much, she'd lost her appetite.

The television was on in the room as she sat there by the bed watching the news.

"7 days until Christmas Metro City!" Roxanne's replacement smiled on the television. She was in the middle of a snowy street, people bustling around her.

A week until Christmas, she'd already bought Megamind a gift. But she wasen't sure if she was going to be able to give it to him now…

Roxanne gazed out the window with sorrow. The snow flakes falling gently down. Leaving it piling up on the window sill, only to slip off onto the street below from time to time when the pile got to big.

"And let us all thank Metro City's hero for saving us from yet another villain…"

This snapped Roxanne's attention back to the screen. "And let us wish him a full recovery and a very Merry Christmas!" she finished, but her tone seemed a bit saddened.

A man appeared on the screen, he was sitting at a news desk. Roxanne recognized this man as someone that she worked with. "Thank you Amy. Now more on the news about the battle that took place a few days ago…"

Roxanne leaned closer, eager to hear what they had to say. Wondering if they'd get the story right.

"Metroman coming back was a shock for us all. And not only that, but a shock to see him as the villain? Yes, this has been quite the turn around. What was once thought to be the city's deceased hero, was never even dead at all! In fact, Megamind, his partner, and girlfriend were keeping his being alive a secret."

'_How does he know this?' _Roxanne thought, surprised at what she was hearing.

"But we don't blame them for keeping this a secret. The retired hero was apparently tired of being the hero, he wanted to do something else. He wanted to be known instead as the…"

The newsman looked at his papers in front of him then said the name in slight confusion. "Musicman…"

Roxanne almost smiled remembering the surprise that this had brought to her and Megamind when they'd first found out that he was still alive.

"And many eyewitnesses heard and saw his confession of the many crimes he had committed to get our newly hero in jail. Murdering a Mr. Bernard Reily, a worker at the Megamind Museum and a good friend to the hero. He also confessed at erasing the mayor's memory and kidnapping Roxanne Ritchi, his girlfriend. And to add onto those crimes, the damage done to the town during the battle between Megamind and Metroman."

The screen then went to a slightly blurry clip of Megamind's robot and and Metroman battling in the street. It seemed somewhat far away, apparently recorded by someone's cell phone.

But then returning to the man at the desk, he continued talking. "The battle finally ended at the Giant Weapon and Tool shop. It had been newly built a couple months ago. The builidng caught on fire and collapsed with both Metroman and Megamind still in it. They concluded that Metroman was dead at the site, but Megamind was still alive, but didn't walk away from it by any means."

Roxanne's eyes clouded with tears as she continued listening to the news report.

"Our blue hero is now in Metro City Hospital in a coma, unknowing of when he's going to wak up. But we must keep our strength in him and have faith that he can pull through." He continued on with a saddened voice.

Roxanne looked at Megamind, whom was still laying, unmoving next to her. She sighed and put her hand on his, rubbing it in comfort.

Even though she wasen't sure whether he could feel it or not, she wanted to comfort him just in case he could.

Roxanne couldn't stop the few tears that streamed down her face. She missed his voice, and his eyes, and just…him. She remembered what he would tell her whenever she was sad, she'd only cried 3 times in front of him.

And what he would do each time is hug her tightly and warmly and tell her that everything would be okay. And that she'd get through like a big girl.

Roxanne smiled a little remembering him telling her that she was a big girl.

The sound of a door opening made her look up, she saw minion and Frank walk in.

"Anything changed?" Frank asked as he walked over next to her.

She shook her head and looked back down at him.

"Roxanne, maybe you should leave, get some fresh air." Frank told her.

But she just shook her head.

"Miss. Ritchi, Frank's right. You need to get out of here. I'm sure if anything's changed, then the doctors will call you." Minion said as he sat down at another chair next to his friend. He had a tired look on his face, he haden't been getting hardly any sleep knowing that his best friend was in here. Possibly not going to wake up from his slumber.

"No." she replied sternly.

"Megamind wouldn't want you to fret over him like this, you know that. He would want us to take care of you…"

"I don't care. I'm going to fret over him here and anywhere." She replied.

"Miss. Ritchi…" minion started, but Roxanne interrupted him.

"What if he wakes up and I'm not here?" she said angrily.

"Then someone will contact you…" Frank started but she interrupted again.

"What if he only wakes up that one time, and I'm not here?" she said loudly, her voice cracking.

After this comment, the room went silent. That last sentence hanging in the air like a dead weight.

"Don't say that." Minion said quietly.

"Say what? That he might not wake up at all? That I might not ever be able to see him alive again? That the last time I'll see him more alive then this was in the ambluance, writhing in pain?" Roxanne shouted. But her shout wasen't as loud as the one that came next.

But it came from an unlikely voice.

"Shut up!" minion shouted at her. "Just shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

The two stared at him in surprise, minion never got angry.

"You think you're the only one having trouble with this? You think that I don't know that he might never wake up? You think I don't know this already? We all know this! Don't think you're all…special! We're all grieving here, we all want him to wake up! And you being this negative about the whole thing doesn't help the situation at all! At least I believe that he'll pull through!" Once minion had finished, Roxanne mouthed wordlessly.

She wasen't sure how to respond to this outburst. The only thing she could really think of was…

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

Minion nodded and looked down at his best friend again. "It's okay."

Roxanne stodd up from her chair and went to the door, but before walking out, she turned and looked at the 2 in there. "Thanks for…you know…talking some sense into me. I guess I acted sort of crazy."

Minion just smiled a small smile and agreed. "Yeah, sort of."

Roxanne smiled a little back and turned and walked out the door.

…

When Roxanne got to the end of the white, polished hallway, she got to the corner and heard the voice of 2 of Megamind's doctors.

She stopped and listened, them not seeing her.

"I don't know if he'll ever wake up. Nothing's changed, I don't know what else to do."  
The other doctor started talking then. "Are you thinking about giving them the form?"

'_Form? What form?'_

The other doctor sighed. "I have thought about it actually. Jus tbecause he's the city's hero doesn't mean we should keep him connected when there's nothing more to do. But I might give it a week, and see what happens…but if nothing changes…"

Roxanne didn't hear any more as she walked a step forward, making the doctors stop talking.

"What's this form you're talking about?" she asked.

The doctors looked at each other, concern on their face.

"Don't get too alarmed yet Miss. Ritchie…" one of them started to say.

"Just…tell me please. I want to know, full out. I'm tired of waiting."

The head doctor sighed and began explaining.

And Roxanne closed her eyes, and took it, like a big girl would as Megamind would say.


	19. Chapter 19

**Late update! Sowwwy! I've been busy with practice and finals. But I'm updating now! Yayyyy!**

**I hope you enjoyy. [:**

Everything Was So Perfect

Chapter 19

The soft music was soothing on Frank's ears and mind. So much drama for the past few weeks, the gentle tunes of the piano was melting away some of the stress and worry.

Worry. It's weird thinking of that word having to do with Megamind. Jst a few weeks ago, he couldn't stand the guy. Now he's so worried about his new friend.

Friend. Another strange thing to think about when it came to the blue hero. But it was true, Megamind was his friend. Now that their past rivalry is ended.

"Hey." A familiar voice interrupted Frank from his thoughts. He looked up at Lilia sat down across from him where a mug of hot chocolate awaited her. They were in the booth they'd sat at on their first date.

Frank loved it that Lilia was his girlfriend now. He loved every part of her. Her stubborness, yet caring when needed be. Her beautiful hair and eyes, her personality. He loved everything about her.

"Hey." He said, smiling at her. "Any new cases lately?":

Lilia shrugged. "Nope, not yet."

There was a small silence until Lilia asked a question this time. "Any new crimes that you've been called to?"

Frank shook his head. "No. Considering I was recently fired." He said rather bluntly.

"Oh, that's right. I'm sorry, I forgot." She apologized.

Frank shrugged. "Eh…it's alright. I've been working on finding a new job. The sheriff had turned into a real jerk for the last few weeks I was there."

"You mean when Megamind was accused for murder and all that?" Lilia asked.

"Yeah."

They then got quiet again, the sounds of others conversations and the piano music mixed in filled up the room.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that…" Frank said, interrupting their silence.

"About what?" Lilia asked.

"Megamind."

"Oh…what about?" she questioned.

Then, Frank sighed. He'd just heard the news a few hours ago. Roxanne had told them, surprisingly, in a well behaved manner. Not saying that crying would have been unnecessary. He was just surprised that she wasen't crying, everyone was.

"Well…Megamind, he…" Frank tried to find the right words to say but he couldn't find them. He didn't want to just come right out and say it. "See…there's this form that the doctors showed Roxanne. But they didn't mean for her to find out for another couple days…"

"Form?" Lilia questioined curiously. "What kind of form?"

"A form that a family member signs for…you know…" he said, quietly. He wanted her to figure it out on her own, he didn't enjoy saying it. He'd already told the sherriff, James, and Michael.

But Lilia looked at him expectantly, urging him on.

"A form that shows that the doctors have permission from the family member to shut off all machines." He said rather fast.

Lilia still looked rather confused though. "Shut off all machines? What are you…" but then it dawned on her, as her eyes went wide. "No…no you don't mean…?"

Frank nodded and looked down at the table. It got harder everytime to say it.

When he'd told James, he'd almost gotten out of his own hospital bed right there to go and see him. But the doctors refused, they had to check him over to see if he was good enough.

"But…but a family member…I thought that Megamind had no family." Lilia said in a sad tone. "Who could possibly sign the form then?"

"Minion." Frank answered, looking up at her with a sad expression.

When the doctors had told minion this, he looked absolutely devastated. His face read that he couldn't figure how they could ask such a thing.

"Oh no…poor minion…" Lilia said quietly.

"I know." Frank agreed.

Poor minion. Frank wasen't sure what minion would choose to do. He might love his best friend a lot, but he wasen't stupid. He knew what was best for him, so he would choose just that.

Frank just hoped that it wasen't to put that fish's signature on that paper.

…

James stared at the blue alien in the hospital bed so similar to his own. Yet so different. So many more wires and tubes, while James was off of bed rest and could walk around, his friend stayed in the bed in front of him, still and unmoving.

He wasen't the only one in the room however, minion was still here. He hardly ever left, he stayed by Megamind's side almost every moment since he was brought in.

"So, I know you don't want to talk about this man, but what are you going to do?" James asked.

Minion looked at James, his vision broke away from the window behind the police officer. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what are you going to do about the…you know…thing?" James asked again.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Minion said shaking his head, but James could tell he was just trying to avoid the topic.

"The form minion, I'm talking about the form."

The alien fish looked down and didn't answer.

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but we need to talk about it a little bit."

Minion still wasen't responding, so James tried again.

"I know you don't want to sign the form, but…"

"I don't want to sign the form, you're right." Minion agreed, finally saying something. "But I not only don't want to…I'm scared to. Megamind's my best friend, I don't know how I could ever cause him to die…"

"You wouldn't be the cause of him to die…" James said, he couldn't bear seeing minion act in such a way. The little fish was always so happy and full of joy, but now, for the past few days he'd been so depressed and hardly spoke at all. Which was completely out of character for the normally talkative happy alien fish. But nobody blamed him for being the way he was.

"No, it's on my call whether he lives or dies. And I'm scared of what choice I'm going to make." Minion spoke quietly.

"You choose whichever you want. You know more than any of us which is better for him." James comforted him some more. He'd almost regretted bringing up the subject now.

"That's also what I'm afraid of. What the right thing is."

James was confused at this comment. "What do you mean?"

Then minion looked up at the man, eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I'm scared of what the right thing is going to be. What if the right thing to do is to let him go?" he whispered, almost as if he was scared that if he'd say it, then it would actually happen.

The police officer didn't know how to respond to this. And he almost hated himself for it, here minion was, looking for any comforting words possible to shut the comment he'd just made down. And James couldn't think of anything to say. Instead he opened his mouth to say something, but just ended up closing it again and looking down at the blue alien.

_'Come on man…wake up. If not for us then for minion.'_

But these thoughts didn't make Megamind any more awake then he was now.

…

3 days had passed since the form was brought into the picture. And minion still haden't made a decision. But nobody stressed him about it.

James was in his apartment with his wife, they were watching something on the television while the sunset gradually became more dense. The colors swirled in the sky like a fruity mix.

A knock on the door interrupted him and his wife's romantic evening though.

"I'll get it." She said as she stood up and walked to the door. When she got there, she looked through the little peep hole.

"Who is it?" James asked over his shoulder.

She turned to him. "It's that lovely reporter Roxanne Ritchi, now what could she possibly be doing over here at this hour?"

James then figured that it must be important. Whether it was a good or bad important he wasen't sure, he was almost afraid to find out.

"Well then what are you doing standing around women? Answer the door!" he said jokingly as he stood up.

She smacked her lips at him as she unlocked it and opened it.

"Hello, I'm here to speak to James." She said.

_'Was there happy or sad in her voice?'_

James couldn't quite tell. There wasen't much emotion in it, her voice was just heavy and flat. He walked over to the door. "What is it Roxanne?"

She opened her mouth but no words came out, she closed it again. She then tried again, but failed to speak again.

Noticing her trouble in speaking, James stepped out into the hallway. "I'll give you two a chance to speak alone…" his wife said, noticing how the reporter was acting. So she stepped inside and closed the door.

"Roxanne…" James said as he put his hands on her shoulders, she was looking down at the floor, her bottom lip quivering. "Roxanne, look at me…"

She just continued looking at the floor.

"Roxanne…tell me what happened."

But she shook her head and brought her hands up to her faceand wiped away a few stray tears that had slipped out of her eyes.

"Is it something to do with Megamind?" James asked quietly.

She nodded and then looked up at him and took a deep breath. "Minion's decided what he's going to do."

James just stared at her with anticipation. He had a feeling he knew what she was about to say, but he didn't want to think it until she actually said it.

"Minion said that…he knows what's best for Megamind. So he was going to do it, no matter how sad it could make him."

_'No…no way…'_

More tears leaked out of Roxanne's eyes and down her face as she began to cry harder. "H-he said th-that…the best thing to d-do is to l-let him go…"

At that last sentence, James's hold fell off of her shoulders and he stood there shocked.

"No…oh no, no…." he spoke as he moved to the wall behind him and slumped down it.

Now sitting on the floor, he put his face in his hands.

_'How could this have happened? Don't do this to us Megamind...'_

…

This was to take place the next day, on Christmas Eve. The sherriff, James, Frank, Lilia, Roxanne, Ben, and minion were all in the room. They haden't told the news channels anything yet, they didn't want a big crowd outside when it happened.

The doctors had said that since Megamind's body was a bit different then human's then he would stay alive a lot longer after they unplug everything then a human would.

They weren't sure how many hours it would be, or minutes. But they said that it should be before the day was over.

At 2:00 pm, they all stood there. The room was silent other than the beeping and sniffs of the people in the room. And the sound of the doctors getting ready.

"Are you ready?" the head doctor asked quietly.

They all nodded, none of them speaking.

He looked at them for a few more moments, and then sighed and turned to the other two doctors. They looked at him and he nodded, sending them to work.

As things were unplugging, the rest of the room looked on. Nobody moved, nobody spoke.

This was actually happening, they couldn't believe it.

There was then a small squeak and small sobbing as Lilia hurried out of the room. But nobody followed, they just continued staring on.

It was a sad sight to see, everything being taken out of the blue hero.

His casts had been taken off and replaced with things similar a couple days ago, but since he healed faster then humans, the limbs that were broken were'nt anymore.

Everything was unplugged and taken out except for one thing. And that was the heart monitor, which continued beeping in a rhythm that they'd become so accustomed to.

It had been done. Now all was left to do was wait.

Wait for the thing they'd all been dreading since the form was signed.

…

**_You'll be fine tomorrow_**

**_The sun will rise_**

Minion sat in silence as he watched his friend. No longer wondering when he'd wake up. Now instead, it was the exact opposite.

He was now waiting for him to die.

**_Again it's never easy to say goodbye_**

**_You know I'll always love you_**

**_You know I always will_**

Looking back at all of their memories together, it almost brought happiness to the alien fish. But so much saddness was in him, it wouldn't go away.

**_Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye_**

**_My old friend_**

**_Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye_**

**_We've reached the end_**

No more memories to be made. No, their good times were over. He just wished it haden't had to end like this.

**_I don't cry for sorrow_**

**_I cry with joy_**

**_The memories we've made_**

**_Can't be destroyed_**

Minion had been crying non-stop since he'd sat down again by his best friend.

**_You know I won't forget you_**

**_You know I never could_**

**_And when I said I loved you_**

**_You know I meant for good_**

The small sobbing noises he made almost broke James, Frank, the sherriff, and Michael down. But they'd left a little while ago, they figured that these last moments should be spent with Roxanne and minion with Megamind.

**_Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye_**

**_My old friend_**

**_Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye_**

**_We've reached the end_**

Minion reached forward and grabbed his friend's hand gently. He could hardly believe that these would be the last living moments with his best friend. He couldn't take it.

**_You know I'll always love you_**

**_Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye_**

**_Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye_**

Starting to cry again, minion put his head down and started sobbing again. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" he spoke quietly with his sobs.

**_Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye_**

**_Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye_**

**_Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye_**

"I should've been there, I should have helped you fight. Otherwise, you might not be here…" he sobbed some more. Almost as if these apologies might make Megamind wake up.

**_Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye_**

**_My old friend_**

**_Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye_**

**_We've reached the end_**

"I've protected you my whole life, and now, I feel like I've failed you! Failed you and your parents!" minion sobbed some more. "And I'm so, so, sorry!"

**_You know I won't forget you_**

**_You know I never could_**

**_And when I said I loved you_**

**_You know I meant for good_**

"I'll never forget you, ever." He spoke some more.

Then, once his sobs had subsided, he sniffed a bit and spoke again. "Code: Until We Meet Again."

…

**_The broken clock_**

**_Is a comfort_**

**_It helps me sleep tonight_**

Roxanne had left to get a little fresh air, she stood outside the hospital. She couldn't believe this was happening.

**_Maybe you can't stop tomorrow_**

**_From stealing all my time_**

The snow was falling gently around her, almost as if trying to comfort her.

**_But I am here still waiting_**

**_But I still have my doubts_**

These were the last moments she could spend with her boyfriend, whom she loved so much.

**_I am damaged at best_**

**_Like you've already figured out_**

He was up in his hospital bed. She was still waiting for him to spring up and say it was one big joke.

**_I'm falling apart_**

**_I'm barely breathing_**

**_With a broken heart_**

**_That's still beating_**

She knew better though, instead she was now waiting for him to fade into never coming back. She dreaded the time when he would.

**_And the pain_**

**_There is healing_**

**_And your name_**

**_I find meaning_**

**_So I'm holding on_**

Minion did what was best, she knew. She just wished it haden't come down to this. So why wasen't she crying?

**_I'm holding on_**

**_I'm holding on_**

**_I'm barely holding on to you_**

Where had her tears gone? They couldn't have all dried up, though she wouldn't be surprised.

**_The broken locks are a warning_**

**_You got inside my head_**

**_Tried my best to be guarded_**

**_On an open book instead_**

Looking back at their memories spent since and before Metroman had retired, she realized then how lucky she was.

**_And I still see your reflection_**

**_Inside my eyes_**

**_They're looking for purpose_**

**_They're still looking for life_**

Though she was still sad that he had to go, leave her life, she was grateful for the times they'd spent together. And it's not entirely the fact that her boyfriend was about to die, fade out of her life.

**_I'm falling apart_**

**_I'm barely breathing_**

**_With a broken heart_**

**_That's still beating_**

No, it was much more than that. He was the city's hero, he saved lives all the time.

**_And the pain_**

**_There is healing_**

**_And your name_**

**_I find meaning_**

**_So I'm holding on_**

He had been given a second chance and he'd grasped it with both hands. He was grateful for the second chance he had to prove himself.

**_I'm holding on_**

**_I'm holding on_**

**_I'm barely holding on to you_**

Even though it had scared him at first, being out in the open, showing himself off to the city.

**_I'm hanging on_**

**_Another day_**

**_Just to see what_**

**_You'll throw my way_**

He charged on, showing just how wonderful he really was. And everyone then began seeing it, and loving him.

**_And I'm hanging on_**

**_To the words you say_**

**_You said that I will_**

**_Be okay_**

Even with Megamind gone, he was leaving with an impact. And impact that showed just what kind of hero he was.

**_Broken lights on the freeway_**

**_Left me here alone_**

**_I may have lost my way now_**

**_Haven't forgotten my way home_**

He was the type of hero to take charge, and not be afraid of what might happen to him. He just knew he had to protect everyone, so nothing would happen to them.

**_I'm falling apart_**

**_Barely breathing_**

**_With a broken heart_**

**_That's still beating_**

Roxanne couldn't help it, tears slipped out of her eyes and she looked on at the snow and the sky growing darker yet.

**_And the pain_**

**_There is healing_**

**_And your name_**

**_I find meaning_**

**_So I'm holding on_**

She sobbed as she continued looking at the sky. The dark, winter sky. Remembering how her and Megamind used to look up at the same sky.

**_I'm holding on_**

**_I'm holding on_**

**_I'm barely holding on to you_**

But again, it wasen't the fact that he was dying and there wasen't anything they could do about it. No, there was more to it then that.

**_I'm holding on_**

**_I'm holding on_**

It was the fact that he _had_ been there, joyous and alive.

**_I'm holding on_**

**_I'm barely holding on to you_**

And the fact that he had been the best hero this city had ever had.


	20. Chapter 20

**So many awesome reviews. Thank youu!**

**3**

…

Everything Was So Perfect

Chapter 20

The time was going slow. Almost painfully slow, the time from when the machines were shut off the time dragging out was making them all even sadder by the minute. But that also meant that the more that time dragged out, the more time they'd have with him.

Everyone one by one stopped in to say their goodbyes at around 10:00.

All of them stepping in and sitting by the bed to talk to him before he faded out of their lives. And before they left, they left gifts, like goodbye gifts by his bed, pictures of him with friends and Roxanne. But none of them removed the get well soon cards that they had put there and the city had sent. There were so many, not all of them could be put in there. But one of the ones that minion made sure was there, was the little boy's that they'd met when they'd went to Roxanne's apartment. The picture that he'd drawn and Megamind had signed was there, sitting up against a big vase of flowers that had been left there.

And the doctors watched as each of them went in, they looked on with sad faces.

This was always hard to see, they hated this part of the job.

When at last the last person came out of the room, his eyes were red and puffy.

James normally held a brave face through everything, he didn't like showing the weak side of him. Considering that that was how men normally were.

But then Roxanne and minion went into the room, and shut it behind them. Making the others realize that their time with Megamind was up. And now all they had to do was wait for Roxanne and minion to step out and confirm it.

So, giving the door one last look, the walked down the hallway together. Not wanting to crowd the hallway when it happened.

Roxanne and minion sat by the bed, one on one side and one on the other as they watched the alien fade even more so with the minutes passing by.

The steady beeping of his heart had deffinetly gotten slower. It was only a matter of time, but the doctors were surprised that he'd stayed alive this long.

"James was pretty upset huh?" minion said suddenly, breaking the silence.

This random comment was unexpected. Roxanne looked up at the alien fish. "Yes, they all were." She answered quietly.

Minion just nodded and looked out the window behind Roxanne.

The reporter then gave a small laugh, but didn't smile. "It's kindove funny, it's almost like men are supposed to be made of steel or something."

Minion then looked back at her. "Yeah, but I guess in situations like these, some men do have to break down at some point." He said as he thought back at how Megamind had broken down when James had gotten shot by Metroman.

Roxanne nodded. "Yeah, I suppose so."

"But knowing Megamind, he wouldn't have wanted us to get so down about…this. No matter how full of himself he could be." He said the last sentence and laughed a bit.

At these words Roxanne smiled a little. She knew full and well that her boyfriend had a giant ego. She'd seen him show off many times before. But then her smile dissapeared as she spoke again. "I don't think it's possible not to get down about this minion."

"I know, but we should just handle it the best way we can and get on with our lives. That's what Megamind would want us to do."

Roxanne nodded her head. "I know."

Figuring that that was the best minion could do to cheer them both up at the moment, he just left it at that.

Looking at the clock, it was now 11:30. So late, and so much closer to the dreaded time they all feared to come.

But it was then that minion noticed something, he perked his head up and his posture went from slumped to straight and alert.

Roxanne noticed this and looked up at him. "What is it?"

Minion then looked back at her. "Oh, um…n-nothing. Nothing Miss. Ritchi!" he answered a bit too defensive.

She gave him a quizical look, but not focusing much on his strange behavior considering the situation that they were in at the moment.

'_Should I tell her or no? Should I tell her or no? I don't want to get her hopes up. I'm probably already getting my own hopes up…'_ minion thought as he pondered on what he should do.

…

Dr. Phillips, the head doctor, stared at his little device. This little device was supposed to have gone off by now, signaling that Megamind's heart monitor had stopped beating. But it haden't gone off yet, much to the doctor's surprise.

Much he wasen't the only one, sharing his surprise was the rest of the doctors. Everyone in the hospital had heard of the Megamind story now, and they were all waiting with dread for the time to come. But it haden't yet, much to relief and confusion.

He sighed as he continued looking at it. He was sitting at the table in the hospital cafeteria.

"Still waiting huh?" a female voice said from in front of him.

Dr. Phillips looked up to see one of his nurses standing there with her straight brown hair and scrubs on.

"Yeah, nothing's happened yet. I've gone in to check on him a few times and nothing has really changed, he keeps getting worse but it's going so slow."

The nurse, Dorothy, sat down on the other side of the table. "Well, isn't that a good thing?"

"Yes, I suppose. But I'm tired of seeing Roxanne and minion and the others hurt in this way."

Dorothy nodded. "Yeah, but they'll be even more hurt when this is all…over."

Dr. Phillips was deffinetly not looking forward to seeing them break down all over again.

…

Minion was drumming his metal fingers on his gorilla knees, still thinking about what he was to do. And Roxanne was sitting, her hand in Megamind's. It was now midnight.

'_How can she not notice? It's as clear as the nose on my face!'_

Minion then thought about it, realizing he didn't really have a nose.

Roxanne was talking quietly to Megamind, almost as if minion weren't there. She didn't seem to care at all, she just continued talking to him like he would answer her.

Looking up at the clock on the wall, she then looked back down at her boyfriend. "Merry Christmas."

But she then gasped and her eyes got wide.

"What?" Minion said as he jumped, she'd knocked him out of his thoughts at her intake of breath.

"H-he squeezed it!" she said loudly looking up at the alien fish.

"What?" he asked giving her a weird look. He didn't understand what she was talking about.

"He squeezed my hand minion!"

Minion's eyes then got wide with excitement. "Maybe that's a sign!" he said loudly, and jumping up and down in his chair.

"Megamind? Can you hear me?" Roxanne said loudly.

"Shhh!" minion said sharply. "You'll wake him Miss. Ritchi!"

She then looked at him like he was stupid. "Minion…that's what we've been wanting to happen for the past like, two weeks."

"Oh…right…" minion said awkwardly. "Wake up Megamind!" he then shouted.

The door then opened as Dr. Phillips came into the room. "What is all the noise about?" he asked as he walked into the room as it then quieted from the shouting.

"He squeezed my hand Dr. Phillips! I think he's waking up!" Roxanne said excitedly.

"Don't get your hopes up yet Miss. Ritchi, it could just be reflexes and…" but then a look of realization came over his face as he looked over at the beeping monitor. "Has that gotten…faster?"

"I knew it!" minion shouted triumphently as he stood up.

"What? You noticed?" Dr. Phillips asked him. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I…I wasen't sure if I'd heard right so I didn't want to…"

But he was then shut up as Roxanne shushed him loudly. "Quiet!" she snapped.

They looked at her, curious as to why they'd quieted them down. But then they heard it, such a faint noise coming from the hospital bed that had had no movement, hardly any sign of life for the past days. The noise of a faint moaning came from the blue lips of their city's hero.

"No way…" Dr. Phillips said as he rushed over to the bed side.

Roxanne moved out of his way as he took her place beside him. "Megamind? Megamind, can you hear me?" he said softly.

Another soft moan came from his mouth as his eyelids moved slightly. "If you can hear me, try and open your eyes." Dr. Phillips tried again.

The room waited in anticipation as the seconds ticked by slowly, and then, after much difficulty, a beautiful sight was then in the room. The thing that they had been waiting for, not the bad, but the good, happened.

Brilliant, emerald green eyes fluttered open, but only slightly as the light in the room was too bright. Even if it was nighttime.

"Quickly! Turn off the lights someone!" the head doctor ordered them.

Roxanne ran over and turned them off, and minion turned on the lamp on the side of the bed.

"It's okay now, open your eyes again…" he said softly.

Megamind then opened his eyes again, but the doctor could see that he couldn't tell what was going on. Wasen't sure where he was, what he was doing there. And Dr. Phillips hoped that he still knew who he was.

"Good…now, do you know why you're here?"

Megamind didn't answer, but Dr. Phillips noticed that his breathing was raspier then it was before. He needed to get the oxygen back on him again.

"Just tap my hand once for yes, and twice for no, okay?" he said as he slipped his hand into Megamind's blue hand.

"Now, do you remember why you're here?"

Two soft taps.

"Do you know where you are?"

One tap.

"Do you remember your name?"

One tap.

Relief washed over him and the other two in the room.

Roxanne watched at the magnificent site before her, and she couldn't help but smile as tears poured down her face. But this time, they weren't sad tears, but happy ones.

'_This is deffinetly a Christmas miracle.' _She thought as she watched her boyfriend, seeing him awake for the first time for days.

…

**Some lines are from the movie, Steel Magnolias. Good movie, you should watch it. I don't own that movie eitherr.  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**So, I wrote some of this chapter in sharpie and while watching Invader Zim. [: **

**Gir: Piggy! I loveded you! xD**

**And I'm happy that I now have 100 reviews! Actually…101. Yay! :D**

**Moving on with the chapter now…**

**(btw…sorry for the while to update.)**

**…**

**Everything Was So Perfect**

**Chapter 21**

Roxanne and minion waited outside the surgery room. The doctors had noticed that when they took off the casts from the broken areas on Megamind's body, that that had made them shift back to the spot they were at before, causing them to be broken again.

They had said the Megamind's body wasen't all that different from a human's…that it healed faster. But really, it was that his body just didn't take as much abuse as a human's would. And it deffinetly didn't, if a human would have been involved with the building collapsing…it would have been even messier.

_Few hours earlier_

_"What the hell do you mean he needs surgery?" Roxanne shouted at Dr. Phillips._

_"Just what I said Ms. Ritchi. And if I could ask you to please calm down and quiet down…" he said, trying to stop the dramatic scene that everyone was now beginning to watch._

_"Don't you tell be to calm down! This is the second time you've made a mistake!" she shouted at him somemore._

_Minion was watching from the sidelines with an uncomfortable look on his face. Everyone was giving them weird looks as Roxanne continued to shout down the doctor._

_"Um…Miss. Ritchi…if you could quiet down then maybe…" he offered timidly._

_But Roxanne turned and glared daggers at him which shut him up immediately. _

_"Roxanne, we've never really had an alien patient before, so therefor it's difficult to not make mistakes. But I'm telling you, I really think that this was the last mistake." He tried reassuring her._

_"Can you promise me it's the last mistake?" she asked angrily, raising her eyebrows._

_"Um…no." he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "But he's going to live. That's the wonderful thing, just a little surgery won't make him go back into his coma again. Now that he's woken up, I'm sure he'll be fine…"_

_Present time_

Roxanne sighed as she waited for the surgeon to come out of the operating room. But not as worried as she had been for the past few days, the wonderful sight of Megamind waking up from his coma had deffinetly put everyone in a better mood.

James, the sherriff, Frank, Michael, and Lilia had been thrilled to hear the news. But everyone was wondering the same thing. Why had he woken up then? Why wake up when everything is unplugged and it's nearly impossible to wake up?

And the answer was…unknown. For the moment that is. Even the doctors weren't completely sure how he could have possibly woken up after being unplugged. They were baffled, putting it somewhat mildly.

The double swinging doors then opened as a sergeon came out of the room.

Roxanne and minion stood up as she came over and stood in front of them. Her gloved hands and germ-free surgeon uniform had blood on it. Megamind's blood.

The thought of it made Roxanne cringe. But her feelings of fatigue from the sigh tof his blood dissapeared as the doctor told them that the surgery had been a success. Now all they had to do was wait for him to wake up again.

…

_'What is that beeping noise? And why do I feel like I've been hit by a truck?'_

Emerald green eyes cracked open to see cards and flowers. _'Cards? Flowers? What?'_

Moving his eyes downward, he could see wires and tubes in his arms. And moving his eyes upward he could see minion, and on his other side, Roxanne. Both asleep, and looking at the clock he could see why.

It was 6:00 AM. And on what day? Megamind wasen't quite sure. Why was he there in the first place?

_'Oh wait…now I remember…'_

Flashes of memories whisked by in his head as it all came back to him.

Bernard's murder.

Getting arrested.

Mayor's memory erased.

Roxanne's kidnapping.

Escaping prison.

Metroman.

Jame's getting shot.

_'But…then what? There had to be another part, none of that explains why I'm here…'_

He tried remembering but was unable to, it made his head pound in pain. He then realized weird tubes sticking out of his nose. _'What in the world?'_ he thought as he touched them. And why did his legs feel all weird, and why did his whole body feel so weird?

There was then a tired groan coming from his bedside. He turned toward the noise to see Roxanne as her eyes opened and she sat up. Hair messy with bed head and she stretched the stiffness from her muscles.

She turned to look at the clock and yawned as she was about to go back to sleeping. But she then saw Megamind's eyes open as her eyes got wide with excitement.

"Oh! You're-you're awake!" she said as a smile came over her face. And then, she leaped on him as she grabbed him in a loving, warm hug.

Megamind slowly brought his arms around her the best he could with wires still in his arms as he hugged her back. And it was a few seconds later that he noticed that she was shaking. Crying and sobbing words into his shoulder.

"I'm so, so sorry. For everything, if it wasen't for me getting kidnapped…you wouldn't be here." She appologized. "Or if I haden't started a fight or…or…I'm just so sorry…"

He listened as she continued crying, he then spoke for the first time in many days. "Shh…it's…ok-ay…" he croaked as he rubbed her back, trying to soothe her.

_'Why am I talking so weird? And so…slow?' _he thought after he spoke.

Pulling away then and wiping her eyes, she took a few deep breaths to calm herself. She then touched his shoulder where the hospital gown was. "I'm sorry…I got your shoulder wet…" she apologized unnecessarily.

He smiled at her. "It's…ok-ay…Rox-anne…I'm…not…like-ing…this…out-fit…any-way…" he said slowly still.

She smiled at how he was still joking, even after all they'd been through. "I'm…sor-ry…too…" he then apologized.

"Sorry? What could you possibly be sorry for?" she asked.

"The…fight…ba-ck…at…the…pris-on…" he then said, and Roxanne was about to say something else but there then came a yawn along with bubbles in water from the other side of the bed.

Minion had come out of his little fish house. And his eyes then widened with delight to see his friend was now awake. "Sir! You're awake!" And then, he too gave him a hug, but still gently so as not to hurt him any further. And Megamind of course hugged back. "It's so good to see you awake again! I've missed you so much! I can't even begin to explain how much I've-"

"I…miss-ed…you…too…minion…" he said as he smiled at how happy the little fish was.

And then, the door to the room opened, causing minion to break away from his hold.

Dr. Phillips walked into the room. "Oh! Well, good to see you awake Mister Megamind." He said as he walked over. "I'm doctor Phillips. I've been one of the doctors taking care of you since you've been here."

"How…long…ha-ve…I been…here?" he then asked, almost as if every word required many breaths to get out.

"Well…you've been out for almost three weeks." He answered. And Megamind's eyes got wide.

"Thr-ee…weeks?" he asked, bewildered.

The doctor nodded. "And, are you having trouble…talking by any chance?" he asked, considering that he'd noticed the strange way that the blue alien was talking.

"Is…it…th-at…notice-able?" Megamind asked, he didn't like how slow he sounded while he talked.

But Dr. Phillilps chuckled. "Yes, it is actually. But don't worry, once you get going with life again then if should go back to normal."

"Why…am…I talk-ing…like…this?" he then asked, he was starting to get somewhat bothered by the way his mouth couldn't keep up.

Dr. Phillips then got a sad look on his face. "Well…you were in a coma for the nearly three weeks you were here."

Megamind's eyes got wide in surprise again. "A…coma?" he breathed out.

The doctor nodded. "We…we thought you weren't going to make it. Do you remember waking up earlier this morning?"

Megamind nodded. And the doctor continued. "That was the first time you'd woken up. And it was deffinetly a miracle, we'd turned off all the machines and everything. Minion thought it would be best to let you go instead of sit and not recover..."

"I'm sorry sir! I thought it was best!" minion then started apologizing as he saw the look of surprise on Megamind's face. But then the blue hero stopped his apologizing by lifting a hand.

"It's…okay…minion…" he comforted the fish that was about on the verge of tears. "You…did…what was…best…"

"And another thing…" the doctor then continued talking. "you had quite the concussion when you came in, which had put you in the coma in the first place. It was a bad head injury, that's why your words are so slow and aren't coming out quite as you would like. But even after you get out of here, you won't be able to go back into action right away."

"What…do you…mean?" Megamind asked. How long would he have to keep the city unprotected?

Dr. Phillips sighed. "Well…you need to be able to walk and run to catch a bad guy, don't you?"

"Ye-ah…" Megamind said, he wasen't sure where he was going with this.

"Well…your leg was badly broken. And your humerous was broken as well. Both of those required surgery, just earlier this morning actually." He added the last part uncomfortably. Still dissapointed at himself for the fact that he'd taken off the casts before they were ready to come off.

"So…if I've…had…surg-eerie…"

Roxanne smiled as she heard him mispurnounce a word. She'd really missed that quality about him as well. But she didn't bother correcting him.

"…then…what's…the…prob-lem?" he then finished.

Roxanne and minion had already seen the handy work of the doctors, but Megamind haden't. So when the doctor removed the covers just enough for him to see it, the look of shock on his face was understandable.

Screws and bars stuck out of his leg, holding everything in place. But the look of it was a surprise all on it's own. Going from his ankle to his knee were all the bars and screws sticking out of his blue skin.

"So…as you can see…the bone right here was broken like a…"

"I…don't…need…an…expla-nat-ion…" Megamind said as he closed his eyes.

Catching the look of disgust on the alien's face, Dr. Phillips quickly covered it back up.

Megamind took a deep breath then. "So…how long…until…I can…leave?"

Dr. Phillips shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe in a few days or so. Since your brain far exceeds the human race's brain, your head injury should heal by then."

"Are you sure about that this time?" Roxanne asked with venom.

Megamind gave her a questioning look. "I'll explain later…" she said.

"Yes Miss. Ritchi, I'm sure." The doctor said uncomfortably.

Megamind then remembered, that he had no clue why he was even there in the first place. "Wait…why…am…I here?" he asked.

"You mean you don't remember?" the doctor asked in which Megamind shook his head. "That's understandable, you should remember when it gets explained to you. But I have to go now, I'm sure Roxanne and minion can fill you in on everything that's happened." He said as he gave Megamind a smile as he turned to leave. But he opened the door and turned back around, hand still on the doorknob.

"Oh yes…another thing...I found a glowing cube in your pocket when you were brought in. And I accidently dropped it in the snow and…"

"The doorman?" Megamind asked.

Dr. Phillips nodded. "The doorman. But don't worry…no legal charges are going to be made against you." He reassured him and then left the room.

"The doorman?" Roxanne questioned.

"Long story." Megamind and minion said in unison then.

"What's the last thing you remember sir?" minion then asked before Roxanne could ask anymore questions. He didn't necessarily want her to know that Megamind had dehydrated her doorman.

"James…gett-ing…shot…" he replied, but then a look of worry came on his face. "Is…he okay?" he asked urgently.

"Yes, James is fine. Already out of the hospital in fact." Minon replied and Megamind's face smoothed out from worry to relief.

"What about…Metroman?" he then asked.

Roxanne and minion looked down. They didn't want to repeat the whole story, but they knew they had to. It was Megamind's right to know what had happened.

And as they told him everything…the way that him and Metroman had battled in the street, the large building they crashed into, the fire to the building, and it collapsing. And then came the part where they discovered Metroman's body, and the look on Megamind's face wasen't triumph over winning. No, instead a look of sadness and shock fell over his face.

Roxanne and minon had figured that he would have been in a bit of shock after hearing the news, but the look on his face was of complete sadness and depression.

Something happened that they didn't know about, but now wasen't the time to ask about it. For now, their blue hero needed rest.

…

_"Oh man…oh man, oh man…" Metroman said as he lay on the floor. He looked so defeated._

_Megamind, who crawled over to one of the counters that wasen't on fire yet, sat and leaned against it._

_"All my fault…this is all my fault…" Metroman said to himself._

_Megamind stared at him. It was in fact all his fault, he couldn't deny that._

_"Why did I do this…why…" Metroman started coughing violently as smoke entered his lungs, he then lay there weakly._

_"The firemen should be here soon…" Megamind said lazily._

_He then stood up and looked at the blue alien sitting on the floor. "Megamind…" he spoke softly._

_"I'm sorry…" Metroman apologized. "for everything. I'm sorry for killing Bernard, I'm sorry for kidnapping Roxanne, I'm sorry for putting you in jail, and I'm sorry for…this." He said gesturing to the burning building around them._

_Metroman then started apologizing again, his voice like gravel from the smoke. "And I'm sorry for my pod knocking your pod into the prison when we traveled to earth so long ago. And I'm sorry for not sticking up for you in school when we were kids. A-and... I'm just so sorry..."_

_Metroman looked at the floor and said sadly, "I understand if you never forgive me…I deser…"_

_"It's okay." Megamind said then._

_Metroman looked up at the face of his once rival. "I forgive you." Megamind said in a raspy voice._

_And then, the ceiling gave one last final groan as it all collapsed. Bringing down the shelves, walls and everything. The whole building crumbled down to a giant pile of burning rubble._

Megamind's eyes snapped open from the dream. The morning was cloudy and snowy again, just like it had been all winter. There was no one in his room at the moment, it had been three days since being told of everything that had happened. The doctors had told everyone that Megamind needed some quiet, though the others weren't sure why, but they had a feeling that they knew why. The blue hero had been strangely depressed for the past few days.

"Good news!" a cheerful voice said unexpectadely, making Megamind jump in surprise. He hadne't even realized that the door had opened. "You get to leave today!" Dr. Phillips said with a smile.

And Megamind couldn't help it, he smiled. "Real-ly? When?" he asked, his speaking had improved though it was still slow.

"In about an hour, if you're up to it that is, we have to see how well you can…"

"Oh…I'm…up to it. I'm ready…to get out…of this…hospital gown…" he said, and the doctor smiled. He had no doubt that he was well enough to leave. Handing him new clothes, a black tshirt and dark blue jeans along with a gray jacket. "Minion brought them." He answered Megamind's questioning look at the sudden new clothes.

Once Dr. Phillips had left and Megamind had changed into finally some new clothes. He stood, staring out the window. He could'nt stop thinking of Metroman's sorry face before the building came crumbling down. He had looked so sad, and so regretful.

"Why did I…deserve a second chance…when Metroman doesn't…" he spoke to himself slowly.

And the answer was…he didn't know. It didn't seem to make any sense.

"Megamind?" a voice behind him then said.

It was a nurse, a nurse he'd come to know from the time he was at the hospital and awake. "Are you ready?" she asked sweetly.

Megamind turned and nodded a yes. And with that, they left the hospital room that had been a place that had helped him get better, that had been such a usual place to be for the past three weeks. It almost felt strange leaving it. But he was leaving it, at long last.

…

Down in the hospital lobby, everyone was down there waiting. Roxanne, minion, James, Lilia, Ben, Frank, the sherriff, they were all there, waiting. Waiting for him to finally leave the building that had kept him for so long.

"Hey buddy! Nice to have you back!" James said as Megamind limped over, still with the screws and bars sticking out of his lower leg. James threw an arms over his shoulders when he came over.

"You know…I've actually missed you a lot since you went into that coma." Frank said as he flung an arm over Megamind's shoulders as well. "Don't ever do it again." He then said threateningly.

Megamind smiled. "Oh don't worry… I'm not…planning on…doing that…again."

"Well…seeing as theres no room for a hug from me-" Ben then said.

"There's room! Get over here!" James said gesturing the lawyer over.

And Ben came ove rand gave him a hug from the back around his neck. "Good to have you back. I was missing my client, though you aren't my client anymore." He said.

And then realization hit Megamind. He wasen't Ben's client anymore, he was a free man. And he smiled even more at the wonderful thought.

But the more hugs he got, the more uncomfortable he felt. One hug had grown to be okay with him over the years, but two and three? He couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.

The three men then looked at the sherriff. "Sherriff?" they all said in unison.

But the man shook his head. "Nope, sorry fellas…I think Megamind is getting enough hugs from all of you." He replied.

The three young men continued looking at him with pleading eyes. And James brought over his hand and stroked Megamind face. "Come on…you can't resist this face…" he said.

The blue alien raised a brow as James stroked his face. Now he was beyond feeling uncomfortable. But the feeling suddenly grew as the sherriff spoke. "Oh, alright."

Walking over, he brought Megamind into a hug from the front, so by now he was surrounded by friends hugging him all over.

Friends. Still a strange topic to the blue hero.

And watchingthe scene before him, minion couldn't help it. He needed in on the bromance. As he walked over he hugged them all in his big gorilla arms.

There was then a flash as Lilia took a picture. Roxanne looked at her. "I couldn't help it. This is just precious." Lilia answered as she looked at the picture then.

"Alright, alright guys break it up." Dr. Phillips said. "Unless you all want to injure him with hugging I suggest you loosen your grips."

They all broke away, freeing Megamind from the hugging at last. Roxanne walked over and put her hand in his. It was time to finally leave this place.

"Thank…you." Megamind said to Dr. Phillips, whom then smiled at his patient.

"No problem. It was a pleasure helping you get better Megamind." He said as he stuck out his hand.

Then, Megamind shook it, but not normally considering he still could'nt handle the, shaking of the hands.

Then, everyone started walking out of the building. All together again, minion had started calling them a big ball of friendship.

Stepping outside, Megamind and Roxanne hand in hand, and all of his other friends around him, the fresh air was finally reaching the free alien. And they all watched with happiness as their blue friend was finally free from the prison along with the hospital.

And he breathed it in appreciatively. Feeling the cold, snowy air brush over him. But he then started shivering, he only had a light jacket on after all.

"It's freezing out here!" Megamind said as he brought his arms over his chest.

Everyone agreed then, suddenly realizing the freezing weather again. "Anyone up for hot chocolate?" Frank asked.

Everyone said yes with enthusiasm as they began walking down the street. But not too fast sincetheir blue hero couldn't walk fast with bars, poles, and nails sticking ot of his leg.

They were okay with it though, they would be there for him all throughout his recovery. They were happy to see him alive and awake again at last.

…

**Not quite the end yet. Just hang in there a little longer! :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**The song I use in this chapter is, Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas by Judy Garland.**

**I love Judy Garland! But I don't own that song.**

…

**Everything Was So Perfect**

**Chapter 22**

It had been two days since being released from the hospital. And Roxanne and minion had been waiting on Megamind hand and foot. They forced him to stay in his bed or on the couch, and whenever he needed anything, they refused to let him get it himself.

The brain bots had been absolutely thrilled to see their daddy again. They barked and chirped happily at him when he had come back to his lair at last.

But today, he was at Roxanne's apartment. It had been awhile since he'd gone over there, but much to his dismay, she made him stay on her couch the whole time.

"Roxanne…" he said when she forcefully sat him down and got a stool and pillow for his leg to rest on. "I think I can handle doing things on my own."

"No, no…" she said, denying him. "You need rest and elevation for your injuries." She said in a motherly way.

She then turned on the television and sat down next to him on the couch. Resting her head on his shoulder, they then were comfortable. Lounging together going into the evening, they both began to doze off.

But their dozing off was interrupted by Megamind gasping in surprise when his cell phone went off in his pocket. Buzzing wildly showing that he had a call.

And Roxanne, hearing his gasp, shot up in alert. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you? How are you feeling? Are you okay?" she asked quickly as she started adjusting his pillow behind his head.

"Roxanne!" he said as he removed her hands from the fluffing. "I'm fine…my phone just rang that's all…"

"Oh…okay…" she breathed out.

Flipping his phone open then, Megamind answered his phone. "Ollo?"

There was some silence as he listened in on the conversation that Roxanne wasen't hearing. "Really? That's great!" he then said.

"What?" Roxanne asked.

"That's really great." He said again. "What am I doing? At Roxanne's. Yes she's still baby-ing me." He replied and she shoved him then, making him laugh. "Alright I'll talk to you later James." And he shut his phone.

"What was that all about?" Roxanne asked.

"James and Frank got their jobs back." Megamind answered, leaning down and putting his phone on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Really? That's great!" she said happily. She had known that Megamind had started to feel guilty that they had lost their jobs. He was thinking that it was all his fault. But he'd also been depressed about something else lately, Roxanne could see it. She'd asked what was wrong with him and he would always reply, nothing.

But she didn't want to bring it up at the moment, they were havinga nice evening together and she didn't want to ruin it.

…

Night had fallen, and Megamind and Roxanne were sleeping on the couch. But no longer sitting up, they were laying down on the couch.

But Megamind's eyes shot open as he awoke from a dream. The same dream he'd had at the hospital days before. Metroman apologizing and the building collapsing around them.

The blue alien sighed as he looked out the screen doors at the balcony. Christmas lights were on the railings still from Roxanne decorating for the holidays.

Trying to get up then, Megamind found that he couldn't. Roxanne's arms were intwined around him like he was some sort of stuffed teddy bear. He tried prying her arms off but she just groaned and snuggled her face into his chest.

He sighed as he then, carefully slid out from her grip and got off the couch over the arm rest. But surprisingly, she didn't awake, she just mumbled something in her sleep and continued snoozing on.

Walking over to the double screen doors, Megamind slid them open. The freezing air swooping inside. He grabbed his jacket and walked outside.

His sweatpants and tshirt and jacket weren't much warmth from the cold air outside, but he didn't mind at the moment as he stood at the balcony, arms crossing on the railing.

Looking up at the sky, the stars were peeking out from underneath the few clouds moving slowly along.

Megamind couldn't help but feel responsible for Metroman's death. He also couldn't help but not call him completely evil. He had looked so lost when he'd realized what he'd done, how big of a mistake it was.

Megamind wished that he'd had a second chance just like he himself had.

"What are you doing up?" a voice from behind him said.

Roxanne left the screen door open and walked over to him and stood beside him. "What's up?" she asked, deciding not to reprimand him for not resting on the couch like she'd ordered him to.

He shook his head and continued staring out into the city.

"Hey…" she said, looping her arm in his. "You can tell me anything. That's what we do, we tell each other our problems. Remember?" she said softly.

"I don't know Roxanne…" he said shaking his head. "With Metroman dead…it's just hard to believe. I mean, I can't help but feel responsible for his death."

"Megamind." She said strictly. "That was not your fault. Don't feel guilty that you lived and he didn't. And he'd killed Bernard, and framed you and-"

"But he apologized." Megamind interrupted her.

"He what?" she asked.

"Metroman apologized to me for everything right before the building collapsed. He'd stopped fighting me about half an hour before the building collapsed."

It was silent for a moment as Roxanne continued to stare at her boyfriend's face which was covered in guilt and depression. But he gazed out into the city still. "I don't understand how I got a second chance at being the good guy, when he didn't…"

"Sometimes…we just don't understand why things happen the way they do in life. We just handle it the best way we can and get on with our lives." Roxanne said, quoting the last part on what minion had said to her.

Megamind nodded after hearing these words of encouragement. He had to admit that it did make him feel better hearing those words.

Him and Roxanne stood there, looking out into the city as little white flakes fell from above again. Gently landing on them leaving little cold spots, they didn't seem to mind as they stared out together into the city. It had been too long since they'd done this.

And then, they heard soft music coming from the television inside. The music from a Christmas movie drifted out the door and to the couple standing on the balcony.

_**Have yourself a merry little Christmas**_

_**Let your heart be light**_

_**Next year all our troubles**_

_**will be out of sight**_

Megamind looked over at Roxanne, her beautiful features eminent in the glow of the Christmas lights on the balcony. He stuck out his hand to her, inviting her. She looked at it, and then at him. Smiling, she put her hand in his as they walked slowly to the center of the balcony.

_**Have yourself a merry little Christmas**_

_**Make the yuletide gay**_

_**Next year all our **_

_**troubles will be miles away**_

Dancing slowly on the balcony. It felt wonderful to Roxanne to have him hold her close again. She could feel on the back of his shoulder the thick scars from his humerous surgery through his shirt. It reminded her of their troubles that had taken place, she didn't want to think about it.

_**Once again as an olden days**_

_**Happy golden days of your**_

_**Faithful friends **_

_**who are dear to us**_

_**Will be near to us once more**_

She laid her head on his chest as they continued swaying together on the balcony. Oh yes, it had been way too long since they'd done this. It was a wonderful feeling. Feeling his heartbeat, it helped her know for sure that he was really there. And that he'd made it through all the turmoil, their whole group had.

_**Someday soon we all will be together**_

_**If the fates allow**_

"I love you, Roxanne." Megamind spoke softly in her ear and she smiled. "I love you too." She replied quietly. Bringing their faces up to a passionate kiss then, they felt truly happy for the first time in too long.

_**Until then **_

_**we'll have to muddle through somehow**_

_**So have yourself a merry little Christmas now**_

And in that moment, a thought that Megamind had been thinking long before now, before all the drama and tragedy unfolded, came to the surface. He knew what he wanted to do, he just hoped that Roxanne would want to do the same.

…

**I hope you aren't all thinking what I think you're thinking. If it's a dirty minded thing that you think he's thinking about doing…then sorry! Not that! You just have to wait for next chapter to find out. Or the next one. However it happens. [:**

**And I know this was a shorter chapter than I normally do.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Everything Was So Perfect**

**Chapter 23**

Hurrying back to his apartment, James had gotten an emergency call from there. The sherriff had told him that he was excused because of the urgent call, but James haden't a clue what it was and he was worried. Was his wife in trouble? Was something wrong?

The police officer wasen't sure as he rushed down the hallway to his apartment door, brought his keys fast out of his pocket and jammed them in the lock. Swinging the door open, he saw his wife, Monique, sitting on her laptop typing away. She was a wedding designer, so she didn't really have to go out and work too much unless she had a wedding to design.

"What's wrong? What was the emergency call for?" he said rushing over to her.

She looked up at him in a way like he was crazy for acting so panicked. "Calm down! Nothing's wrong! Megamind just-"

"Oh, good! You're here!" James heard a voice behind him say.

Turning, he saw Megamind limping out of the kitchen and over to him. "What…? I thought you were with Roxanne. What are you doing here?" James asked.

"I escaped…but listen…"

"Escaped? How…"

But Megamind waved the question away. "Nevermind that! I have a huge, huge, hue-mango question to ask you." Megamind said importantly.

"What were you doing in my kitchen? And it's humungo. Not…oh forget it…what's going on?"

"Well, first to answer, I was in your kitchen because-"

"Nevermind about the kitchen." James said waving the answer away with his hands. "What is the oh, so important question that you had to pull me out of work for?"

At this, Megamind tapped his fingers nervously together. Then chewed on his nails and looked at anything but the friend in front of him.

Noticing how he was uncomfortable, James tried asking again. "Is it really that big of a question? I mean, it's just a question…"

Megamind took his nail out of his mouth and opened his mouth to answer but closed it again.

James leaned in closer and closer, waiting for the important question.

"I-I was just w-wondering if..." he started, but didn't finish as his sentence fell out of the air.

"Wondering if…what?" James asked eagerly.

"If…if…um..."

"Spit it out man!" James said, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him.

"If you would come with me to help shop for an engagement ring for Roxanne!" he said quickly.

For a moment, James just stared at him. Almost as if not processing what he had just said. But he then threw and arm over his shoulder. "Alright man! You're gettin' married that's awesome!" he cried excitedly.

"Oh, I love weddings! And that Roxanne in a wedding gown will be just precious. Oh, and you in a tuxedo! Sharp, very sharp indeed!" James's wife said jumping up from the couch and talking excitedly.

"I'm calling Frank! And the sherriff! And Ben!" James said enthusiastically, going over to his home phone.

"Whoever it is that you choose to design your wedding..." Monique said with a proud sort of expression that showed she clearly wanted him to choose her to design the wedding and put it together. "I'm sure it will be marvelous!"

"Well I was actually planning on asking you to design the wedding. And James…wait…" he said as he noticed James talking on the phone over Monique's shoulder.

"No, no, no…" he said as he rushed over to his friend.

"Hey, Frank! Megamind's going to propo-" but he was interrupted by Megamind grabbing the phone.

"I don't want anyone to know about it yet!" he whispered urgently with the phone pressed against his chest to block the noise from reaching Frank's ear on the other end.

"Why not? It's awesome news!" James whispered back.

"Ohm, maybe because I haven't asked yet and if the word reaches to Roxanne then that would just ruin it!" he quietly said back.

"Oh…good point…" the police officer said as it dawned on him what the consequences could have been if the word had gotten out. Since Roxanne and Megamind were basically famous and the city's hottest couple, the news would spread around like wildfire. No doubt reaching Roxanne's ear in a short time.

"Hello? James? You there?" they could hear Frank's voice from the other end of the phone.

"Um…sorry wrong number…" Megamind poorly impersonated a deep voice into the phone and hung up.

"Wait, why are you asking me for advice on buying rings? Isn't minion your like, right hand man? Why not ask him?" James asked.

"Oh, well of course minion is coming too! It's just that neither of us know anything about this kind of wedding thing so…" Megamind answered.

"Good point."

…

In the city, people were out and about getting ready for the festivities to take place later that night. Being December 31st, people were buying champaigne, party gear, all the things they would want for a good time to celebrate the new upcoming year. And like most people in the city, tons and tons of people would be at Metro City's dropping of their own ball, not much different than New York City's New Year's ball.

And it was then that Megamind wanted to make his move.

Walking into the most expensive jeweleries in the city, James, Megamind, and minion came through the front door with a little ding of the bell.

The clerk behind the counter, wearing a nice suit and having a very pointy mustache on his face looked over at them as he was eyeing a jewel in his hand with a magnifyer.

"Oh! Mr. Meegamind! So good to see you out and about again!" he said happily with a french accent. "How can I be of assistence to you?"

"Well thank you! And ohm…" he said timidly as he spoke quietly to the clerk. The french man leaned in to hear the words he was speaking. "I need to find an engagement ring."

At this, the french man leaned back and gasped dramatically. "Monsieur! Are you…?"

Megamind nodded, along with James and minion beside him nodding excitedly.

"Oh, magnificent! Never fear! Philippe Boucher vill help you find zee perfect ring for you and your oh so lucky bride to be!" he said excitedly as he then turned, picked up a clipboard from the counter, and started walking quickly away.

Megamind, not being sure how to respond, stood awkwardly, unsure of what to do. But Philippe turned back around and reached out to grab his hand and dragged him along through out the store.

Looking at various different rings, some with blue diamond, others with red. Some clear diamonds and some pink. So many different ones to choose from, Megamind didn't know which one to choose.

"What about this one sir?" minion asked as he pointed one out through the glass counter. Looking at it, Megamind could see it to be a ring with a green-colored diamond.

"No, I don't think green would really be good minion…" Megamind said. It almost seemed as if he'd never find the perfect one. He sighed in exasperation as he thought about it.

"This is a difficult decision I know, I remember trying to buy Monique the perfect one. It took me forever." James said as he stood by Megamind, who was leaning against one of the glass counters. It was a pretty big store for a jewelry store, and they'd walked around most of the store already.

"But you know, since you're like, getting richer and richer it seems with saving the city and what not…you could buy like a super expensive one-"

"Yeah I know, that's why it's so difficult. None of these seem expensive enough for Roxanne." Megamind muttered.

"Wow. I never thought I'd hear someone say that something wasen't expensive _enough. _Especially from a guy." James said.

Philippe was bustling over to them, holding yet another ring he thought would be perfect for Roxanne.

"Zis one hm? It is quite dazzling, 2 carots 6 lovely diamonds right along here…" he was pointing them out, and at first they were paying attention.

But then, from across the room, Megamind could see a glass box with a light shining in it like all the other clear-box counters. But this display case was different from the others scattered throughout the store. He had a hunch that this glass case contained the ring that he was looking for.

"Hold that thought…" he said as he started walking over there.

Philippe turned to James and minion. "I zink he sees something of interest, hm?" he said excitedly as he hurried across the floor after the blue alien, minion and James following behind.

The light shining down on the three rings in the case created the dramatic effect of which one to choose. And Megamind knew just which one he wanted out of the three.

Out of the three displayed, he was looking mainly at the middle one. The most expensive looking of the three.

"Ahhhh, I see you've found our most expensive rings, hm?" Philippe asked Megamind happily.

"These are the most expensive ones?" he asked in which the clerk in the suit nodded. "The middle one is the most expensive?" Megamind asked in wich the clerk nodded again. "In the whole store?" Megamind asked somemore and again, the clerk nodded with the same smile on his face.

"How much exactly?" James asked.

"For zis one…" he pointed at the middle one and then looked at his clipboard that he was carrying. "Five hundred twenty five thousand dollars."

At this answer, James gaped in shock at the price and minion gaped in joy. "Damn!" James said as minion said happily, "How expensive! Just what you were looking for sir!"

Philippe continued to describe the ring, enjoying the pleased look on Megamind's face. "Zis is a posh pink diamond ring. Zis is Secret Kiss of zee Rose Ring from De Beers Secrets of zee Rose collection. An exclusive ring designed in platinum and ten carot pear shaped D rose cut set over a point eighty pink round. And it is encircled by four hundred and twenty-eight round diamonds. Color grade G+, clarity grade VS+. And zee total carot weight is thirteen point thirty eight."

"I think I've figured out what ring I want then!" megamind said clapping his hands together.

Minion whooped happily and James watched and whistled with awe as the beautiful, dazzling ring was removed from the glass case.

As Megamind was making his purchsse to the overjoyed frenchman, he turned to James and minion. "Do you think Roxanne will like it?"

Minion nodded excitedly.

"Um, well, let me just say that whenever all the other girls of the city see that ring…they'll probably all faint in awe at the price, size, and glamour of it." James answered.

"How do you mean?" Megamind asked, confused.

James laughed then. "Diamonds are a girl's and woman's best friend. Trust me, almost all, if not all, of the women in this city would kill to have a ring like that."

Megamind thought about this statement for a moment. "Should I…be concerned about that?" he asked, taking the, "kill", comment seriously.

James shrugged. "Maybe. Women can go crazy over jewelry."

Megamind thought about the consequences of him giving Roxanne the ring. Of course, his thoughts of the consequences being way over-dramatic, with the women actually killing for the ring. But pushing the troubling thoughts away, he wanted to mentally prepare himself so he wouldn't chicken out when the big moment came.

…

**Okay, I had some internet help for what the ring should look like. Yes, it's an actual ring, and no I don't own it. **

**But if you want to look it up for a visual, look up on google:**

**Kiss of the rose ring**

**It should come up in the first source saying, De Beers The Secret Kiss of the Roses Ring in Platinum.**

**I don't own the ring OBVIOUSLY. But I do love itttttt. Which is why I used it for the storryyy. :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**Megamind on DVD February 25****th****! Excited am i? Yes I am excited. What a ridiculous question. XD**

**I just can't wait lol smilie face. [:**

**BUUUUuuuuuut I would like to apologize for the long while to update. **

**...**

**Everything Was So Perfect **

**Chapter 24**

"What do I wear, what do I wear?" Roxanne mumbled to herself, frustrated as she rummaged through her closet.

The pile of clothes on her bed was piling up as she tried on outfit after outfit trying to find the perfect thing.

Megamind would be picking her up in a short while and she could'nt find anything to wear. Picking a black, shiny, flowy dress, she put it on and looked in the mirror at herself. Twisting from side to side, doig dramatic poses to see if it was just right.

"Nah." She said then for what felt like the millionth time.

Tossing it aside onto the growing pile, she went back into her closet. Pondering on which to wear, she looked at the remaining clothes she had. Which did she possibly want to wear?

She then saw a skirt and she grabbed it excitedly. Had she finally found the outfit she wanted to wear?

Turning to leave the closet, she then saw the snow on her window sill and she smacked herself in the forehead. "Duh, it's cold and snowy outside." She said to herself.

Putting back on her pajamas that she'd had before, she decided to go ahead and do her makeup and think about what she was going to wear while doing it.

After about five minutes, she still haden't decided. And she was staring into her closet again.

Hearing a knock at her door interrupted her thoughts. Goig over to the door and opening it, she saw Megamind standing there.

Wearing a navy button-up shirt with skinny white stripes on it and his black jeans. His usual gotee perfect on his chin, he smiled at her.

"Are you still not ready?" he asked her.

"What are you talking about? It's only…" she turned to the clock on her wall to see that it was eight oclock.

She smacked herself in the forehead again.

"I'm sorry. Come on in, I'll try and hurry." She said as she hurried back into the apartment and Megamind followed her but more slowly considering he didn't have to get ready.

Strolling into her room, he saw her bed and her floor with clothes and shoes littered all over.

"Was there a torn-ah-doe or something?" he asked, mispronouncing tornado. And then a shirt flew out of her closet and fell over his face.

Roxanne peaked her head out. "I can't find anything to wear to Metro Square tonight!"

With the shirt that was on his head now in his hands, he put it on her bed onto the mountain of other clothes.

He walked over behind her and put his arm around her. "You know you're gorgeous in anything?" he mumbled into her ear.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Thank you. But I need to look especially good tonight. It's New Years!"

Megamind then heard his phone ring from his pocket, the ringtone being, Bad by Michael Jackson.

Roxanne dove into what she thought could be another outfit while Megamind took his phone out of his pocket. Looking at the screen, he saw minion's happy, fishy face on the screen with his name underneath it.

Pressing the call button, he then put the phone to his ear. "Ollo?"

"Sir! Do you remember how you told me to hold on to the ring for you until Metro Square tonight?"

Catching the tone of voice that minion normally had whenever he felt guilty about something, Megamind got a dark, bothered look on his face as his eyebrows lowered and his eyes narrowed. "Yes…"

"Well…there's a little problem…" minion said timidly.

"Problem? What problem?" he questioned worriedly.

"Well…you see…"

_30 minutes ago_

_Humming and walking away from where Megamind had departed to go pick up Roxanne, minion started strolling across the lair. Whirring over to him, a brainbot nudged him with his head. "Hello wittle brainbot. Who's a good boy?" minion started baby-talking him while patting him on the head._

_The brainbot purred with happiness as minion complimented him more and more._

_Then, walking off again, the brainbot followed him. It wasen't exactly abnormal for a brainbot to be friendly, but this one was being overly friendly._

_But minion didn't care as he smiled at it and continued walking around, seeing if the brainbot would follow him those places too, and it did. It barked at him robotically and whirred as it trailed along._

'_How strange…' minion thought as he looked behind him again to see the floating robot still hovering along after him._

_But seeing as the brainbot was doing no harm, he just shrugged and went over to the couch._

_Being an alien fish in a gorilla suit, he didn't need to do much to get ready. He then turned on the television and started watching it. He then noticed that the robot was hovering next to him on the couch. And not just next to him, but very close next to him._

_Looking around a little awkardly, minion wasen't sure what to do. It was starting to creep him out how the one single, black and red eye just kept staring at him. With an almost hungry look on its face._

_Scooting a little further down the couch to get further away, the brainbot hovered closer. Minion tried again, but again, the brainbot followed the short distance._

"_I already gave you some rusted knuts little brainbot!" he said. But it just kept staring at him with his one eye. "Or are you just overly friendly?" minion questioned it, but not getting a reply._

"_That's what I think. I think you're just extra friendly! More friendly then the other brainbots, hm?" he asked, smiling at the hovering thing beside him. "I know! Since you're so nice and friendly, I'm going to give you a name."_

_The brainbot cocked it's head in confusion at this comment. _

"_Hm…how about…Rufus? Or…Charlie?"_

_Looking at it, it wasen't showing any emotion. Just the same hungry expression._

"_Oh no, wait! I got it! How about Baxter?"_

_The brainbot made a small purring noise in confusion. Minion obviously took that as a way of him saying he liked the name because he then clapped with joy. "So you have a new name then! Baxter the brainbot!"_

_Minion then heard a ring as his own cell phone rang. "Hello?" he answered it, stilling smiling from the name he just came up with._

"_Minion? Can you make sure that the Roxanne's ring is perfectly shiny and cleaned up to perfection?" Megamind's voice said from the other end. "I want her to see the glistening of it's di-ae-munds as I give it to her." _

"_Yes sir! And by the way sir, it's-" but minion was interrupted by Megamind giving a quick thank you of appreciation and hanging up. "diamond…" minion finished._

_Putting his phone down and then reaching into his bowl, he took out the water-proof ring case. He figured that if he was to hold on to it, why not literally hold on to it until the time comes? _

_Flipping open the case then to reveal the brilliant, shining ring, it all happened too fast for minion to comprehend._

_The brainbot dove forward and bit his hand that was holding the ring. "Ah!" the fish cried out as he leaped up. _

_Violently shaking his arm to try and get the robot off, it whirred and growled ferociously as it was being shook and whirled around._

"_Off, off! Get off!" minion cried as he ran around frantically shaking it and whirling his arm around. _

_But the brainbot wouldn't move, it just kept making menacing noises. "Bad Baxter! Bad, bad!" he reprimanded him, wagging his finger at the bot clamped onto his hand. It just growled back at him._

_Giving then another strong shake, the brainbot flew across the room. _

_Minion sighed in relief as he looked at his hand then to see that the ring wasen't there. _

_His look of relief then turned to panic as he looked frantically around. "Oh no, oh no…where is it?" _

_Seeing then a small glistening on the floor, he saw the ring a few feet away. He sighed again in relief. But he then realized that he wasen't the only one that saw it as the same brainbot flew over and noticed it as well._

_The brainbot over and went down to grab it but minion got to it before he did. The robot realized the defeat then, and flew off growling madly._

_Standing up then, minion looked at the ring. No scratches, or smudges, still beautiful. _

"_Aha!" minion said triumphantly holding the ring up in the air, showing that he had won the battle._

_But a whirring and a whoosh then sped by above him as the ring was removed from his hand. Giving a cry of surprise and fright, minion looked at the brainbot that had just taken the ring from him. _

"_Bazter…give me the ring…" minion said slowly._

_It just growled in response as the ring lay in front of it._

"_Baxter! Now!" he demanded._

_The bot edged closer to it a she opened his mouth. _

"_No, don't you do it!" minion reprimanded._

_But the brainbot got even closer, mouth still open and metallic teeth almost touching the floor._

"_Baxter! Give-me-the ri-"_

_Then the brainbot took the ring in his mouth and swallowed it whole. Giving a small satisfied noise of happiness, he hovered off. _

_Leaving minion gaping at what had just taken place._

…

"What?" Megamind said loudly into the phone.

Roxanne jumped and turned around with a confused look on her face. Caught off guard at her boyfriend's outburst.

"I guess Baxter had a craving for diamond!" minion said.

"Well tell Baxter that I'm going to shove him in the Plutonium Titanium Lead Disposal of Doom if he doesn't cough it up right now!" Megamind shouted angrily into the phone.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Roxanne said, causing Megamind to turn around. 'A deer caught in headlights' expression on his face. He seemed to have forgotten that Roxanne was present. "Who are you talking to? Who's Baxter?"

"Ohm…" Megamind said, trying to think of something to make this scene look better. "Oh! Okay, Frank no problem. I won't throw Baxter your…cousin…into the disposal of doom. I was just uh…just making a statement that if he ever hurt his girlfriend like that again then I would do just that…"

Roxanne put her hand on her hip, noticing how badly her boyfriend was covering up a problem that he clearly had.

"What?" minion said from the other end.

"No, no really, Frank! Tell him I apologize for saying that really…" Megamind continued on.

"Sir, what are you talking about?" Minion asked.

"Oh gosh, I have got to go. Roxanne is looking at me like I'm weird now so…yeah…" Megamind said, hanging up the phone and turning to meet Roxanne's gaze.

She was indeed looking at him like he was weird. "What was that?" she asked.

"I already told you. Frank's cousin…"

"Don't even start telling me that nonsense again, Megamind." Roxanne said, interrupting his second telling of the story. "That story was a whole bunch of nonsense."

Megamind scoffed. "You-you think that Frank's cousin's relationship is nonsense?"

Roxanne rolled her eyes at Megamind's dramatic tone.

"How dare you, you-you evil ice woman!" he said to her in a over-dramatic tone. "I don't even want to be in the same room as you right now because you're just so..so cold! Like ice in Alae-ska!"

"Alaska." Roxanne corrected him.

Putting that correction aside, Megamind walked over to the bedroom door. But before walking out, he spun around. "I shall be out in the living room whenever you are ready ice queen. And while I am waiting, I suggest you think about you're actions!" he said

Roxanne was still just standing and smirking at him.

And with that, he walked out of the room. He then called out again. "And I suggest you apologize to poor Frank's cousin, Baxter!"

Realizing that the dramatic performance was over. Roxanne, still smirking, turned back around and went to finding an outfit to wear.

Out on the couch, Megamind sat thinking about what to do.

What was he supposed to do about one of his brainbots eating the ring he was to give to Roxanne in only four hours?

…

**Chapta 24 ova! Hope it made up for the long while to update. [ ;**


	25. Chapter 25

**Five more days until MegaMegaMegamind comes out of DVD. Can you tell I'm excited? I hope so. :D Because I is supa dupa excited. But anywhoooooo...so just sitting here drinking a coke and in a fanfic-typing mood. So, enjoy this chapter! (and hope you aren't still mad at me for the 15-day wait for the last update) ] : I'm sowwy!**

**Okay...on with the chaptaaaaa. [ :**

**...**

**Everything Was So Perfect **

**Chapter 25**

Metro Square was lit with wonderfulo lights hanging from the street lamps and a huge clock was on the square's big screen, counting down to the new year.

It was so crowded, it almost seemed like the whole city was outside celebrating.

"An exciting night indeed! The start of the new year 2011 is almost upon us, four hours and we'll be ready to shout those three words to all." a blonde reporter said to her news camera as people behind her made gestures at the camera from behind her.

Looking at the huge crowd of people, extending all throughout the city, Megamind and Roxanne sat in the car that had just parked, which was invisible at the moment.

Roxanne, hand on the door handle, she turned to her boyfriend who was texting madly on his cell phone. "You coming? Or are you going to keep murdering your cellphone?" she asked.

Catching her curious eye, he quickly put his phone away. "Of course, let's go!" he said as he opened the car door quickly. Since the car was invisible, it had smacked someone walking by.

Falling over, the citizen rubbed his back confused at what had just hit him. Megamind shut the door again and turned to Roxanne. "I guess I should watch where I open my invisible door..."

Roxanne nodded in agreement and they then both stepped out of the car.

Unlocking the door from over his shoulder, the car gave two small beeps. And with another another push of the button, the car became visible again and gave one last beep.

As soon as he did this, he was extremely happy that he'd gotten the metal-bar device off of his leg the night before, because he would deffinetly need his legs to run away from the crowd which had suddenly turned around to face him.

The crowd cheered upon their arrival and he got a wave of people all around him.

The other big-screen televisions then switched from the other citizens celebrating to Megamind. And soon enough, everyone else in the city must have noticed the change of the big screens and the rest cheered.

"Megamind, Metro City's hero has now arrived!" the blonde reporter talked excitedly into her microphone, facing the camera man. She then shoved the microphone in his face. "We understand you were incapable of much of anything after that fight with Metroman a few weeks ago. How are you coping now?" she asked him.

He still wasen't comfortable with the interviews. Especially surprise interviews. But he figured he'd been well too noticed by now to just jump back into his car and speed off.

"Much better." he answered, short and to the point.

"We are all thankful that you saved us from yet another evil villain threatening the city." she said then. "What are your wishes for this city as the new year comes?"

"You're welcome. And just that you stay classy Metrocity." Megamind said as he gave his signature grin at the camera.

While this made Roxanne roll her eyes and smile at his cockiness, the other girls and women in the crowd watching swooned and squealed.

Much like they had normally reacted with Metroman, but Megamind was different. He actually remembered faces and names. And that may be because of his big brain inside his giant blue head, but it was still a better touch. Metroman just called people 'random citizens'.

Parting through the crowd, Roxanne grabbed Megamind's hand. "Okay, okay. Let's go off and-"  
"Roxanne! Any hopes for getting a little special...you know...gift this new years?" the blonde reporter asked, smiling at her and putting the microphone in her face.

Megamind's eyes got wide as he realized what she was asking. And Roxanne blushed at how the crowd then cat-called and 'ohhh'ed at this question. "Uh-um...I don't know. We'll just have to um...wait and see!" she said.

"I guess we will." the reporter said, smiling even wider, if possible as she then put eager eyes on Megamind's uncomfortable face.

"Well, uh, looks like we've got to go! Chao, chao all!" he said as he then dragged Roxanne away and through the crowd until they got to the Metro Square, which was even more decorated with little strings of light hanging down and strung around various places.

People continued to say hello to him and other things as he passed through the crowd. But he then heard a familiar shout from ahead.

"Hey!" Frank called, standing with Lilia and waving at them.

Walking over to them, Megamind and Roxanne could at last let go of each others hands realized that they wouldn't lose each other in the crowd now.

"Happy almost new year!" Lilia said happily.

Her and Frank were both wearing new years hats and Frank wearing 2011 glasses.

"Happy almost new year!" Roxanne said back happily also. And then the two ladies dove into their own conversation.

Frank moved over toward Megamind and stood beside him as he watched Lilia and Roxanne converse, but mostly Lilia. He sighed. "Isn't Lilia looking absolutely gorgeous tonight?" he asked dreamily.

Catching him off guard, Megamind looked at him strangely. "What?"

"Isn't she just so..." he didn't finish as he then sighed again.

Megamind looked awkardly around. "Wow. I am feeling awkward right now..."

"She's so beautiful and funny and cool and I think I'm...I think I'm falling in love with her." Frank continued on. "I-I think I _am_ in love with her! Mega...!" he said as he then turned to him. "I am in love with Lilia. I've never felt this way before."

"Well...I'm very...uh, happy for you." Megamind said, unsure of how to respond to these comments Frank was making.

"I thought I was in love with Roxanne when I was dating her..."

At this, Megamind got a protective look on his face. "Yes?"

"...but I realize now that it was nothing compared to this. This is so much different. And I'm-I'm..." Frank stuttered. "I'm scared." he whispered then.

"I mean what if I...what if I screw it up? I screwed it up with Roxanne but that was completely different. I had cheated on her and I would never dream of cheating on Lilia. I mean, I loved Roxanne but like I said before I don't really think I loved her like I love Lilia. Lilia is just so much better than-" he was speaking a mile a minute until he saw the dark look that had come over Megamind's face. "Well, I don't mean Lilia's _better_ than Roxanne. No! I didn't-how could I mean that? I just meant that I would more likely cheat on Roxanne than Lilia because-"

Megamind was now full out glaring at Frank now, his arms crossed over his chest, almost daring Frank to say anymore. But the police officer was no longer talking.

"Please don't shove me into the hood of a car again." Frank then squeaked sheepishly, slightly squinting and leaning back as if Megamind was going to attack him right then and there.

"Megamind! Frank!" James' voice then called out, interrupting the now awkward conversation.

"Oh good..." Frank sighed in relief at the distraction.

"Wow..." Lilia said from beside Roxanne as Monique, James' wife came over to them.

"What?" she questioned her friends' random dreamy look on her face and sound of her voice.

"Would you just look at Frank? He's so...so..." Lilia breathed out.

Roxanne understood what she was trying to say. And she couldn't help but smile at her face as she gazed at him.

"Woah. Looks like somebody has been attacked by cupid." she said smiling at her. "How long have you been dating? Like-"

"Three weeks." Lilia answered. "And let me tell you. He has been a wonderful addition to my life. He's so cool, funny, fun, protective in a way that makes me feel like I have a lovable body guard. I guess that's the cop coming out of him. And boy, do I love a good cop. I always thought of them to be in a way...sexy."

Roxanne would normally not feel this awkward talking about a guys' looks. Afterall, that's what most girls and women did was fantasize and talk about guys that they thought were cute or hot. But the fact that she had dated Frank in the past made her feel a bit weird.

"You know, you have a good taste in men. Not gonna lie. You dated Frank, yeah he cheated on you and broke your heart. But-"

"I have Megamind." Roxanne finished for her.

"Exactly." Lilia agreed as she then sighed again and gazed at her boyfriend with loving eyes.

Roxanne looked at her own boyfriend then, but noticed how he seemed to be talking in a hushed tone like he was telling a secret.

"Okay guys, I have something really important to tell you..." Megamind said in a hushed tone.

This made Frank, James, and Ben lean in close so it looked almost as if they were in a football huddle.

"What is it?" James asked in a low voice.

"One of my brainbots ate the wedding ring." Megamind asnwered in an equally low voice.

"Wedding ring?" Frank and Ben questioned.

"What?" James exclaimed in a louder voice, but Megamind shushed him and looked over his shoulder at the two ladies who were conversing still. But Roxanne giving another weird look over at them, confused at why they were in the stance they were.

"Yeah, it's a problem." Megamind said then.

"Uh, yeah it's a problem." James scoffed.

"Um, okay, a little bit confused here." Frank said.

"What are you going to do?" James asked the blue alien.

"I don't know! I mean, I was texting minion earlier and he said that he'd try everything he could to get the ring back. And I don't really know what that exactly will be..."

"Well you better get it before the clock strikes midnight." James said.

Megamind sighed, exasperated. "Yes, I know."

"Still confused here! Anyone want to explain?" Ben spoke up then.

Then, Megamind's cell phone vibrated in his pocket to show that minion was calling. "Ollo? Minion? Do you have the ring yet?"

"Yes sir! And I'm going to leave right away to bring it!" minion said triumphantely into the phone.

"Really? How on earth did you get it back?"

"Uh...you don't want to know sir. I had to install a bathroom schedule for it so it would-"

"I don't need to know that minion!" Megamind said, interrupting the fish. "Could you...you know...clean it before you come?"

"Already finished with that too sir! Looks just the way you bought it! No scratches, smudges, or cracks."

"Wonderful." Megamind breathed in relief. "Come as fast as you can."

"Yes sir!" minion said happily.

They then both hung up and his phone was placed back in his pocket.

"He's coming with the ring now." Megamind told them.

"What are you guys talking about?" Frank asked, desperately trying to know what he was being kept out of the loop about.

James looked at Megamind, who nodded. "Blue here is going to propose to Roxanne."

At first, the thought seemed strange to Frank, considering that Roxanne was his ex-girlfriend. But he loved Lilia now.

And Ben gave a quiet whoop of joy as he slapped Megamind on the back.

"Hey guys!" Roxanne said from behind them. "How about we get out of the huddle now?"

They all three regained their composure like they had never been in the position in the first place.

"What was that all about anyway?" Lilia asked as they all began to walk closer to the Metro Square clock. Her and Frank were holding hands so as to not lose each other.

"Oh, about that...Megamind's going to propose to Roxanne." he told her in a low voice.

But his low voice obviously meant nothing to Lilia as she then squealed extremely loud, catching the attention of the others. "He's going to-!" the rest of her words were muffled as Frank covered her mouth with his hand.

Roxanne was looking back at them suspiciously, and James and Monique gave Frank a condescending look, showing they knew what he had just told her. And Megamind turned around slowly and dangerously, he glared at Frank and brought his index finger slowly to his lips to show the 'shh' motion.

Frank mouthed and apology to him as he then started calming Lilia down.

Megamind slapped his face with his hand. _'Why is it so hard to keep things quiet?'_

Once close enough to the giant Metro Square clock, they heard minion rushing over to them. "Sir!"

"Minion! So happy you're here at last!" Megamind greeted him happily, his hands on the side of his bowl. "Do you have it?" he then asked in a lower voice.

"Indeed I do sir. Right in my bowl."

Then, looking from side to side to make sure no one was looking, he took it out and handed it to the blue alien. He then opened it to see the brilliantly, sparkling ring in perfect shape.

"Oh minion, you fantastic fish you." he said gratefully.

"What's that?" Roxanne's voice behind him said.

Giving a cry of fright, he snapped the ring case shut and held it behind his back. "N-nothing! Nothing at all. What makes you think I'm holding something? I-I'm not holding anything."

She cocked an eyebrow at him, showing that she thought he was acting weird again. He had been all night. And then she remembered something. Megamind slipped the case in his pocket then.

"Oh, Frank..." she said as she walked over to him as he was conversing with others. Some she knew and some she didn't know. "I heard about your cousin and his relationship."

At this comment, Frank got a confused look on his face. "And I heard how Megamind threatened him." she added.

"Megamind threatened my cousin?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, remember? You're cousin, Baxter?"

"What? I don't have a-" Frank started, but he then noticed Megamind motioning from behind Roxanne. He was nodding his head and mouthing something.

"Oh, why yes, yes I do actually!" Frank said then.

"How could you have not remembered?" Roxanne questioned.

"I sometimes forget things that happened a few days ago." he then saw more motions from Megamind, mouthing 'no' and waving his hands back and forth.

"Few days ago? It was just a few hours ago, Frank." Roxanne said.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Of course it was!" he then saw Megamind give him a thumbs up.

Roxanne seemed to have noticed the way he kept looking over her shoulder, because she turned and looked at Megamind. And he regained his composure immediately.

"Something really weird is going on. And I want to know what it is." Roxanne said then.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Frank said.

"I think you do."

"Nope. Everything's cool here." Frank said, wishing that she'd stop questioning.

"I think everyone's acting weird. And I want to know why." Roxanne said. "And I know you know something."

"No, he doesn't!" Megamind said then, appearing almost out of nowhere and shouting in a loud voice. "Nothing is going on. Everything is just strawberries!"

"Peaches." minion corrected him.

"Exactly. So lets just make a fruit salad and be happy!" Megamind said then as he took Roxanne's hand and guided her away from the conversation.

Looking up at the clock, it read eleven fifty. Only ten minutes until the new year.

He then got very nervous as he realized what he was about to do.

"Countdown starts soon everyone!" the blonde reporter said then.

With everyone turning to look at the clock, it showed only two minutes until countdown.

"Everyone ready?" the reporter said then.

Megamind's hands got sweaty and his heartbeat beat faster.

"Okay, here comes the countdown!" she said.

And then, everyone started counting down.

"60!" the city started.

Megamind touched the case in his pocket. In it holding the expensive jewelery inside.

"40!"

Oh how he hoped she would except his proposal. He wanted her to be wearing this ring, this ring that he wished to slip on her finger.

"30!"

_'What if she says no? What if I make a complete fool of myself in front of the whole city?'_

"20!"

_'I can't do this...why did I get myself into this? No backing out now is there? No, I have to do it. I love her, and I just hope she loves me enough back to accept.'_

"10!"

And then, Megamind too started in with the counting.

"5!"

Everyone's counting got more excited as the numbers were getting lower and lower.

"3...2...1...Happy New Year!"

Everyone cheered loudly and excitedly as the whole city erupted in noise. The new year had begun.

Roxanne cheered beside him, not noticing that he wasen't cheering, instead he was a nervous wreck.

Stopping his cheering, minion caught Megamind's eye. His fish companion gave his friend a nod and an encouraging smile. Nodding back, Megamind turned to the news reporter that was just a few feet away. She looked at him and he nodded at her, causing her to smile great big and face the cameraman, telling him what was about to happen.

Then, Megamind took his phone out of his pocket, having programmed a special button into it just for this occasion. Pressing the button, music started to play as a countdown from ten started on the big television screen. This got everyone's attention, including Roxanne, as gentle guitar music started playing from the video being projected.

_**Forever could never **_

_**be long enough for me**_

_**To feel like **_

_**I've had long enough with you**_

A picture of Megamind and Roxanne smiling happily at a camera, showed up on the screen and Roxanne gasped.

The slideshow playing was of her and her boyfriend, all the best pictures they'd had together put into a big-screen slideshow.

_**Forget the world now**_

_**We won't let them see**_

_**But there's one thing**_

_**Left to do**_

Roxanne looked over at Megamind who was by her side, her eyes brimmed with tears. But she still was unknown of the meaning of this, she thought it was just him saying he loved her. Little did she know, it was much more than that.

_**Now that the weight**_

_**has lifted**_

_**Love has surely shifted my way**_

She looked back up at the screen then as more pictures of them displayed on the big screen.

_**Marry me**_

_**Today and everyday**_

A picture of Megamind kissing Roxanne lovingly on the cheek then faded onto the screen.

_**Marry me**_

_**If I ever get the nerve**_

_**to say hello in this cafe**_

_**Say you will**_

After, a silly picture of them making weird faces showed up, making her laugh beside him. And the next picture showed them both laughing together.

_**Say you will**_

Eyes still gleaming with unshed tears, Roxanne had a hand to her mouth as she watched the screen.

_**Together could never**_

_**be close enough for me**_

_**To feel like I am **_

_**close enough to you**_

Megamind turned his head to face her, making sure she looked pleased. And indeed she did look please. Beyond pleased. She was overjoyed.

_**You wear white **_

_**and I wear out the words**_

_**I love you**_

_**And you're beautiful**_

Satisfied with her reaction so far, he turned back up to the screen as a picture of them holding hands appeared on the screen. The city 'aw'ed at this. What seemed like such a simple picture spoke so many words.

_**Now that the wait is over**_

_**Love has finally showed **_

_**her my way**_

_**Marry me**_

Megamind and Roxanne then stood in the picture posing in a ridiculous pose as they were in the dance room Roxanne had taught him to slow dance in.

_**Today and everyday**_

_**Marry me**_

_**If I ever get the nerve **_

_**to say hello in this cafe**_

_**Say you will**_

It was a good thing that minion tended to carry around a camera normally. Because otherwise, they wouldn't have all of the pictures that were displaying now. Megamind reminded himself mentally to thank him later.

_**Say you will**_

_**Promise me**_

_**You'll always be**_

_**Happy by my side**_

Then, a picture that had just recently been taken a few days before showed on the screen. A picture of Megamind and Roxanne sitting in the hospital together, it brought more tears to Roxanne's eyes.

_**I promise to**_

_**sing to you**_

_**When all the music dies**_

The next was one taken after his release from the hospital. It was of the sherriff, Frank, James, minion, Ben, Lilia, Roxanne and him in the coffeeshop the day of his release.

_**And marry me**_

_**Today and everyday**_

_**Marry me**_

They were all smiling at the camera happily. The next was the same one, but only slightly different, Megamind was kissing Roxanne on the cheek again, and she was glowing.

_**If I ever get the nerve**_

_**to say hello in this cafe**_

_**Say you will**_

The next was the last of the whole slidewho then.

_**Say you will**_

_**Marry me**_

The slideshow's final picture was of Megamind and Roxanne kissing in the sunset in one Metro City's largest parks. And then, that too faded.

There was silence then as Roxanne turned to face Megamind. She seemed at loss for words, not quite knowing what to say.

"Megamind…I-" but the sentence fell out of air, her eyes glassy and touched.

And then, his heart pounding so loud he could hear it through his own ears, he got down on one knee.

At first, he thought he wouldn't be able to speak out of nerves, but breaking through those nerves, he spoke to her.

"Roxanne, one of the greatest challenges in life is to find someone who knows your flaws and differences and mistakes. And yet, still loves everything about you. And in every given moment, there are a thousand things you can love."

There was then a small silence as everyone still stood, watching in anticipation and delight, holding their breath until he would say those four words.

"You give me a thousand things and more, Roxanne. Everything about you is wonderful. It seems crazy, for you to love someone who's hurt you before and…used to kidnap you constantly…"

At this, people laughed. Roxanne laughed too, a tear-filled laugh, though no tears had come to the surface yet.

"But it's even crazier to think that the one that hurt you, and kidnapped you many times, loves you too. Our relae-sheeon-ship may seem crazy, but I wouldn't have it any other way. You and I love each other without fear, and we accept each other for who we are. Let's face it, anyone can catch your eye…"

There was another short pause as he took a breath and said the last words, in a way that touched Roxanne's heart just the right way to make a single tear of joy fall stream down her face.

"…but it takes somone special to catch your heart."

Lilia, Monique, and minion gave a whispering, 'awwww' to each other. Along with other girls, despite minion who was not a girl, in the crowd.

"You make me happy, being with you makes me smile, you make me laugh until I can't breathe, and I will love you as long as I live and beyond."

Letting that comment sink in then, he reached into his pocket, pulled out the case and opened it. Roxanne gasped and put a hand over her mouth as her eyes got even more glassy, if possible.

"Roxanne, will you marr-ee me?" he asked then, mispronouncing the word, marry, but Roxanne dropped her hand away from her mouth and smiled such a wide smile, it almost seemed like it would touch her ears.

"Yes! Yes, of course I will marr-ee you!" she exclaimed and threw her arms around him.

Metro City cheered and clapped then so loud, it almost seemed as if the windows on the buildings would break.

Breaking the hug then, Megamind took her hand and slipped the ring onto it. And you would almost expect her eyes to pop right out at how wide they got. She looked at it with absolute joy and happiness. "Wow…" she breathed. "It's beautiful."

Other's then, mostly the girls and women, looked at it, some on their tip toes to try and see over the crowd.

"That's beautiful!"

"How much did that cost?"

"I want one!"

The talk of admiration over it just made Roxanne realize how lucky she was even more.

"Wow! That is one nice ring!" the blonde reporter said then into her microphone and facing her camera man.

Megamind lookd around then, making sure none of the women were going to literally kill anyone like James had said.

But luckily, none of them were. So he went back to Roxanne admiring it, she then looked back up at him with more tears threatening to fall. "I love you." She said, her voice breaking.

"I lo-"

But he was interrupted as she kissed him hard on the mouth.

Roxanne knew he'd said enough.


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry for the while to update again. Its been like a week or two I think…but I'm updating now. :D enjoy chapter 26!**

**…**

**Everything Was So Perfect**

**Chapter 26**

Opening his eyes the morning on the first day of the new year, the first thing Megamind saw was Roxanne. Her short, brown hair all a mess , her makeup from the night before slightly smeared on her face. She still slept soundly as Megamind reached his hand over and gently brushed some strands off her forehead.

Her face was so smooth and her hair so soft, he almost didn't want to leave but he had already told himself that he was going to.

He sat up and quietly getting out of her bed, having stayed the night at her apartment. Him and Roxanne were, how you say…trashed the night before. Having it be a New Year celebration, so were a lot of other people. Just because he was Metro City's hero didn't mean he couldn't have fun.

The ones staying sober were Lilia, Ben, and Minion. Minion having drove Megamind and Roxanne back to her place, and Ben and Lilia driving everyone else back to their places.

And now thinking about it over the pounding in his head and the slightl swaying of the room, he could hardly remember anything about the night before. Except for one thing that was the most important to him.

His proposal had gone through. Him and Roxanne were getting married, they were unsure of when yet. But it was going to happen, and Megamind couldn't help a smile from forming on his lips as he thought about her in a wedding gown, walking down the aisle toward him.

Grabbing his black jacket up off of the floor, he slipped it on, not even bothering buttoning up his shirt again. He then grabbed his black, studded belt up off the floor, he remembered vaguely Roxanne complaining that it was poking her. He may have looked untidy walking out of the apartment and into the cold air, but he didn't quite care at the moment. Even if he had slept in what he'd worn to Metro Square the night before. All he cared about right now was going to get coffee to soothe his pounding headache and get to where he needed to be.

…

Roxanne awoke to an empty pillow beside her. She sat up and looked at the space beside her that should have someone laying there. Perhaps Megamind was already up? Hopefully fixing coffee so she could soothe her aching head.

She swung her legs over her bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes and shuffled over to the bedroom door. But going out, she didn't see him anywhere. But she then saw a little note on her kitchen counter saying that he'd gone out to do something. The strange thing was was that he didn't say where.

Roxanne just put the note down and went to fix coffee, deciding she'd call him later. But when she reached out to grab the coffee pot, she saw a glint of the jewelry that hugged her finger, and she grinned.

…

Walking down the street, Megamind held his to-go coffee cup with both hands as if he might drop it. His shoulders slightly hunched over from the cold as he made his way tiredly down the sidewalk. Everytime a car horn beeped or someone shouted a greeting he flinched.

_'Why does everyone have to be so loud?' _he thought with annoyance as someone greeted him as he passed by.

Megamind gave him a small smile, though he knew it must've looked forced.

_'And why does the snow have to be so bright?' _

The rays of the sun were ricocheing off of the snow and into his eyes, causing him to squint a bit and have an almost pained expression on his face.

Megamind, though, wasen't the only one with a hangover from the night before. Some people he could see, though few, were walking along with the same slump he was. He had even seen one in the coffee shop with his head on the table sleeping.

But most people after the night of partying before, he guessed stayed inside until their hangover passed. But Megamind had to get somewhere. He told himself he'd go.

Megamind stopped at a crosswalk when he saw the orange hand on the electronic sign, telling pedestrians that they had to wait. A few others were waiting as well, but none of them talked, and Megamind guessed they must be going to their jobs. One had a suit on and carried a briefcase, another was a woman in a pencil skirt, and one was a guy with dreadlocks.

Their were a couple other people but he didn't feel like paying attention to how they looked. He just stayed focused on looking at the road because up at the sign was too bright.

With a small ding and a step forward from the people in front and beside him, they all walked across the street.

"Hey!" Megamind gave a grimace as the man in the business suit gave a loud greeting to him. "I didn't realize you were standing there. Congrats on the proposal!" He said happily.

Megamind gavea small grunt of a 'thank you' as they kept wakling and he took a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, my wife thinks you two are just the cutest couple ever and blah, blah, blah. And when she saw that ring you slipped on her finger…" the man gave a loud whistle of admiration, as to which Megamind clenched his coffee cup tighter and winced. "You better believe she went crazy."

The business man kept talking, clearly not noticing the hunched way the blue alien kept walking and the tired and annoyed eyes he had as he continued looking in front of him.

…

Roxanne was wearing a new outfit, having changed from the ones she slept in, and she was driving around the city. It had been two hours since she'd gotten up and her hangover was mostly gone, so the bright sun didn't bother her too much.

She flipped out her cell phone and tried calling Megamind but his phone was off. "That's weird." She said to herself as she took the phone away from her ear. She then dialed Frank and he answered with a tired 'hello'.

"Frank? Do you know where Megamind is?"

"No." he said, his voice slightly muffled. Roxanne guessed she'd woken him up so she just hung up without saying goodbye.

Driving outside the city was something she enjoyed doing, she sometimes liked getting away from all the hustle and bustle that Metro City contained. She was driving by a cemetary when she saw a familiar car parked in there. Turning onto the path, she drove inside and parked behind it.

Looking around as she sat in her car, she didn't see him anywhere. And what could he possibly be doing here in the first place?

But Roxanne then saw him in the distance as he stood in front of a gravestone.

Getting out of the car then, she stepped outside and closed it. But it didn't seem to disturb him.

Taking the walk over to where he stood, she put her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder and he jumped and turned his head.

"Oh, Roxanne…" he breathed out.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." She spoke quietly.

But Megamind didn't respond to her apology as he was staring at the grave stone again. With sad eyes and a saddened tone he spoke. "So…he's really gone this time…"

Roxanne moved beside him and sighed. "I guess so."

"When was the funeral?" he asked.

"About four days after the building collapsed." She answered.

Megamind nodded and continued staring, with glassy eyes. Roxanne looked at him with concern. Why did he care so much about Metroman after what he did?

"He tried to kill you." She then said with venom.

"I know." Megamind agreed.

"He killed Bernard." Roxanne spoke again.

"I know." Megamind quietly agreed again.

"Well then why do you care so much?" she asked looking at him.

But he didn't answer her, leaving her still looking at him with confused eyes.

"Megamind…" she then said as he gently brushed her hand against his. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I never meant for him to die." He spoke in a hushed tone. "It wasen't supposed to turn out like this."

Roxanne listened with caring eyes as she grasped his hand in hers, but it was almost as if he was numb to it as he spoke again. "People might think of it as me winning. But I just don't know. He could have had a second chance…but he never got it."

Roxanne lowered her eyes as he then slipped his hand out of hers and walked down the path. She stood there for a moment and then walked after him.

But after a few minutes, they stopped at another grave stone. This time, standing in front of Bernard's tombstone, his eyes even more sad then before.

"I can't believe I had to miss his funeral…" Megamind almost choked out.

"It wasen't your fault." Roxanne said as she stood beside him.

Megamind didn't respond as he looked on at the grave stone, eyes more glassy then before. She'd never seen him this upset before now. But she knew if he needed to cry he wouldn't, especially in front of her.

It was with this thought that she slipped her hand into his, and noticed that his were shaking slightly.

"I…" Megamind started but stopped as he felt more emotions flood through him, he didn't want then to show so he stopped talking.

But Roxanne understood. "I miss him too." She spoke quietly as she leaned her head on his shoulder. It was then that she could'nt help a tear fall from her eye as she remembered the memories him, Roxanne, and Bernard had made after becoming friends.

She then smiled though as she thought of one of those memories. "Do you remember the time that you and Bernard tripped and fell down the stairs?" she then asked, and Megamind gave a small laugh as he remembered as well.

"I do remember that." He said as a small smile grew on his face. "I remember him trying to get back up only to trip again."

Roxanne smiled as she heard the smile in her boyfriend's voice. Happy that she brought at least a smile to his face. "I remember us laughing for like, ten minutes."

Megamind then sighed as his smile disappeared again. "His glasses were broken, and we had to tape them back together." His voice cracked at the last word and he put a hand to his mouthand looked to the side.

Roxanne looked up at him, but couldn't see his face, she knew he was fighting his emotions. He was never did like showing any sad emotions.

"Hey, it's okay you can…" she started but he shook his head. He didn't want her telling him it was okay for him to cry. She'd never seen him cry before.

"I can't…" he said quietly, almost so quiet that she couldn't hear. "I shouldn't have left. If I wouldn't have left then he would probably…" his voice and eyes were filling more with tears as he continued speaking.

"Shh, no. He wanted you to be safe, he…"

"Doesn't matter. I should have stayed, I'm responsible for keeping the city safe including him. And-" he then stopped talking as his knees gave out from emotion, and Roxanne sat there with him as well.

On his knees, his hands in fists against his eyes, almost as if that would push the tears back in. But it failed as he cried. For the first time, Roxanne watched him cry.

Them both on their knees, she put her amrs around him as she felt his body tremble with emotion. His sobs slightly muffled as his head faced downward. It had been so long since he'd crie,d he didn't even remember the last time he had.

And that's how they sat for a while, Roxanne held him as he cried. Even a hero needs to cry once in a while.


	27. Chapter 27

**I had to get back into the feel of writing this fanfic again. That's why it's been…I think…a few weeks?**

…

**Everything Was So Perfect**

**Chapter 26**

Megamind walked into the lair to smell food. But it wasen't a meal-type food, more of a…

Megamind sniffed again. "Is that…popcorn?" he asked himself. He then heard laughing coming from off somewhere in the lair, but it wasen't a minion laugh. "…and laughing?" he questioned again.

Walking forward into the lair, he began to smell even more smells. What could minion possibly be cooking? It didn't smell like a dinner-type smell, and it wasen't even dinner time, it was at least noon.

Stopping at the foot of the stairs, he looked up the spiraling steps as he heard more laughing and talking.

With a curious look on his face, an eyebrow raised with confusion. He started climbing the stairs.

Right beside the kitchen door now, he could see that the door was open and even more noise came from it. Men talking and the sound of minion flapping around in his fish bowl.

Walking through the doorway, he stopped right in his tracks. "James? Frank?"

The two men turned along with minion and noticed him standing in the doorway.

"Megs!" Frank waved to him with a bowl of popcorn in his lap

"Hey buddy!" James greeted as well, a chicken wing in his raised hand.

"I'm here too!" Ben's voice from inside the pantry across the room.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, though he thought it sounded a bit rude when he said it. He didn't try to make it sound that way, he was just confused as to how they got in there and why they were here. They'd never been in the lair before.

"Just…you know…hanging out." Frank answered, shrugging as he continued eating his food.

"Oh!" Megamind said in an equally happy manner, though it was sarcastic. "As long as your just…you know…hanging out!"

He slumped his way over to the kitchen table and sat down.

"We all tried calling you. Your phone was off." James said.

"Yeah, I was…busy…" he replied as he leaned against the table, the side of his face in his hand.

The three looked at him with confusion and slight concern. "Sir? Are you…alright?" minion asked, holding a pan of cookies.

A grunt was his reply, just as Ben came out holding a large bag of chips. "I never knew you'd have so much food here!" he said as he sat down as well and started eating too.

"Well aliens can get hungry too you know." Came the snappish reply from the blue alien slumped on the table.

"Woah! What's got you in a grumpy little mood?" the lawyer asked.

Minion timidly looked at his pan of freshly baked cookies and back at his friend. "Do you want a cookie?" he asked sweetly.

Megamind sighed. "No thank you minion."

"Yo! Megs! Why so blue?" James asked, then rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as Megamind glared up at him, obviously not in the mood for a joke. "No pun intended." The police officer said.

"Yeah come on brah, no need to be so ET. Extra Testy." Frank said, getting a small chuckle from the other two men.

Megamind was not amused as he glared up at the man that had made the intentional joke.

"Wait, wait, I have a good one." Ben then said. "Why are you so glum in the cranium?"

This caused the others to laugh again, except for minion that is as he noticed the daggers Megamind was shooting at the men telling them to 'piss off'.

Minion looked around at the people sitting at the table. "Um, hey guys?" this caught their attention as they stopped their laughing slightly. "Can I talk to Megamind for a sec?"

"Yeah sure."

"Go for it."

"We don't mind."

Came their replies. But that didn't mean they were leaving. They continued sitting at the table and eating away at their food.

"Alone." Minion then said.

"Oh…" they all replied in unison as they got up and left the room, closing the door.

Minion sat down at the table next to his best friend. "What's bothering you sir?" he asked in a quiet, affectionate way.

But the blue alien didn't reply as he drummed his fingers on the table and stared off angrily at nothing.

"Sir? We tell each other everything." The alien fish reminded him as he gently touch his elbow with his giant robotic hand.

Megamind looked at his fishy friend and couldn't help but give in to his sweet little face and bulging googly eyes. Minion always got Megamind to talk, even if he didn't want to.

"I don't know minion…" he sighed the words. "I just visiting Bernard and Met-…Musicman…"

At the mentioning of the two, minion's fins drooped slightly. He had gone to visit as well, but weeks before.

"…it made me think about how…how…" Megamind was having trouble speaking the words he was trying to say, he kept trying while keeping his eyes narrowed away from minion.

"Metroman didn't survive?" minion asked in a low voice.

Megamind sighed, his shoulders slumped. "Yes…"

"Sir, I know that you're still thinking about what you told me. But don't."

"But he-he _apologized_ minion." he said desperately, as if the answers to all of his questions should just pop out of thin air and be explained. "Just that fleeting moment of…of the Musicman I'd known before. I thought that maybe we could possibly escape. That then maybe…he could get out of jail somehow and we could continue being friends? I don't know!"

Aggravated he put his face in his hands and minion stared at him in understanding and concern. "I know what you're trying to say, sir…"

"And Bernard!" Megamind said loudly, snapping his head up and his hands out in question. "He…he…" But again, he seemed at loss for words until he said them in a choking voice. "I miss him minion."

The alien fish put his hand on his best friend's again. "I miss them both."

"I know sir." Minion threw in quietly. "We all-"

"That's another point!" Megamind shouted. "I need to be strong with this for Roxanne, for you, for James, for the sherriff for…the whole _city_! How am I supposed to do that when I'm-I'm…like _this_ mentally?" he asked gesturing to himself and the way he was acting. "I'm not cut out for this minion. I'm just not."

"Sir, you don't have to be strong all the time for everybody." Minion reasoned gently. "You've been acting strong this whole time. And you've been taking care of the city for what…two years?"

"Maybe two years is enough."

Minon gaped at him, his eyes wide as he brought his hand away from his best friend. "Wh-what?"

It was then that Megamind turned to his loyal sidekick and shook his head slowly. "I-I'm sorry minion."

Getting out of his chair, he started walking away until minion stopped him. "You can't just quit!"

The blue alien turned his head back around, looking at minion who was now standing and trying to hold on an 'I'm the boss now' face. He'd seen him use that face before when he thought he was doing what was best for him. Similar to the way he'd looked at him when he told him that he didn't want to be the bad guy anymore.

Megamind brought his eyes down to the floor, unable to look at his fish friend anymore.

"Wh-what about the city?" minion asked. "What about all of the things we had planned? All of the blueprints we drew out to do to the invisible car?"

This didn't seem to phase the blue alien too much as he continued looking at the floor.

"Remember? W-we were going to give it weapons and-and…" He seemed unable to try and convince him anymore. So he just went with two quiet words. "Sir…please…"

There was a few seconds of silence as Megamind kept his eyes on the floor. Unable to look at his best friend as he said the words he was about to say.

"I'm sorry, minion…I'm done." he said quietly, his voice crackly with emotion and grief. And with that, he walked to the door, his footsteps seemed strangely loud in the silence he had left behind those words. The words he remembered Metroman saying to him and Roxanne at the shool house.

Opening the kitchen door, it plowed over the three men that had been leaning against the door, listening. They toppled onto the floor, but Megamind payed no notice as he continued walking and went up the stairs to the roof.

…

**A shorter chapter than I normally do I know! **


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay…I JUST realized that for some odd reason I was calling Ben (the lawyer) Michael. Why in the world I was calling him that, I have NO idea…/: but I'm going back in my chapters and trying to fix it. Wah. Oh well….sorry if that confused you!**

**Another thing to warn you about, insulting names ahead! XD Few bad words, but that's why this fic is rated T. [:**

…

**Everything Was So Perfect**

**Chapter 28**

James, Ben and Frank all stood up and looked into the kitchen to see minion, standing right where Megamind had left him, a lost look on his face.

Timidly, the three walked in.

"Did he just…?" Frank asked, pointing his thumn at the doorway in which Megamind had departed.

Minion sighed and sat down. "Quit? Yeah…"

The other three sat down with him. "Wait, how do you guys know that he quit?" Minion asked.

They all looked around and each mumbled something along the lines of listening through the doorway. In which, minion narrowed his eyes at them.

"He seemed pretty upset though." Ben said.

"Isn't there something we can do to help change his mind?" Frank asked.

It was at this, that minion stood up and started walking out. "I have to change his mind. If he thinks he's going to quit, he's got another thing coming. Even if he's kicking and screaming and punching me in my fish bowl!...which by the way he's done before…I don't care, I'm going to tell him straight out that-!"

"Woah, woah! Wait, minion!" James said, hurrying over to stand in front of him and tried to push him back but failed. Realizing that he couldn't budge the big robot, he regained his composure, not wanting to show off how little strength he had against him. "Look…maybe he just needs some space or-"

"I know what he needs. I always know what he needs!" Minion said, stomping one robotic foot like a little kid.

"I know, I know but-" James tried again, but Ben cut him off as he stepped beside him.

"Maybe Megamind needs…a human's advice on this."

Minion put his hands on his hips. "Well, first of all…that offends me just a tad. And second of all…fine, I'll just call Miss. Ritchi and have her talk to him."

"Actually…I was thinking that he should have some guy to guy talk." Ben offered, in which minion gave him a questioning look.

Then, Frank appeared almost out of no where in between the two men. "Yeah! Ya know, the three of us!" he said happily. "Conversin' with each other…" he moved his hands back in forth to prove his point.

"Actually, Frank…I was thinking just me and him." The lawyer said, in which Frank's arms fell at his sides.

"What? Why?"

"Anyways man, why can't we come too?" James asked as Ben was walking out of the room.

Right at the kitchen doorway, he stopped and turned his head to them. "I think this is a job for a lawyer." He smirked and walked out of the room.

…

The breeze on the roof was cold, but Megamind still had his black jacket on from earlier, so he didn't mind too much. Looking out on Metro City, he used to feel a strange sense of pride whenever he saw it. Proud of himself for keeping it safe, proud of the citizens for forgiving him even though he did so much wrong. Now when he looked at it, he wasen't sure how he felt. He felt more along the lines of him not having the same spark that he used to have. In a weird way, he felt old. Older than he really was considering he was only twenty-four.

Perhaps he felt old because of his lack of determination in defending the city, or maybe the fact that his leg that had been badly hurt by the crumbling building had been paining him almost all day. Or perhaps it was just the way he was tired from the night before, or the way he had been wondering how on earth Roxanne wanted to marry him in the first place. He wasen't sure. And at the same time as all of this, Megamind felt guilty. Shouldn't he be happy? He gained the city's trust back, he has new friends, and him and the girl of his dreams were getting married.

What more could he possibly need to feel happy?

Megamind almost felt selfish by the way he was acting. But it was almost as if he couldn't help it.

Getting a text, a song that he'd heard a while back played as the ringtone. He must have forgotten to set it to vibrate again after he'd turned it back on. He took out his phone and saw that it was Roxanne. He flipped open his phone, making the song, The Reason by Hoobastank to stop playing. He looked at the message. "Are you okay?"

He flashed a small smile at it. She cared so much, he wasen't sure why she did.

Sighing, he looked out on the city again. All of the light glittering far across the largeness of Metro City."I'm not a perfect person, there's many things I wish I didn't do…" he sang the lyrics in a quiet voice to himself. Realizing that the song portrayed so much about his life it seemed.

Megamind felt an urge then. An urge to do something. What it was somewhat surprised him.

He felt as if he needed to leave. Leave Metro City and go somewhere. Anywhere different than the city he'd stayed at his whole life.

"And so I have to say before I go…" he continued breathing out the lyrics. "I just want you to know…I found a reason for me…"

Megamind wanted to tell this to minion and Roxanne. But he wasen't sure if they'd understand. And thinking that automatically made him feel guilty again. What was he thinking? Of course they'd understand…right?

He just needed to clear his head and try something new. He needed to get his attitude straight along with the emotions he was feeling.

The blue alien knew he unnecisarily got angry at people. And the people who cared. He had felt bad later about getting snappy at his four friends downstairs.

"To change you I used to be…A reason to start over new…"

And Megamind thought to himself then, not only did he need to change for himself. He needed to change for Roxanne too. If they were to be getting married, he didn't ever want to fight with her again. The fight at the prison had been their first, aside from when he'd been a villain.

Wanting no fights in their marriage was a lot to ask. Considering that married couples often fought, but he wanted to prevent it from happening as much as he could.

"And the reason is you…"

He finished the quiet lyrics as he began texting Roxanne back, replying that yes he was okay, he just needed to talk to her.

"Hey…" someone right behind him then said, causing him to jump in fright and his phone to slip from his hands.

He tried catching it as he made a juggling motion with it back and forth in his hands but failed as it fell all the way to the ground below. Landing with a smack on the road as it broke apart and scattering across the road.

"Oh, sheeeee-it!" Megamind said angrily as he saw his phone in pieces on the ground.

"Oh…" Ben said, standing beside him and looking at it as well. "Sorry…"

Megamind took a deep breath. "It's alright. I can probably still fix it. I've fixed broken cell phones like that befo-"

But a large semi-truck then drove over the pieces.

Megamind narrowed his eyes at the beyond-repair phone, and Ben scratched his face nervously. "Nevermind…" the blue alien mumbled.

"Sorry, I-I can buy you a new one if-"

"No, no. It's fine. I can easily buy a new one with the way this city pays me to protect them." He answered.

"So…you're not quitting?" Ben asked.

"Oh no, I am quitting." He replied as he turned away from the city and leaned his back against the railing.

"Megamind…why?" the lawyer asked. "Don't you at least want to think it over or, I don't know…talk about it?"

There was a short pause in which it looked as if Megamind was thinking. "Nope."

Ben gave an aggravated sigh. "You have to talk about these things before you just…automatically do them. You need to talk to people in general!"

"I'm sorry, since when did you turn into my therapist?" Megamind snapped at him.

"I'm sorry, since when did you turn into a jack-ass?" Ben snapped right back.

"Right when you started being a complete numb nuts." He replied.

"Yeah, right, okay." The lawyer said sarcastically. "I'm the numb nuts?"

"Yeah, you are!" Megamind fought back. "Would you like a side of dipshit to go with those numb nuts?"

"Okay, now you're just being a douche bag."

Megamind laughed sarcastically. "Oh really? That's what I'm being?"

"Yeah! And you know what else?"

"What?" he asked, almost seeming as if he wanted to hear more.

"You're a jerk off."

Megamind acted as if that stung him deep, even though it really didn't. "Oh, wow. That hurt me real deep. Almost as much as your _face_."

Ben rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah. _Real_ mature."

"Thank you." The blue alien replied.

"Not an actual compliment!" he shouted. "Seriously, why do you have to be such a…such a…"

"Yes?" Megamind questioned. "Please do call me more names!"

"Thick-headed rat bag!"

"Is that the best you got?"

"Oh, like you have any better ones!" Ben replied.

"Wuss."

"Punk!" Ben shouted, fighting back.

"Chump!"Megamind shouted back.

"Spaz!"

"Ass pirate!"

Ben gave him a weird look then. "What?"

"Exactly." Megamind smiled triumphantely.

"Okay, no, look…" Ben said, holding his hands in a surrendering way. "Can we please talk like adults now?"

Megamind rolled his eyes. "After you." He said, waving him on with one hand.

Ben took a deep, calming breath. "Thank you…now will you please just tell me why you're quitting being the city's hero?"

"I just…wait, how do you even know that I'm quitting in the first place?"

Ben got a 'deer caught in headlights expression' then.

"I…uh…well…"

"You were creepin' in on minion and I's conversation weren't you?" he asked, pointing his finger at him.

"Well…I would'nt necessarily call it creeping…"

"Aha!" Megamind said. "You were listening! And you were going to have me repeat the whole thing."

"I just want you to talk to me!" Ben tried reasoning.

"Yeah, okay _girlfriend." _Megamind scoffed, turning away from him and crossing his arms.

The lawyer slapped a hand to his face, exaggerated. He then removed his hand and took another calming breath. "Fine. Will you please at least tell me what song you were singing?"

"What?" he asked, turning toward him again.

"That song, you were singing it when I was out here."

Megamind blushed, but since it was dark, he doubted that Ben could see it. "Oh, that. Ohm, I wasen't _singing_. No! It was more of a…" he waved his hands around, trying to think of an excuse. "whispering type of-"

But Ben was smirking at him, his arms crossed.

"Oh, alright, fine!" Megamind said, defeated as he trhough his arms down at his side. "So I was singing. A _little_." He made the measurement with his fingers to prove his point. "What about it?"

"I'm just wondering what it was and why you were singing it." He said, his smirk dissapearing off his face as he saw the uncomfortable way the blue alien was wringing his fingers.

"It's…it's called, The Reason." He answered, not looking at the lawyer.

"By Hoobastank?"

Megamind nodded. "Yeah, I've heard that song." Ben said. "Why were you singing it?"

Megamind sighed and limped across the roof and sat on a park bench.

Ben watched him. "Your leg bothering you?" he asked.

Megamind looked up at him with a slightly pained expression. "Sorta…"

Ben knew he was lying, he could tell that it was bothering him a lot. But he tossed it aside as he went over to the bench and sat with him.

Ben then looked at the bench curiously for a moment, wondering why in the world a park bench was on his roof in the first place. Megamind caught his curious look. "I took it when I was a villain. I wanted a place to sit." He replied simply, like it was the most normal thing.

Ben nodded. "So?"

"You're real pushy, you know that?"

Ben smiled. "I'm a lawyer. It's my job."

"Well you're obviously good at it." He said. "I need to get out of here, Ben."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I just need to…see the world more. Go out and get a new breath of air in a different place. Someplace that isn't Metrocity."

"So…you want a vacation?"

Megamind looked up at him. "A va-cash-on?"

Ben gave him a questioning look at his mispronunciation. "Yeah…a vacation. Why don't you go on one then?"

Megamind laughed. "Yeah. Megamind, defender of Metrocity going on va-cash-on. That's a good one."

"Well…why not?"

"Considering how I'm not the defender of Metrocity anymore, I can go."

"You can go even if you are." Ben said. "You can ask the mayor to let you go, I'm sure he'll say yes. And even if he doesn't just…threaten him with your dehydration gun."

Megamind laughed, and Ben smiled at him, liking the thought that he brought a smile to the blue alien's face.

"Why don't you just…go on vacation and think about everything while you're there? Clear your head."

"You know what?" Megamind said as he stood up. "I think I will!"

"That's the spirit!" Ben said as he stood up with him.

"I'm going on a va-cash-on!" he said happily. "I'm…not sure where I'm going…but I'm going somewhere!"

"Alright!" Ben said. "The beach? Or the mountains!"

"Or both?" Megamind offered.

"Or both!" Ben agreed with him.

They started walking back to the door to go back inside when Megamind turned his head toward him. "Thanks for…talking and…listening."

"Thanks for finally talking _and _listening." Ben said, smiling jokingly at him.

Megamind smiled back and the lawyer threw his arm around his shoulder comfortingly. "Yeah, you're on your way to becoming more social about your problems."

"Oh, yeah?" he questioned.

"Yeah. You've already gotten a big step out of the way."

"And how's that?" he asked as he took the doorknob and opened it.

Immediately, minion, Frank, and James fell out onto the cold floor of the roof in front of them. They all looked up at them, and laughed sheepishly.

"You've already told four people what was on your mind." Ben smirked at him.

…


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay…..like a month since I last updated? I was on writers block I guess. Sowwwwwwwwwy guuuuyzzzz. ):**

…

**Everything Was So Perfect**

**Chapter 29**

"Okay…choice one…" James said, lifting up one finger to his seven person audience.

Frank, Lilia, Ben, Monique, Megamind, Roxanne, and minion sitting on the couch and chairs in Roxanne's apartment watching him.

"Mountains." The police officer said.

"What?" Frank asked just as minion said excitedly, "Camping?"

"Frank, I said mountains. And yes, minion, if we decide to do that or stay in a cabin."

"Well…what mountains?" Frank asked.

"What do you mean what mountains? I mean mountains. How more specific do I have to be?"

"Well...they could be the Smoky Mountain, Rocky Mountains, Grandfather Mountains-" Megamind said, naming them off grumpily. "And minion, I don't think we'll go camping." With this last comment, minion slumped a bit.

"Well, fine then, Smoky Mountains." James said, a bit put out by their pickiness. "Anyway…choice two-" he opened his mouth to say the next choice when his wife interrupted him.

"Why would we not go camping?" she asked Megamind.

"Ohm, why would we?"

"I don't know! I think it would be fun. Don't shoot it down yet just because you're in a bad mood for some reason." She snapped at him.

Megamind turned toward her, glaring at the woman with the attitude.

"Choice two!" James spoke up louder, sensing danger between the two. "Hawaii."

"Nice!" Frank exclaimed.

"I like the sound of that." Monique said. "Going out in the sun, catching the rays, possible manicures. Oh! And getting a tan!"

"Who do you think is going to give you a manicure? The dolph-ines?" Megamind questioned, his face in a scowl.

"Woah there grumpy gills, no need to get all attitude!" she said, waving her finger in his face.

"Woah there, no need to wave your finger in my face. And how can you get a tan anyway?" he asked, his arms crossed like a grumpy little kid across his chest.

Lilia's mouth fell open along with Frank's, but he was grinning at the argument before him. Roxanne watched them warily.

Monique put her hands on her hips. "And what is that supposed to mean boy?"

"What do you _think_ it means girlfriend?"

At this, she snapped her fingers in his face. "I know you didn't just _mock _me and make some racial comment boy! You on thin ice!"

"Watchu gonna do about it baby girl? Hm?" he aksed, snapping his fingers in her face then, mocking her even more. This making Frank laugh until Lilia smacked him on the back of the head for laughing at a time that wasen't right.

Monique was about to snap back with another comment, or slap him across the face when Roxanne grabbed her boyfriend's shoulders and laughed nervously. "Okay! It seems as though we're having a little snippiness here in the group! Megamind, why don't you apologize?" she asked sweetly.

"But…she said a mean thing first." He pouted.

"Well then, Monique?" James looked at his wife with raised eyebrows as if he were looking at a child in trouble.

"Don't look at me like that! He started it!" she said. But James just looked at her harder and crossed his arms over his chest.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine, fine. I'm sorry."

"Megs?" James said, looking at the blue alien that still had his arms crossed stubbornly.

"Don't look at me like that." He mumbled.

"Come on Megs, apologize." James urged calmly.

"You're not the boss of me." Megamind said stubbornly that made Roxanne fight the urge to giggle. She knew he wasen't normally like this, there was a reason.

"Come on sweetheart, apologize." Roxanne said sweetly.

He sighed and turned to Monique who stared at him with attitude still on her face. "I'm sorry." He said.

"Good." James said softly.

"How about you go into the bedroom and take a nap?" Roxanne said.

"Okay…" he mumbled as he then attempted to stand up but only walked a few steps before he slumped back onto the floor on his hands and knees.

"You okay?" James asked as he started to walk forward, but Megamind just waved him away.

"I'll crawl." The blue alien said. And indeed he did as he crawled his way into Roxanne's room and out of the other's site. Leaving them, except for Roxanne, wondering what the heck just happened.

And to prove this point, they all turned to her with questioning looks. "What in the world was that all about?" Frank asked.

Roxanne rolled her eyes. "It's his pain medication that Dr. Phillips gave him. It makes him moody and tired. Sorry about that Monique." She said as she turned her head toward the woman.

"No problem, Roxanne." She said, having a new face. One that showed guilt. "I'm sorry I…you know…got attitude with him when he couldn't help it."

"It's fine. He should only have to take it a few more time and it only lasts a little bit." She said. "But anyway, moving on! What's the third choice, James?"

"Uh…yeah, right…third choice…um…New Zealand."

"What's in New Zealand?" Ben asked.

"Glad you asked!" James said. "Which is why I have these flyers for each of us." He passed a flyer out to each of them and they began scanning through them. "As you can see, this place has mountains and beaches!"

"Nice!" Frank said again, grinning at the flyer he was holding.

"It's beautiful…" Lilia breathed. "I think I've made my decision…" she said, looking up at James.

"We can go camping!" Minion said excitedly.

"Indeed we can, minion! Well, we have our choices. Let's take a vote." And with that, James took out some pens and small piece of paper and gave one to each of them and they began scribbling down their choice. "I'll uh…go see which on Mega-grump wants…"

James walked into the bedroom to see the alien sleeping on Roxanne's bed, one foot hanging over the side, showing just how sloppily he'd gotten onto the bed.

The police officer laughed quietly as he walked over to his friend. He leaned down and shook his shoulder gently. "Hey…" he whispered, getting a grunt in return. "Rocky Mountains, Hawaii, or New Zealand?"

"NewsZinland." He mumbled.

"New Zealand?" James questioned.

"New Zeiland."

"New Zealand." James said, looking at the blue alien strangely.

"Indeed." Megamind mumbled.

"Why New Zealand? Did you hear anything about what I said in the living room about it?" He asked this because he had told minion that they could go camping. And he knew how much Megamind didn't want to go camping.

"No. The name sounds cool." He concluded, still mumbling tiredly.

"Okay." James laughed as he stood up.

Walking into the living room again, he held out a jar to each of the now six people. "Put your votes in the jar and we'll see where we're going."

They each put their votes in the jar as he went along the line. "Well aren't you just mister large and in charge?" Ben smirked as he put his vote into the jar.

"Yes, yes I am." James smiled at him.

Then, standing in front of them again. He removed the first vote and held it up between two fingers. "First vote…"

…

Megamind awoke a little while later to the sound of voices outside the bedroom. He also woke up to slight discomfort. Sitting up and rubbing a hand over his face to try and wipe the sleep away, he then noticed he was wearing black jeans along with a white t-shirt with a black design on it.

'_No wonder…sleeping with jeans on is never comfortable._'

He then walked over to the door and opened it to see everyone walking around the apartment and sitting and eating. Looking excited and happy.

Music was playing low on the cd player to a song that he recognized as, The Pineapple Song by After the Sunset. And Roxanne, Lilia, and Monique were cooking in the kitchen. _'What's all the fuss about?'_

"So…tell me again what that means?" Minion asked as he sat on the couch with the other three men as they cheered loudly.

"That's a touchdown, minion." Frank said.

"What's so excited about touching down?" he asked.

The other three men laughed at this as minion looked completely confused. But minion then noticed his best friend shuffle over to beside the couch. "Well hello there, sir! Have a nice nap?"

"Yes, actually I did, minion." He replied, smiling tiredly at him.

"Look who's up!" Ben said waving at him, though he was only a few feet away.

"If it isn't mister grumpy." James said, smiling at him.

Megamind grunted in response, but still gave a small grin. He then looked over his shoulder at the kitchen. "Sorry about earlier, Monique!" he called.

"It's no problem, hon." She said. "Just don't do it again."

He smiled in response to this and turned to the television to see a football game. "Oh yeah, and sir…" minion said, making Megamind look down at his friend.

"Yes, minion?"

"We're going to New Zealand!"

With this, everyone in the apartment gave a loud cheer. "That's great. I don't really know what's in New Zealand but…that's great." He said smiling.

"And that's not all!" Frank said, excited to see Megamind's reaction to the next part.

"What?"

"We're not just going to New Zealand…" minion said, grinning, looking as if he was about to burst with excitement.

"What? What do you-"  
"We're going _camping _in New Zealand!"

With this, the whole apartment cheered again as Megamind gave a twitch of the eye. "Camping?" he breathed out.

'_This is going to be an interesting vacashon…'_

…

**Megamind and friends are going camping! Hoooooorah! :D**


	30. Chapter 30

**Everything Was So Perfect**

**Chapter 30**

"Wake up, sir!"

A loud yell came into Megamind's ear early in the morning, causing him to make a noise of surprise and fall out of bed.

"Good! You're up!" Minion said happily as he looked at his friend laying on the floor.

"No…I'm not up. I'm down…on the floor…" he mumbled.

But Minion wasen't listening as he walked quickly and happily out the door. "We don't want to be late for our flight, so get up and at 'em sir!" And with that, the bedroom door closed behind him.

Megamind groaned and rubbed the sleep off of his face as he continued sitting on the floor.

It had been a week since the decision on where they were going. New Zealand. It sounds nice if it weren't for the camping part, but perhaps even the camping wouldn't be too bad?

Slumping out of his bedroom, Megamind could see Minion bustling around the lair. Bringing suitcases to the front door and the brainbots watched him go back and forth, back and forth. But pausing, Minion caught sight of him in his outfit for the day. "Oh sir! You're up!" he repeated. "Bring your stuff out here and put them in front of the door, and after that why don't you go ahead and put them in the car so we can go pick Roxanne up and get to the airprot."

_'What is with all this rushing? Surely all this isn't necessary?'_

"Minion, surely all of this rushing isn't necessary." Megamind spoke his thoughts to his best friend continueing to rush around.

"Oh, but sir it is!" he instisted. "The flight is at noon and it's ten-thirty right now."

"Well…what time does it take to get to the airport? Like…ten, twenty minutes?"

"Forty minutes." Minion answered.

"So we'll be getting to the airport at eleven twenty so…"

"We have luggage and security sir."

Megamind thought a moment and then just shrugged. "Alright then. I know nothing about this…are-port. But I trust you." He said almost uncertainly.

"Thank you sir."

After bringing his stuff out to the front door, Megamind began half dragging, half carrying the stuff out to the invisible car, only to stop and get a puzzled look on his face. He dropped the suitcase and bag and went back into the lair. "Minion?" he called.

"Yes sir?" Minion's voice said from another room, thought he could not see him.

"What's this unfamiliar car doing outside the lair?"

"That's our rental sir. I figured we wouldn't want the invisble car to sit in the parking garage for that long."

"Rental?" Megamind said questioningly to himself. But he just shrugged again and went back out to the car.

He stood in front of it, looking at it strangely. It wasen't necessarily a bad car, a black hummer. It didn't look too shabby, yet it still seemed strange as he went to open the trunk. The inside smelt like new car, it obviously haden't been used too much because it seemed clean.

Picking up the bags and suitcases, he began lifting them into the car. He was about done by the time that minion came out of the lair and onto the sidewalk. "Okay! I think we're good now!" he said happily, clapping his robotic hands together in satisfaction. "I have someone taking care of the brainbots, I have the tickets…"

"Who's taking care of the brainbots?" Megamind asked.

"Sherriff."

There was a pause as Megamind imagined the sherriff wrestling around with his little, flying robots and he held back laughter but let the grin.

"What are you smiling about sir?" Minion asked.

"Oh nothing, Minion." He answered as he shut the trunk. "So are we ready?"

"Depends."

"Depends?" Megamind repeated, confused.

"Do you have your toothbrush?" Minion asked, his friend nodding in response. "You're cell phone? Cell phone charger? What about-"

"Yes, Minion, yes!" he interrupted. "Can we just go so we're not late for the securitative luggage place?"

"Security and luggage, sir."

"Oh whatever."

…

"New Zealand! New Zealand! New Zealand!"

Little voices were chanting as they got out of the car and onto the sidewalk.

"Jimmy, Elliot, calm down!" Ben laughed as he and his wife, Margaret, also got out onto the sidewalk.

"I can't daddy! I'm too excited!" Elliot cried, jumping up and down with excitement, her brown hair swishing around with every movement her seven-year old body made.

"I know you're excited but we still have a fifteen hour flight ahead of us." He said.

She let out an 'aw' of dissapointment as her mom called out her name to come and grab some of her luggage.

"Do you think we'll see a shark daddy?" Jimmy asked, his bright blue eyes staring up at him.

Ben shrugged. "Maybe. Though I'm sure we'll be able to see him in time before he grabs you because the water is clear and blue."

"Really?" Jimmy breathed in wonder, imagining it in his head.

"Yeah, the mountains are also supposed to be very tall and green to go with the bright blue sky."

With these words, Jimmy got even more excited. It almost looked like he was going to burst as he grinned happily.

"Jimmy! Come grab some luggage!" Margaret called to her six-year old son.

…

Lilia stumbled out of the car in her short, flowered dress and heels as Frank stepped out on the driver's side. He breathed in a deep breath of air and let it out. "I can almost smell New Zealand already."

"And _I _can almost feel those sun rays!" Lilia said.

They both almost forgot about the cold weather that they were in at the present time because they then both crossed their arms and shivered. "How about we hurry inside so we don't get frostbite?" Frank said and Lilia nodded in agreement as they then went to open their trunk.

…

"I can't wait to get that sun on my skin and the sand between my toes!" Monique said, grinning.

"Me too! I'm excited for some pineapple wine, romantic walks on the beach." James smiled seductively at his wife as he nudged her with his shoulder when she opened the trunk of their car. She smiled back at him. "Yes, I'm excited for those too." She said.

"Imagine it babe." He then said, his arm around her shoulders as he stared off into space, his hand out almost as if New Zealand would display itself in front of them right then and there. "New Zealand…where the air is hot and the water is clear and blue and cool."

Monique smiled deeply and then pushed him away playfully. "Stop it! You're making me so excited I don't even think I can wait the fifteen hour flight!"

…

"It's really busy here today." Roxanne said as she got out of the car. "Must be Christmas bustle."

Megamind got out of the drivers seat, having given Minion a break from all the bustling he'd been doing himself that morning. "Yeah, maybe."

They all got their luggage out of the car and onto the floor in the parking garage. "Alright guys, we're this much closer to going to New Zealand!" Roxanne said, showing the space between her fingers for her point.

Minion and her squealed with excitement together. Megamind smiled at them, he was glad to see them so happy after all of their time stressing.

"Alright…" he said grinning as he picked up some bags and suitcases. "Let's go explode my wallet."

Because of course, he was paying for most of their trip. But he didn't care, he was warming up to the idea of this 'camping' thing. Especially if this New Zealand place was as great as everyone was acting like it was going to be.

He'd just have to wait and see.


	31. Chapter 31

**It's been awhile. Sorry! Back in the Megamind vibe so yall. Whoooop!**

**…**

**Everything Was So Perfect**

**Chapter 31**

"New Zealand! New Zealand! New Zealand!" Elliot chanted as she skipped along down the busy airport hallway. Even though others were in a hurry, some didn't fail to grin down at the seven-year old.

"Elliot!" Margaret called after her daughter. "Slow down! Let mommy catch up!"

But she wasn't listening as she continued skipping along with her little suitcase trailing behind her and her small bag swinging along on her shoulder. She saw a screen then that lit up with bright, bold letters reading the words that she'd been chanting almost non-stop.

Her eyes lit up as she let out a small gasp. "New Zealand!" she cried and she ran forward.

"Frank, you have been singing the Pineapple Song since we met up with you. Can you quit it?" Lilia asked.

"I have?" Frank asked.

"Yes." Roxanne, Megamind, Lilia, James, and Monique said in unison.

"Oh…my bad." Frank shrugged.

They then heard fast pattering against the floor through the rest of the bustle in the airport. They tossed it aside though as they continued talking. "Wonder where Ben and his family is?" Roxanne asked, trying to see through the crowd.

Megamind shrugged. "I don't know. They can't be too far away."

"I hope we don't miss our flight." Lilia said.

"I don't think so. The flight leaves at noon." Frank reasurred her and she looked at him.

"It's eleven-thirty."

Frank pondered this for a moment and then shrugged. "Eh, we'll be fine. I think before we get on I should take a leak though."

"Why would you leak?" Minion asked, unsure of what he meant by this.

"Isn't there a restroom on the plane?" Roxanne asked.

"Well yeah, but I hate using them."

"Why?" Megamind asked.

"Well...I always wonder what would happen if I got sucked through." Frank answered.

Megamind quirked and eyebrow up at him just as the pattering on the floor got louder and Frank gave a cry of surprise and his feet was knocked out from under him.

Others in the airport noticed this as Megamind and James burst out laughing at their friend who'd fallen. Frank sat up and looked around with a disoriented look on his face. "What happened?" he asked, a bit dizzied by the fall.

"Elliot!" Margaret called as she ran up to where her daughter had fallen beside Megamind, she seemed a bit shooken up but still excited about the vacation to come.

"Mommy! I found where we'll be getting on the plane!" she said excitedly.

"Don't you ever run off again!" Margaret reprimanded.

Ben jogged up to them, hand holding his son's as he chuckled at Frank. "Elliot topple you over?" he stuck out a hand to help him up.

Margaret took a tired breath after chasing down her daughter. "I'm Margaret, Michael's wife." She introduced herself to Megamind as she stuck out her hand. She then shook hands with Lilia, Roxanne, Monique, James, and Frank.

"This is our daughter, Elliot." Ben said as he put a hand on his daughter's head. "And this is Jimmy." He then put a hand on his son's head.

"Nice you meet you." Roxanne said in her voice that she used whenever she talked to little kids.

"Nice to meet you too!" Elliot greeted back.

Jimmy was too busy staring though to answer Roxanne's greeting. He just stared with his mouth open at the one next to her, his eyes wide.

"Jimmy, don't be rude, say hi." Ben nudged him with his knee.

But Jimmy then started talking excitedly. "Y-your Megamind!"

Megamind looked at him curiously. "Y-yes. I a-" But he stopped talking as he got a better look at the excited child. "Wait a minute…"

Jimmy was shaking from excitement as he rushed out his words. "Do you remember me?"

"Sir!" Minion said suddenly. "He's the kid we met when we went to Roxanne's apartment! The one that wanted your autograph!"

Megamind turned back to the child who was bouncing from foot to foot in excitement. "Well whatya know!" he grinned as he bent down to the child's level. "Yes I do remember you."

At this, Jimmy couldn't hold it in any longer as he burst out more words of excitement. "He remembers me! See mom? See? He _was_ there! And he remembers me!"

"Am I missing something?" Ben asked, turning to Margaret who was staring a bit bewildered at the scene before her.

"Wait…so…" Margaret said as Megamind stood back up. "You really were outside our apartment that night?"

Megamind nodded. "We were."

"I suspected." She grinned. "After I saw that signature I was thinking that was too neat to be Jimmy's. You have a really scribbly and squiggly signature."

"Thank you." Megamind grinned back awkwardly.

"My signature is manly." Frank chimed in.

"Shut up, Frank." Megamind narrowed his eyes.

"Twenty minutes before boarding for New Zealand!" a voice rang throughout the airport. "Twenty minutes before boarding for New Zealand!"

"We might as well take a seat." James said as the others nodded and they all went to sit.

"Look at that!" Jimmy said as soon as he sat down, his feet unable to touch the floor yet.

"Yeah, that's an airplane taking off Jimmy." Ben said as he watched the plane start to pull away from it's spot.

"Do you know how to make one of those?" Jimmy asked, turning to Megamind who had been talking to Roxanne.

His attention was then on the young boy as he had a look of surprise on his face. "What?"

"Do you know how to make an airplane?" he asked excitedly again.

Megamind had a silent pause for a moment at this question and then he chuckled. "I don't know how to make everything."

"But I bet you could!" Jimmy said. "What are those pointy things on the back?" he said, his attention snapping away from the past conversation randomly.

"The one on top is the Rudder." Megamind answered.

"Aren't those on cows too?" Jimmy asked and James laughed along with Megamind who gave another chuckle.

"No, those are utters."

"Ohhhhh." The boy breathed out as he turned back to the airplane. "What's the pointy thing on the front?"

"The Cockpit." Megamind answered.

Frank snickered. "Cockpit."

Lilia glared at him. "Grow up, Frank."

"Look! Look! It's going faster!" the boy then said excitedly as he grabbed Megamind's blue hand, wanting him to follow him.

Megamind looked at the child's small hand with surprise. He'd been so abrupt in grabbing his hand, he'd rarely ever felt a child's touch before. It was almost strange to him that this little kid was so eager to talk to him or even be around him.

"Now Jimmy…" Margaret said as she brought her magazine that she'd been reading down. "Leave Megamind alone-"

"No, no it's alright." He reasurred her as he let himself be led over ot the large windows.

Jimmy made little gasps and noises of delight as he watched the plane go faster and faster down the run way. When it lifted off the ground it was as if Jimmy had just seen Santa Clause he was so excited.

"Look at it! It's flying away!" he pointed at it as he still hung on tight to Megamind's hand, his peachy skin contrasting on Megamind's blue skin.

The blue alien grinned down at the child as he watched the amazement on his face. He wasn't the only one grinning at the sight as Roxanne was staring at them with a smile on hers.

Lilia was looking as well and she spoke up, "He'd make a really good father one day."

"What?" Roxanne asked, her attention snapping to the woman.

"You know, if you guys decide to do that sort of thing." Lilia smiled at her.

Roxanne took a moment to process what she'd heard and then a small smile formed on her lips. "I think he'd make a wonderful father." She said softly.

**…**

**Hope you enjoyed the updattttetteeetetetete ( :**


	32. Chapter 32

**This story is almost over! (I mean it this time...) Only about 1 or 2 more chapters! O:**

...

**Everything Was So Perfect**

**Chapter 32**

"Everyone, if you would please turn off your phones and fasten your seatbelts, we should be taking off in a couple of minutes. Thank you." A kind voice came over the intercom as Megamind, Roxanne, Ben, James and the others looked up from what they had been doing.

Megamind sat in the window seat next to Roxanne, naturally, while she sat next to an empty seat. He had a seat on Megamind's lap being he was just a water-filled sphere. There was a complication before they got on the plane when one of the attendants told them that he wouldn't be able to fit in a seat most likely. So he unlatched himself from his gorilla body and now there he was.

Lilia and Frank sat next to each other behind them along with James and Monique. Ben, Margaret, Jimmy and Elliot sat in front of Megamind, Roxanne and minion.

Jimmy and Elliot were bouncing up and down with excitement as they looked all around. They weren't the only ones though.

Roxanne looked at her boyfriend and grinned as he was looking around at the plane along with minion. This was their first flight as well.

Looking down at his fishy friend, Megamind said, "I bet we could build one of these minion."

"I bet we could too sir!" Minion agreed happily. "But...where do you suppose we'd keep it?"

"Hmm...good point." Megamind put a finger to his goateed chin as he thought. "Perhaps we could dehydrate it for storage?"

"That's true...but what if when we rehydrated it then-"

"Yeah, yeah you're right." Megamind said, waving his idea aside.

"What if we built a miniature one?" Minion said but he was interrupted by his blue friend.

"No, no, wait!" Megamind said, excitement on his face. "What if we made a minee-atch-err one?"

There was a pause before minion chirped happily, "Brilliant sir!"

"I know!" Megamind complimented himself as Roxanne rolled her eyes and went to grab a book from her purse.

"Not to be creepin' or anything..." Frank said as he leaned between Roxanne and Megamind's heads.

They looked at him strangely, a bit startled by his random appearance there.

"Can you get Ben's attention for me?" Frank asked.

"Oh, yeah..." Megamind said as he leaned forward and tapped the lawyer on his shoulder.

Ben stopped talking to his wife and looked behind him. Megamind jabbed a thumb at Frank who's head was still between Roxanne and him.

"Hey!" Frank said when he saw that he had his attention. "What was the score for the superbowl again?"

"Superbowl?" Ben asked.

"Yeah."

"I think it was maybe-"

"Why do you guys watch football?" Megamind asked from between the conversation.

"Um...because it's entertaining." Frank said with a smirk on his face.

"Can you imagine all the brain damage you can get from that?" Megamind asked, cringing at the thought.

"I think that would be mostly for you bud." Ben teased.

"Actually...I was doing some research on it and I found that you can get really hurt playing football." Minion said, coming to his friend's aid.

"Well, duh!" Frank said. "It's football. You get tackled and dog-piled."

Ben noticed this too and gave a cough before continuing the conversation. "Twenty-one to nineteen?" Ben said.

"Are you sure?" Frank asked.

"No, no, wait!" Ben said. "Maybe it was twenty-_three_ to twenty."

"No, no I think it was...oh no wait, maybe it was twenty-three to twenty..." Frank mumbled as he thought about it.

"Should I just look it up on my-"

"Twenty-four to nineteen." Megamind piped up from between the conversation.

Ben and Frank looked at him with surprise and curiosity. "And how on earth did you know that?" Frank asked.

Megamind looked up at them sheepishly. "I know a lot." he said quickly.

"No...you know the score because you were _interested_!" Frank said, a wide grin breaking out on his face.

Megamind gave a ridiculous bout of laughter at that. "No Franky boy! Get off the airplane!"

"That's get out of town sir." Minion corrected him.

"But we're on an airplane." Megamind said.

"He's right!" Ben said as he tapped away on his phone. "The score really was twenty-four to nineteen."

There was a small moment of silence until Frank and Ben got wide grins on their faces again. "We're rubbing off on him!" Frank said triumphantly.

"Sorry for the delay, but we are now taking off for New Zealand. Estimated time to arrive is 12 o'clock midnight. We will go around making sure seat belts are buckled and we can take off. Cell phones must be off for the whole flight. Thank you and have a nice flight!" the lady's voice came over the intercom again.

The plane made a rumbling noise as it started and a few moments later, they could feel it gradually start to move along the run way.

As it picked up speed, the water in minion's bowl was shaking around with splashes. Megamidn tried to hold it steady as the water splashed along the curved sides and minion seemed to be vibrating inside.

"H-h-hope it-t i-i-sn't-t l-like t-this th-the wh-wh-whole f-flight-t." minion's voice vibrated to his blue friend as he clasped the sphere tightly, trying to stop the shaking.

After saying that though, the plane lifted off the ground and into the air.

Minion stopped shaking and vibrating. He gave a sigh of relief as Megamind's grip loosened. "That's better." the fish sighed.

After being in the air for about two hours, Roxanne was reading her book, Lilia was looking at a magazine and Frank was reading a book as well. James and Monique were looking at the brochure for things to do once they got there. Margaret was napping as Ben conversed with Jimmy more about what to expect when they arrived. Elliot listened to her ipod as she swayed her feet around rhythmically. Megamind had his fold out table in front of him as he scribbled down on a piece of paper. Minion was set up between the wall and the table so he wouldn't roll away. He watched him as he mumbled ideas and they conversed quietly.

There were some stares on the flight as people looked over at them. They had become quite accustomed to it though as they now tried to ignore it.

Ben stopped talking as his son had one of Elliot's earphones and they listened to the music together. The lawyer looked behind him at his blue friend. He then looked down at the diagrams and different words and numbers that didn't make sense to him. He continued watching Megamind scribble it down on the paper, not hearing the words well enough that him and minion mumbled back and forth to each other.

Megamind didn't seem to notice Ben watching him until he spoke up. "What's that?"

The two aliens attention snapped to the man as they looked up. "What?" Megamind asked, seeming to realize where he was after being so into his work.

"That." Ben pointed at the paper. "What is that."

"Just something I might be working on when we get back to Metrocity."

"Something...heroic?" Ben asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Megamind's eyes swiveled around nervously. "I don't know." he said quickly as he dove back down into his work.

Ben smirked and turned back around in his seat. _'He's already going back to being the hero.' _He thought as he layed back in his seat and prepared to get some shut eye.

Eight hours in the air and the sky was still bright but getting dimmer as evening was starting to set in.

The clouds were white and fluffy but were tinted gold and peach colors as sunset started. Lilia gazed out the window in wonder at the beautiful scene and Ben seemed to notice it as well_. _He opened his eyes from his nap and looked out the window, he had to admit it was really beautiful.

It was then that minion turned in his bowl to notice that sunset and he gave a small noise of wonder. "Sir!" he cried happily, snapping Megamind out of his work that he hadn't stopped working on for about four hours.

"What?" he asked and minion gestured with a fin to the window and Megamind looked out.

His pencil loosened in his grip as he looked at the beautiful view. Though he rarely admitted things as being pretty it seemed, he had to admit...this was an extremely pretty sight.

"Wow..." he breathed as the glow shined on his green eyes.

"Get the camera!" Minion said.

Megamind then looked around, trying to find the object. When he saw it in Roxanne's purse, he reached over and took it out, causing her to wake up from her nap.

Megamind paid no attention though as he snapped a photo. Normally that would have been minion's job, but since his gorilla body was down in storage, it was up to Megamind to take the picture for him.

Roxanne rubbed her eyes and blinked as she saw the beautiful scene out the window. She couldn't help a grin from coming to her lips at the sight.

Ten hours in the air and Megamind's eyes were getting scratchy from tiredness. He had stopped working on his diagrams and such a while ago. Now he just sat staring out the window.

Everyone else seemed to be asleep, including mininon who lay at the bottom of his bowl. Bubbles sprouted from his mouth every time he exhaled as his version of a snore.

It almost seemed as if the whole plane was asleep, but there were the few that were still awake.

Looking out the window, the sky was dark but there were still white clouds that shone slightly from the light of the moon.

It was then that he felt a weight on his right shoulder. He looked over and down to see that Roxanne had put her head there and was snuggling up to him like he was a pillow.

Grinning, Megamind slouched in his seat and closed his eyes. But he still tried to stay slightly rigid so Roxanne's head wouldn't flop.

Only a few moments after he closed his eyes, his head slouched over onto her and he was fast asleep.

**...**

**Soon over! Hang on a liiiittle teeny tiny bit more! :D**_  
_


	33. Chapter 33

**Just listened to the song that I think will be my final for this fic! Second to last chapter here people!**

**The song in this chapter is Somewhere Over The Rainbow by Israel Kamakawiwo'ole  
**

...

**Everything Was So Perfect**

**Chapter 33**

It was ten minutes after midnight. The sky was still dark as the plane soared through the clouds in the light of the moon and stars. It was quiet aside from some snoring and sounds of sleep.

"Attention flyers!" the woman's cheerful voice came over the intercom again, waking up some. "We will be landing in about ten minutes so gather your luggage together but stay in your seat. Once we've landed we will give you a chance to grab your luggage up above. So please stay seated and remember to keep cell phones off. Thank you!"

The announcement ended as Ben and Margaret began grabbing their stuff up from underneath their seats and organizing their still sleeping children's carry-ons.

The same went for Frank, Lilia, James and Monique as they all got their stuff together.

The announcement didn't seem to wake up two of the flyers.

Megamind rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he tried to sit up. But the pressure of Roxanne who now lay more on top of him then before prevented him. He didn't want to disturb her, but he knew he had to. Looking over, he saw minion still snoozing in his bowl.

Megamind gently nudged Roxanne with his shoulder and she made a tired noise as she came out of her slumber. "Roxanne..." he said in a low voice.

"Hm?" she mumbled with her eyes still closed.

"Time to wake up." he said.

"Five more minutes." she mumbled as she tried to make herself comfortable on him again.

He grinned as he moved the hair that was in her eyes gently behind her ear. "The plane is landing Roxie. We have to get our stuff together."

She gave a tired sigh and sat up slowly.

Megamind watched her as she gave a great yawn and stretched out her arms high above her head. He then moved his eyes away and looked over at minion.

He tapped on the glass. "Minion." he said and more bubbles came out of the fish's mouth as he woke up.

"What sir..." he mumbled as he still lay at the bottom of his bowl.

"We're landing." Megamind answered and the fish swam up to the top of the bowl, his version of stretching.

As they waited for the plane to land on the runway, Megamind looked out the window to see the lights from the towns below getting bigger and brighter. He could barely make out the ocean as they made their way lower and lower to the ground.

The tires made a screeching sound as they landed. Speeding down the runway, Megamind held minion's bowl again as the plane vibrated his bowl. "Th-this is-s n-not-t ver-ry enjoy-yable c-considering I j-ust woke u-up." the fish grumbled with a shaking voice.

After giving permission for everyone to leave the plane. The passengers gladly stood up from their seats and walked off the plane. They emerged from the hallway and out into the airport with tired eyes.

"We should go get our luggage then I guess." James yawned as the others just made tired noises of agreement.

Making their way down to find their suitcases and bags, stares were centered on them. Or at least...the two aliens that were walking through the airport.

Megamind rolled his eyes after he saw someone pointing at him. "Why did I agree to do this..." he muttered.

"It was your idea for a vacation." Ben pointed out as they came up to where others were waiting for their luggage. "And I must say it was a good idea."

"I wasn't in my right mind when I said that." Megamind said as he looked at the other bags passing him, trying to find his. "I had just come out of a coma."

Ben rolled his eyes as Megamind continued talking. "And besides, how on earth is the city supposed to handle it if some villain comes around with big laser vision super powers?"

"I didn't think you would care. You're retiring remember?" Ben said as he grabbed his bag.

"Well I-" Megamind started but then he turned to the lawyer. "Oh no! I know what you're doing!" he waggled a finger at him. "You're trying to do some kind of weird, mental lawyer thing on my brain!"

He then noticed his bag passing by him and he snatched it up. "Stop trying to brain wash me sir." he said as he narrowed his eyes and then walked away from the amused lawyer.

After waiting for minion to reattach himself to his gorilla body again, they were then on their way. Walking out of the airport, they flagged down a bus.

On the bus, they were greeted by more stares. Megamind sat beside Roxanne and minion, but he kept his head low uncomfortably and his eyes swiveled around to see others on the bus looking at him. Their eyes wouldn't move away. Eventually, he lowered his eyes to the floor as he mentally wished he'd brought the invisible car.

He then heard a snapping noise as someone's camera went off with a flash. Looking up, Megamind saw someone turned around quickly. But he knew that they'd taken a picture of him.

Sighing, Megamind lowered in the seat even more. "Didn't anyone teach these people the rudeness of staring?"

Roxanne put a comforting hand on his knee. "We'll be off the bus soon. Don't worry." she said sweetly.

There was then a whisper that he heard through his sharp ears. Something that involved 'blue' and 'alien' and 'Metro City'.

"I never thought I'd be this excited to go hide in a tent..." Megamind mumbled.

Pulling up to a small station, people were lined up at different shacks to hand in their passes. Stepping into line with their bags, they all could see the ocean though it was still dark out. Now being two o'clock in the morning, there were birds starting to chirp lightly with their song.

It was warm out instead of the cold weather in Metro City. They had their jackets off as they welcomed the warmness on their skin. The girls revealing their shoulders through their tank tops, the guys revealing their arms through their t-shirts.

They could all smell the salty air of the ocean to go along with the sound of the water lapping against the docks and the ferries.

Stepping up to their shack, they handed the man inside their passes. He was very tan and had dreadlocks down to his shoulders, his shirt was off to reveal his skinny frame. They definitely weren't in their winter weather anymore.

Walking onto their ferry, they all gave their luggage to the workers so they could bring it down in the storage area until they got to their destination.

Down in the kitchen area, people were getting food for their breakfasts and pouring coffee from the many steaming pots. Walking up to them, Megamind began pouring his cup as minion was over at the mini cereal boxes looking for some to eat.

Roxanne came up beside her boyfriend to tell him that she was going up to the top level and she then went on her way with the other two women and the two kids.

"Black. Egh." a voice came from beside him.

Megamind's attention went to Frank who was putting cream and sugar in his. "Cream and sugar. Blegh." Megamind's response was.

"Anyways Frank." James said as he came to Megamind's aid. "What's wrong with black coffee?"

Megamind gave a cough that hinted the word 'racist'. He then went back to his coffee as if nothing had happened.

"I am not racist!" Frank scoffed. "And besides, if I was being racist to you, I would have said that I hate blue coffee."

Megamind rolled his eyes as minion came up to them, pouring pieces of Fruit Loops into his bowl as he swam up and ate them. "We ready?" he asked.

Walking up the stairs to the top level was difficult. The ferry swayed from side to side, causing Megamind to continue running into the railing as he tried making his way up the stairs. "Why can I not walk up these stairs?" he asked with frustration.

James laughed as he was having trouble just not as much as his two alien friends. "It the waves. But we're almost there."

"Hope so." Megamind said. He then looked up at minion who swayed dangerously toward him. "If you fall on me I will kill you." he threatened.

Coming to the top of the stairs at the top of the ferry. The wind was blowing their clothes as they came to the railing.

Megamind came up to Roxanne as she looked out at the ocean. She had a look of wonder on her face, which Megamind knew why once he looked out at the ocean as well.

It was breath taking. The sunrise was just starting to come up, making rays of gold and yellow shine on the ocean. There were seagulls flying along with the ferry as they made noises of greeting to them.

"Look daddy! Seagulls!" Jimmy said excitedly as he pointed at them.

"They must be looking for food." Ben said as he looked up at them as well.

Megamind looked over at minion who was eating his cereal still. He thought for a moment and then went up to him. "Can I have some of that?"

"Sure sir." minion said as he handed him the box.

Megamind took it and shook some of it in his palm. He then looked up at the birds and over at the railing. He walked over and then placed some on the railing.

Almost immediately, the seagulls swooped down and snatched them up. Fighting over pieces and squawking.

Jimmy ran over to him to watch the seagulls fly around and then back up to their spots. "Wow!" he said excitedly. "Can I try?" he asked.

Megamind placed some of the cereal pieces in his little hand and he then placed them on the railing.

The same reaction happened as when Megamind did it. The seagulls all swooped down and snatched up the pieces, making noises of excitement whenever they got a piece.

Jimmy's eyes lit up with joy as he watched them get so close to him.

Roxanne was watching them and Lilia spoke into her ear again. "Remember what I said at the airport?" she murmured. "Another example right there."

After docking, the passengers stepped off the ferry and onto the sidewalk.

They were in a town where people were already walking around with bikinis and no shirts on. They had tan bodies and some had wet hair from morning swims.

A group of four young women jogged by with just shorts and a bikini top on and James and Frank watched them with raised eyebrows.

"I don't think we're in Metro City anymore." James said as they girls made their way past.

"So how far is our place where we'll be pitching our tents?" Monique asked, not seeming to notice the way her husband had just stared at the two women.

"Not too far from here." Megamind said as he snatched a map from Roxanne's purse. "We're going to the...the..." his eyebrows lowered in concentration and confusion as he tried to form the words. "Wait-tan-eye-way Bay."

Everyone stared at him with confusion for a moment.

"The what?" Frank asked.

Minion looked over his shoulder at the map. "I believe that Waitaniwha, sir."

"Ohhh..."

"How exactly do we get there then?" Frank asked.

"I think we're supposed to be going..." he thought for a moment as he looked at the map. "This way!" he pointed behind him.

"Alrighty then map man." Frank said as they started walking. "Let's head that way."

_**Somewhere over the rainbow**_

_**Way up high**_

Walking outside the town onto the sand, the smell of ocean seemed to get even stronger. The sand was warm and the sun was coming up over the horizon brighter and brighter. _**  
**_

_**And the dreams that you dream of**_

_**Once in a lullaby**_

Everyone removed their shoes so the warm grains of sand could touch the bottoms of their feet. The sand moved between their toes as they continued walking along the beach._**  
**_

_**Somewhere over the rainbow**_

_**Bluebirds fly**_

"You ever been to the ocean before Megs?" James asked.

As the blue alien shook his head in answer, it was then that Roxanne actually realized that him and minion had never been to the beach before. They'd never actually stepped on the sand or felt the salty water lap up against them.

_**And the dreams that you dream of**_

_**Dreams really do come true**_

Roxanne took her boyfriend's hand and led him over closer to the water.

"Roxanne?" he questioned. "Where are we going?"

"To the water." she said simply as she led him closer to the salty, blue water that was lapping against the sand.

_**Someday I'll wish upon a star**_

_**Wake up where the clouds are far behind me**_

_**Where trouble melts like lemon drops**_

_**High above the chimney tops **_

_**That's where you'll find me**_

Roxanne led Megamind onto the cool, wet sand as the water went back out into the ocean.

"So-" he started to say but the water made it's way up to them and splashing their legs.

Megamind gasped in surprise as the water hit him and soaked him and Roxanne's jeans. He then felt the tug of it as it made it's way back out. The reaction made Roxanne grin as she looked up at him, his hand still in hers._**  
**_

_**Oh, somewhere over the rainbow**_

_**Bluebirds fly **_

She then started to walk a little farther out, Megamind following behind her as the water became a bit deeper. The water was lapping up against their knees as yellow-ish white foam and bubbles were caused by the waves._**  
**_

_**And the dreams that you dare to**_

_**Oh why, oh why can't I?**_

_**Someday I'll wish upon a star**_

_**Wake up where the clouds are far behind me**_

Their hands went down by their sides as the water splashed against it. The salty water moved between their fingers and in their palms as they stayed clasped together.

And even though he wasn't admitting it, Roxanne could tell that Megamind enjoyed the feeling of the water. She could tell that he enjoyed the ocean._**  
**_

_**Where trouble melts like lemon drops**_

_**High above the chimney top**_

_**That's where you'll find me**_

She looked up at him as the sun was starting to rise up even higher. The glow was on his blue face as it was on her peach-colored face. He looked down at her and grinned as well._**  
**_

_**Oh, somewhere over the rainbow**_

_**Way up high**_

_**And the dreams that you dare to**_

_**Why, oh why can't I?**_

"So?" she asked.

"So?" he quirked up an eyebrow.

"How you like the ocean so far?" she asked.

He thought for a moment. "We might have to move here." he then said.

**...**


End file.
